


The Unusual Truth

by ajwolf



Series: Alphas and Omegas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alpha, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NO DUB CON, NSFW, No Non-Con/Rape, No Underage Sex, No mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Pie, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rut/Heat, Skype Sex, Slow Burn, Switching, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Viktor Nikiforov's Foot Thing, top omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 132,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: A different kind of ABO love storyIt’s a few weeks before his 19thbirthday and Viktor Nikiforov has just won his first Grand Prix Final Gold. He should be busy celebrating, but instead he’s forced to attend the ISU’s stupid presentation seminar. It was going to be awful, not just because he was sure to be the oldest newly presented skater there, but also because he would definitely be the only Omega. Being stuck in a room full of Alphas was definitely low on his list of things he wanted to do just days after his first major Senior Gold.That is until a tiny boy walked into the room and went and changed everything.





	1. Now Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ = Viktor's thoughts  
>  _'Italics with single quotation marks'_ = Viktor's Omega

Viktor sighed happily. He was laying on his stomach, stretched across a warm massage table as a sweet Omega woman rubbed his aching muscles, easing the stress and tension that had built up over the course of the last week. It’d been his third Grand Prix as a senior. He’d won – he was winning a lot lately.

The woman’s fingers dug into his hip, pressing right into a knot that was putting pressure on his spine, making him hiss. It hurt, but it was a good hurt.

He couldn’t help but be grateful for this year’s Grand Prix location. Japan in the winter was beautiful, peaceful; with plenty of delicious food and some fantastic Hot Springs and Spas. The only downside was the drinking age. At 18 he’s been drinking for years in Russia, but here he was still too young. He’d just won the GPF, the least they could do was pour him a glass of champagne.

Alas, it was not to be, at least not until he got home. He was currently staying at an Inn just outside of Tokyo, with a good view of Mt. Fuji, that catered to Omegas like himself.

It was so pleasant to not have to actively worry about his scent.

Not to mention the fact that Yakov couldn’t come storming in the door any second and demand Viktor do something. No Alphas or Betas allowed.

Normally he would have gone home right after the Grand Prix, but of course, the ISU had other plans, requiring him to stay a few extra days.

The Omega let him know his time was up. He thanked her genuinely for her excellent attention, even giving her a gentle hug as Omegas sometimes liked to do after receiving care from one another. It was comforting to be in each other’s scents for a moment. She hugged him back quietly, careful not to disturb the sheets around his waist. Realistically it didn’t matter much if they saw each other naked both being Omegas, but the sense of modesty was common to many cultures.

He left the room, drawing on the soft robe set out for him and checked his phone. 8 messages from Yakov.

He sighed and called his coach.

“Viktor! Where have you been? I’ve been outside for an hour now waiting!”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow, “For what? I didn’t think I had anything this morning.”

Yakov growled, “The ISU presentation session, remember Viktor?”

Oh, that explained why he’d forgotten, because it was stupid. “Do I have to?”

“Be outside in ten minutes Viktor, or so help me I will break through the door and drag you out.”

He hung up and Viktor sighed, so much for the sense of relaxation that had settled on him. He had planned to take a long soak after his massage, but there wasn’t time for that now. He walked over to the showers and rinsed his body, careful to keep his long hair dry as he worked. After quickly drying off, he made for his room, dressed, and was outside only 8 minutes after Yakov had hung-up. He might be defiant but he knew when not to push Yakov’s buttons.

Yakov had a car waiting. They both jumped into the back seat and the driver set off, smoothly driving forward towards the city.

“Why do I have to do this, Yakov? I presented almost a year ago. I know how to behave, plus, I’ll probably be the only Omega there. Definitely the oldest!”

Viktor had presented just before his 18th birthday and unfortunately for him, the ISU’s annual workshop for newly presented skaters came right after the Grand Prix. He had missed it by two weeks. He’d already had to pass through a whole season as a fully presented Omega in a sport dominated by Alphas. If he hadn’t learned how to handle it yet he’d have had bigger problems.

“It’s the rules, Vitya. Everyone goes.”

“Not Betas.”

Yakov sighed, “Betas don’t have to deal with heats or ruts, or suppressants. It’s important to make sure the Alphas and Omegas have the support they need, and know what they need to do to prepare for competition.”

“But why do I have to be grouped in with the Alphas? Shouldn’t they separate us? It’s humiliating. I’m almost 19 and an Omega, they’re going all be staring at me.” Viktor knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he felt justified in it.

Yakov sighed, “I know Vitya, I argued the same thing, but there just aren’t enough Omegas to make having a separate class worthwhile.”

“They have a separate one for girls. Why can’t I be in with them?”

“Because your issues are different.”

Viktor scoffed; this was ridiculous. The ISU meant well, he knew, but he was likely to be the only male Omega in the room and it was bound to be uncomfortable; plus, he was older. He’d presented unusually late, which was both a blessing and a curse. Now people looked at him funny because he’d presented so late, but it also meant he had enough status to feel comfortable standing up for himself. He might be an Omega, but he was no one’s bitch.

Being an Omega was hard, so much harder than people thought. Oh sure, all Omegas have to do is bat their eyelashes and some nice Alpha will come along and protect them. Bullshit.

Omegas had to be pretty, beautiful, perfect. They had to act the right way, do the right things. Anything that made them different was strange. Viktor might look like a prized Omega, but it was unlikely he'd ever have a mate that would put up with him.

He wouldn't stop skating, wouldn't stop winning, not for anyone, and by the time he was done and retired, he'd be old by then, no longer desirable to any Alpha. Not that he wanted one; he was fine on his own thank you very much.

They arrived at the rather nondescript building which housed the JSF, the ISU having borrowed the facilities for today's meeting, and hustled inside. Viktor had no desire to be noticed by the lingering press stationed outside. There was no reason for him to be there other than the yearly presentation training, and he didn't want word to get out he'd presented so late, or for the speculation to intensify as to his secondary gender. It really was no one’s business after all.

Fortunately, no one paid him any mind; the reporters all seemed fixated on someone else who Viktor couldn't see through the mess of people. He strolled inside quickly, following the signs to the Men’s Alpha/Omega presentation lecture.

The room was half full, all, as expected, younger Alphas. The oppressive feeling in the room made his skin prickle as he took the furthest seat away, willing himself not to listen to their whispers.

 _Yes yes, the great Viktor Nikiforov is a newly presented Omega, get it all out of your systems boys. You speak a word of this and I'll sue you all_ , he thought.

The room continued to fill as skater after skater from around the world filtered in. Really, having this after the Grand Prix made no sense. Only 6 people qualified, unlike worlds where every country could send a participant. They might not make it to day two, but they'd all be in town. He supposed the reasoning was because Junior Worlds was held separately, but still. This was silly - young skaters from all over the world were flying in for the GPF even when they didn't qualify. Maybe when he was older he could convince them to change the system.

The seats were filled, all but the one beside him, when the ISU official running the training, a Beta, entered. She smiled kindly at the boys before unpacking her bag to setup her laptop which no doubt held a PowerPoint presentation. Viktor settled in to be bored when the door opened once more.

The boy who entered was tiny, more than a foot shorter than Viktor, who was a still a bit on the short side, at least compared to Alphas, due to his late presentation. He was Japanese and seemed exceptionally timid; he was practically shaking and looked a bit pale.

There was no doubt in Viktor’s mind, this boy, who must be a Junior skater, was an Omega.

He sat up a little straighter, leaning to the side a bit, making it clear the seat beside him was open. The boy looked at him, blinking, obvious recognition flashing in his eyes. Viktor made sure to appear as nonthreatening as possible, smiling kindly at the boy. He wanted to offer the young Omega a hug, envelope him in his smell, but he’d rather do something like that in private; even he wasn’t entirely comfortable in this room full of Alphas, and he couldn’t imagine the little Omega was either.

The boy adjusted his blue rimmed glasses and made for the empty seat, looking towards the floor as he did. He was so nervous; Viktor could practically feel in leaking out of him. His smell was nice, sort of like flowers. He must be newly presented if he was still admitting a smell like this. It was hard to control at first.

Viktor very carefully scented the air around him, making sure his calming Omega scent only reached as far as the boy, though it wasn't an exact science. A few other boys looked like they'd caught the scent, but the most it would do was ease their nerves, so there was no real danger in the action, at least not in a controlled place like this.

The boy breathed deeply, looking unsure about something, but seemed to calm down a bit.

Finally, the Beta began. “Good Morning everyone, and thank you for attending; though I suppose at least a few of you are thinking ‘It’s not like you have a choice.’” She was smiling cheekily, and Viktor saw several of the Alpha boys chuckle.

“Let’s start out with basic introductions: Name, Age, Country, Secondary Gender, and oh, something fun, maybe what you placed in your last competition? Or why you started skating? Something like that, you pick.”

She pointed to the Alpha farthest away and the introductions began. Viktor would be last, the small Omega going before him. The boy looked much more worried now and Viktor carefully scented the air again. His inner Omega was not happy, the boy was young, he needed to be protected, cared for. Viktor was older, stronger, bigger; he should go first, establish his dominance. Sure, Alphas were dominant over Omegas, but Viktor had a lot going for him in a room like this, and a cranky Mama Omega was nothing to mess with. Viktor could do that, he’d never wanted to before, but he could.

One after another the Alphas introduced themselves, getting closer and closer to Viktor and the young Omega who was looking more and more nervous. Viktor pumped out more of his comforting scent, hoping to calm the little Omega down. He wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms and comfort him more than anything; when did he suddenly become protective?

Finally, the last Alpha went, and before the little Omega could even speak, Viktor spoke first.

“Viktor Nikiforov. 18, almost 19. Russia. I presented almost a year ago. Senior World Champion and GPF Gold Medalist.” He paused, letting all that set in with the Alphas, the ‘fuck you’ subtly concealed. “Omega.”

There was a small intake of breath beside him as the small boy looked up to him, curiosity clear on his face. Viktor let off a few more calming pheromones before nodding at the little Omega to go on. _You’ve got this, I won’t let anyone hurt you_ , he thought.

“Uh…I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I presented when I was 14. I’m 15 now. I’m from Japan. GPF Junior Bronze Medalist…” he paused and took a deep breath, “and I’m an Alpha.”

 _Oh shit_.

A whimper slipped from Viktor’s throat.

Damn it, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He thought he was helping, he could smell him! How was he an Alpha? His whimpers grew louder as his body forced his head down, submitting to the tiny Alpha, humiliation coursing through him.

“Ah, Yuuri-kun!” the instructor called out, sounding a bit frantic, “do you know how to release calming pheromones?”

Yuuri looked nervous; Viktor could only just barely glance at him out of the corner of his eye. “Um, I…sort of? Maybe?”

“Try it please,” she instructed.

The boy scrunched up his fact in concentration before slowly a small scent reached Viktor’s nose. It was full of nerves, but it wasn’t angry, it was concerned, questioning.

_Good enough._

Viktor sat up, huffing out a breath.

Yuuri was staring at him in utter confusion. “What just happened?” he asked timidly. Many of the other Alphas looked confused as well, obviously never having seen this happen before.

The instructor looked over at Viktor. “First, are you alright, Viktor? Do you need anything?”

Viktor gritted his teeth, he was so embarrassed, he didn’t want to speak. Being protective over Omegas was fine, even small Betas, but never an Alpha, not without their permission. He’d basically just emasculated the boy in front of a huge group of Alphas. They were all going to look at him like he was a bad Omega now! He might not care that much what people thought about him and his secondary gender, but his Omega disagreed right now, completely ashamed with herself.

“Yuuri, if you’re comfortable with it, will you please tell Viktor it’s alright? Touching him or giving him a hug would be helpful.”

Yuuri still looked confused but slowly leaned forward and hugged Viktor, that same scent suddenly washing over him. Viktor whimpered softly, “I’m sorry Alpha. I didn’t know, I thought you were an Omega. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri’s mouth was hanging open, “No no! It’s fine! I liked it. I was really nervous and you made me feel safe. Plus, you smell like…like…”

Viktor looked up, curious. “What? What do I smell like?”

Yuuri looked into his eyes, then leaned forward, whispering, “You smell like Mother.”

Viktor’s inner Omega was suddenly beside herself. ‘ _Mother! He says we smell like Mother!’_

A few Alphas looked at them curiously and Yuuri stammered, “I don’t mean like my mother, I just, I don’t know how else to describe it.”

Viktor was too happy to speak so he just surged forward and hugged the tiny Alpha who squeaked with surprise. Mother was a scent only Omegas knew. Whenever a child was born, whatever the mother’s gender, primary or secondary, they would emit a smell so subtle only babies and Omegas could smell it. They believed it was a pheromone release meant to help mother and baby bond, even if the mother was an Alpha. It was the most powerful smell outside that of mates, and for an Omega to be told they smell like Mother was the highest honor you could give them.

It wasn’t about being a mother, it was about trust, because it was the smell of comfort, care, protection and love; the traits every Omega most wanted to possess, even one as out of the ordinary as Viktor.

He leaned forward and snuggled the small Alpha against him, rubbing his cheek against the fluffy black hair. He felt Yuuri giggle as his own long silver hair tickled the boy’s nose.

The instructor was smiling. “It seems we are very fortunately to have you two in this class, it’ll be much easier to talk about these things with some examples after all.” The atmosphere relaxed and Viktor sat back up, giving Yuuri his space, though the boy seemed a bit forlorn at his absence.

"Yuuri-kun, if you don't mind sharing, how long ago did you present?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering, "Just over three weeks ago."

All the Alphas sucked in a breath, several of them muttering. "You won Bronze?" one of them asked.

Yuuri nodded.

"That's incredible," another Alpha breathed.

Viktor was confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Not to belittle what you've done, but why are you all so impressed?"

The Beta smiled, obviously happy they were leading the discussion themselves. "Well Viktor, to answer that, why don't we start by you explaining what the first presentation is like for an Omega. I doubt the Alphas will be able to fully answer your question without that knowledge."

Viktor nodded, "Before we present we can smell everything, just like everyone else, but then it all fades. We can't smell Betas, and we can only smell an Alpha if they’re our mate. We can still smell other Omegas though, and that scent is really comforting.

"We know we’re presenting because we start omitting this really comforting smell that makes everyone around us just want to snuggle together with us. Our Omega will interact with us for the first time and they can explain what’s going on. She’s limited to simple phrases at best, but she makes it work.

“Usually another Omega comes and comforts us, it's basically just cuddling in a warm nest for a day or so. Once we calm down a bit, the older Omega will make us lots of delicious food, and we'll eat a comforting meal and then go to sleep. A few hours later, we'll have our first heat. It's mild and only lasts a day. The older Omega will usually watch over us, teach us the basics of how to pleasure ourselves, if we didn't know already.

"Once that heat’s done, we can go on suppressants and control our heats. We have two or three a year, but we can have them every month if we want."

"You sound as if you've cared for a presenting Omega before, disputed the fact you're so young," the Beta pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. At last year’s Worlds, the day I was supposed to leave, a girl down the hall from my room presented. There isn't much choice about it. I was the nearest Omega, so I contacted my coach and arranged to stay a few extra days so I could care for her. There ended up being another Omega in the hotel too, and she was much older than us, so she joined us and handled all the more private aspects of it. I mostly was in charge of getting supplies, and sharing my scent with them in the nest. It was really comfortable.”

The Beta nodded. "And would one of you like to share what presentation is like for you?"

The Alpha who must be the oldest spoke up. If Viktor remembered correctly, his name was Killian from France.

"There's nothing gentle about it. Our sense of smell goes haywire; we can smell EVERYTHING. It's distracting and upsetting, especially if other Alphas around. Omegas make us horny so really the only ones who can come near are Betas, and they only come close enough to give us food and water. Our Alpha is there, but his thoughts are pretty primal; he doesn’t feel like much of an ally at first.

"The first rut takes days, at least 3. But that's not the worst of it. Once we present we begin growing into our Alpha body. Alpha kids look the same as any other kids, but the moment we present we change. The first six months or so your whole body grows really fast and it hurts like hell." He paused and looked at Yuuri, "How much have you grown?"

"We didn't think I'd present so soon so no one had bothered measuring me in a while, and no one could come near me for a few days, naturally. They finally managed to measure me on my birthday two weeks ago; I've grown two centimeters since then."

Several Alphas winced, and Viktor cringed. He'd been growing lately, but nothing like that. A centimeter a week?

"My doctors think my growth phase might go longer than most since I was so small. My family is all Betas, but they thought I'd be an Omega because of my size, so this was a big surprise. I think I would have gotten Gold if I hadn't presented. My programs were so much better, but it was really hard to keep my balance with this new height all of a sudden. Not to mention the pain."

The Alphas all whimpered in appreciation. Viktor couldn't help but be impressed, he had no idea Alphas hurt so much when they presented. And Yuuri had won Bronze? How strong he must be.

"But why can I smell him?" Viktor asked.

The Beta frowned but answered, "It’s unusual, but some Alphas can still be smelled by Omegas for a few weeks after the present."

Yuuri frowned a bit, but said nothing.

The Beta carried on with her presentation, telling them about the need to suppress, and monitor their heats and ruts so they didn’t interfere with competition. There was also a long section about Alpha dominance, and about the need to never pursue an Omega.

“As I’m sure you can all tell, Viktor is using suppressants, so he doesn’t smell very strong right now.” The Alphas all nodded and the Beta continues, “There will be some Omegas who might not suppress, or who might try and throw their scents at you in order to distract you. You need to be aware of this so you don’t let it affect you.”

Viktor grumbled a bit, “I don’t know any Omegas who would do that.”

She smiled sympathetically, “You’re right, Viktor, most wouldn’t. But there have been instances of it happening. It’s even caused fights, leading to competitors to be disqualified. You yourself need to be careful to never be alone without a trusted Alpha or Beta by your side as well. It’s unlikely, but there is always a chance of an Alpha going into a rut. With all the stress of competition and the sweat, it’ll cause your scent to be stronger, it might attract unwanted attention.”

Viktor nodded, Yakov had warned him of the same things. An Alpha in rut could be controlled, but there was always a chance of something going wrong. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“Most of you Alphas know this, but it may not be possible for you to compete until your ruts are under control and you’re suppressed. It just depends on your Alpha. Mild mannered ones might not be a problem, but the more boisterous Alphas might be hard to control.”

Yuuri looked devastated. “How long will it take to get it under control?”

The Beta smiled but it was the Killian who answered, “It took me just over 6 months.”

The Beta nodded. “Your doctor will be able to tell you. You’re approved to compete as long as you have people with you who can control you in case you rut, the bigger issue will be the growth spurt.”

Yuuri sighed dejectedly and Viktor leaned over and hugged him.

“I was wondering,” one of the younger Alphas asked, “How will we know the difference in Omega scents? I can smell him and it smells pretty good.”

“If I was trying to attract you, you wouldn’t be sitting there,” Viktor muttered.

The Beta nodded in agreement. “Right now Viktor is just letting out his normal scent, as well as his comfort scent for Yuuri-kun. It should smell nice to you, but not anything more than pleasant, like perfume.”

The Alphas nodded and Viktor huffed, “I might smell a little strong right now also since I’ve been at an Omega Resort since the GPF. I don’t have to hold back there and I didn’t properly shower before coming here. Normally I’d smell half as much.”

“What does it smell like when you’re trying?” Yuuri whispered. Several heads turned to him and he blushed, but Viktor just snuggled him closer.

“It’s ok, Yuuri, you can be curious about it, I don’t mind,” he spoke kindly.

The Beta frowned a little and then said softly, “If you’re comfortable with it, you could show him.”

Viktor looked up and shook his head. “No way; way too many Alphas.”

“Actually,” the Killian spoke up again, “if you keep it light and focus it on Yuuri, the rest of us should be able to hold back. Or at least I can, and I’m pretty sure I’m dominant to all the rest, so I could hold them back.”

“That could be a good demonstration,” the Beta acknowledged.

Viktor looked at Yuuri who looked absolutely fascinated by him. He couldn’t help but feel his Omega preen and coo at the adorable Alpha. “I’ll do it, but the others should back up.”

There was a shuffle of chairs as the Alphas moved back, Killian, the biggest Alpha, standing in front of them. Viktor sighed and pulled Yuuri closer, “Nuzzle into my scent gland so I can release as little as possible. They’ll still smell it, but it will be less. It’s going to be strong for you though, alright? If you get scared just say so and I’ll stop; and don’t be embarrassed if you react to it, my Omega won’t mind.”

Yuuri nodded and leaned in, burying his face in Viktor’s neck. Viktor sighed and let out the smallest amount of his pheromones possible, the ones he let out when he was aroused (or, if he were so inclined, trolling for a partner).

The effect was immediate. Yuuri groaned and burrowed deeper into Viktor’s neck, whimpering in delight. Viktor let out his own whimper, his Omega happy at the little Alpha’s response. Viktor was trying to stop the flow and keep it under control, but with the little Alpha so eager it was difficult.

Suddenly he felt a gentle bite; not enough to break the skin, but it was enough to cause his eyes to grow wide and a new release of pheromones to leak from his glands.

Several of the Alphas twitched in response, some moving forward. The biggest Alpha threw up his scent, throwing most of them back instantly. Viktor couldn’t smell it himself, but he could feel…something. It was always strange feeling when Alpha’s where battling with their scents.

Yuuri seemed calmer now as he grew used to the scent and Viktor thought it was over. He slowly started pulling Yuuri away from his neck. The Beta come over to help, her movement disturbing the air ever so slightly, but just enough to send some of Killian’s scent towards Yuuri.

Suddenly, Viktor was on the floor, whimpering in delight, his body out of his control as the scent of a protective Alpha curled over him, urging him to stay put, and stay safe. He had never felt such a thing, and never would have thought he would like it, but right now his Omega and him both couldn’t help but delight in the sensation of protection that smoothed over them as Yuuri stood in front of them snarling at the other Alphas.

The difference was startling. Where Viktor felt safe and protected, the other Alpha’s all looked fearful and stressed. Most of them were either on the ground, as if thrown there, or pressed hard against the wall, trying to keep themselves upright under the weight of the tiny Alpha’s pressure. Only Killian remained standing.

Killian smiled. “Wow, Yuuri, I’m impressed.” He slowly raised his hands and tilted his neck, backing up a step. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch your Omega. I’m just helping you protect him, and protecting that Beta.” He pointed to the Beta who was struggling to react, not wanting to anger the tiny Alpha.

Viktor shook himself, finally realizing the situation, and sent out his comforting scent. He could see the moment it reached Yuuri, his whole body relaxing just a fraction, but it was enough. Viktor reached up and hugged the boy from behind, gently whispering praise in his ear, flooding the boy’s senses with his scent until Yuuri slowly began to calm down; his aggression easing as he slowly relaxed and snuggled into Viktor.

Viktor could tell the young Alpha was aroused, but it didn’t surprise him. Aggression and attraction were the most powerful drives for a young Alpha, and in a situation like this it wasn’t unexpected that Yuuri’s body would be confused as to which he was feeling most strongly.  He was no longer eager for it, however, just happy for the comfort of the kind Omega protecting him, and still shuddering through the after effects of the event.

The Beta let out a long breath. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Viktor heard a small whine from his chest where Yuuri was mumbling, “I’m sorry.” He quickly stroked the boy’s hair, comforting him.

“That’s quite alright Yuuri-kun,” The Beta whispered. “It’s our fault really, none of us realized how strong your Alpha was. You’re newly presented, so controlling yourself is hard, but you’ll be readier next time, won’t you?”

Yuuri finally looked up, face a little tear stained. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially not Viktor.”

Viktor smiled, “You didn’t hurt me, Yuuri. You protected me. But make sure you keep thinking that way about all Omegas. Not all are as strong as me. They need you to protect them, because not every Alpha is as strong as you,” he looked up, “as any of you.”

The words seemed to settle something and all the tension in the room faded, the lecture began again, with only a few more points of conversation and discussion before they were released. Most everyone left quickly, but Viktor, Yuuri, and Killian lingered behind.

“Yuuri, here’s my number,” Killian held out a slip of paper. “If you need any advice about Alpha stuff, call me. I know you’re dominant to me, but I promise not to challenge you just because you ask me questions. You’re younger; it’s only natural that you could use some advice.”

Yuuri nodded and took it, quickly jotting down his own number and handing it to the other boy.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed, “Let’s be friends! Here!” He handed the boy his phone, “program your number in for me. I know I’m not an Alpha, but you can ask me things too.”

Yuuri looked shocked. “But you’re Viktor Nikiforov!”

Killian snorted and Viktor laughed. “Yeah, I am. So what? Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

Yuuri blushed and whispered, “I’ve been your fan ever since you were in the Juniors.”

Viktor chuckled and leaned down to look Yuuri in the eyes. “Well Yuuri-kun, my Omega really likes you because you’re such a nice Alpha, so we’d very much like to be your friend.”

Yuuri looked up, still a little stunned, and smiled, nodding vigorously, before quickly typing his contact information in Viktor’s phone. Viktor sent him a quick text message and Yuuri smiled, saving the contact to his own phone.

“Thank you,” he looked up at both the Alpha and the Omega. “I was really nervous about today. Even more nervous than I was when I competed, and I get anxiety attacks so that’s saying something.” Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the expressive way Yuuri was speaking, his hands moving as he talked; he even seemed to be a little out of breath from talking too fast. It was adorable.

Killian nodded. “It’s ok Yuuri, we all get scared before competing, and doing it right after presenting is really hard; it just goes to show how amazing of an Alpha you are. But now you have some older friends to help you, so once you’re back to competing full time you can be even more amazing, right?”

Yuuri nodded, and the Alpha affectionately ruffled his hair before heading out.

“Are your parents here, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri shook his head, “My ballet coach is with me.”

Viktor was confused, “Not your skating coach?”

“I don’t have one. I’m from a small town, but my ballet coach is a former Prima; she’s amazing.”

Viktor stopped. “You’re telling me you got Bronze, while presenting, with no proper coach?”

“Um…yes?”

Viktor laughed, “Oh Yuuri, you’re amazing. Come on then, I’ll take you to your coach. You and I are going to be best friends, you just wait and see.”

Yuuri blushed but nodded, taking Viktor’s hand and letting the taller boy lead him out of the room, and Viktor couldn’t help but feel proud to be able to call such an amazing Alpha his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for checking out my new AU! This fic will be 90% fluff and sexy times so buckle up for some good feels. :) 
> 
> Posting will be every weekend - mostly Saturday mornings but occasionally on Sundays if something comes up. Chapter count may go up slightly if I decided to spend more time on a few things I have planned. Chapter lengths will vary, just depends how long it takes to tell each chapter's story.
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, I posted a [world building post](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/163817204617/new-au-preview-the-unusual-truth) on tumblr, and I'll be posting more as we go along, so be sure to follow me there! Also, if I'm ever going to miss a release weekend, I will post it there.
> 
> For those of you who read Magic & Ice and are now screaming about my OC, I _promise_ you he's not going to be the same! XD I kind of felt bad about how hated I made him so I decided to give him a small part in this fic and let him not be a douche bag. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hit me up here in the comments or on tumblr! Questions are appreciated because it helps me know what I need to clarify with my world building (I'm addicted to world building y'all). Kudos, Shares, Recs, Comments and other forms of support are mega appreciated. See you next week for chapter two!


	2. Lightning in a Bottle

****It’s Viktor’s 20th Birthday and he was back home, fresh off another decisive Russian Nationals victory. He had thought about remaining in Sochi for a few extra days to vacation, but it really wasn’t any fun by himself, especially when Makkachin was home alone in St. Petersburg. This was better. A little lonely, but better.

He sighed to himself. Maybe it was time he tried to find love, or at least something more than a casual relationship that never went further than mild attraction. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to find something more, it just never seemed to work.

_‘Maybe it’s because you have terrible tastes.’_

_So do you. You’re the one who picked that last guy._

His Omega scoffed. She liked strong Alphas and while Viktor couldn’t smell them, she always knew which were the best Alphas in the room.

_Strong Alphas don’t want Omegas like us._

She had no argument to that. It was true; they’d been told as much countless times. They’d tried Betas too but that was even more of a disaster. It was starting to feel like either he’d have to make some compromises, or just accept loneliness. Neither was a great option, but he knew which he’d choose between the two. He snuggled Makka closer at the thought.

He was only twenty, there was plenty of time. He wasn’t that old yet.

An alert from his open laptop on the coffee table drew his attention and a wide smile spread over his face. He quickly reached over and accepted the Skype chat, adjusting the camera, making sure it captured Makka and him properly within the frame.

“Yuuri!” he cooed as soon as he saw his favorite little Alpha’s face on the screen, smiling as he noticed Yuuri’s own toy poodle in the background, sleeping on the bed.

“Tanjoubi omedetou, Viktor!” Yuuri cheered and smiled out of the screen. “Happy Birthday!”

Viktor laughed, he kind of loved it when Yuuri spoke Japanese, it rolled off his tongue so well, and he always seemed just a bit more confident. “Thank you, Yuuri. I was just starting to pout thinking I’d be all alone today, but now I have you!”

Yuuri blushed a little but smiled. “I’m only sorry I can’t be there in person.”

Viktor waved him off, “It’s nothing, I understand. Any news yet? Do they think your presentation has finally settled?”

Yuuri sighed. “Not yet. Still growing at ‘above the normal rate’,” he rolled his eyes and made air quotes as he said it. “The doctor this last time says it looks like it’s finally slowing down though, so hopefully in another 3 months or so and I can go on suppressants and get back to my life.”

“How tall are you now?”

“165cm. They think I’ll grow about 5 to 6 more at this rate, and then it’ll slow down. I was around 131cm when this all started.”

Viktor did some quick math in his head. “So you were 4’3”, and now you’re 5’5”?”

“Yup, they think by the time I’m fully grown I’ll be about 5’8”.”

“Wow! You’ll be almost as tall as me! Hard to imagine since the last time I saw you you were so tiny. Then again, you look completely different. You’ve lost all your baby fat.” Viktor pouted, he was going to miss how cute little Yuuri looked; though if he was being honest with himself… “You’re going to be a very attractive Alpha.”

Yuuri blushed, “Am not, I’m still small.”

Viktor shook his head, “Height isn’t everything. My Omega is very curious about you. It’s hard for her to tell over Skype, but she thinks you look like a wonderful Alpha. She’s kind of sad though, she liked how cute you were.”

“So I’m not cute anymore?”

“Uh! No, that’s not what I meant of course!”

_‘Way to go,’_ his Omega sassed.

But Yuuri was smirking and giggling a little, and Viktor knew he was teasing. “So mean Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry, I just like seeing you flustered.” Yuuri grinned at him, “So what about you, have you been growing since your presentation? I don’t know how it works for Omegas.”

Viktor nodded, “Let’s see, I’m about 5’9” now, they think I’ll grow another couple of inches over the next year or so before it settles down. I was 5’6” last year.”

“Well, it’s not Alpha growth rate, but 3 inches is still a lot.”

“Right? I’ve had to change my skates twice. So troublesome.”

“I haven’t been able to skate,” Yuuri muttered.

“Really? At all?”

Yuuri shrugged, “I’m out growing my skates every month so I’ve just been renting them. My center of gravity is all off though, so the only thing I can do is figures and things like that. No jumps, no spins. It’s too dangerous till I get used to things.”

“So that’s why you weren’t at the GPF or Qualifiers?” Viktor whined a little, he missed his friend.

“Yeah, I had to take this year off. We kept hoping all the way up to the last minute, but with missing Nationals, it’s confirmed.”

“Boo, but next year?”

Yuuri smiled, “Hopefully! It might only be National level, but I should be able to still pull off a year or two in the Juniors. As long as that goes well I can move up to Seniors when I’m 18 or 19.”

Viktor whooped with delight. “You’re still training though, right?”

“Yes. Running, strength training and Ballet. My instructor, Minako-sensei, is an Omega, but kind of like a mother to me. She trains me, and keeps an eye on me when I’m at the skating rink, that way if I go into rut she can get me home safely.”

A crease formed on Viktor’s forehead, “I don’t understand.”

“Ah, so, because I’m not on suppressants I can go into Rut pretty much at any time. It’s mostly followed a pattern, but that pattern sometimes shifts,” he paused and shrugged, as if a little unsure how to explain it. “When I rut I could be a little dangerous. I get aggressive towards other Alphas and bigger Betas. Omegas I won’t hurt but my Alpha will try and convince them to join me, if you know what I mean. I can mostly control him, but it’s not an easy thing. Since Minako is so close to me she can keep me calm and get me back to my room so I can rut safely. She’s an Omega so I’d never hurt her, but she’s family so I just sort of obey her orders and my Alpha has no interest in her. She and my sister are the only ones who can get near me. My mom’s not too bad, but my Alpha sees my Dad as a threat, which feels awful.”

Viktor couldn’t help but whine a bit in sympathy. “It’s not your fault Yuuri!”

“I know, but it still feels bad. I love my Dad, but when I’m rutting my Alpha just gets nervous, though now that I’ve grown its better. I’m hoping soon he can approach me during Rut. It would be nice to be able to talk.”

“So you’re fairly lucid during it all?”

Yuuri nodded, “I basically just need to, you know, about once an hour. As long as there aren’t any scents around to set me off it’s not too bad. But, it takes about 3 days so it can get kind of boring. My sister and Minako will come sit outside my door and talk with me when they can, sometimes my friend Yuuko comes too. She’s an Omega.

“But sometimes a bit of scent can slip past the door, no matter what we do to prevent it, so Alphas need to stay away. The Omega scent is obviously the most comforting, but small Betas aren’t too bad either. It’s been easier to accept my mom these last few times so my dad’s going to try again next time. I hope it works.”

Viktor nodded, a little too emphatically as Makkachin crawled off him, finally allowing him to fully sit up. “If you’re lucid, why don’t you call me?”

Yuuri looked up, “I might be lucid but I’m not…normal. When it starts to get close again, well, you can tell.”

Viktor laughed, “That’s ok. I won’t judge you for it. Look, just use me to your advantage; you’re up in the middle of the night, right?”

Yuuri nodded, “I get some naps in, but I’m awake for most of it.”

Viktor’s Omega didn’t like that; Yuuri needed sleep. “Well, with time zones it’ll still be pretty early here. Call me between. We can talk and when you get close you can tell me and I can hang-up so you don’t get embarrassed.”

Yuuri looked conflicted, “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course! We’re friends! I know you can’t smell me, but your Alpha knows I’m Omega so that should add some comfort to the whole thing.”

Yuuri nodded, then bit his lip. “Actually, I’d like it if I could smell you.”

Viktor blinked, “Huh, what do you mean?”

Yuuri sighed, “This is embarrassing.”

“Tell me, I won’t laugh.”

Yuuri slowly looked up. “My Alpha likes your Omega. He wants to smell her during rut.”

Viktor’s cheeks blushed furiously, not because he was embarrassed, but because his Omega positively purred at that. Her thoughts ranged from flattered to downright lewd. “Would you like that, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shuddered ever so slightly, voice a bit husky, “Yeah. I know that’s weird since we’re friends…”

“No, it’s ok. My Omega’s flattered. If we weren’t friends it’d be weird for me, but I know you, you’re not just after my ass.”

Yuuri snorted. “Your ass is nice though.”

“Why thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor winked. He paused and thought of something, “Would smelling me help your ruts?”

Yuuri blushed. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Viktor shook his head. “Yuuri. It’s ok, I don’t mind. Would it help?”

Yuuri looked nervous but slowly nodded.

“Well alright then! I’ll send you one of my t-shirts with my scent on it! How do you want it to smell? I could do my normal scent or my comfort pheromones, those might relax you. Maybe one of my practice shirts? That would be my normal scent but it’d be strong.”

Yuuri looked a bit dazed, but eager nonetheless.

Viktor paused and giggled, a joke coming to mind. “Or would you prefer to have my ‘hot and bothered’ smell,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, thinking Yuuri would laugh.

Only he didn’t.

“You’re killing me Viktor,” he growled in a low, slightly desperate voice that took Viktor aback for a moment.

“Hmm…so you prefer that one?” He’d shared that scent with the Alpha before at the presentation and Yuuri had obviously enjoyed it, but it had been a long time.

Yuuri was breathing hard, his face flush. “I’d like all of them, but I only really remember your comfort smell since you kind of wrapped me up in it for so long. It made a big impression on me. My Alpha, on the other hand, remembers your attraction scent best of all. Or he at least remembers the feelings it gave him. He’s eager, to say the least.

“I was still so new to presentation back then, so things were a little confusing for me.” He paused, “I’d be a bit worried about having that one during rut though. What if my Alpha goes out of control next time I see you?”

‘ _Yes, please.’_

_You're not helping…_

_‘You’re thinking it too.’_

_Shush._

“I trust you, Yuuri. You’re my friend and you wouldn’t hurt me, your Alpha will listen to that.” He paused before stammering a bit, “And well, not now, but someday, you should know that my Omega, and I, we wouldn’t mind that so much.”

Yuuri made a noise, his face growing tight. “Gah. Don’t tease me Viktor; you’ll send me into an early rut.”

Viktor giggled at the cute reaction a bit. “Sorry Yuuri. I didn’t mean to tease, I just wanted to be honest. I know you, and you underestimate yourself; I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn’t.” Yuuri was blushing and Viktor could feel his Omega’s heart grow warm. She loved making others feel good, and right now Yuuri looked please. Sheepish and embarrassed, but pleased. “When do you think your Rut will be?”

Yuuri thought for a minute, scratching his head. “Three weeks?”

“That soon?”

“I’m having them every 7 weeks or so. Once I can get on suppressants they’ll only be 3-4 times a year.”

“Ah, so more like heats then.”

Yuuri nodded. “It’ll make it a lot easier to skate once I’m sorted out. I’ll be able to plan them around competition. You do that with your heats, right?”

Viktor nodded, “I have one right after Worlds, one in August, and then another, well, actually it’ll probably be in a few weeks, now that I think about it. I like to get one in before Europeans and Worlds, just to be safe.”

Yuuri blinked, “So you might be in heat while I rut?”

Viktor considered that, “Maybe? My heat is a bit short though, so it’s hard to say.” Viktor could just hear a rumble in Yuuri’s chest over the speakers. “I take it your Alpha likes that?”

Yuuri sighed, looking a bit sheepish. “Yeah, he wants you to tell me when it’s coming so he can rut then.”

Viktor laughed, “He really likes me, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s all really confusing. I’m not exactly your normal Alpha, but he’s abnormally strong so he doesn’t trust many people. I’m still a kid, you know, so he’s always torn between wanting to be all big, bad Alpha, and wanting to keep me feeling secure. He likes it when we talk because it calms me, so he thinks you’re a good rut partner for me.”

Viktor smiled. “I like your Alpha, he sounds like he takes care of you, and that’s important to me.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, “He likes you too. He thinks your Omega is very sweet.”

Viktor’s Omega preened, happily accepting the praise of such a fine Alpha. Viktor could practically see her tail wagging.

Yuuri seemed to be struggling with something. “My Alpha wants me to ask something, but I think it’s too much.”

Viktor perked up, curiously. “What’s that? You can ask.”

Yuuri sighed, “He wants to know if smelling us would help during your heat.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed.

Viktor thought about that. He honestly doubted he would be able to smell Yuuri since they weren’t mates, but it seemed like Yuuri’s Alpha would take comfort in it. “I’m not sure, but you could send me a t-shirt too. You should probably send me something you work-out in so it’s strong. I doubt I’ll smell much, but I’m curious to try.”

Yuuri’s chest rumbled again. “He likes that; thank you Viktor. I’ll send something in a few days.”

Viktor nodded, “Ok! I’ll send something soon too. I’m not as lucid during my heat, so I won’t be able to call when it hits like you can. If I did, it would probably just be me jerking off the whole time.”

Yuuri groaned. “You’re killing me Viktor. You’re seriously going to be such a handful for a mate someday.”

Viktor’s lip twitched as his gut twisted a little. “I don’t think I want a mate.”

Yuuri blinked with confusion. “Really? But why?”

Viktor bit his lip, and sighed. “It’s a bit complicated. Promise you won’t judge me?”

Yuuri nodded, “Of course.”

“Well, it’s a lot of things. My Omega, and me really, both prefer Alphas, but most Alphas have certain expectations. Any Alpha I’m with tends to get a bit possessive and tell me stupid things like I can’t talk to you. I’m not ditching my friends for some stupid Alpha. I’m also not going to quit skating, and that of course means no babies. And then…well, I don’t really like to be topped,” his voice drifted off to nearly a whisper at the end.

Yuuri blinked, “So you and your Omega like to be in charge?”

“Not just in charge, Yuuri. I don’t like having something in me. I know that probably makes me a bad Omega or something but it’s true.”

Yuuri shook his head quickly, “No, no, not at all. I just…Have you tried it?”

Viktor nodded, “I’ve got a few toys to see how it feels and once in a while it’s alright during heat, but most of the time I prefer the other way around.” He looked up at Yuuri. The young Alpha was 16 now so Viktor suppose it was alright to be honest. “I’ve had sex a couple of times, always with partners who were comfortable in either role, never in heat, of course. Every time I’ve been in charge, and that role just felt best to me. I don’t want an Alpha who’s going to force me to play the submissive Omega. I’ve never met an Alpha that could handle that; even most Beta’s aren’t interested in an Omega topping.”

Yuuri looked a bit stunned for a moment before a slow smile crept over his face. “You’re so amazing Viktor.”

Viktor’s head snapped up, “Huh?”

Yuuri laughed, “You know exactly what you want and you take it! Not many people do that. Being different isn’t a bad thing, for you or your Omega, it just makes you special.” He laughed, “God, you’re seriously going to have the luckiest Alpha when you find him. Who wouldn’t love a strong Omega like you? An idiot, that’s who.”

Viktor blushed. No one had ever made him feel special for being this way. Even his Omega was stunned.

“You’re so sweet, Yuuri. You know you’re an incredibly special Alpha, right? You should be proud.”

Yuuri smiled. “Thanks Viktor. It’s been hard this past year. My body hurts all the time and I can’t do the thing I love most, or be around the people I really care about so much of the time, but having a friend like you has made it a lot better.”

Viktor grinned, “Right back at you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri fidgeted a minute, “Hey Viktor, you said you tried it, right? Receiving?”

Viktor blinked, “Uh yeah, with toys. It’s doesn’t feel bad, I just don’t crave it like most Omegas do.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m curious how it feels.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open, “You want to try bottoming?”

Yuuri blushed but seemed sure. “I don’t know why, but my Alpha is thinking about it and doesn’t hate the idea. We both kind of think it might be fun to try during rut. What do…what do I need to do? It’s not exactly something I can ask others about.”

Viktor couldn’t believe his ears. Yuuri was such a weird Alpha, though he supposed he was a weird Omega so it wasn’t so strange they were friends. “Well, do you have lube?’

Yuuri nodded. “I keep a big bottle at all times so I don’t rub myself raw.”

Viktor laughed a little at the mental picture, “Ok, you use that and you just use your fingers and put them in one at a time. You have to take it slow so you don’t hurt yourself, and you have to relax. Then you just,” he paused and made a crooking motion with his finger, “You should feel a bump and it’ll feel good to touch. You might want to try it out of rut, now that I think of it, just to be safe.”

Yuuri nodded. “So you just use fingers? What about toys? I know they have some. I have a sleeve that I use sometimes, but I can’t exactly ask my parents to buy me something for that.”

Viktor really couldn’t believe this was happening. “There’s a lot of options. Vibrators, Dildos, Plugs. All different sizes too.” He thought about it for a minute before continuing, “Some Omegas gave me a bunch right after I first presented, but I haven’t used most of them. They might be too much for you, but I could send you some. I think I have a small prostate massager that probably would be really good for a beginner.”

Yuuri was gaping at him, “You’d send me some of your toys?” Yuuri’s eyes were suddenly about 5 seconds from blown to hell.

_‘Danger Will Robinson!’_

Viktor backpedaled quickly. “Unused of course. They won’t have my smell on them.”

Yuuri calmed, but looked a little unhappy, as he grumbled, “Cheapskate.” He slapped a hand on his mouth and blushed and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh.

“I take it that was your Alpha?”

Yuuri groaned and nodded.

Viktor giggled, “I like him, he’s cheeky.”

Yuuri smiled, looking a bit proud. “Will you really send them? And the shirts with your scents?”

“Of course. I’m more than happy to if it helps.”

“I hope my scent helps you too. I know realistically you probably won’t be able to smell them, but if it makes your heat a better experience, I want to give that to you.”

Viktor would never get over how sweet the little Alpha could be.

“If we both like it maybe once you’re all grown up we could get together for a rut and heat!” He winked, laughing as Yuuri groaned loudly, banging his head down on the desk, hands clearly grabbing for his groin.

“You suck Viktor!”

Viktor laughed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it. You’re so cute when your Alpha loses control a bit.”

Yuuri sighed, “Yeah yeah. Just you wait. Someday I’ll be older and my Alpha will make your Omega moan for him. So be ready.”

His Omega snorted. _‘He can try, but I’ll have him on his knees in seconds.’_

_You're kind of weird, you know._

_‘I'm only saying what you're thinking.’_

“My Omega says you can try, but she won't go easy. She likes to make people her bitch, not the other way around.”

Yuuri grinned, his Alpha clearly skimming just beneath the surface. Viktor was fairly certain the Alpha was thinking something along the lines of ‘Challenge Accepted’.

They stared at each other for a long moment in a silent stand-off. A sort of heat passed between them and Viktor felt fairly certain that had they been in the same room something more might have happened.

“I need to go,” Yuuri finally whispered. “You’ve gotten me all messed up and I need to go deal with this now, but I’m really glad we talked Viktor. Happy Birthday.”

Viktor smiled happily, “Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

“Bye Viktor.”

Viktor closed the video chat window and leaned back, taking a moment to catch his breath.

His Omega was sorely tempted to call right back to see what she’d made the Alpha do. The thought of dominating an Alpha like Yuuri, forcing him to relieve himself, was making her toes curl. She wanted to watch, and Viktor knew that if he called Yuuri back his Alpha would answer the call, eager to let the Omega see just what they’d caused.

He and Yuuri had a close relationship, but they weren’t ready for that. Not yet. They both had some growing up to do first.

He sighed and eyed his computer. He had to admit he wasn’t completely unaffected either. Not that he would tell Yuuri. He smiled, getting an idea. Yuuri seemed to think Viktor’s turned-on Omega smell might help his rut, so what better time to prepare the gift for his friend?

He grabbed his laptop and went to his room, shutting out poor Makkachin, changed his sheets to a nice clean set, and then put on a freshly laundered shirt. He settled into the bed and tapped on this laptop for a minute before pulling up his favorite video for such times. He kicked off his pants, dripped some lube on his hand and started slowly working his cock within his grip.

Videos of Omegas topping Alphas weren’t unheard of, but they were all mostly fetish flicks that were obviously meant to be something strange and somehow abnormal. But there was one Viktor had found; the couple in it were long time porn stars that had fallen in love and become mates. They found after mating that it was difficult for them to film with others and they had planned to retire, but before they did the filmed one switch film.

It was Viktor’s favorite. Not only was it hot, but it was also honest. You could tell this video was less about the audience, and more about the couple experiencing it together. There was so much trust in each other’s eyes and they assumed those new roles.

Viktor had watched the commentary more times than he cared to admit because he’d been so drawn to their connection. Both had admitted to being nervous but had said it was an amazing experience and made them feel closer. They even said they planned to make switching a more regular part of their routine.

It gave Viktor hope, and fueled a desire within him for something similar.

It also made him rock hard and he groaned as he stroked himself, imagining himself in the Omega’s place. The Alpha beneath him some faceless entity that happily accepted everything Viktor had to give. He couldn’t help but long for a love like the one that came across so clearly in the way the couple panted each other’s names.

He wanted someone to love, wanted to take them apart slowly and have his Alpha writhing beneath him in pleasure.

He was close, so very close.

The image in his mind shifted until he was the one being taken. He didn’t know why his mind had gone there but he instantly recoiled from the image of some faceless Alpha taking him.

His Omega suddenly pressed a scent to his subconscious. It was light and soft, with floral notes. He felt sure he’d smelled it somewhere though he couldn’t recall it.

His mind relaxed and the faceless Alpha began to feel familiar, wanted. He delighted in the image, moaning as he stroked himself, his fingers sliding down as he teased his own entrance. He slid a finger in and was lost, coming hard as he and his Omega both were flooded with endorphins as after images of their fantasy flashed through his mind.

He came down, panting slightly, a bit of surprised that he’d found release at the idea of being topped. He thought back, wondering where that Alpha’s scent had come from. It was so familiar…

_Shit! You remember Yuuri’s scent._

His Omega simply shrugged and Viktor groaned in frustration.

_Why would you do that? He’s our friend._

_‘He’s a good Alpha.’_

_Doesn’t matter, he’s too young; you shouldn’t have done that!_

She was unrepentant, and all Viktor could do was sigh as he slowly got up and cleaned off his hands before pulling off his t-shirt and slipped it in a ziplocked bag. He grabbed a marker and wrote, ‘private’ on the bag. He’d include a note with the bag explaining that one contained the most potent scent and Yuuri shouldn’t open it until his rut.

A small seed of guilt filled his gut.

He went back to his room, Makka following behind him, eager to stay by his side after being locked out. He collapsed back on the bed, letting Makka curl up with him. He was a peeved at his Omega and silently scolded her for her actions. Yuuri was their friend and they weren’t going to use him that way. He was too special for that.

_‘You're playing with fire,’_ she finally whispered at him.

_I’m not the one who made us fantasize about him._

_‘No, you’re just attaching feelings to it when you know we won’t -“_

He cut her off. _I know. You don’t have time remind me._

She was silent for a minute. _‘I can't believe you told him.’_

_About the topping?_

She nodded _._

_He deserved to know. He seemed ok with it too._

She snorted, _‘More then ok. He seemed excited. You think it'll last?’_

_Maybe._

_‘I hope so, I want him under me.’_

_Stop that; you're lewd._

_‘Pot. Kettle.’_

Viktor sighed. _I know, but please don’t do it anymore._

_‘Fine.’_

_Thanks. When he’s older we can think about sharing a heat with him._

_‘Just a heat?’_

_You know we can’t ask him for more._

She let off a huff of disappointment and Viktor couldn’t help but agree with her.

 

**\-----**

The feelings of guilt and unease continued to fester over the next two weeks. Viktor couldn’t help but feel some sense of relief that Yuuri didn’t live nearby; it was easy enough to pretend there was nothing on his mind over texts, but in person he knew Yuuri would be able to smell it on him.

He turned the key in his mail box absentmindedly and grabbed his mail. His hand came in contact with a box and all the negative thoughts flew from his mind as he pulled out a package covered in an unfamiliar script. His own name was scrawled in slightly messy English.

He smiled excitedly, practically skipping up the stairs to his apartment. “It’s here Makka! Yuuri’s package!”

He tore open the box, smiling as loads of Japanese sweets and cute little gifts poured out of the box. There was even an adorable Poodle Tissue box holder and a few treats for Makka. He was glad he’d filled his box with several gifts too now that he opened Yuuri’s. He supposed they were late birthday gifts.

Finally, he dug down to the bottom or the box finding a large, carefully wrapped set of plastic bags. The first said on the outside, ‘anytime’, while the second simply read, ‘private’.

Viktor looked at them excitedly, ready to tear into the ‘anytime’ bag when his gut dropped suddenly as he looked at the ‘private’ bag.

The feelings of guilt he’d been harboring for weeks suddenly hit full force. He dropped the bag and dialed his phone frantically, hoping Yuuri would answer.

“Viktor! Did you get it?”

“Yuuri, I’m sorry!” Viktor cut him off with a sob. The scent in the air turned sour as Viktor sank to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest.

“For what?” Yuuri asked quietly, sensing the Omega’s distress through the phone.

Viktor felt tears prick in his eyes as he thought about what he’d done. “Yuuri, you’re 16.”

Yuuri sounded like he was about to ask something when he grew silent, obviously understanding. “I am.”

“I shouldn’t have sent that to you, or asked you for this. I was out of bounds. At your age I hadn’t even presented yet, I just don’t...I can’t allow this to happen until your 18. That’s when I finished presenting. I know that’s maybe not fair, but you’re important to me and I can’t do this.”

Technically he hadn’t done anything wrong, Yuuri was presented and all they’d done was share scents, but in his gut…he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. This was different than the presentation seminar and he knew it.

Yuuri made a cooing noise into the phone Viktor hadn’t heard before; he was pretty sure it was Yuuri’s Alpha working to ease the nerves of the distressed Omega, and it was working. “It’s ok Viktor. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You were trying to help me since you know my ruts have been hard. We don’t have to open them if it makes you uncomfortable. Just put the ‘private’ bag someplace safe and save it till my 18th birthday.”

“But isn’t it 20 in Japan?”

Yuuri made a noise Viktor couldn’t really interpret. “It’s sort of weird. You can get married if you’re 16 and presented, but some things aren’t considered legal till 20.”

Viktor groaned, “I don’t want to wait till you’re 20, that’s so long!”

Yuuri laughed. “You don’t have to Viktor. Look, I only just found out, but I was invited to train in America, under Celestino, have you heard of him?”

Viktor thought hard, the suddenly change of topic pulling him from the dark spiral his thoughts had gone down. “I think so. He’s Italian, right?”

“Yes. He’s a great coach. He saw me when I won Bronze at the GPF and was impressed, but when I wasn’t there this year he was concerned, so he contacted me. Apparently, he’s helped to bring a lot of Alphas into the seniors after they present. I’ll finish High School next year, so I’ll move there in a little over a year. I’ll turn 18 in America where it’s perfectly ok for me to do adult things.”

Viktor let out a breath. This felt better. Yuuri would be a legal adult in the country he was in, his presentation would be complete, and he’d be living on his own – in other words, he’d be and adult. Plus, Viktor had presented by then. He knew it was a bit unfair using his own presentation as the marker considering how late he’d presented, but it satisfied something within him. “You won’t open my ‘private’ bag?”

“No, I promise. I’ll save it. I’ll have it with me until then, move it with me. It’ll be so exciting to finally open it on my birthday after waiting so long, knowing my best friend cares so much about me.” He gasped slightly as the words spilled out of his mouth.

“I’m your best friend, Yuuri?” Viktor practically whispered.

He could hear Yuuri fidgeting, “Um, yes. I think so. You’re the only one I can talk to about these things. So, if it’s no problem…”

“It’s not! I’m so happy!” Viktor practically jumped with joy.

Yuuri giggled. “Good. Your package is set to arrive in a couple of days according to the tracking number, so I’ll make sure only to open the shirt with your nice smell. Oh but…” he paused, “does this mean I can’t use the toys you sent?”

Viktor hummed. “Well, I never used them, they’re all still in the packaging even, so it’s really no different than your parents getting them for you, right?”

“Works for me. I have to admit, I’m really excited to try them, and knowing you picked them out for me…”

“Yuuuuri! I’m trying to behave. It’s bad enough I imagined your scent when I…” he cut himself off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

_Shit._

His Omega was giggling at him.

“You did?” Yuuri’s voice was a mixture of curiosity and aroused Alpha.

“To be fair, it was my Omega’s fault.”

A rumbling noise seemed to come from Yuuri. “Good. I can’t wait till I’m 18 and we open the bags. It’ll be even better after so much anticipation.”

Viktor felt his cheeks flame, and deep within him his Omega stirred. “Yuuri...” he whimpered, his Omega was way too excited.

“And then, as soon as we compete in an event together, we’ll play. Think of how much fun it’ll be.”

Viktor moaned and he heard Yuuri chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Fine, but not until you’re 20! And I’ll be behaving myself until your 18!”

Yuuri laughed, “Alright Viktor. Whatever makes you happy. Is it still alright if I call you during my rut, between rounds?”

“Of course, if you start losing control you can just hang-up, or I will if you can’t. We can talk all night.”

Yuuri hummed with happiness, “Did you like the rest of the package?”

“I loved it! I’ll bring the tissue holder to Europeans, so make sure you watch!”

Yuuri laughed, “Of course. Oh! I almost forgot, there’s some news. You know my friend Yuuko, the Omega?”

“The one who sometimes talks to you during your ruts?”

“Yeah, well, she won’t be doing that anymore.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Her boyfriend, Takeshi, he purposed last night. They’re going to get married this summer.”

“Oh wow! That’s great. Send them my congratulations.”

Yuuri laughed, “I’m sure she’ll like that, she’s a huge fan.”

“Oh really, then I should send her an autographed poster.”

“What? You’ll send her a poster before I get one! Not fair!”

“Who says she’ll get hers before you?”

“You don’t mean…?”

“Yep, it’s in your box.”

“Oh my god, Viktor! Thank you! I can’t wait to hang it up! Oh wait…”

“What is it?”

“Well it’s just,” Yuuri made a small whimper, “My rut will probably start right after I get your package. I can feel it coming and I know I’ll be excited seeing all the gifts. I might ruin the poster.”

“Why not have your sister hang it for you before you get home? She is working with your parents now, right?”

“Hmm, that could work. I was planning on having her put the package in my room for me. But then, wouldn’t she see your shirts?”

“I double bagged them, then wrapped them in a blanket and then put that in a bag. Oh, and before you worry, I just put my comfort scent on the blanket. I figured you might like it once you start competing again since you told me you have anxiety attacks.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice was soft, almost tear-filled, “That’s so nice. You didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

“My pleasure Yuuri. I wish I could come with you to all your competitions if it would help, but since I can’t, that was the next best thing I could think of. If the smell gets weak just tell me and I can send another, or a jacket or something. Whatever you want.”

Yuuri sniffed a bit, “Alright, then I’ll just tell Mari it’s that. She’ll think its sweet and won’t poke at it since it’s meant for me. This is actually perfect, now she can just dump it all out on my bed and I won’t have to have the smelly box in there. Oh wait, the toys are they hidden too?”

“I wrapped them like a birthday present.”

“You think of everything, don’t you?”

Viktor laughed, “Obviously not, but I hope you liked them. Heats can be uncomfortable if I’m not prepared, so I imagine ruts can be just as bad. I hope they help it feel better for you.”

“Thanks Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “I’m so glad you’re my friend. Can I ask, are you going to open the normal shirt?”

Viktor thought about it, “I suppose there’s no harm. It’s likely I won’t smell anything, but I can try.”

He could practically hear Yuuri nodding. “Even if it’s not my scent, you might just smell me, if that makes any sense.”

Viktor smiled, “Da, and that would be very nice. It’s been too long since I hugged you.”

Yuuri giggled, “Open it!”

“Ok ok!” Viktor chuckled and carefully opened the ‘Anytime’ bag and lifted the shirt to his face, breathing in.

The scent hit him hard. It wasn’t just a normal smell. It was intense, stronger, but also soft with that familiar floral tone.

_‘Alpha!’_

His eyes widened, “I can smell something, Yuuri.”

“Really? Not just normal scents?”

“Nope, definitely not. This is Alpha, my Omega’s practically wagging her tail. It’s not a sex smell either, just friendly.” He sniffed again, “Honestly it’s like having you right here, it just feels so you. It’s hard to explain.”

His Omega was purring happily, and he realized he was nuzzling the shirt.

“Wow. But how can you can smell me?”

Viktor thought about it, “Maybe it’s because I smelled you so soon after your presentation? We’ve been close ever since then. I don’t know what a mate smells like, but this doesn’t seem like a mate smell. Maybe it’s a friendship smell?”

“Yuuko’s never smells me though.”

Viktor shrugged to himself. “Maybe I’m just special?”

Yuuri laughed, “Well yeah, but it still doesn’t explain it.” He sighed, “I guess there’s no way to know.”

Viktor sighed, “It’s still nice. I miss you, and I hate your presentation for keeping you away for so long. At least with this I can pretend we’re hanging out together after competitions. It’s really relaxing.”

He could hear Yuuri’s smile, “I’m glad, Viktor. You know, I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

“Me too, Yuuri. Now be good when you get my package, let me know if you need any pointers for the toys, though they all have instructions. And no opening my bag.”

Yuuri laughed, “I promise to behave. I’ll call when I’ve got some downtime from rutting.”

“I’ll prepare some of my best jokes and stories to keep you entertained.”

Yuuri giggled again, “Thanks, Viktor.”

 

 

**Four Days Later**

It was getting late and Viktor found himself lounging on his bed with Makka resting against his thigh. His laptop was propped on the bedside table while Yuuri’s t-shirt sat bagged in one of the cubby holes in his headboard. He’d taken to giving it a sniff every night just before he fell asleep.

His Omega wanted to curl up with it all the time, but he was pacing himself, otherwise the scene would wear off and he’d be in a bind. Yuuri couldn’t exactly afford to be sending packages every couple of weeks. International postage was killer.

After a few days of seriously questioning how he could detect Yuuri’s smell on the cloth, he’d just chocked it up as one of the quirks of them both being secondary gender weirdos and accepted it.

A Skype call interrupted his thoughts and he found himself quickly calculating the time in Japan. It was very, very late there, which meant only one thing – Yuuri’s rut had started.

His Omega sat up a little straighter inside him. He growled at her a bit as he clicked to accept the call. “Yuuri!” He cheerfully answered just as soon as it connected.

It took a second for the picture to come into focus as Yuuri clearly was shuffling things around and getting comfortable. Viktor waited patiently as he heard Yuuri quietly swear in Japanese when something obviously fell.

“Ohayou, Viktor,” he said, sounding a bit tired. His face finally came into view and Viktor couldn’t help but smile. Yuuri was completely wrapped in his blanket, only his face and a few tuffs of hair were visible as he settled back onto his bed, a bit deeper into the fluffy blanket.

“I see you got my package.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Mari hung my poster just like I asked. It’s amazing, thank you. The rest looked interesting, but I haven’t really looked yet. My rut hit a bit early while I was at school. My mom had to pick me up and basically just toss me into my room.”

Viktor snorted at the mental image.

“Don’t laugh, it’s so uncomfortable to be practically humping the backseat of your parent’s car while your mom drives you home.”

Viktor laughed out loud at that which made Yuuri smile and giggle a bit.

“I suppose it is rather silly.”

“Yes, yes it is. But you made it, and I take it the blanket is nice?”

“Mmm, my first round ended about an hour ago. I would have called sooner but I needed to get some food in me. I’ve been wrapped in this ever since. It’s really nice. I feel a bit calmer actually.”

“It sounds like it. You said before it was only about an hour between sessions. Maybe that blanket will let you get some more sleep.”

Yuuri nodded, “That would be nice, though I’m afraid it’ll need to be washed after this. I can still smell you on it, but it’ll probably just smell like rutting Alpha by the time this is done.”

“That’s ok. I can send more.”

Yuuri smiled and rested his eyes for a minute, his arms covering his face. “Ne, Viktor?” His voice sounded tired with a hint of something else just beneath the surface.

“What is it Yuuri?”

“Do you really think I can come back? I feel like I’ve just lost so much time. All I want to do is skate, but I can’t do it. I just…” he practically growled as he flung his arms down against the bed.

Viktor recognized that look in his eyes and he couldn’t help but think about what Yuuri had told him about his anxiety. “Shh, Alpha,” he cooed, letting his Omega come forward a bit. “There’s no need to worry. You have been doing all of the proper training, and that’s what’s most important. You have a coach lined up to guide you, and if you still have problems you can call me. I wouldn’t mind a summer trip to America.”

Yuuri looked up. “You’d come to America to help me?”

Viktor nodded. Realistically he knew he shouldn’t promise such things. Yakov would be pissed, but his Omega was making several convincing arguments as to why this was a good idea including, but not limited to, ‘ _He needs us’_.

“Of course, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed, looking like some tight grip on his chest had just relaxed. “I told you I get anxiety.”

“I remember; I’m guessing this was a little attack?”

Yuuri nodded, “They’re better and worse during rut. My hormones are all over the place so I get a lot of attacks, but usually my Alpha can sort of force me out of them. While that gets me through them, it doesn’t really solve the problem. This one wasn’t too bad, just the start of some self-doubts, but it could have gotten bad.”

Viktor nodded, “Was I helpful?”

“Yeah. You just being here helped.”

“You know you can call me anytime, Yuuri. Yakov will curse at me, but you know my practice times. If you’re calling me when you know I’m not normally available, I’ll know it’s an emergency. Literally the only time I won’t answer is if I’m on the ice competing.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I probably wouldn’t have an attack then, watching you skate always makes me feel good.”

“I’m glad!” He really was. Sometimes he wondered if his skating really touched people. If it helped Yuuri, then it was worth it. “Yuuri, do you have any recent videos of you skating?”

Yuuri looked curious as he subconsciously buried his nose into the blanket for a moment. Viktor could feel his Omega give a self-satisfied chuckle at that. “Sure, but it’s only some figures.”

“Can I see?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “I guess.” He tapped his phone for a second before Viktor’s phone lit up with a notification. He flicked the screen and pulled up the video, watching as a much larger Yuuri then he’d ever seen flowed across the ice in careful figures. Whoever was filming had even gone out onto the ice to inspect the lines. Viktor guessed it was Minako based on the way she and Yuuri were talking in rapid fire Japanese, a teasing tone flowing through their words.

“Yuuri, those figures are really good.”

Yuuri shrugged, “It’s just figures.”

“Just figures! Most people our age can’t even do them! Yakov makes me drill them because they’re good for my precision and focus. I know they don’t seem like much now, but this will pay off in the future – I promise.”

Yuuri looked a bit hopeful. “Really?”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “As soon as your presentation ends you should enter some figures competitions. It’ll be a really good warm-up to competing again while you get used to your body.”

Yuuri hummed as he thought about it. He was buried deep in his blanket, looking so very comfortable. Viktor could just imagine surrounding them with fluffy pillows and blankets, curling up together and…oh crap. He cursed.

“What is it Viktor?”

Viktor bit his lip and sighed heavily. “My heat is starting.”

_You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?_

_‘Maybe.’_

Yuuri instantly sat up, full Alpha coming out in an instant. Viktor was a little worried he’d have to slam his laptop closed. A few good words from a rutting Alpha and he would not be held responsible for what his Omega did.

His worry was for nothing though.

“Are you alright, Viktor? Do you have food? Do you need me to call someone? Are you safe?”

Viktor stared, mouth falling open in shock before a grin spread over his face. “You always surprise me, Yuuri. No, I’m alright. The start of heat I can still manage. My smell right now would just be an intense version of what’s on that blanket. If you sniffed me you’d probably just snuggle me in blankets and try to feed me. I’ve had this happen in public before and Alphas always immediately swarm me and ask me if I need help, offer to carry my things or call me a cab. I’m only in trouble near the end. I’ll have about two days of this and then I’ll be pretty worthless for a day, but I have plenty of time. I’ll call Yakov when we’re done talking and he’ll bring me any food I need and look after Makka for me.”

 “I tried one of the toys you gave me.” Yuuri suddenly blurted out.  Viktor felt his eyebrows raise at the sudden outburst, but he soon found himself holding back a giggle as Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and tried to bury himself in his blankets. There were small whines of “kill me now” coming from within the folds.

“Your Alpha?” Viktor asked with a laugh.

Yuuri groaned but peered out from the covers. “He’s all flustered right now. He feels like he _needs_ to do something for you since your heat is starting but he doesn’t know what. I guess he thought telling you we liked your gift would make you happy.” Yuuri was blushing furiously.

“But you already told me you liked the poster and the blanket,” Viktor said logically, “shouldn’t that be enough?”

Yuuri smirked. “Well, he’s a bit of an idiot right now.” Yuuri blinked for a moment and then a small growl leaked from between his lips making them both burst out in laughter.

“Well, mission accomplished, I’d say. He made me laugh, and that’s a pretty wonderful gift.” Viktor smiled as Yuuri finally extracted himself from the blankets. “But you liked the toy? It felt good?”

Yuuri blushed a bit but nodded. “I mean, the normal way is good too, and I only got to try it right at the end, once I’d calmed down enough to be able to take my time with it, but, yeah. It was good. A little strange at first but then…really, really good.”

Viktor’s Omega purred.

_Easy girl._

_‘Want.’_

_I know but not now._

_‘Heat.’_

She always seemed to get a bit simpler near their heat.

“I’m glad,” Viktor finally replied after he’d gained back full control from his Omega. “All I want is for you to be happy Yuuri. I know it’s been so hard for you, but I also know that you’ll be on the ice soon, and you’ll be amazing. I can’t wait to see it. I’m really glad we met when we did, because it means I can be your friend now.”

Yuuri looked a bit stunned. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that? Talking with you, texting, this…it helps get me through all the doubts.” He paused, worrying his lip in his teeth. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I’d presented Omega during the GPF instead.”

Viktor hummed thinking about that. “I probably would have been asked to help you. Male Omegas are a bit rarer, and since we’re both skaters I could probably care for your needs a bit better than other Omegas. It would have probably been fun; we’d just be curled up together watching movies and snacking until your full heat hit. Then I’d mentor you through that.

“But,” he paused as he tried to find the right way to express his thoughts, “a lot of other things would be different. We might not be friends now.”

“Why not?”

Viktor sighed, “Omegas love and care for each other, but sometimes we just don’t bond strongly with each other. It’s all very shallow. I think it has to do with the whole mating thing. So many Omegas become obsessed with finding one and will gladly walk all over anyone who stands in their way. I’ve seen other Omegas who are thick as thieves suddenly turn on each other when a particularly good Alpha walks into the room. Or one will get a mate and just ignore their friends.

“Everyone talks about Omegas being caring and sweet, and they are, but they aren’t perfectly selfless. They still have their own personalities.”

“But you’re not like that,” Yuuri deduced.

Viktor shook his head, “I’m not. I have no real drive for a mate. Alphas amuse me more than anything, but I don’t seek friendships out. I’m more tactile than most Omegas, but I keep most people at bay – it’s all just surface with most people. I have a few Beta friends like Chris, the Swiss skater,” Yuuri nodded indicating he knew who Viktor meant, “but for the most part I just skate. You and Chris are really my only friends. That’s pretty strange for an Omega.”

“You’re right, all the Omegas I know are kind of obsessed with having a lot of friends.”

Viktor nodded. “And yet I only hear you talk about Yuuko.”

“We were childhood friends. Her mate Takeshi too. She’s always been really open to others.”

“Probably because she had her mate right from the start.” Viktor sighed. “I’m glad you have those friends though, since I can’t be there. But surely other Omegas are gunning for you?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t think so. Yuuko says some are, but I never notice anything. I never smell anything unusual. Yuuko says that when they see me ignoring their scents a lot of them give up. Some try and talk to me, but apparently I’m oblivious there too.” He blushed and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re so weird, Yuuri, but that’s ok.”

Yuuri smiled, “I think it might be because of how strange my presentation is. It’s exhausting and painful, and all I want to do is skate. I think that might distract me from a lot of it. I don’t get the scent thing though. I smell you so strongly but others, well, it’s there, but dull. Is that weird?”

Viktor shrugged, “Maybe, but don’t worry about it. Just be you. Smart people will see how great you are.”

Yuuri shrugged but couldn’t hide the small smile. “Thank you, Viktor. I mean it.” He sighed deeply and they sat together in silence for a few minutes, neither particularly bothered by the pause. It was comfortable.

The silence was finally broken, not by conversation, but from a soft whine coming from Yuuri. He groaned. “Sorry, Viktor. I think round two is coming.”

Viktor nodded, “That’s alright. I’ll let you go and go take care of myself. Feel free to call, though when I get close Yakov will take all of my electronics.”

Yuuri looked confused, “Why?”

“Safety. Omegas in heat have been known to accidentally call Alphas they know and invite them over. Sort of like a drunk booty call. I obviously don’t want to accidentally do that, so Yakov holds my phone and computer for me. He leaves me with this kid’s cellphone that can only call him or the police for my safety.”

Yuuri smirked. “Please tell me it’s pink and has some cartoon characters on it.”

Viktor laughed, “It has poodles on it!”

Yuuri giggled uncontrollably for a second before it turned into a moan. Viktor could see his hands reaching lower on his body subconsciously. “I’m sorry, Viktor. I need to go.”

Viktor nodded, “That’s alright, Yuuri. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Goodnight, Viktor,” Yuuri said quickly. Without waiting for Viktor’s reply, Yuuri reached over and shut his laptop, ending the call, but not before Viktor managed to hear a soft whine of “Viktor…”

_‘Mine.’_

_No, you can’t keep him._

_‘Yes, I can. He doesn’t smell the others; he smells me.’_

_That doesn’t mean…_

_‘Mine.’_

Viktor sighed, there was no talking her down around their heat. She was as stubborn as a mule.

_We need to get ready for our heat, call Yakov, get food._

_‘Call Yuuri.’_

Viktor paused. His Omega had never said Yuuri’s name before. He was always just ‘Alpha’. She had her own way of differentiating Yuuri from other Alphas, but it was nonverbal. They were starting their heat and she was far more verbal than normal and saying Yuuri’s name.

He didn’t know what to think, or what this might mean.

_We can’t call Yuuri. He’s too young._

_‘When he’s older?’_

Viktor sighed. _Yes, when he’s older we can share a heat, if he’s ok with it._

She gave a huff at that. _‘Fine, we’ll wait.’_

Viktor felt his body relax, as if they’d both been in a stand-off for control over his limbs. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, dialing Yakov. He’d need to speak to someone about this, but first, he needed to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult for me as I dealt with these two teenagers. I ended up rewriting parts of it multiple times (like 4 times). In the end, I'm really happy with it. The good news is after this chapter Yuuri will be 18 so it will never be this tricky again. If you haven't already figured it out, this fic's going to have a lot of adult stuff going on. ;) Having a lot of fun, but also challenging myself with this fic. I hope this chapter came across right because a lot of effort was made with it.
> 
> Small notes:  
> Yuuri wouldn't have actually finished High School and gone to America for another year, but lets just pretend he started started school early in this universe.
> 
> Chapter title was inspired by [Electric Love by B0RNS](https://youtu.be/RYr96YYEaZY) cause I've been listening to it on repeat all day and it seemed to fit.
> 
> Let me know if the way I'm signifying Viktor's thoughts vs. his Omega are difficult to understand. I'd like to avoid the use of bold, but if it helps, I'll switch to it.
> 
> I'll have some world building posts in the next few days, probably two this week, so keep an eye on tumblr for those. Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, shares, etc. are all appreciated!
> 
> See you next week.


	3. The Thrill of the Chase

Viktor sprinted home after practice; Yakov wasn’t pleased that he wasn’t putting more effort in so close to the GPF, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to be upset. He threw open his door and dashed into his room, grabbing his laptop on the way, completely ignoring poor Makka. He was glad he’d had the dog walker stop by earlier to give poor poodle some attention, he’d have to make it up to his furry friend after this.

He practically slammed the keys as he bounced on the bed, waiting for Skype to connect the call. Finally, finally he was greeted with the dark eyes of his best friend. “Yuuri! С днём рождения!!” he cried.

Yuuri was laughing. “Thank you, Viktor, I had a feeling you’d be calling me today.” He smiled at Viktor, and a warm sense of quiet seemed to float over them as they just looked at each other.

“I'm 18 now, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor smiled back at his friend. “You are.”

“Do you feel better about things? About sharing our smells and other things?” He fidgeted slightly making Viktor smile even more.

“I do, thank you Yuuri. I know I was being unreasonable, I mean, some people take mates at 16, and most are at least taking rut partners. In some ways, I was a little unfair to you, pushing my own experience onto you, but it just…this just feels better.”

Yuuri nodded. “I understand. And don't worry about my ruts, they've been fine. I can still wrap myself up in your blankets and that makes things better.”

Viktor bites his lip. He really wanted to open the bag he'd been waiting to smell for so long, but a part of him just wanted to stay in this moment. The moment he opened that bag the illusion that they were just friends was over.

He'd known for a while now that the simple truth was he and Yuuri were heading towards…something. He didn't know what but it was something. If he could smell Yuuri's scent, if they were able to take that next step, then there would be no denying himself what he wanted.

 _‘Heat,’_ his Omega responded, unhelpfully.

_I know, I want it to, but we need to be sure._

She rolled her eyes at him.

The sunlight filtering through the curtains of Yuuri’s dorm room looked very warm, and gave Yuuri’s hair a glowing feel to it through the filter of the laptop’s camera.

“What time is it there? Do you have class? What about practice?” Viktor asked quickly, his brain to mouth filter not completely functioning in his excitement.

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s Sunday, no classes, and Celestino is giving me the morning off since he knew I’d be talking to you. Also, my flat mate, Phichit, had me up half the night watching movies and eating junk food in celebration.”

“He didn’t take you out?”

“He’s younger than me, still In High School, so he’s got curfew.”

Viktor nodded, “I see. So, it’s going well then, you’re making friends? Your friend, has he presented yet?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Celestino guesses it’ll be soon though. Phichit’s burning up the Juniors right now and he’s hoping to complete the season before it hits on the off chance he goes Alpha.”

“What do you think he’ll be?” Viktor leaned back onto his bed.

“Hmm…” Yuuri thought about the question. “Probably Beta. I mean I know I can’t smell a soon-to-present Alpha, but somehow, I get the feeling Phichit won’t be one. At least, my Alpha seems sure of it.”

“Your Alpha has always struck me as being more in tune to things than most Alphas, so I’m sure he’s right.”

A fire seemed to burn behind Yuuri’s eyes and he took a deep breath. “You knew my Alpha would like you acknowledging him like that, didn’t you?”

Viktor shrugged. “I had a hunch. He’s always been such a good Alpha,

A soft rumble came from Yuuri’s chest and Viktor’s head tilted to the side in an action that he wasn’t sure was his Omega or his own.

Yuuri smiled in return. “By the way, you were right about my training. When you told me doing more figures would help I focused even more on them, and Minako just kept having me do balance exercises. Celestino says he’s never seen anyone spring back from presentation so fast. He thought it’d be a year before I would be up for Triples, but I nailed them all my old ones within two months, and I’ve got them all solid now. I don’t have any Quads yet, but we’ve started working on them.”

Viktor clapped, “I’m so glad!”

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah, me too. I doubt I’ll podium without any Quads, but the JSF has been really supporting me. They say they think I’ll go far so they want to make sure I have everything I need to get there. I’ll have to hurry up and get my Quads soon.”

“Don’t stress about it,” Viktor advised. “A clean program loaded with Triples and a high PCS might not win the GPF or Worlds, but it could certainly land you on more than a few podiums. Just focus on that for now, the Quads will come. No sense stressing about them.”

Yuuri smiled warmly and whispered, “You always know just what to say, don’t you?”

Viktor simply shrugged.

“Celestino told me to thank you.”

“For what?” Viktor couldn’t help the curiosity leaking into his voice.

“For being my friend. He thinks at least part of my quick bounce back has been your influence. Having a skater I look up to encouraging me during my presentation kept me more stable than I should have been given the stress I was under. Plus, the comfort blankets you send me are life savers at competition. When I get nervous he just sits me in a corner and throws one over me and has me put my ear buds in. I’m usually ok within a few minutes.”

Viktor couldn’t deny that his Omega was practically dancing with glee now, and he felt her push forward to speak, and let her. “Of course! Anything for my Alpha!”

On second thought, maybe he should have held her back.

Yuuri laughed merrily. “Your Omega is so cute,” he whispered.

Viktor just blushed, not completely willing to look Yuuri in the eye for a minute, focusing instead on the room around him, giving himself a moment to calm down. He didn’t disagree with what she’d said, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit that right now.

“So you’re qualified for Nationals now?”

Yuuri nodded. “I won both of my qualifiers so I’m all set. If I score high enough at Nationals I’ll be automatically qualified for next year.”

“I'm really proud of you.” He paused as he thought about all that had happened in the last few weeks. GPF Qualifiers and National Qualifiers had kept them both so busy, not to mention school. Yuuri had just started University. Viktor had gotten some basic courses under his belt but had decided to hold off on school for now.

“You were at the NHK, Chris posted a picture. I didn’t think you’d go. Did the JSF give you tickets or something?”

Yuuri blinked at him, “You didn’t watch?”

Viktor shook his head. “Rostelecom was the same weekend, and despite what you think it was actually a pretty tough competition for me. I couldn’t spare more than a glance at the final results just to see who was coming to the final.

Yuuri gaped and then suddenly laughed. “Well, actually I competed.”

Viktor blink. One, twice, three time.

“WHAT?! You competed at the NHK? How?!”

Yuuri giggled. “It was a last-minute change, I barely made it actually. I had my final National Qualifier the week before and I did really well, even without Quads. The JSF was impressed and they said if I did well at Nationals they'd submit me to International competition as early as the spring. Not Four Continents or Worlds, there's too many great skaters above me, but the smaller competitions my senpais don’t have time for.

“Anyways, because of that I had to stay for an extra day just to do some meetings, and we were getting ready to go back when they found out one of the entries got hurt and was dropping out. They grabbed us at the last minute and had us stay so I could fill the spot. They figured it was a good chance for me to get some experience. I obviously wasn't eligible to win since I'm not certified yet, but just getting to be there was really great. Plus, I got to meet a lot of skaters. Chris was really nice.”

Viktor was speechless. Well, nearly. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me!”

“I made him promise not to. I wanted to surprise you.”

“And he listened?!”

Yuuri laughed, his eyes twinkling. “I made a very convincing argument. Also, I might be taking screenshots of your face to send him.”

Viktor moaned. “I’ve been betrayed by my two best friends!”

Yuuri smiled as he continued, “Actually, I couldn't believe it when Chris recognized me. I didn’t know you’d told him about me, but I was really glad he came and said hi on the first day. It was nice having a friend, of sorts, especially since he’s a Beta. It’s hard for me to be around most Alphas during competition. With all the heightened emotions, a lot of Alphas start stinking up the place.”

He scrunched his nose in disgust. “It's annoying, I wish they'd stop throwing up challenges, it sets me on edge. I just wanted to let my Alpha put them all in their place, but I knew the officials wouldn't like that and it would be easy for them to kick me out of the completion, so I was on my best behavior.”

Viktor chuckled. “If you ever do let him out, I hope I’m there. I’m not saying it was my finest moment the last time it happened, but it was fun to watch all those Alphas scurry.”

Yuuri winced a bit at the memory. “Actually, you wouldn’t get knocked down anymore. I’ve learned to focus it on one specific emotion, so I could just direct it at other Alphas to get them to back down. Back then I would just sort of let everything out. It probably hit you with some pre-rut mojo, for lack of a better term. “

Viktor quirked an eyebrow, “Pre-rut mojo?”

Yuuri laughed, “Yeah, it’s basically supposed to be this way of signaling to an omega that we’ll stay with them for their heat and take care of them. “

“Well that explains why I felt so protected. Heat can be scary, you’re helpless, but it was like a heavy blanket over me, safe and warm. It was nice. Now enough stalling, tell me how you did or I’m going to go look at the results again! I know Chris get first but that’s it.”

Yuuri blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

“I can’t hear you Yuuri, come on, tell me. It’s ok no matter what place you came in.”

“F-forth.” Yuuri stammered.

Viktor paused, blinking for a moment before practically screaming, “Fourth! Your first International competition and you come in forth with no Quads! Yuuri! You’re amazing!!! Please tell me you have video and that I can watch it right now!”

Yuuri was bright red and fidgeting, but he was smiling, looking proud of himself as he tapped on his laptop, sending Viktor two YouTube links. He pulled them up and settled in, watching on the side of his screen while Yuuri sat silently, watching him.

Everything about them was perfect. Alright, well, there were little errors here and there and as Yuuri had said, there were no Quads, but those were all things that could easily be fixed. But the way Yuuri moved, the emotion, the precision, it all flowed so well, making Yuuri look so at home on the ice.

By the time his free skate was over Viktor was considering petitioning the ISU to deemphasize Quads because this program should have placed higher than forth. Only Chris really _deserved_ to beat Yuuri. True he was biased, but Yuuri was doing things that most skaters couldn’t, and Viktor could feel the thrill of anticipation at the thought of skating against him.

Yuuri would be tough competition, and Viktor felt his feet twitch for the ice once more.

“Yuuri you’re beautiful.” Yuuri blushed but Viktor didn’t stop. “You have some work to do here and there, but I’m sure you and Celestino are already aware of the small mistakes. They are nothing you can’t sort out. If you clean this program up you stand a real chance of making the podium at Nations.”

“But I don’t have any Quads!”

“Don’t need them. I’m not lying to you Yuuri. If you skated this with Quads, you could beat me. Everything is there. Your precision is seriously good. I know you feel like you lost so much time, but you made the most of that time with the work you put in. Celestino must be beside himself watching you.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “You really think so?”

Viktor nodded. “Take your time on the Quads. You have all the basics right here. Just keep perfecting this so that when you are ready to add the Quads this will already be solid. Then you can add the Quads knowing that even if you mess up you have the basics mastered so your score won’t suffer much if you fall. It’ll take pressure off you making those jumps while you’re still getting used to them.”

Yuuri was blushing, but he was smiling just a little. “Thanks, Viktor. I’ll work hard, I promise.” He paused, looking up towards the ceiling and Viktor had the feeling he and his Alpha were talking about something.

“Sorry,” Yuuri finally continued, “he’s just really excited. He really wants to know if you like his scent.”

“Of course I do! I love it…but I’m guessing he doesn’t mean your normal scent?”

“Yeah. He’s nervous, if you can believe it.”

Viktor felt his heart clench. “Aw, Alpha, Yuuri. I’m sure I’ll love it!”

Yuuri’s face broke into a wide grin and Viktor could feel something stirring within him. Even his Omega was mostly silent, just watching and waiting in anticipation. They were on a precipice, and they both knew which way they wanted to fall.

Gone was the adorable little Alpha that had needed Viktor to look out for him. Gone too was the slightly awkward teenage Alpha that asked him cutely to send him prostate massagers. Yuuri was a full-grown Alpha now, one that obviously knew there was an excited Omega watching him and he was both enthusiastic and nervous about it.

It did things to Viktor's insides that made it difficult to stop his Omega from doing something silly like booking a plane ticket to Detroit immediately.

Yuuri took a breath and seemed to settle his nerves a bit. “Are you excited to open your present, Viktor?”

Viktor couldn’t help but whine, maybe if the ‘anytime’ shirt hadn’t held any scent he wouldn’t be so excited, but after almost 2 years of waiting, his Omega was desperate to see what smell the turned-on Alpha would emit.

He casually tossed his wallet across the room so he wouldn't subconsciously begin typing his credit card number in to Aeroflot’s website. His Omega pouted in the corner of his mind, vowing to memorize the numbers for next time.

Yuuri was laughing in a deep, soft chuckle that made parts of Viktor he didn’t know he had curl in anticipation. It was very odd for him to feel this way, and even his Omega was a bit confused by these eager feelings.

But it was Yuuri, and that was all the justification either of them really needed. Viktor tried not to think too hard on the reasons behind that.

“I’m curious what your Alpha will do if I do like it, and if he likes mine too.”

A soft rumble came from Yuuri’s chest. “Why don’t you come here and find out,” Yuuri said with eyes burning and a softness that soothed and excited at the same time. Viktor could tell that while the Alpha had commanded the words, Yuuri was in no way arguing with their meaning, and he couldn’t help but grin in anticipation.

“Oh Alpha, you tease. You know I can’t with the Grand Prix Final so soon. You’ll just have to come to me soon.”

“Oh, I will,” Yuuri promised, a little of the edge falling away. “I don’t know if I can make it to Worlds this year, but by the time I’m 20 I’ll be Japan’s Ace, I promise you that.”

“Confident,” Viktor said with a grin.

“No,” Yuuri said honestly, a hint of his nerves showing through, “but I have to be there; I don’t want you to be embarrassed by me. I have to be amazing,” he broke off then, voice going quiet with a whisper the microphone didn’t quite pick-up.

Viktor knew what he was thinking either way, “Yuuri, you don’t have to _earn_ the right to be my friend or anything else. I like spending time with you and being close to you because you don’t make me feel weird about who I am. Despite what everyone says, they all expect me to be something, it’s exhausting having to always be what others want and I hate it. But with you I’m just myself.”

“I like you the way you are,” Yuuri said honestly.

“And that’s why you’re special to me, Yuuri. I trust you. I don’t exactly go around telling people about my interest in topping Alphas. But I feel comfortable with you.”

Yuuri blushed a little and looked away. “I haven’t told you yet, but I can smell them now…other Omegas. It started right near the end of my presentation. Only, it doesn’t smell good. It does, but it’s almost too sweet. It’s oppressive. It’s like I can feel them all looking at me. It makes my anxiety so bad. Phichit is constantly chasing Omega’s away from me.”

Viktor couldn’t help but feel curious about this sudden topic change, but knew to go along with it since it was obviously important to Yuuri. He’d never heard an Alpha describe an Omega scent like that, and Yuuri clearly liked his scent. “Maybe it’s because I’m not trying tie you down?”

Yuuri shrugged, “I don’t know, but because of that I mostly hangout with Betas. I’m more comfortable around them, but a few of them I guess are interested in me. At least, Phichit told me they were. At first it bothered me, but I kind of wanted to try some things, so I uh, did.” He fidgeted a bit at the confession. “I probably should have told you sooner.”

Viktor schooled his features, making sure his Omega wouldn’t say the wrong thing, she was sulking a bit. Yuuri needed support not jealousy right now. “It’s ok, Yuuri. I mean, I’m glad you told me now, and I only am worried that you thought I’d be upset if you mentioned it sooner. I don’t want you to feel that way. You were safe, right?”

Yuuri looked up with a surprised look on his face that was mixed with relief. “Yeah, I did exactly like you and Minako always told me.”

Viktor smiled, ignoring the small stab of jealousy within. “What did you think?”

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know, honestly. It’s why I wanted to talk to you about it. The first was a girl and she wanted me to top; it didn’t feel bad, but it wasn’t really special I guess? Everyone talks about how great it is, so I thought maybe it was just her. Maybe I’m just not interested in girls.

“Then this guy I knew was at a party with me. Phichit had been telling me for ages he was interested so when he started talking to me that night I kind of let myself go with the flow. We made out a little, touched a bit, but then he just assumed I would top, told me he’d already prepared himself. Maybe I was being unfair but I didn’t like that he just assumed things about me. I’m probably being over sensitive but it felt like I was just an Alpha to him. I ended up just leaving; he hasn’t spoken to me since.”

“Well done, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, fighting hard from keeping his Omega from screaming out. She was torn between jealousy and smug satisfaction.

_‘Those people are all wrong for our Alpha! He’s ours!’_

_Please just work with me here. He needs us as a friend right now._

_‘Fine, but I want to send him something else with our scent on him.’_

_You’re going to put some sort of claiming scent on it, aren’t you?_

 She merely grumbled in response.

“You listened to yourself, and I’m glad for it.” Viktor continued, glad that conversations with his Omega were nearly instant. Yuuri was looking relieved at Viktor’s reaction. “I’m not going to judge you for experimenting; I’ve done my share of it too so that would be pretty hypocritical. The only things you could do to make me upset would be to treat someone poorly, or treat yourself poorly.” He paused, tapping his chin. “Or if you shared my scent with someone else. I know Celestino probably gets a whiff when he gives you your blankets, and that’s ok, but it’d be different if you let Phichit curl up in it or something. That would make my Omega mad.”

“I would never do that!” Yuuri sat upright looking earnest. “They’re mine, no one can touch them! Celestino even wears gloves when he handles them. If someone did I’d probably call you crying begging for a new one.”

Viktor couldn’t help the satisfied feelings his Omega felt right then from bleeding out just a little bit. “I’d probably just overnight myself to you if that happened,” he said, making Yuuri laugh.

“I don’t doubt it, but thank you. I just, I was really frustrated about all of that. I’ve always thought I’ve understood you but I don’t know that I ever really did until now. Having people just assume those things, treat you as one thing. It makes me both angry and anxious at the same time, and I just remembered how grateful I am that you never seem to put me in an Alpha box, if that makes any sense.”

Viktor smiled. “It does. Believe me, I know that feeling very well. If it ever happens again, feel free to call me and I can tell them off for you.”

Yuuri giggle, “Ok then. Now, enough stalling! Open the bag. I’m really curious if you like it.”

Viktor chuckled, noticing how Yuuri’s eyes were full of eagerness He was glad they’d talked like this first. It was true, they were attracted to each other, as Alpha and Omega, and as two adult men; but they were friends first, and reminding themselves of that before they moved forward was important.

“Why do I have to go first? Doesn’t seem very fair.” Viktor pretended to pout.

_‘Seriously? Shut up and let me smell.’_

“Because I want to remember your reaction,” Yuuri said seriously. “I’m pretty sure once I open yours I’ll get caught up in it.”

Viktor sighed indulgently at the adorable Alpha who looked very proud at himself for his sound argument.

_‘He’s too cute…’_

“Fine fine, but first, you remember our ground rules?”

The one benefit to waiting so long to ‘play’ was they’d had a lot of time to talk about their dos and don’ts when they were together, whether over Skype or in person. Yuuri knew Viktor didn’t want any of that ‘fill you with my babies’ talk, and Yuuri didn’t like be asked for his knot, which was unusual, but made perfect sense from Yuuri.

_“It literally locks an Omega to us. Even if they want to get away they can’t, not without hurting themselves. I hate that and I don’t want to do it. It’s barbaric.” He had said when they talked about it about a few months before.”_

_“You don’t think you’ll ever do it?”_

_Yuuri shrugged, “Maybe with my mate, but only once and a while. I know it feels good, but my pleasure shouldn’t override someone else’s freedom.” He had bitten his lip then, “I’m practicing getting it to go down quickly too. I know it can feel good to my partner, and I want to give them that, but only if I can control it.”_

Viktor had been understandably impressed, but after what he heard today, he understood more about where the young Alpha was coming from. “That girl asked you to knot her, didn’t she? That’s why you made the rule.”

Yuuri looked surprised at the question, but quickly nodded, looking determined. “We both said going in it was just for fun, and we didn’t want anything serious, but then she asks for that. How can it just be casual if she wants us to be locked together afterwards?”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s face tilted in confusion and Viktor continued. “I’m glad you told me. You’re so careful of me and I would feel awful if I ever put you in a position where you felt uncomfortable. I’m really glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me that.”

Yuuri blushed a little but smiled. “Maybe I’ll do it someday, but that seems like something I’d like to save for now. I didn’t like being pressured about it. She kept begging for it and it just ruined it for me.”

Viktor smiled, glad he’d talked so honestly with Yuuri over the past few years. Open communication was going to make everything better. He snorted to himself.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking back to that talk we had a while ago, the one where I asked what I should be to you.”

Yuuri grinned, “Ah yeah, that really awkward one where you asked if you should be my brother or my lover.”

Viktor giggled, “And you told me just to be Viktor.”

Yuuri nodded, “That’s still the best thing you can be.”

“Yes, you're right of course. Though, I wouldn’t mind being your lover too,” Viktor said with a sly wink.

Yuuri blushed suddenly, his cheeks a furious red that Viktor had to bite down very hard to keep from whispering “cute” as his Omega wanted. He shook himself resolving to behave himself. “Alright, I’ll open my bag, just one more question. You remember the safe word?”

“Pineapples,” Yuuri said instantly, with a small chuckle. “Phichit likes Pineapples on his pizza and I laugh every time.”

Viktor snorted, “You should tell him why.”

“Hell no,” Yuuri said, and Viktor could tell if they were in person Yuuri would have playfully pinned him down. The mood felt good; easy, natural. Calling them friends, boyfriends, lovers…none of it fit. They were just Yuuri and Viktor, and this was perfect for them.

He picked up the bag he’d kept hidden for so long and held it in front of his face, making sure Yuuri was watching closely and pulled open the seal.

The effect was instant as swirls of a warm and enticing scent swirled around him, making every part of him light up in anticipation and desire. Viktor tore the cloth from the bag and collapsed back onto the bed, practically rolling in the smell as he groaned in delight.

He finally managed to open his eyes, his Omega begging to cry out, but he held her back, his own fears and doubts rising to the surface. “How can I smell you, Yuuri?” He couldn't help a small sob growing in his throat. “This shouldn't be possible, but I smell you, clear as any Omega.” It was terribly confusing, being both so excited by something, and so afraid.

Yuuri made the cooing sound he often reserved for when Viktor was distressed. “I don't know, Viktor. Maybe it's just us, maybe it's something more. You've said for years you don't want a mate. I used to wonder about that, but the older I get, the more I agree with you. Maybe our friendship is our strongest bond.” Yuuri shrugged, his eyes on fire as he watched the Omega enjoy his scent.

There was something behind his eyes, however, and Viktor couldn't help but wonder if Yuuri was lying.

 _‘No mate?’_ His Omega suddenly questioned. She scoffed at that and looked hard at Yuuri. ‘ _Maybe we were already claimed long ago.’_

Viktor didn't know what she meant by that.

“Yuuri, will you do me a favor?”

Yuuri had been moment from open his own bag, but stopped instantly and looked up. “Anything, Viktor.”

“Call me Vitya, please.”

Yuuri stared, but slowly his face curved into a content smile. “Of course, Vitya. May I open this now?”

Viktor nodded and clutched the shirt closer, the material was very soft, but a bit small for the Alpha before him. How much had Yuuri grown? He longed to hold him and find out. The smell in his nostrils had his whole body tingling now, he wondered what he’d feel when Yuuri smelled him.

Yuuri pulled open the bag and within a second he'd ripped the bag apart and had his face buried in it, a low growl rippled from his chest. Viktor didn't normally like growls but this one, from Yuuri, did things to him.

Yuuri looked up suddenly, eyes blown wide with desire, their depth burning as his voice, normally so sweet, rumbled with a delicious mix of authority and desire. “Vitya, I want to see you. Show me. Please.”

 _Yes_ , Viktor thought; his Omega, already excited from the scent, responded so strongly to everything. He didn’t disagree with her, this was a whole new side to their Yuuri and it was hot as hell. He was pulling off his shirt eagerly, smiling as Yuuri did the same thing. A whine escaped from his lips as he glimpsed Yuuri’s collar bones. He wanted to run his tongue over that line more than he’d wanted any gold medal.

He also wanted to bite them and as he stared at the lines of the Alphas chest, he and his Omega slotted together with practically an audible click in his mind and he couldn't help but grin devilishly. “Do you want me to remove these, Alpha?” He said sweetly, indicating his pants.

Yuuri visibly swallowed, obviously noticing the slight change of tone. He seemed curious but not uninterested. “Yes.”

“What do you want to do? What would you do if you were here?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I want to touch,” he said in a near whisper.

Viktor grinned. “And what if I don't let you? What if instead of you touching me, I touch you?”

Yuuri groaned, “Yes, please Vitya.”

Viktor smiled, wishing quite desperately he really were there, he wanted to take the Alpha apart slowly until they were both exhausted and satisfied. “Take off your pants for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri complied eagerly, practically tear his pants off. He paused with his fingers on the waistband of his boxers however, looking just a bit more nervous than Viktor liked.

He scooted up and stared into the eyes of his best friend (though with this the term probably was no longer enough) and slowly slid his hands down his torso, before hooking his thumbs into his waist band, pushing his pants down with agonizingly slow deliberation. He wasn't wearing underwear, and Yuuri gasped the moment he realized it.

Viktor couldn't help but smile.

_‘I love his reactions. He wants us badly. He likes our smell.’_

_We want him just as much, you know._

_‘Yes.’_

Viktor realized after the fact his Omega had said the last word out loud. It seemed Yuuri knew too because the Alpha was smirking, obviously aware that he was making Viktor lose control.

 _Well we can't have that,_ he thought with a smirk as he pushed his pants off the last little bit, revealing his now exceptionally hard cock.

The sound that came from Yuuri was unlike anything he'd ever heard, and deep within something stirred and answered back in some sort of rumble. Yuuri was pushing his boxers down without hesitation as the sounds continued, almost as if they were calling out to each other in a mix of moans, purrs, growls, and pants that all came together to create a sound of want so visceral that Viktor felt any control vanish as he had started to stroke his own cock and watched the Alpha do the same.

He was gorgeous, and Viktor told him so, making the Alpha blush before replying, “So are you.”

“Not like you. You're amazing. You're so Alpha you're beyond it. I don't know how to describe it.”

Yuuri blushed harder, “I would say the same about you. You're Omega yet more.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “Alpha, may I take you? May I pleasure you? May we pleasure both of you? We want to be in you so bad.”

“Yes,” Yuuri rumbled in a tone that Viktor was sure was both parts of Yuuri speaking out.

Yuuri grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up a finger before slowly pressing it against his entrance. “For you, Vitya,” he whispered.

Viktor couldn't help but moan as he watched Yuuri begin to finger himself, keenly aware that he was no longer in charge and didn't care one bit. Yuuri was fully in control and it was sexy as hell.

His hand moved without any input from his brain as he bit his lip watching. “Ah, zoloste. You have no idea how much I wish I were there. How much I wish those were my fingers.”

Yuuri moaned at that, delving his fingers deeper within himself, slowly opening himself up as has other hand gently stroked his now rock-hard phallus. There was a desperately needy look in his eye.

_‘Wow.’_

_What is it?_

_‘That look, that’s his Alpha. I’ve never seen an Alpha submit like that.’_

Viktor couldn’t help but moan. “God Yuuri, you don’t know what you do to us.” He rolled slightly, sniffing into Yuuri’s shirt again and groaning in pleasure, stroking himself faster.

Yuuri whimpered and pressed his finger a bit deeper as he pressed his face into Viktor’s shirt. He suddenly cried out, his whole-body heaving. “Vitya!”

“Yes Yuuri, please! Do it for me. I want to see!” Viktor’s hand was a blur as he watched Yuuri smother himself in Viktor’s scent as he mercilessly fingered himself, clearly rubbing against his prostate each time. Viktor thought he might go crazy with want.

Yuuri suddenly seized up in a silent scream as strips of cum pressed out of his cock. At the base, his knot strained, clearly ready to pop at a moment’s notice from Yuuri. Viktor thought about stroking it, sucking on it, making it pop while Viktor fingered him and sucked him. How many orgasms could he pull from the Alpha just by sucking on that sensitive place?

The thought was enough to send him over the edge as he and his Omega keened in pleasure, their scent calling for the Alpha so powerfully that Viktor knew he’d have to air out his room for the rest of the day if he didn’t want to attract unwanted attention for the rest of the week.

_‘Please say we can. I need him!’_

_We can ask…I think I need him too._

Yuuri was watching him with hungry eyes and Viktor couldn’t help but whimper as he tried to catch his breath, coming down from one of the best orgasms of his life. “Yuuri, I know we’ve mentioned it, but I want to ask you seriously. Would you like to share a heat with me?”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open before he broke into a wide grin. “I take it you enjoyed that?”

“More than enjoyed. And your scent, God. It’s amazing.”

Yuuri beamed, he was slowly started to clean himself off with a towel, his member gradually softening. “Your smell is amazing too, this was a whole other level from anything I’ve ever experience.”

“Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “I have never felt this satisfied, never needed to get off so bad. That was nothing like those other times. I can only imagine what rutting with you would be like.”

“So you’ll do it?” Viktor couldn’t help but lean forward and stare eagerly.

_‘Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!’_

“Yes, Vitya. I’d love to share a heat with you.”

Viktor’s Omega was spinning in circles and jumping off the corners of his mind with glee. Suddenly she was there, pressing hard against the control that kept her silent, pushing through with so much ease that Viktor couldn’t help but be shocked by it.

“Thank you, Alpha, I can’t wait! I miss you so much!”

Yuuri’s eyes closed for a second before they reopened, a soft smile on his lips. “No, thank you Omega. I’ve never felt so accepted. I can’t wait to share your heat with you.”

Viktor’s Omega preened and Viktor could feel her moving his limbs, clasping her hands together in excitement and positively twitching with delight. He finally pulled her back and gasped a bit for air. It seemed she had forgotten about breathing.

_‘Sorry about that, I was just so excited! I had to tell Alpha. Oh! But I forgot to tell Yuuri too.”_

Viktor wanted to glare at her for neglecting important things like oxygen but he couldn’t help but forgive her when she was sweet to Yuuri. “She says she’s excited to spend time with both of you. Including you Yuuri. She thinks of you just as highly as your Alpha.”

Yuuri shook his head for a second before blushing hard. “Wow, he’s never done that that strongly before. And your Omega is so cute, I can’t wait to spend time with her too. Though she should remember to breathe.”

Viktor laughed as his Omega pouted. “Aw Yuuri, you’re cute too.”

Yuuri grinned. “When should we do it? I’ve got my ruts lined up around the same time as your heats already. It’s a good schedule for competing.”

“We should probably plan it for after Worlds sometime. Sharing a heat for the first time requires a bit more aftercare, so we don’t want to rush it.” Yuuri nodded in understanding, and Viktor could practically see him making mental notes to study up on the subject.

“Do you want to do it this year?” Viktor asked. He was sincerely glad he didn’t have a tail because it would be thumping hard against his bed right now.

“Ah, probably not.’ Yuuri ruffled his hair nervously. “I’d really like to get to Worlds. I know most people take a break at the end of the season, but I still feel like I’m catching up.” Viktor made to say something but Yuuri stopped him before he could. “I know you will say it’s fine to go at my own pace, but I wouldn’t be able to relax knowing I could be working harder, doing more to prepare.

“I know it’s a bit unfair to ask, but would you wait for me just a bit longer?”

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yuuri, I literally just made you wait for two years to do something that everyone else does just because I didn’t feel comfortable. Of course I’ll wait. Just hurry up, da?”

Yuuri smiled so brightly Viktor thought he could go blind (and would do so happily). “I will, Vitya. I promise, I’ll be there soon.”

Viktor nodded. “Da, zoloste. I’ll see you soon.”

With a few more goodbyes they ended the call, and Viktor fell back against the bed.

_We are royally screwed._

_‘Yup.’_

 

**Two Years Later**

Viktor sat in the skaters’ area waiting his turn to perform his Free Skate at the Russian Nationals. With a sizeable lead in the Short, it was unlikely anyone would overtake him. Yakov was helping Georgi and leaving Viktor to his own devises, which suited him just fine as he was only half focusing on his stretches.

He had the sound turned down on the livestream he was watching since he couldn’t understand the Japanese announcers. He only knew one other Japanese skater, and he was skating last, just after Yuuri, so he wasn’t too concerned about missing anything he really cared about. His Omega listened closely while he zoned out letting the images blur in front of his eyes while he warmed up.

 _‘Yuuri will be next,’_ she informed him. _‘Look, there he is! He looks so good in that costume.’_

With a quick glance around he darted off to a deserted corner and shoved his ear buds deeper into his ears, smiling as Yuuri stepped onto the ice. He looked a little nervous, but Viktor noticed Yuuri gripping a small poodle plush Viktor had sent him just a few weeks ago, covered with his scent of course. Yuuri’s nose was buried in it and Viktor could see it relaxing him as Celestino spoke quietly to him.

When Yuuri took center ice a sort of calm seemed to fall over him. The music started and he began to skate. Viktor had seen the program performed already since Yuuri had been officially invited to the NHK this year. Not to mention the dozen or so videos Yuuri had sent him as he worked on perfecting his program.

It didn’t stop Viktor from being awed by the performance. Yuuri looked incredible – beautiful and fierce. So strong and yet so delicate all at once. By the time it was over, Viktor had tears in his eyes.

 _‘He was amazing,’_ his Omega sniffed. She was trying to guess his score. She wasn’t bad at understanding skating, but she didn’t have the level of expertise Viktor did. He always found it interesting that they were literally in each other’s heads, and yet they absorbed things differently.

_It should be enough._

He watched as Yuuri hugged his coach and made his way to the Kiss and Cry, accepting his plush poodle back into his arms. There were tears in his eyes and he stared at the camera as if it was only Viktor on the other side of the lens.

The score flashed, and Viktor’s lips curled.

“I’ll see you are Worlds, zoloste,” he whispered, before turning off his phone and stepping towards the ice. It was finally time, and he couldn’t wait to show the Alpha how happy he was – there was no better place to do that than on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....who's excited for next chapter? Viktor sure is. ;) After 5 years, they'll finally see each other again.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the little glimpse of smut in this chapter. There is definitely more of that to come, but also fluff, so much fluff. *wraps you all in blankets*
> 
> Not much for me to say about this chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be releasing some other 'stuff' in the next couple of weeks. There are some things I've had sitting around for a while and it makes me sad to just hold them back, so I'm gonna put them out there. This fic is my focus now, but it's fun jumping to other projects on my 'off' days. My release schedule for this should remain the same, but if I miss a week, it'll be cause I need the break, not because I'm ditching this AU.
> 
> I'll post about them on [tumblr](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) as I prep them. I posted a [World building post](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/165025142682/world-building-post-time-for-the-unusual-truth) as well as answered a [cute ask](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/165017410462/really-enjoying-the-unusual-truth-question) this week. I'll have another World building post about Betas soon too. We haven't met too many Betas yet, but as Chris and (spoiler?) Phichit get more screen-time, they'll become more important. Please feel free to send me more asks. I love 'em! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always. Your comments and kudos seriously make my day. Honest moment: I had a pretty bad mental health day(s) last week. They happen sometimes, but I kept getting sweet comments from you all and they really helped me keep my head up as I pulled myself back from the negative spiral. Just wanted you all to know your support absolutely means a lot to me. So thanks! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend. Thanks for reading and see you next week!
> 
> PS. Everyone in FL & the Caribbean, please stay safe! If you're in TX I hope things are going well. Mexico, hope everything is ok! West Coast US - we're on fire! Stay safe! You're all in my thoughts!


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Last Presentation Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Bonus Scene. Chronologically this will take place between chapters 2 and 3. Enjoy some Yuuri and his Alpha!
> 
> I've also added the World Building posts under it, so if you haven't seen those on tumblr, here they are!

Yuuri slammed the door to his room closed, his lungs fighting for air, his mind losing control and yet fighting for it, his breaths erratic.

His Alpha gently pushed forward. _‘Let me.’_

It took a few minutes, but eventually Yuuri loosened his grasp on his control, his Alpha taking over and slowly taking hold of his breaths.

_Fuck._

_‘It's ok’_

_They were so strong today!_

His Alpha chewed on his lip, Yuuri cold feel his own teeth worrying his own. It always felt strange when his Alpha took over.

_‘Actually, they're always like that.’_

_Huh? No they aren't? The smells have been getting stronger lately, it's like they're all off suppressants._

_‘No, they aren’t, but you are.’_

_What do you mean?_

His Alpha sighed. _‘You're close to rut.’_

_That's nothing new._

_‘True but this one is different.’_

_How?_

_‘It'll be the last of your presentation.’_

_Really?!?!?_

His Alpha laughter. _‘Yes really. Suppressants will help us control the rut, but they also make the smells easier, not just ours but theirs. Before now I've been the only one that can really smell them, you hadn't grown into it yet.’_

Yuuri thought about that _. That's kind of weird._

_‘Yeah, I know.’_

_I'll always smell that?_

_‘Yes and no. It'll be easier on the suppressants.’_

Yuuri leaned his head back. _It was so aggressive. I felt like meat. I felt like I could hear them all screaming at me. Alpha alpha alpha. I hated it._

_‘I know.’_

_Why? Why does it feel that way? Other Alphas have never said this to me._

_‘You should ask Takeshi. He might not feel it as much, but I think he does. I see him make faces once and a while.’_

_So, it's not uncommon?_

_‘You just feel it stronger than most. Normally it doesn’t bother Alphas until they’ve settled on their mate.’_

_You mean this another of those things I have to deal with because I'm a strong alpha?_

_‘Unfortunately, yes. Even once you’re mated it’d unlikely to stop. You’re strong, so Omegas will throw themselves at you.’_

_Even when I have a mate? Why? I wouldn’t leave my mate!_

_‘Some Alphas do…’_

Yuuri banged his head against the wall in disgust.

_I hate it. Being Alpha sucks. It's just pain and people expecting things from me. Pressure all the time. The smells. I never thought I'd dislike Omegas, I mean Viktor, Minako, and Yuuko are great, but all the others. Why do they do that?_

His Alpha cooed softly. _‘I know. Viktor warned us about this didn't he? He said Omegas will run each other over for Alphas.’_

_You're right. I thought only other Omegas would notice it but…_

_‘We're different. Different is hard.’_

_I don't get it. I'm nothing special. Just an Alpha._

_‘And a world class skater.’_

_Who can barely stay upright._

_‘For now. You heard Viktor. You'll be back in no time. You've been working your figures hard. If Viktor says they'll pay off, then I'd like to believe they will’_

_Viktor wouldn't lie to us._

_‘I agree. Now let’s get your blanket. You'll feel better once you're in it.’_

_But I was saving it._

_‘For what? A rainy day? It's for panic attacks. You're having a panic attack. Quit stalling and get it. You'll feel better.’_

He was right of course. Yuuri stood and reached under his bed for the large plastic bag he kept tucked away and pulled out the soft fleece blanket Viktor had sent the previous week. The smell filled the room in and instant and Yuuri couldn't help but relax as he wrapped himself in it and collapsed onto the bed.

He laid there for a long time just breathing the sweet scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Viktor's scent had so many layers, and he couldn't wait to see Viktor in person again, he wanted to unravel all his scents – everything about him.

He was so close.

_So, it's my last presentation rut?_

His Alpha nodded _. ‘It'll start soon, sometime tonight, you should eat soon just in case.’_

Yuuri nodded. _And then we can start suppressants?_

_‘Yes. It's over. You shouldn't grow anymore, or at least not a significant amount.’_

_I can skate?_ Yuuri couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone.

The alpha chuckled. _‘Soon, yes.’_

Yuuri smiled and stretched his body along his bed, the blanket’s scent brushing against his mind like a gentle hand. He was torn between wanting to move and prepare for his rut or stay wrapped in this scent forever. His Alpha sat in the corner of his mind, quiet and patient as always, his large black body relaxed, tail idly sliding back and forth.

_Why do you look like a wolf to me?_

One of the hot topics of conversation among his classmates was the form of their Alphas and omegas. Most of the omegas described things that were beautiful or cute, like cats, angels or geishas; whereas Alphas were usually fierce and scary like a tiger, a dragon or a yokai. One Alpha he knew even said his was a samurai, while his Alpha skater friend, Killian, said his was a bear.

Yuuri's was a huge, black wolf, big enough to ride on. Despite his size, his face was kind and soft, much like his personality, which was always patient and understanding.

_‘We aren't born with a form, we chose it around the time we are 6. Most Alpha choose a strong image, how they want to appear to the world._

_‘But even back then I could feel your nervousness and fear. I wanted to be comfortable and familiar for you. I thought of being a dog, but I couldn't bring myself to be too cute.’_ He paused, smiling with a wink. ‘ _It took me a long time to decide, but then you watched that cartoon with the big wolves.’_

_Princess Mononoke._

_‘Yes, that one. I thought the wolves looked a lot like dogs, but stronger. I also liked how big they were.’_

_How come?_

_‘Because then when you were upset you could climb on me and we could run away together.’_

Yuuri sat in silence, not sure what to say. His Alpha was averting his eyes, looking a little embarrassed by the admission.

_You've always looked out for me, haven't you?_

_‘I’ve tried.’_

_I appreciate it._

His Alpha smiled and wagged his tail; Yuuri took a breath, feeling calmer. He felt himself drawn to his desk where he kept his pencils and a drawing pad. There wasn't much to do during ruts, so he'd taken to sketching in his down time. It was calming and allowed him to focus on something other than the pain and frustration. He could feel the rut drawing close now, he hoped drawing would get him into a calm state before it began in earnest.

He sketched his Alpha, quietly, both of them working together to create the image.

_You're fluffier than the ones in the movies, and your fur is black instead of white._

_‘I wanted to be a little cuddlier so I fluffed myself up a bit. And I went with black because I always liked the color of your hair.’_

Yuuri blushed. _I was not expecting such a cute reason._

His Alpha shrugged not seeming to be phased one bit by the confession. A ding from his phone drew his attention and he felt a smile instantly curve on his lips at the text from Viktor.

From Viktor MF Nikiforov: Good Morning Yuuri!

Viktor had sent a selfie with Makka, the dog’s tongue lulling out of his mouth while Viktor’s mouth was heart shaped and adorable. Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh affectionately.

His Alpha huffed out a laugh. _‘If your mother ever figures out what the MF means…’_

_Don’t sell me out then._

He quickly typed back a greeting, explaining the situation, earning him lots of encouragement and cheers from Viktor, who promised to keep his phone nearby after practice in case Yuuri needed company. Halfway through the conversation he heard Vicchan scratching at the door and let his poodle in, taking a selfie with the tiny dog for Viktor.

Eventually Viktor got yelled at by Yakov to get to work and he had to say goodbye. Yuuri smiled as he set aside the phone, returning to his drawing as he idly stroked Vicchan’s head. He sometimes wished for a poodle as large as Makka, but in moments like this it was nice to be able to keep his dog close.

_What do you think Viktor’s Omega looks like?_

_‘I don’t know, but I’m sure she’s beautiful. Possibly a dog; Viktor seems very much like a dog kind of person.’_

_I’d imagine she’s silver like his hair, with blue eyes._

_‘Those are his best features, well, that and his smile…and his –‘_

_Don’t even say it!_

His Alpha laughed happily. _‘Sorry, sorry. You know how I get around him.’_

_Yeah, you’re an idiot who humps my idol in public._

The giant wolf rolled over in what had to be a wolf equivalent to rolling on the floor with laughter. It was goofy and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin.

_‘To be fair, I’m not the only one who’s an idiot when it comes to Viktor.’_

_What do you mean?_

His Alpha laughed and then indicated with his head for Yuuri to look. He blinked and stared down at the paper. His picture of his Alpha had changed from being just the wolf sitting alone, but now he sat curled around a smaller, silver wolf with blue eyes. She was sleek and feminine, with a long tail that curled around the Alpha and looked more like Viktor’s ponytail than Yuuri would care to admit.

He let out a small groan.

_Fine, you win._

_‘Let’s just convince him to join us for a rut soon, and then we both win.’_

They both let their thoughts drift off for a moment before Yuuri shivered.

_Argh! I need to eat first._

_‘Better hurry then.’_

Yuuri stood and gently deposited Vicchan on the floor and hurried out of the room, intent on getting some food and letting his parents know about the rut.

_Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts._

_‘Or we could think about how it felt to hump Viktor.’_

_OH MY GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!_

There was no response, just his Alpha’s deep laughs that he couldn’t help but join in with; it was hard to be upset now knowing that in a few short days his life could finally start again. He was finally done presenting.

 

* * *

 

**The Alpha and Omega**

In this universe, the Alpha and Omega sides of people aren’t just mindless hormones/pheromones; they are latent entities within that person. These entities have thoughts and personalities, and while they don’t express themselves in so many words (usually), the person has a very clear picture of what their other side thinks in certain situations.

The latent Alpha or Omega can push forward in the consciousness to say something if they really want to. This is almost always limited to verbal reactions as this is the simplest function to overtake.

Neither secondary gender will ever completely lose control and be forced to obey their more primitive side. This is because even in their most vulnerable state that open path of communication between the two selves is always open.

If an Alpha loses control, it’s ‘self’ can pull the Alpha side back. Alphas that attack do so because deep down they do not disagree with what their Alpha is doing. This means that the excuse of, “I’m sorry, I’m near my rut and my Alpha got out of control,” is not valid. It might be difficult to keep yourself in control, but it is possible.

Reactions are the most difficult thing to control, especially around a Rut for an Alpha. The inner Alpha considers how their ‘self’ feels and seeks to make them as comfortable as possible. If they are small and afraid, they will seek to drive away all Alphas and any large Betas to protect their ‘selves’. This won’t lead to physical violence, rather usually just some growls and snapping. They do however feel uncomfortable until their area is secured, meaning it’s best for Alphas to remain in seclusion during Rut unless you are a trusted family member or friend. Even then you should only communicate from outside of the Alpha’s ‘den’.

If a rutting Alpha encounters an Omega, generally they can get themselves out of the situation, or at least hold themselves back long enough for the Omega to go get assistance. Newly presented Alphas may nuzzle an Omega in this situation, but they will keep their hands to themselves, making it an easy task for an Omega to push them away. Once presentation is complete, this sort of behavior is all but illuminated.

Alphas tend to gravitate towards flashy and physical careers that tend to be more about individual performance rather than team projects. It’s rare to find an Alpha teacher for instance; not because Alphas can’t be great teachers, but because most just don’t chose that path.

On the other hand, Omegas are very team oriented and are excellent in nurturing professions such as teachers, doctors or nurses. They tend to prefer positions that have them working in the background rather than being front and center.

Omega’s greatest trait is comfort. They seek it and give it freely, especially among other omegas or their families. It is a common sight to see two Omegas - who are perfect strangers - embrace in the middle of a crowded street as they pass each other by. If you are ever having a bad day, there is no better cure than a hug from an Omega.

Some Omegas also have very strong protective instincts, especially towards smaller omegas, and will position themselves between the small Omegas and any Alphas. It is considered the height of stupidity to get between a ‘Mama’ Omega and her ‘cub’.

Alphas each have unique smells that are sort of like extensions of their personalities. Other Alphas can smell it, but not Betas or Omegas  _except_  the Alpha’s mate.

Omegas all have a very similar (thought still unique) smell that is often compared to being folded in a warm, fluffy blanket. Omegas can adjust their smell to attract a mate, but that is a conscious choice. Even during their heat, they can turn it off if they need to (for protection), though it’s uncomfortable to do so.

Omegas can only smell other Omegas, their mates and one other very particular smell called ‘Mother.’

Mother is the most important and special smell in the world. It is a very particular chemical release that is usually only produced by a mother in the few minutes after giving birth (regardless of primary or secondary gender). Only Omegas are aware of the smell and when asked will simply describe it as ‘mother.’ It’s impossible to compare or explain.

This scent is subconsciously recognized by other secondary genders and babies, and causes family units to bond. It is highly encouraged for fathers to be present during the birth of their child because of this scent, which will help the whole family connect for the first time. It’s a very special moment.

Almost all birthing teams include an Omega. This scent is considered so important that its lack of presence can be an indication that there is something wrong with either the mother or child. It could also be a sign of abuse. If the scent is not produced, doctors and nurses will work with the family to find out the cause. Many lives (both mothers and babies) have been saved because of this.

There is also an extremely rare occurrence (so rare it is sometimes considered a myth), where an Omega may produce that scent outside of labor. The conditions for this release are incredibly exact and even then, only a few Omegas have ever managed to do it. It is the highest compliment to any Omega to be told they smell like Mother.

Mother is not the scent of ‘a mom’, but of protection, safety, and love. It is unknown why some Omega’s are able to produce this smell. There are several theories but no confirmed causes.

**A bit (more) on Alphas, Omegas and Presentation**

A person’s primary gender and secondary gender have no relation to one another. All Alphas are ‘male’ and all Omegas are ‘female’, though this is just an idea of gender, rather than a hard and fast rule. A better description perhaps is Alphas are Sires and Omegas are Mares. (We’ll look at Betas at a later time.)

The secondary has no impact on a person’s primary gender or sexuality. It is possible to be born female, present Omega, and still be a straight, trans-male (for example). The absolutely do not care about their primary’s gender, nor do not care about the primary gender of their partners. The Secondaries are completely bisexual/pansexual. They have preferences about the secondary gender, but they will go along with the desires of the primary in most cases.

This isn’t to say they are mute puppets. They very much have their own wants and desires, however, it’s difficult for a person to be at war with themselves. If the secondary personality despises the primary’s partner, more than likely it will not be a long-term relationship. Whatever reason for the dislike is usually based on concern for the wellbeing of the self, rather than something like gender or appearance.

Presentation is the moment when the secondary personality is first able to interact with the body and ‘self’. This triggers and completes the final stages of sexual maturity. Most governments consider the end of presentation to signify when a person legally becomes an adult. There are still age restrictions on many things, but these are meant to protect outliers, such as late or early presenters more than anything.

Presentation generally occurs around a person’s 16th birthday. Alphas are generally restricted from many activities during this time due to the unpredictability of their ruts. Omegas do not have this restriction since their heats are proceeded by the ‘comfort phase’ which allows them to find safe accommodations before their full heat hits.

Alpha presentation usually lasts for approximately 6 months. It is a time when the Alpha’s body adjusts and grows into adulthood. Omega Presentation varies in length from a few weeks to a few months and is determined by the amount of time it takes to settle into a heat schedule.

Omega suppressants help to control their scents and provide birth control, but do not control heats. The secondary Omega can control this themselves and it’s an important part of presentation to allow this process to occur naturally. Alpha’s on the other hand use suppressants to control their scents and ruts as their Alpha has a far harder time controlling this urge before taking a mate. Alphas can usually go off their suppressants once they have mated since their ruts will match up to their Omega’s, and they tend to become more protective of their scent, wishing to reserve it solely for their mates.

While scents never disappear, the suppressants help a person control their pheromone production, and thus scent, so that is kept at a light, pleasant level unless the person wishes to project their scent, or is in a state of heightened emotion.

Alpha ruts last 3 days. During this period the Alpha needs to stay in their den and relieve themselves approximately every 2 hours (more frequently during presentation). They are fairly lucid during this time, and in cases of emergency they are capable of moving or protecting themselves. They could even halt their rut for several hours if the need calls for it.

If they are sharing their rut with an Omega, the first 2 days are usually much calmer for them owing to the Omega’s comfort scent. In this situation, they usually only need to deal with their urges once every 5 hours which makes things far more pleasant, though they can go at their normal rate or more if their Omega wishes it. Most Alpha’s are eager to take a rut partner or mate quickly because of this benefit.

Omega’s heat lasts at least one day with a 2-day warm-up comfort phase. During their full heat they are very vulnerable and cannot care for themselves. Most Omegas either go to a heat retreat or stay with a trusted friend/family member for their own safety. There is also a dedicated hotline at all police stations for Omegas in heat to call if in distress.

**Smell vs Pheromones**

All people produce pheromones which give every individual a unique scent that is based on a variety of factors including body chemistry. Alphas are the only secondary gender that can smell all genders. Omegas are only particularly sensitive to Omega smells and Mother, while Betas vary a bit in what they can detect.

Regardless of what a person can smell, their secondary entity  _can_  detect the base pheromones that are causing the scent they might not be aware of. This allows the person to be able to ‘read the room’ and detect extreme emotions of those around them.

Omega’s have the greatest variety of ‘strong’ scents (those that can be perceived by everyone). Their main scents are as follows:

Normal – the Omega’s base scent

Aroused – used to signal the true start to their heats and attract a mate

Distressed – meant to signal their Alpha’s that they are upset. It is a sour scent that is impossible to ignore.

Hurt – Similar to the distressed scent, meant to signal extreme physical injury. An Omega cannot go into heat while in this state.

Mourning – A combination of the hurt and distressed scent, specifically emitted when and Omega mourns the loss (or perceived loss) of a mate.

Comfort – One of the Omega’s most common scents, used to ease the nerves of those around them

Anger – A rare scent used when an Omega feels pushed to protect others. Can be as powerful as an Alpha scent.

Mate – Reserved for an Omega’s mate as a sign of affection. It is a blending of their two smells, though only their mates can smell it. Some people think it’s an emotional response to smelling/acknowledging their mate for the first time.

While Alphas do have many similar scents, they usually only emit an Aggressive or Aroused scent (outside of their base scent). There are instances of an Alpha emitting other scents, but they are rare since Alphas don’t like to show weakness, and usually close themselves off from the world when in these stages of heightened distress.


	5. Plaster and Silicone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering or have forgotten: Yuuri is 20, Viktor is 24.

Viktor slipped in the back entrance to the hotel where the Worlds competitors were staying hoping to avoid the press. He had a hat over his hair and a mask covering his face to deflect any attention, something he almost never did. Normally he loved the pre-competition attention.

Only this time he shouldn’t be here, because officially he was injured and spending his time back home recovering.

A part of him thought that was probably the better choice.

He hobbled down the hall on his crutches, both glad and frustrated that he could move at full speed on them now, maybe even faster than he normally walked. You got good at this after more than a month of using them. His upper body strength had never been better.

A broken ankle had not been part of the plan. He had planned to go to Four Continents and cheer on Yuuri, but two days before he was scheduled to leave he’d been and idiot and practiced his newest Quad without the belt, something he _knew_ he wasn’t ready to do. It had gone about as well as one could expect, he had thought it was just a sprain, but after limping home, and waking up the next morning unable to walk, he knew he wouldn’t be skating that day.

Yakov hadn’t spoken to him the whole way to the doctor’s office, and when the doctor informed him he’d need to stay off it for 8 weeks, the silence grew even worse. Yelling was Yakov’s natural state; silence meant he was furious. Viktor couldn’t blame him, he was furious at himself. Even his Omega hadn’t spoken to him for nearly a week she was so mad.

But the worse part was texting Yuuri and telling him he couldn’t come. He’d begged Yakov not to announce he’d be missing Worlds until after Four Continents, and stayed hidden all week to keep his secret. It had been an extremely lonely week. When he told Yuuri the real reason he hadn’t gone to the competition the night after Yuuri claimed Bronze, the Alpha had cried. It had taken a lot to convince Yuuri not to rush to Viktor’s side immediately.

Explaining they couldn’t share their heat either had caused his Omega to cry in pain. They both knew it was true, but saying it out loud was heartbreaking for them both. Right now he was supposed to be preparing for competition, and spending time with his best friend as they prepared for their heat and rut in a few weeks. Instead he was hiding out, pretending not to be here.

_Two more weeks_ , he thought to himself. Just a bit more time until the cast would come off and he’d be allowed to start his rehabilitation in earnest.

He checked his phone one more time, making sure he had the room right before hopping down the hall towards the correct door. He paused and took a breath before knocking softly.

_Is this a stupid idea?_

_‘Probably’._

He sighed, he and his Omega were both unsure about this choice, but it was too late now. The door opened and a pair of brown eyes and a soft smile greeted them.

“Vitya.”

Viktor couldn’t help himself. He dropped his crutches and pushed forward into the waiting arms of the Alpha, letting his best friend’s scent cover him as he softly cried.

_‘_ _Alpha!’_ Viktor could hear his Omega whimpering. Her emotions were a mixture of joy and sorrow as she finally felt the Alpha’s arms around her.

Soft Japanese words flowed against his ear, comforting him despite the language barrier.

“Let’s get you inside,” Yuuri whispered, handing Viktor his crutches. How the Alpha had caught them Viktor wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to think too hard on it. Yuuri was amazing; that was all the explanation needed.

Viktor hobbled into the room with Yuuri behind him. This wasn’t exactly the reunion he’d been expecting.

“You can sit where you’d like, Vitya.”

Viktor nodded and sat on the bed. “I’ve found that couches sit a bit too low. It’s hard to get up.”

Yuuri smiled and sat beside him, hugging him. “That’s alright. You came to see me, there’s no way I’ll turn you away just because you sat on my bed.”

Viktor grimaced and leaned into the Alpha’s touch. It was strange letting someone else care for him. Omegas were protectors, and Viktor didn’t like to show weakness. He felt weak right then.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I messed everything up. We were supposed to take a vacation together, compete against each other; and instead I can’t even walk.”

Yuuri made a cooing noise in his ear, pulling back slightly. His Alpha was in his eyes; it was amazing how clear it looked in person. “Vitya, it’s not like you meant to get hurt. I’m not upset at all. Actually, I’m so excited and nervous I’m shaking. Can’t you feel it?”

He took Viktor’s hands and held it and Viktor could in fact feel the slight quiver. “Why are you nervous?” he asked.

Yuuri giggled, “Isn’t it obvious? Because you’re here. I’m still your fan and I haven’t seen you in person for 5 years.”

“Yeah but we Skype all the time, and... you know,” Viktor fidgeted with his hair. He needed to avoid thinking about sex, especially when he could smell Yuuri so clearly.

Yuuri smiled. “Vitya, those things are great, but they don’t erase all of my other feelings. I’m your fan and your friend. You got hurt, and you’re upset, but you’re here, so tell me what I can do to help.”

Viktor sniffed and then looked at the Alpha. He was only a few inches shorter than Viktor or now, but he seemed to have finished growing. There was a maturity in his face and a gracefulness to his body. His shoulders were still slight, and his waist slim. Viktor’s chest seemed broader and a bit lankier in comparison.

“I just feel like I let you down. We were supposed to compete and then share my heat and your rut.”

Yuuri blushed but smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to win Gold for you. As far as your heat, if you want I could still be there. I can stay on my suppressants and delay my rut. My Alpha and I could just help you, or just stay nearby so you don’t feel alone.”

Viktor shook his head. “You don’t understand Yuuri. Yes, I can’t be having sex right now, but I am not going to be having my heat.”

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “I don’t understand. Don’t you have to have your heat?”

Viktor shook his head. “Technically I can go up to a year without a heat, but it’s uncomfortable after a while.”

“You mean you can keep suppressing them?”

Viktor shook his head. “I’m not doing anything, it’s my Omega. She sees that I’m hurt right now and won’t let me go into heat. Normally being here with you, an Alpha I trust, near the time when I’d go into heat would set things off, but this time is different. She knows it would be dangerous for me, so I won’t have one.”

“So, you’ll have it in August?”

Viktor nodded. “I should be fully healed by then. If I could hold it off though, I would.”

“How come?”

“It’ll be longer, and I won’t have any time to waste. But holding back another one would just make everything worse next winter. I’d be out at least a week.”

Yuuri looked confused. “Couldn’t you just wait till next year? You said you can hold back for a year.”

Viktor blushed. “Well, yeah…except I’m already behind.”

Yuuri stared, obviously thinking hard for a minute before it all seemed to click in his head. “You mean you skipped your winter heat?”

Viktor deeply wished he wasn’t sitting on the blanket so he could hide under it. His Omega wasn’t helping, she was frankly proud of herself. “She didn’t let me have it. She knew we’d be having our heat with you and wanted it to match. If I skip one my next one lasts about 3 days.”

“As long as a rut.” Yuuri was catching on.

“Yeah, and she was excited. We’ve been talking about this for a long time, and she wanted to make it as good as possible. It kind of bit us in the ass though.”

Yuuri smirked as he leaned forward and stroked Viktor’s hair. “It’s ok. I wouldn’t mind biting your ass.”

Viktor burst out laughing as Yuuri growled, looking up towards the back of his head as if he could look at his Alpha. “He’s a menace I tell you.”

Viktor just kept on giggling. “It’s ok! I like him. I really needed to laugh. Thank you, Alpha!”

Yuuri made a sort of purring noise before huffing out a breath and muttering, “We are not asking that.”

“Hmm?” Viktor asked, leaning back on the bed. This hotel was pretty comfortable compared to some he’d stayed in in the past.

“He wants to know if we can help somehow. If there’s anything we can do to help your Omega feel comfortable going into heat now, or if not that, if we can help you recover somehow. He really wants to dote on you.”

Viktor couldn’t help but blush a little. Helpful Alphas weren’t exactly something new for him, but it was hard to think of Yuuri that way. He was so used to Yuuri just being the tiny little Alpha that needed his help.

But could he help? He thought on that. His Omega seemed just as unsure. She had seemed pretty set on holding back his heat, but now she was just confused.

“To be honest I’m not sure.”

Yuuri smiled, he looked nervous but the way his shoulders loosened made Viktor fairly certain he was relieved they hadn’t offended the Omega in anyway. “It’s ok if you need to think on it. Have you eaten? I could get room service.”

Viktor smiled, “That would be nice. Are you sure it’s ok if I stay here? I could get another room.”

“It’s fine. You’re not going to keep me up all night, are you?”

Viktor shook his head. “I can keep a hat on during competition too so no one notices me.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Viktor, you’re on crutches. They’re going to notice you no matter what. As long as it’s not going to get you in any trouble I don’t mind. You want to watch the competition, right? Don’t worry about bothering me. I’m just happy you came at all.”

Viktor sighed and relaxed against the mattress. “Thanks, Yuuri. I feel better just being here. I promise to work hard this summer and be here properly next year.”

Yuuri nodded, “Good, because I want to skate against you soon.”

Viktor grinned. “Promise.”

 

The week went by smoothly. Celestino seemed a bit surprised to see Viktor in Yuuri’s room, but chose not to comment on it. He also didn’t comment when Viktor hobbled after them to all of Yuuri’s practices and official events.

The press was curious, but Viktor simply said he was there to support his friends while he recovered. “There’s nothing I can do for a few more weeks, so it seemed a waste not to be here to cheer for all of the amazing skaters.”

He tried to give time to his countrymen as well, but Yakov told him more than once he was a distraction. A few skaters were happy to greet him, but only Yuuri and Chris really made him feel a part of things. He made sure to offer them whatever advice he could in exchange for their friendship. He’d needed this, more than he’d realized. He’d been alone for much of the past month; being out and at a rink again gave him a sense of renewal.

And then there was Yuuri. There seemed to be nothing Yuuri wouldn’t do for Viktor. Yuuri would help him into the bath, get him food, help him dress. Every night they fell asleep together, Viktor’s head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest. He was bigger but his Omega wanted this comfort since she was hurting. The painkillers he took before he slept made her feel uneasy, but sensing the Alpha beside her helped them both rest easy.

Viktor was feeling indebted by the time the short programs rolled around, but it was then he finally got to pay back a week’s worth of favors.

They woke that morning and for the first time Yuuri didn’t offer Viktor help getting up. The scent rolling off him was strange and Viktor could tell his nerves were high. He put out his soft comforting scent, letting the room fill with it while Yuuri was in the shower.

By the time Yuuri opened the bathroom door the room was the equivalent of a down blanket. Fluffy and warm with the soft scent.

Yuuri’s shoulders instantly relaxed and a part of him seemed to come back to the forefront as he looked at Viktor. “Thank you Vitya,” he whispered before he finished getting ready, resuming his now customary, doting on Viktor.

It turned out that Yuuri’s friends, Minako and Yuuko had come to cheer him on also; and Viktor soon found himself in the middle of a pile of friendly Omegas, all perfectly content to hug him and squeeze Yuuri between them. Whatever tension Viktor hadn’t been able to erase from Yuuri’s shoulders, evaporated in an instant while under the influence of so many friendly Omegas – even if two of them were practically family.

Yuuri's short went brilliantly. Viktor spent the entire warmup by his side, either sitting on the floor or on one of the few chairs around the skaters’ area. He didn't mind standing, but Yuuri kept insisting he rest. Yuuko told him to just accept it.

“Yuuri was worse than my mate, Takeshi, when I was pregnant.”

“Really?” Viktor asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, you should have seen it,” Minako chuckled, “constantly reminding her about her vitamins always giving her his seat. He’s lucky Takeshi and he are good friends or else it might have sparked an Alpha fight.”

“Can’t a guy just want to help his oldest friend?” Yuuri moaned.

“It’s ok, Yuuri,” Yuuko patted his shoulder, “I really appreciated all you did for me. Especially the foot rubs. Viktor, you should ask Yuuri for one of those - they’re to die for!”

 “Yuuri! I want a foot rub!” he whined in a teasing tone. The thought of this powerful Alpha, on his knees, rubbing his foot…

Yuuri rolled his eyes in response. “Vitya, your foot is encased in plaster, just how do you purpose I rub it for you?”

Viktor shrugged. “You’re a clever Alpha, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Yuuri groaned as Minako chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully. Viktor felt like he understood Yuuri much better now that he’d met these two Omega’s that had made such a difference in his life.

Yuuri managed a nearly flawless short program not long after that. He even managed to nail his only Quad. Viktor knew only having the toe loop would hurt his chances, but with the way Yuuri skated Viktor believed Yuuri capable of medaling.

He was in 7th at the end of the day, something which both Viktor and Celestino were over the moon about. Yuuri seemed disappointed but Viktor assured him that another clean skate would have him cemented in the top ten, and could potentially even squeak onto the podium.

“A top ten finish will definitely get you a Grand Prix invitation. This is huge! You're going to get invited to so many more high-level competitions,” Viktor squealed as they ate dinner.

“I need another quad,” Yuuri mumbled while he picked at his food. Viktor smirked, getting the impression that Yuuri was a bit of a sore loser. It was adorable really.

“Yuuuuuri, am I going to have to distract you into smiling?” He put a little purr in his voice and let his Omega play with his scent a bit. Yuuri looked up at him blinking in an adorable fashion, his face clearly torn between confusion and attraction. It seemed to have the desired effect however – Yuuri was much more animated throughout the rest of the meal.

That night Yuuri laid curled up against him, his nose buried in the crook of Viktor's neck, and Viktor couldn't help but sigh happily. This was something he hadn't been expecting, this feeling of rightness here in Yuuri's arms. Friendship, comfort, attraction - yes, but this was so right it almost burned. He hated to think they would be parted again so soon.

He mentally made adjustments to his plans for his heat in a year.

The idea had been to travel back to his apartment in Russia, spend a week syncing up, while also practicing with Yakov at the rink, before enjoying their shared heat and rut. Once it was over, another week or two to recover in which time Viktor would help Yuuri work on new quads. He had thought it was perfect.

But laying here now, he knew it was lazy at best. He wanted more, so much more out of his first shared heat. Yuuri deserved more too. They needed a real vacation, a time to be together and be away from skating and the world. They needed to have a place to just be Yuuri and Viktor for a while.

The could still skate, Viktor would make sure there was a rink wherever they went, but he didn't want his coach breathing down their necks as they tried to fall into rhythm together.

He made a mental note to ask some of his sponsors for ideas. He might be a famous figure skater who traveled the world, but he didn't really have much experience just relaxing. His sponsors on the other hand were always talking about their trips, so asking them would be smart; plus, they all loved talking about themselves to Viktor so it would help secure their support in the coming months.

He'd need it. Some of his less faithful sponsors were already doubting his return. He would prove them wrong, show them their reservations were unfounded. He would be back on the ice and better than ever. Yuuri was counting on him, and that was the only motivation he needed.

There was no room for uncertainty.

 

The next day brought the free and Yuuri seemed in far better spirits after a night spent with his nose pressed against Viktor's scent gland, something Viktor was happy for. Yuuri wasn’t skating till late in the evening so Viktor convinced him to go out in the morning.

“We’re in France, Yuuri! You have to have breakfast at a patisserie at least once!”

“But it’s a competition day, Viktor!”

Viktor giggled, pulling Yuuri down the street as best he could while having to bunny hop the whole way on his crutches. “You can have some bread and brie then. More croissants for me. Oh, look at those strawberries, Yuuri!” He was ravenous today for some reason.

Yuuri sighed and relented, following him into a small shop that had an incredible display of fruits and smelled of the most delicious breads. Yuuri ordered a small roll, some hard cheese and fruit while Viktor mulled over his options. The woman at the counter understood just enough English that Yuuri didn’t need Viktor to translate for him.

“Do you know what you want, Vitya?” Yuuri asked when he was done. There was a softness in his tone that had Viktor ‘s Omega cooing in delight.

“I’ll have one croissant, a chocolate éclair, a bowl of strawberries, a cheese plate, one of those blackberry tarts, and a baguette. Oh, and an espresso, please.”

The women blinked at him, and even Yuuri, who didn’t speak French stared. “That sounds like a lot Viktor.”

Viktor just smiled. “I’m hungry and healing! I need calories, Yuuri!” Truthfully Yakov would kill him for carb loading like this, but he’d been following his diet during his entire break and he was just so hungry. Just one cheat meal wasn’t a problem. “You think we should bring some back for Yuuko and Minako?”

Yuuri just shrugged and Viktor ordered a few things boxed up for the women. Yuuri made for his wallet before Viktor cut him off, handing some Euros to the woman. “Let me, you’re supplying my hotel after all. It’s the least I can do.” Yuuri blushed but nodded.

Viktor went to get a table while Yuuri waited for their drinks. When Yuuri sat down he let out a sigh. “Sorry, if I’m a bit…it’s hard for me to relax before my skate.”

“I know,” Viktor said with a smile as he sipped his coffee, “that’s why I insisted on taking you out. I can’t fix it, but a good breakfast and an hour out of the room will put you in a better place. I always find sitting in those hotel rooms makes things worse. At least here you can people watch for a while.”

Yuuri sighed but nodded, leaning back as the shop assistant set down a huge tray with their food. “Vitya! How much did you order? You can’t possibly eat all that!”

Viktor winked, “Bet I can.”

It wasn’t even a challenge. By the time he was licking the last of the sugar from his fingers Yuuri was staring at him open mouthed. “I don’t even understand where you put all that.”

Viktor patted his stomach as his Omega happily groaned in his mind. They hadn’t indulged like this in a long time. “You can’t blame me. I’ll be at the rink until late with you. Have to stuff myself now so I don’t get hungry.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I’ll be nervous so I won’t notice hunger. I have to admit, I’m a little jealous.”

Viktor giggled as they stood. “Trust me, most of the time it’s protein shakes and salads.”

Yuuri just shuddered in response.

They made their way back to the hotel before gathering Yuuri’s things and heading for the rink. Yuuri still had a significant wait until he skated, but he wanted to have time to stretch, warm-up, have a panic attack, and get into the right head space before his warm-up; hopefully in that order. Viktor and his Omega just prepared to release a lot of his comfort scent since Yuuko and Minako were staying in the stands today.

Eating so much food must have gotten to him though, because within minutes of settling in at the rink Viktor felt his eyes grow heavy.

“There’s plenty of time, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, laying out one of his training jackets, “you can rest.”

Viktor nodded and curled up on the floor and before he knew it he was asleep.

When he blinked awake some time later, it was to find his head pillowed on Yuuri’s (impressive) thigh. He blushed a bit as he realized he’d been nuzzling into the muscle for an unknown period of time.

“Feel better?” Yuuri asked softly?

Viktor nodded, “Sorry about that. Don’t know why I’m so tired. I must have eaten too much.”

Yuuri just smirked.

_‘Worth it. That éclair!”_

_You’ve been pretty quiet since we got here._

His Omega shrugged. _‘With Yuuri and Alpha here I feel different. I’ve been thinking a lot.’_

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_‘Maybe later. There’s an Alpha coming.’_

She was right, Viktor could feel Yuuri stiffen as the scent of Alpha must have hit his nose. He turned and then sighed in relief as Killian sank down beside him.

“Hey Yuuri. Hi Viktor.”

Viktor waved and remained where he was on Yuuri’s leg. He had planned on getting up, but now with an Alpha here, even one he was friendly with, he just wanted to stay connected to Yuuri. There was something safe and comforting about being here. His leg throbbed a bit in response to his thoughts, as if reminding him he was hurt.

As if he needed the reminder.

“Hi Killian,” Yuuri smiled, obviously feeling comfortable. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, glad you finally got here. Sorry I didn’t say hello sooner, but with this being in my home country they keep pulling me away for interviews.”

“Think you’ll hit the podium?” Viktor asked. Killian was in 4th currently after a slightly shaky Short program, but his Free had always been good.

Killian nodded. “As long as nothing gets away from me I should be alright. What about you, Yuuri?”

“Uh, I mean. I’m in 7th, isn’t the podium a bit too much to hope for?”

“Absolutely not,” Viktor and Killian both said at once.

“Yuuri, I keep telling you, you’re amazing. The only reason I beat you is my Quad variety.”

Killian nodded. “I only have one more Quad than you, but I don’t doubt that you could easily beat me. When I was preparing for this competition you were one of the skaters my coach warned me most about.”

“Really?” Yuuri stared and Viktor finally sat up, smiling at his friend.

“Believe in yourself, Yuuri. I didn’t just come here because I was bored. With me out there is a lot more room at the top for all my friends. I’d love to see you up there.”

Yuuri blushed. “But I only got Bronze at Four Continents.”

Killian rolled his eyes. “Only he says. Alright, let’s think logically about this then. That means that there are at best, 4 skaters in the world better than you, and one of those 4 is sitting here with his foot in a cast. You are right off the podium, Yuuri. You absolutely could take a spot.”

Yuuri was mouthing something silently and Killian just smiled at him in a reassuring manner.

“Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys, I’m having dinner brought to my room tonight from one of my favorite places. I already invited Chris. Would you guys like to come?”

Viktor turned to Yuuri. “I’m game if you are.”

Yuuri blushed a little but nodded. “Ok. Yuuko and Minako might pout a little at being left out, but they’ll live.”

“Great!” Killian smiled. “I’d better go warm up some more. See you on the podium, Yuuri!”

Yuuri stared after him. “Can I really make it?” he whispered softly.

Viktor leaned a bit closer to the Alpha, letting his scent surround them as he took his hand and squeezed it. “You can Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and Viktor could tell there was a conversation going on in his head.

_Come on Yuuri, you can do it. Believe in yourself!_

_‘We believe in you!’_

Yuuri blinked again before leaning closer to Viktor, their eyes locked on each other’s from only inches apart. “Alright Viktor. It just wouldn’t be right for you to come to a competition and not have a medal around your neck, so I’ll get you one.”

Viktor grinned, his Alpha was so cute.

 

Yuuri was still gaping in shock as they sat on the spare bed in Killian’s room for dinner.

“Here’s to our three medalists!” Viktor cheered as Yuuri blinked in surprise when the others laughed at his wonder. “Who knew that I would be dining with the Gold, Silver _and_ Bronze medalists tonight.”

Yuuri stared at the Bronze around his neck again, still not quite believing it.

“Yuuri, I promise if you look away it’ll still be there,” Viktor purred in his ear.

Yuuri blushed at that and stammered, “I just can’t believe it. How did I do that with only one Quad?”

Chris snorted (even though his hand kept brushing against his own Gold medal). “You skated a clean program, Yuuri, and nailed your Quad by itself and in combination.”

“I’m sure I was sloppy during my step sequence.”

“Zoloste, if that’s your idea of sloppy you should become a coach. You could give Yakov a real run for his money when it comes to nitpicking.” Viktor ran his finger along the skin of Yuuri’s back that was just peeking out above his jeans. Yuuri shivered a bit, but didn’t pull away from the contact; if anything, he leaned into it, making Viktor smile softly.

If the others noticed the intimacy neither mentioned it as they distributed the food. Killian had his own Silver medal around his neck, but pulled it off so he could eat without fear of spilling on the ribbon. When Chris followed suit, Viktor couldn’t resist stealing Yuuri’s and taking a selfie with all three medals around his neck.

“Ah, I’m glad I won Silver, but I really wish I had landed my Lutz cleanly, then I would have beaten you for that gold,” Killian muttered, making Chris smirk.

“Can’t believe you pulled that out of nowhere.”

Killian winked. “Anyways, I sort of had an ulterior motive in inviting you all out tonight. I’m glad I did since we clearly have something to celebrate, but I have some news.”

The other three looked at him with faces full of curiosity.

“I’m retiring.”

“What?!” Viktor asked.

“Huh?!” Yuuri blurted out, nearly spilling his plate of food.

“Why?” Chris squawked.

Killian blushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Ah well, actually, my girlfriend agreed to be my mate.” Cheers and congratulations rang out from the other skaters as the French skater smiled bashfully. “We’ll announce my retirement tomorrow. I know I could keep skating, but this just takes a lot of time, you know? My mate is a teacher and I want to be home with her every night, as much as I can. One of the skating clubs I worked with in the Juniors offered me a job, so I’m going to end on this and move onto the next thing.”

There were many hugs and the sharing of pictures (as well as a few selfies taken), before Yuuri spoke up in a quiet voice. “I’m going to miss you. You were the one Alpha I could really get along with. You never throw up any aggressive scents at me. I’ll miss having you around.”

The others all smiled at Yuuri, it was hard not to appreciate how cute he was sometimes. “I can introduce you to a few of the other’s Yuuri,” Killian said softly.

Yuuri shook his head. “You don’t have to. It wouldn’t help anyways. I figured out a long time ago most of them don’t know they’re doing it.”

“Why don’t you just put up your scent then?” Chris asked. “I normally can’t smell anyone, but I remember that one time that guy was talking shit about Viktor and you went all crazy on him. I couldn’t smell it but I _knew_ you were putting out something strong.”

Viktor looked up. “Wait, what? Why haven’t I heard about this?”

Yuuri groaned a bit as Chris smirked. “Some nobody skater we ran into last year. He was saying that you weren’t that good. It was just normal jealousy talking, but Yuuri totally went all Alpha on him. Had the guy shaking on the floor; I thought he might pee himself.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands as Killian snorted. “I can just imagine. Yuuri’s Alpha even makes me want to cry. And when he’s defending Viktor it’s even worse.”

“Please just kill me,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor hugged him close.

_That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. I mean, I knew it but…_

_‘Can we keep him?’_

_Maybe he can come train in Russia once he graduates?_

_‘Yes! He’ll love Makkachin, and he can bring Vicchan and then never leave.’_

_Ok, we might be getting ahead of ourselves._

_‘Ugh, this sucks. I wanted to heat with him.’_

_I know. I’m really upset too. At least we finally get to see him this week though._

_‘Yeah, but now I don’t want to say goodbye.’_

_Me either._

_‘Viktor, I –’_

_I know. I know what you’re going to say._

_‘We could though, you know.’_

_I just can’t._

His Omega sighed and if Viktor was a little quiet the rest of the night, no one said anything.

 

The next day flew by far faster than Viktor would have liked. Yuuri had morning practice so Viktor opted to sleep in, figuring he’d be up well ahead of the Alpha’s return. It was a surprise when Yuuri shook him awake not long before noon.

“Wow, I can’t believe I slept so late.”

Yuuri smiled kindly. “You’ve been running around a lot for the past few days; it probably just caught up to you.” Viktor nodded, face turning a bit pink as his stomach suddenly gave a great grumble. Yuuri snorted. “Alright! Lunch it is!”

“Yay!” Viktor cried, allowing Yuuri to help him get ready so they could get out of the room faster. They ended up at a small café where Yuuri ordered a salad. Viktor ordered the biggest pasta on the menu. He hadn’t meant to order something so large, it had just sounded amazing. When the waiter set the large platter in from of him his eyes had grown large.

“Good luck with that,” Yuuri snickered.

“Yuuri! I can’t possibly eat all this! Help me.”

“Heck no, I have to fit in my exhibition costume tonight, and someone I know thought I should go with a skin tight one piece rather than a loose fitting two piece, so I have no room for pasta.”

“Someone sounds like they wanted you to embrace your appeal in a costume that frankly looks a thousand times better than that boring shirt and pants combo you originally wanted to wear.”

They’d ended up giggling, and despite Yuuri’s protests he did have a few bites of the pasta which was, in fact, as delicious as it had sounded. Viktor didn’t finish it all, but he got further into the dish than he thought he would before he nearly collapsed from a full stomach.

The rest of the afternoon sped by in a whirl of surprises for Viktor. Yuuri, Killian and Chris all had exhibitions to skate, which were amusing programs that had the crowd cheering and clapping along. The official announcement of Killian’s retirement had gone out that morning so fans gave the Silver Medalist a very long round of applause after his skate.

Chris decided it would be fun for Viktor to come out on the ice so Killian and Yuuri ended up supporting Viktor on a quick lap of the rink, feet held in the air as he was carried between the two skaters, while Chris danced at center ice. Viktor could barely stop laughing, not just because it was all so ridiculous, but because it felt so good to feel the cool air fly by him again.

After the exhibition was the Gala; Viktor hadn’t planned on going, but when Yuuri offered to be his date, Viktor couldn’t bring himself to say no.

They’d had to make a last-minute shopping run to get Viktor an outfit, but they managed to find a shop with some good options. After a quick alteration to the pant leg so he could get his cast in a pair of skinny pants, they headed back to the hotel and to the banquet.

Viktor couldn’t help but grin as he entered the room with Yuuri’s hand along his back. Chris and Celestino were escorting Yuuko and Minako and the two women were positively fangirling over all the skaters. Viktor thought it would be depressing being here while on crutches, but as with most everything about this weekend, it seemed he was wrong. It was probably the most fun he’d ever had at a banquet.

Minako got drunk and ended up groping Chris’ ass, an action the other skater clearly didn’t mind. Yuuko ended up making friends with some of the ladies’ skaters and spent most of the night taking selfies with every skater she met. Killian ended up dancing with several other skaters in a state somewhere between buzzed and unconscious.

Viktor mostly sat with his foot propped up all night. Many of his skating friends and even a few sponsors came over and talked with him, and by the end of the night, Viktor had not only managed a slight buzz from all the champagne, but reassured at least two of his sponsors that he’d be back and better than ever the next season. Yakov was pleased to say the least, even if he was still a bit cranky at Viktor for traveling when he was supposed to be resting.

Yuuri barely left his side all night, only stepping away if Celestino insisted, or if Viktor needed something to drink, and as they made their way back to the room, Viktor couldn’t help but lean against the Alpha in the elevator. He was tired again, probably from the heavy lunch, champagne and even more food for dinner. And Yuuri was just so comfortable.

He felt Yuuri’s arms slip around him.

_‘This could be ours, you know.’_

_Please, just not tonight._

They changed in silence once they were back at the room. Viktor slipped into an extra soft sleep set that he’d worn all week. He’d brought another, but this one smelled like Yuuri after sleeping tucked up against each other for several days.

He curled back against the Alpha, determined to make the scent even stronger during their last night together. He could smell Yuuri’s tension and let out his comfort scent. It slid out so easily as if his Omega had been just waiting for him to call for it.

Maybe she was?

He felt Yuuri’s arms wrap around him once more and he couldn’t help the soft purr that his Omega let out.

“Come back to Detroit with me,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor sat up, staring down at Yuuri who was looking at him with calm, but serious eyes.

“You still have another week or so in your cast, right? Come back with me. You’ve been happier since you got here, especially when you’re at the rink. If you go home now I know you’re just going to be alone. I want you to come with me.”

“Yuuri I…”

“I know it seems weird to ask, especially after our earlier plans, but I’m worried about you. You were so sad when you got here, but you seemed a lot better as soon as you saw the ice again. At least until last night. I can tell you’re sad to say good bye.”

He wasn’t wrong.

“I don’t want to say goodbye either, Vitya. I know for right now we can’t live closer together. I have school and you train in Russia. There’s nothing we can change about that, and I’m not trying to push what we are, but I want you to be happy. You’ve obviously not been happy in Russia while you recover. If being with me for an extra week makes you smile even one more time, then I want to do it. No strings attached.”

Viktor bit his lip as he stared at the excited Alpha who was looking at him so earnestly. “And what if I still don’t want to leave?” Viktor practically whispered. Now that it was out there, this idea that tomorrow didn’t have to be goodbye, it was hard to let go of the possibilities.

“Well, I’m guessing you’ll want to go home eventually to collect Makka, but you can stay as long as you like. You’re Viktor Nikiforov. I’m sure you could find a doctor to help you rehabilitate in Detroit, and you could train at our rink.”

Viktor couldn’t help his tone from becoming a bit hopeful. “I could help you learn those Quads. Yakov would be angry, but truthfully I won’t be doing more than figures for a few weeks.”

Yuuri grinned, grabbing his hand. “Please Vitya, please come. I’d love to have you – Quads or no. I just worry about you.”

Viktor bit his lip. Truthfully, he knew what he wanted his answer to be.

“Is it ok if I answer you in the morning? I want to sleep on it and talk to Yakov.”

Yuuri nodded. “That’s fine, Vitya. It’s fine if you can’t too, I just wanted you to know you have options.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he curled up against Yuuri, hugging his friend around the waist. “Thank you, Yuuri. Just knowing you want me to come makes me feel a lot better.”

“Good,” Yuuri whispered and Viktor felt the soft press of Yuuri’s lips against his hair. “Goodnight, Vitya.”

“G-goodnight, Yuuri,” Viktor stammered, still trying to process fully what had just happened.

_‘I think it’s pretty obvious; he wants us to be happy, and we’re happiest with him.’_

_But he kissed my hair!_

_‘How are you surprised by this? He’s definitely been interested in being more than friends with us for years.’_

_This isn’t good, we shouldn’t –_

_‘Shouldn’t what? Have a boyfriend? Have fun? Maybe have some good sex?’_

_You know it would be more than that with Yuuri. He’s not the casual type._

_‘Neither are you, or haven’t you noticed you haven’t been messing around lately? I’m not saying we have to make him our mate, but we can at least see what this is, can’t we?’_

Viktor swallowed as he felt Yuuri nuzzle closer in his sleep. Could he be more with Yuuri? Did he want that?

_If I go home with him, I might never want to leave._

_‘Would that really be so bad?’_

And that was the problem, really, because honestly, it really didn’t seem like a bad thing at all. He snuggled in deeper, letting out a strong comfort scent that had Yuuri sighing in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up and slowly blinked awake; he was aware by the dim light filtering through the curtains that it was still entirely too early to be awake. His flight wasn’t till the afternoon, though he supposed he could get up and wish Yuuko and Minako farewell since their flight to Japan was in the morning.

Or he could just go back to sleep. His bed was so warm, so soft and comfortable, so sweet, so…

His eyes snapped open as a soft moan caught his attention.

Viktor was naked, his sleep clothes clearly having been tossed off in his sleep and he’d grabbed one of the spare pillows and was thrusting against it. A faint glisten of slick was leaking between his legs, and he was collecting it with his hand before moving to stroke his own cock.

The sight must have shortened out Yuuri’s brain for a few moments because he was suddenly extremely aware of the smell.

He jumped back, slapping his arm over his face, cursing because the scent had already permeated his shirt. He plugged his nose.

“Vitya!” he gasped.

He wasn’t sure Viktor was awake but saying his name made the Omega roll over onto his back. He was struggling to get purchase with his feet, stroking himself wildly. “Alpha,” he moaned.

“What’s going on? What’s this smell?” Yuuri asked, confused, turned on and barely holding himself in check, while simultaneously worrying over Viktor’s foot which was thrashing against the sheets.

“Heat!” Viktor cried again, eyes closed as his hand continued to move. “Heat for Alpha!” His voice sounded high pitched and needy, and it made something within Yuuri long to dive back into the bed.

He cemented his feet to the ground as he realized what was going on.

_Shit, his Omega put him into heat!_

_‘Yuuri, if we stay much longer I’ll be pushed into rut.’_

_We can’_ _t! He’s injured and wasn’t ready for a heat! I know we were supposed to share it but...we can’t now!_

_‘I know! I’m trying!’_

“What do I do?” he whimpered out loud.

Suddenly Viktor let out a big gasp of air, eyes snapping open. “Omegas! Call Omegas!” He flailed an arm at their phones on the side table and sent both clattering to the carpeted floor. Yuuri snatched them both up.

“Ok Viktor, I’ll get help. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t go, Alpha! Don’t leave me alone,” the needy whine of the Omega pled.

_‘Call Minako, quickly. I will force us out of the room if it’s too much.’_

_Thanks._

Yuuri moved to the far side of the room, as far as he could from the smell, not that it did much good in such a small space, and dialed Minako’s phone.

“Please be there,” he whispered.

“Yuuri! I wasn’t expecting you up so early. Are you going –“

“Minako I need your help! Viktor just went into heat!”

There was a pause for the smallest of moments before Minako was suddenly swearing up a storm. “Are you with him?”

“I’m in the room. I can’t stay much longer, the smell…”

“I understand. Yuuko, grab our blankets! We’ll be right there, Yuuri. Just hold on another minute.”

“Hurry!” Yuuri groaned as he hung up. Viktor was curling up on himself, moaning loudly, clearly about to cum. Yuuri didn’t know if he could take it. He slammed his eyes shut, only peering out occasionally to make sure Viktor was still occupied and not about to hurt himself.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute (though it felt like days) before there was a heavy knock at the door and Yuuri threw himself at the door. He wretched it open and Minako came barreling through practically throwing herself and a heavy blanket over Viktor, pinning his bad leg to the bed so he couldn’t flail it. She shoved his face into her neck and Viktor groaned.

“What the heck is going on, Yuuri?!” She hollered a him.

“I don't know! He was supposed to spend this heat with me so his Omega skipped their last one, but then he got hurt. He wasn’t going to heat but then I woke up and he just was.”

“With no comfort stage?” Yuuko gasped.

“No! His comfort smell was coming out last night when we went to bed, but I didn’t think anything of it. We were both sad because we’d be leaving. But then I invited him to Detroit and it got better.... only.”

“Only what?” Yuuko pressed.

“Well, ever since the Free, it’s seemed like his comfort scent came easier. I thought he was just trying to relax me, but a light whiff of it was sort of around him all the time. I don’t think he even noticed it. Plus, he was eating carbs like crazy and sleeping more than normal! Oh god, how did I miss this?!” He practically sank to his knees. It seemed so obvious now.

Minako clicked her tongue but said nothing, she was too distracted by a new groan from Viktor who had started wiggling again.

“Yuuri,” Yuuko pulled his attention away. “First up, find a maid and get as many blankets and pillows as you can. Then you’ll need to talk the hotel and let them know what’s going on an extend our rooms. Then call the airlines.”

Yuuri nodded. If he couldn’t share Viktor’s heat then he would help it whatever ways he could.

“Does he have any supplies with him?” Yuuko asked, not looking the least bit uncomfortable, though Yuuri had to admit he was.

“Uh, no. There’s a small bottle of lube in my toiletry bag but that’s all either of us have.”

“Ok, that’ll tide us over but you’ll need to get some, whatever you think he uses. The front desk might have lube, but they won’t have the rest.”

Yuuri nodded again, his Alpha carefully taking mental notes of all this. “What else.”

“You have his phone so contact his coach and Celestino also since you’re going to be missing your plane. You need to stay close by, we’re going to need your scent. He went into heat with you there so he needs to know you’re here. There are scent blocking masks at the drug store, get some and then you can come into the room every now and again. We’ll eventually need food and water, but it’ll be a few hours before we’ll have time for that.”

“Got it,” Yuuri nodded and Yuuko smiled and patted his arm.

“You did good Yuuri. Now wait outside and we’ll take care of your Omega.”

Yuuri nodded and left the room, not bothering to correct her. Viktor wasn’t his, not really, but at the moment it didn’t matter.

_‘Blankets first.’_

“Got it.” He quickly sprinted down the halls, hoping desperately to find a maid. Maybe it was too early? He’d just curved down the last hall of the floor when he spotted the cart. He hoped she spoke English. ‘Excuse me, I need blankets! As many as you have!”

She looked at him in confusion for a split second before her eyes widened. “Heat?”

“Yes!”

“Need Omegas?” Clearly her English was limited, but Yuuri could tell she was an Omega and was prepared to come help.

“We have some, thank you. They sent me for blankets.”

She nodded, waving him after her as she walked rapidly down the hall towards a large closet. After digging inside for a minute, she stuffed 2 duvets and 4 pillows into his outstretched arms. He could barely see but that was fine.

“Thank you!” he called over his shoulder as he jogged back down the hall towards Viktor’s room.

_‘You need to wrap yourself in those as best you can and then release a comforting scent.’_

_I’ve never…_

_‘You did it the first time you met him. They’ll remember it.’_

Yuuri took a deep breath. _Ok, how do I do it?_

_‘Just think about when Viktor is distressed.’_

Yuuri did, it wasn’t hard given how worried he was. Slowly he felt the scent come. It was strange, so different from Viktor’s and yet…

_‘You can only do that for your mate.’_

_But Viktor’s not my –_

_‘We don’t have time for your denial right now. Give him the blankets.’_

He pulled out the spare room key and cracked the door. “I have the blankets.”

He heard Viktor call out to him and Yuuko raced over grabbing the bedding. She sniffed as she caught the scent but didn’t comment as she took the things back to Viktor in two trips. Yuuri caught a glimpse of Viktor nuzzling in the bedding she offered, seeming to calm a little and whimper in relief.

The door shut as Yuuko kicked him back out of the room, and he took a deep breath and slid down the wall.

_Right, what’s next?_

_‘Toys and the masks.’_

_Should I go get them?_

_‘No, you should stay here as much as you can. Even through the door he’ll know you’re here.’_

_Ok. I’ll call someone._

But who? Celestino was still here for a few hours, but there was no way he was calling his coach for this. The hotel concierge probably could tell him where stores were but they wouldn’t have what they needed. He scrolled through Viktor’s phone, glad Viktor had shown him the unlock code when he spotted a name. He groaned slightly but knew it was his best option.

He pulled up the same name on his own phone and clicked the call button with a sigh. This was going to cost him.

“Yuuri,” the voice purred from the other end of the line. “Why are you waking me up so early?”

“I’m sorry, Chris. I need your help.”

He could hear Chris instantly shuffle in bed, clearly sitting up as his tone grew serious. “What is it, what do you need?”

“Viktor went into heat.”

“Oh. Do you need a morning after pill for him?”

Yuuri groaned. “No Chris. He’s hurt. I can’t risk going into rut with him right now. I’m in the hall and my two Omega friends are with him, but we only have a tiny bottle of lube and no toys.”

“Say no more. What do you need, besides an industrial sized bottle of lube?”

Yuuri’s lip twitched. “I’m sure you know this but he likes to top, so probably a stroker and maybe a prostate massager. He said sometimes he likes that during heat. I also need a scent blocking mask from the drug store so I can go into the room if he needs me.”

Chris hummed. “Got it. How big is your dick?”

Yuuri nearly choked on his own spit and his Alpha barked in surprise. “What?!” This had to be a joke.

Chris however sounded serious. “You were with him when it started, right?” Yuuri hummed in agreement. “And I know he knows what yours looks like. He might be craving yours. If we get him a dildo that is close to yours and tell him you picked it out for him it’ll help. Even if he doesn’t use it for that, just looking at it will help him.”

This seemed like sound logic. “Ok well I guess I’m –“

“Actually, you’re probably half hard right now, right?”

“Uh,” well really there wasn’t much sense in deny it. “Yeah, maybe a bit more than that.”

“Stick your head in the room and get fully hard. I’ll be there in a minute to take a look at it.”

“THE HELL YOU WILL!” Yuuri and his Alpha shouted at the same time. From in the room Viktor moaned. “Chris, I don’t see how that’s going to help.”

“I need to make sure it looks right. Trust me, I’m not craving Alpha prick, and Viktor would kill me if I touched you. Just do it, this will help I promise.”

Chris hung up and Yuuri gulped.

_Fuck._

_‘He’s got a good point.’_

_So we’re doing this?_

_‘Unfortunately…’_

They groaned together and slowly Yuuri reached up and opened the door again, sticking his head in ever so slightly, smelling the air. He groaned again; it smelled _so_ good.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Yuuko asked from where she was curled against Viktor, keeping his body still so as not to injure himself.

“Smelling the air.”

“Why?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Minako barked out a laugh and Yuuri wished for a swift death. He closed the door again and palmed himself through his sleep pants. His cock was so hard his knot was nearly popping. He struggled to control his breaths.

He heard footsteps coming and was about to try and adjust himself so as not to scandalize whomever was walking past, when he heard Chris speaking in French to someone. He had a blanket in his hands.

“We’re all set, I found an excellent shop near here. I see you’re ready for me.”

Yuuri blushed and buried his face in his hands. “Please just get it over with.”

Chris chuckled and draped the blanket over Yuuri before carefully lifting the waistband of his pants and taking a quick look. He was muttering to himself in French, probably making mental notes about Yuuri’s penis. He was intensely grateful he did not speak French.

“Alright, it should only take me 30 minutes at most. Have you called your coaches?”

“Next on the list. I need to call the hotel and airlines as well.”

Chris nodded. “You should call Celestino first because I promise you no matter how busy Yakov is he will come running, and you don’t want to be dealing with that when he gets here.” He pointed to Yuuri’s hard-on. “They can help you with the hotel and airlines, and if they can’t I can when I get back. I’ll move my travel arrangements around too.”

“You don’t have to do that!”

“Sure, I do. You and Viktor are some of my best friends. You’re both going to need some help. Plus, you don’t know French and Viktor is in no state to speak it. It’s going to be difficult for you if you run into trouble with only English and Japanese at your disposal.”

Yuuri sighed gratefully and nodded. It felt like a large weight had suddenly lifted from his shoulders. “Thanks Chris.”

“No problem! I’ll get you some food after I get back. See you soon.”

Yuuri nodded and leaned his head back, letting his mind rest for a minute before he dialed Celestino’s number. It took a few rings for the call to connect.

“Yuuri, is something wrong?”

Yuuri remembered then that all of the coaches were in some sort of meeting this morning. “Sorry Coach, I forgot about the meeting.”

“It’s alright, what is it?”

“Viktor went into heat. Minako and Yuuko are with him and Chris is getting supplies.”

“What are you doing?”

Yuuri was glad his coach was an Alpha with a lot of experience. He seemed completely unfazed. “I’m sitting in the hallway trying to stay calm and not rut.”

“Good. They’re nearly done with me. I’ll have the hotel bring you something to sit on and some tea. Just focus on breathing and keeping your head clear. If your Alpha can keep the rut at bay until this is over and we’re home it’ll make things easier.

Yuuri and his Alpha both answered together with a “Yes Coach” that made Celestino laugh.

“Do you want me to tell Yakov?”

“I was going to call him right after you.”

Celestino hummed. “Give me 1 minute then call. I’ll pull him out.” Yuuri nodded, not caring that his coach couldn’t see. “I’ll see you soon, Yuuri.”

“Thanks, Ciao Ciao.”

Yuuri watched the second hand on his phone tick down and then pressed the call button on Viktor’s phone, grateful that Viktor had photos next to all his contact’s names since they were all spelled in Russian, except his which was called “Cutest Alpha Ever.” He’d have to change that before giving the phone back to Viktor.

He pressed the call number and waited. When it connected he was greeted with a string of grumpy sounding Russian.

“Ah, sorry. Coach Yakov? This is Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Katsuki?” Yakov grumbled. “What’s wrong? Why Are you calling from Viktor’s phone?”

“He went into heat sir.”

He could hear the older man start to walk down whatever hall he was in. There was an echo of brisk footsteps that rang out clearly over the phone. “What’s going on? He wasn’t ready to share it. He’s hurt, he shouldn’t -”

“I don’t know why, but no, I’m not sharing it. My two Omega friends are with him: Yuuko and Minako. They’ve already got him wrapped in blankets and are keeping him still so he doesn’t hurt his leg. I’m just sitting outside the door since I guess since I was there when it started he needs me close by. Chris is getting supplies.”

Yakov grunted, and Yuuri could hear him hastily pressing the call button for the elevator. “I know of Minako; Viktor’s in good hands with her. What about you? What do you need?”

“Chris is going to bring me food after he gets what Viktor needs and Celestino is having the hotel bring me something to sit on. I just need to call the airlines and hotels. I could use clothes and stuff, but I can get those from the room once the worse is over.”

“I’ll handle Viktor’s flight and the hotel. Just text me your and your friends’ room numbers and I’ll handle it, then I’ll be up there.”

“Alright,” Yuuri whispered as Yakov hung up. He was so tired.

_‘You’re coming down from the adrenaline. It took a lot to keep us from rutting.’_

_Thanks._

He must have dozed off because in no time at all someone was shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see Celestino smiling kindly down at him. A couple of guys from the hotel were setting up a few chairs in the hall. Most were pretty standard, but one was an extra-large and squishy chair which they offered to Yuuri. He stood out of the way quickly as they set it down, immediately collapsing into it the moment the workers were out of the way. Celestino covered him with a blanket.

“Yakov said he asked you for room numbers but you didn’t get them to him. Fortunately, I was at the desk and was able to give him yours and Minako’s.”

“Chris is staying too,” Yuuri mumbled. “He’ll be here soon.”

“Alright, no problem. The hotel is moving the people in the neighboring rooms, and moving all of our rooms to surround this one, that way we don’t disturb other guests and you and Viktor have the support you need.”

Yuuri blinked. “You don’t have to stay coach.”

“Of course I do, Yuuri. Guiding young Alphas like you doesn’t just mean on the ice.”

Yuuri nodded, he wanted to sleep, but he heard footsteps approaching. He cracked his eyes to see Chris coming up to them. He was ripping items out of their packaging and checking the batteries. Yakov was walking right behind him. Yuuri would have blushed if he had any energy left.

“If you can manage it, it would be best if you gave these to him,” Chris said softly.

Yuuri groaned but sat up. Celestino offered him a bottle of tea and he took a quick drink, settling himself before he slipped one of the masks over his face. He took the three toys and a comically large bottle of lube from Chris. He knocked gently on the door before entering.

Minako and Yuuko looked up, both looking a little worn, but considerably calmer. “He’s settled down,” Minako whispered. “Your scent helped.”

Yuuri nodded and looked towards Viktor who was staring at him. “I brought you these, Vitya,” he whispered softly.

Viktor sat up, the covers barely covering his bottom half, his hair a tangled mess that Yuuko was already trying to straighten with her fingers.

“For me?” he said, softly.

“Yes, Vitya. For you. To make your heat better.”

Viktor blinked. “From Alpha?”

Yuuri nodded. “From me.”

Viktor positively beamed. He reached forward and happily inspected the gifts, carefully setting them on the side table and bed, arranging them just so. He took the dildo last, blushing slightly, his gaze going to Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri swallow and whispered, “Yes, Vitya. That’s for you. I know it’s not quite the same, but –“

“I love it. Thank you, Alpha.” Viktor was smiling so brightly, he looked so happy as he cradled it to his chest. It was a strange picture, but Yuuri was glad Viktor looked happy nonetheless. “You’ll stay?”

“Yes, I’ll be right outside the door keeping you safe. I’ll stay the whole time.”

“Even though I’m a bad Omega?” Viktor suddenly had tears in his eyes.

Yuuri sank onto the bed and hugged him, willing himself not to breathe too deeply - the mask only did so much. “You’re not a bad Omega, Vitya. I told you it was safe to go into heat with me. This is a good thing. You have lots of people here with you and right outside to help you. We’ll keep you safe till you’re done. You’re such an amazing Omega.”

Viktor cried softly and held onto Yuuri for a minute. “Next year?”

Yuuri chuckled and nodded. “Yes, next year.”

Viktor smiled again and allowed Yuuri to slowly pull away and back out of the room. When he closed the door he nearly collapsed and Celestino and Chris grabbed him, stuffing him back in the chair and setting the blanket over him.

“Just sleep, Yuuri,” Celestino whispered. “We’ll take care of everything.”

And sleep he did.

 

The next few days passed in a blur. At some point Viktor settled down and fell asleep, Minako and Yuuko passing out right beside him. Yuuri had gone inside to get some clothes and was sorely tempted to take a photo of the three omegas curled under a pile of blankets together. He resisted the temptation though, knowing Minako (and probably Yuuko) would kill him if they ever found out, opting instead to grab armfuls of his clothes from his suit case, leaving the bag so Viktor wouldn’t notice it’s absence and think Yuuri had left.

He and Chris were now rooming together, while Yakov and Celestino occupied the room across the hall. Minako and Yuuko’s new room was empty for the meantime, but Celestino and Chris had carefully gone about collecting the woman’s things and bringing them up to the new room; a job made easier since the women were in the final stages of packing when Yuuri had called them.

Yuuri for his part only left the chair in the hall for a few minutes at a time to shower or use the restroom. Chris would bring him food, and Celestino and Yakov worked with the hotel to provide meals for the omegas that were appropriate for heats. It was a lot of cold soups and noodles, as well as a few protein shakes. According to Minako, in one of the few breaks when they had a chance to talk, all of the heat pheromones in the air made the other Omegas’ stomachs a bit sensitive too, so despite the fact that they had the full use of their faculties, they couldn’t stomach much more than Viktor could.

Yuuri found that the longer the heat went on, the easier it was for him to be in the room with Viktor between the more intense rounds. Viktor slept a lot, but sometimes he’d be awake and a be needy, whining for Yuuri until Yuuko or Minako would go get him.

If they wrapped Viktor up in a blanket to dampen some of the scent coming off his skin Yuuri could handle curling up with him and chatting. The conversations were a bit simple since it seemed like Viktor’s Omega was at the surface far more than the skater, but she was interesting and intelligent, full of quick humor and a touch of sass that made her presence endearing to Yuuri rather than a bother.

“Do you like Football?” She asked during one of their chats.

Yuuri shrugged. “My dad enjoys it so I’ve grown up watching it. I’m not an avid fan, but I don’t mind watching. Why, are you?”

The Omega nodded. “Viktor doesn’t like it much, but he puts matches on for me sometimes.”

“That’s nice of him.”

She made a murmur. “Sorry he can’t talk more right now. He’s tired. Heat for me is natural, but for him it’s strange, especially one this intense. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The comfort period allows him to rest so he can build his strength for the heat, but it was different this time; I didn’t even realize it was happening it was so subtle. I feel awful about it.”

“What caused it?” Yuuri couldn’t help but ask.

She shrugged, “I’m not completely sure. Viktor’s been hurting a lot inside since he got injured. Seeing you made him feel a lot better; you always make him feel good but this was something more. I think I got nervous since we were about to leave you. He was so sad, and we were fighting about something. I just remember being so desperate for you and Alpha not to go. I must have triggered it subconsciously.”

“You can do that?” Yuuri asked curiously.

She shrugged, “Apparently.” She fiddled with her hair for a moment. “Viktor will probably be mad at me for saying this, but you should know it anyways; he’s afraid.”

“Of what?” Yuuri asked curiously, finding it strange to be speaking to Viktor about Viktor.

“There are things about us, things that most Omega would be ashamed of. Things he hasn’t told you, not because he's hiding them but because he doesn't really understand them yet. At some point he will. I hope you can accept them.”

Yuuri hugged the Omega close. “Of course, I will.”

“And forgive us if we ever hurt you.”

Yuuri blinked and stared at the slightly fearful Omega. Viktor had never even once hurt him. Viktor was always so careful around him, but his Omega seemed sure that at some point Viktor would mess up.

_‘It’s sounds like he’s struggling with something. I had wondered about his smell when he arrived – there was more there than just hurt.’_

_What does that mean? Do you really think Viktor could hurt us?_

_‘Perhaps, but does it change how we feel?’_

“We’ll always forgive you. Both of you. No matter what happens, we’ll always be waiting for you.”

The Omega smiled brilliantly before suddenly looking very sleepy and rubbing his face against Yuuri’s chest. After a minute, a small yawn slipped from his lips. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri could tell it was Viktor. There was a slightly different tone to his voice when he spoke. “I’m right here Viktor. I’m not leaving.”

_Ever,_ he thought silently. His Alpha rumbled in agreement.

 

Finally, after three full days of little sleep, and far too many hours in an increasingly uncomfortable chair, Viktor’s heat cleared. Their entire group let out a sigh of relief when the women came out of the room and announced that Viktor was back to his normal self, no worse for wear.

Yakov entered the room first, insisting he check up on the health of his skater; he had already booked Viktor for a full round of check-ups as soon as they got back to Russia. Yuuri resented it a bit, wanting to be the first to see his Omega, but understanding that at least some of the possessiveness he felt was from the after effects of the heat. He’d been pushing out so many pheromones for the past three day it was an unavoidable side effect.

He just hoped he could hold off his rut long enough to move beyond this feeling, otherwise it was going to be far more difficult than usual. He leaned back and sighed as he waited for Yakov to finish up.

_How bad will it be?_

_‘Physically? Not so bad.’_

_And emotionally?_

His Alpha was silent for a moment before softly speaking, _‘No matter what we do, it’s going to hurt. We just cared for Viktor in his heat; rutting without him will be a challenge.’_

_Can we make it home?_

_‘I think so. Your suppressants should be working as normal now that his scent isn’t pushing me so hard. But it will need to be soon.’_

Yuuri sighed. _I guess he can’t really come home with us now._

_‘Probably not. He’ll need to see his doctors to make sure he didn’t do any damage to his foot, and to make sure nothing strange is going on after that heat.’_

_Yeah, makes sense. Thanks for all you did, by the way._

_‘Of course. Anything for you, Yuuri. Anything for our Omega.’_

_You know he isn’t ours._

_‘Isn’_ _t he?’_ His Alpha was skeptical. He was sitting in the corner of Yuuri’s mind watching him.

_You keep saying that but…_

Yakov finally emerged from the room and Yuuri couldn’t help but jump up.

“I know I said it before, but thank you, Katsuki,” Yakov muttered in a soft voice. “This could have been much worse than it was, but he seems to be doing fine and I know I have you to thank for that.”

Yuuri swallowed, “Anytime, Coach.”

Yakov smiled and patted his shoulder. “Go on. He wants to see you.”

He slowly entered the room to see Viktor sitting up on the extra bed; he was wearing pajama pants but no shirt, a blanket with Yuuri’s scent on it wrapped around his shoulders.

“How are you feeling, Vitya?”

Viktor blushed. “A little foolish. I mean, who goes into heat and doesn’t notice?”

Yuuri smiled and sat next to him. “To be fair, no one did, and you had more than a few Alpha’s and Omega’s around.”

Viktor sighed and leaned against him. “I’m sorry for what you must have had to go through, but thank you for what you did. You could have easily just joined me, I mean, that had been our plan but…”

“I would never do that.” Yuuri said sharply. “You had already said we couldn’t share it this time, just because your body surprised us doesn’t take that away.”

Viktor smiled and nuzzled a bit closer; Yuuri wrapped his arms around the Omega. “I can’t come with you now,” Viktor whispered.

“I figured as much.”

“I was going to though.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “Really?”

Viktor nodded. “You were right, about all of it. But strangely enough I feel a lot better now. I was pretty out of it during that whole thing, but somehow I feel more settled now than I was.”

Yuuri smiled. “I’m glad, Vitya.”

“But next year’s heat, no matter what, we’re sharing it,” he said, his bottom lip poking out, making Yuuri laugh.

“Alright, Vitya. Next year for sure. Even if I break my leg.”

Viktor grinned, a devilish look taking over his features. “Oh, don’t you worry, Alpha. Even if you can’t walk I’ll take good care of you.”

Yuuri blushed and…

“You don’t think I wouldn’t have done the same for you, little Omega?” he said in a deep, soft voice.

_God damnit why?!_

His Alpha just shrugged, falling back in his brain.

Viktor was giggling hysterically. “Oh Alpha, I’m going to hold you to that, ok?”

Yuuri blinked but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he whispered, “Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter - hope you enjoyed! I was super serious about that no dub-con tag, as you can see. I always intended for Viktor to be injured and not heat with Yuuri (this chapter), but the surprise heat was actually a last minute inspiration that really led to a lot of great things including some quality time with Yuuri's Alpha. Chris is a good bro...? Lol. Also Viktor is adorable and I <3 him. Please let me know if you spot typos, I didn't get as much sleep as I would liked last night so my final pass might have missed something.
> 
> I'm sad cause there was a scene that was suppose to be in chapter 3, but I had to cut it because it never fit. I figured I'd get it in this chapter, but again, it didn't fit. I'll probably drabble it out on tumblr later this week, so keep any eye out.
> 
> One heads up. There's a video game coming out next Friday that I've been looking forward to. It shouldn't effect next week's chapter, but maybe the following one? The good news is I am working on the next chapter of Queens as well as some surprises, so if I need a week off I will still have stuff for you guys, just not this stuff. Once they're 'ready' I'll post something on tumblr. 
> 
> If you're curious about betas, I do have a world building post on them I just can't release it yet. I need the story to reveal my HC on them first. Sorry! :) Soon-ish, I promise!
> 
> Comments are the stuff of dreams, so please do leave them. They make my day and I love commenting back. Shares, Kudos, etc. are like caffeine, and right now I need caffeine to live so...you get the idea. Thank you so much for reading and sharing my little world with me!


	6. Line in the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - 21, Viktor - 25

Viktor Nikiforov, 25 years old, 3-time consecutive winner of the Grand Prix final, European Champion for the past 5 years running, and Olympic gold medalist; was currently skipping down the hall towards the first open practice session at the Worlds Champions and he didn’t care who saw him.

He was excited damnit.

_‘You’re such a child sometimes.’_

_Takes one to know one._

_‘I rest my case.’_

“Vitya, calm down. I know you’re excited to see Katsuki, but you need to focus.” Yakov looked like he was regretting many life choices as he watched his prize skater make a fool out of himself. “You need to take Gold this year. You beat Giacometti at the Grand Prix and Europeans, there’s no reason you can’t do it again.”

“Don’t worry, Yakov. I’ll skate my best and do you proud! I won’t let Chris beat me.”

“And what about Katuski?” Yakov glanced at him with determined eyes that clearly did not trust him at all.

“Yuuri looks good in Gold, doesn’t he?”

Yakov groaned as Viktor danced away, smirking as he went. The truth was he was determined to win back his title. He liked being the World Champion. Plus, the next year was the Olympics and it was much better going in when you’re known as the ‘reigning World Champion.’ He knew if he won he’d probably skip next year’s Worlds too, so it was important to nail them this year since he missed out last year.

Though if he lost to Yuuri he wouldn’t be too upset. Yuuri was fantastic after all.

It had been a year since they had seen each other. Yuuri should have qualified for the Grand Prix Final, but at his last skate of his last competition, where all he needed was to land in third, some JSF big shots had insisted on taking him out for sushi the night before the free skate. It had been disastrous.

The entire delegation had ended up at the hospital with extreme food poisoning. Yuuri had only picked at his food and somehow managed to skate after the ISU doctors pumped him full of whatever they could to keep him upright, but he’d been weak and exhausted from his night spent worshiping the porcelain goddess; and had missed more than a few jumps. His step sequences, normally the highlight of any performance, were sluggish and sloppy. He’d missed the final by the fewest of points.

The ISU even considered letting him through and having 7 in the Final due to the circumstances, but ultimately the decision had been to exclude him. The JSF had apparently felt terrible about it and were promising Yuuri first class accommodations for the Olympics to make up for it. Yuuri just wanted to forget the entire experience had ever happened…and also never eat raw fish that wasn’t prepared by his mother ever again.

“Viktor!”

Viktor turned at the sound of his name calling and tried very hard to keep the disappointment off his face when he saw it was Chris. Chris, who always seemed to manage an invite to at least one of the same GPF qualifying competitions as Yuuri. Viktor wouldn’t say he was jealous, he was too petty to admit that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true.

Chris, kindly enough, just laughed at him. “Come sit with me while we wait, we are a bit early after all.”

Viktor pouted but followed after him, plopping down a bit immaturely when they arrived in the skaters’ area for their first practices.

“You’re really excited, aren’t you?”

“I’ve missed him! He’s my best friend and I barely get to see him.”

“And the fact that he’s a sexy Alpha has nothing to do with it?”

Viktor growled a little. “He’s more than that to me and you know it.”

Chris chuckled, “Yes, I know. But you can’t deny him being an Alpha is a bonus for you, especially after last year. I know you and we both know how you love to have you mouth full of –“

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that,” Viktor spat. He was still bitter that Chris had seen Yuuri’s penis in the flesh before he had.

“It was for a good cause. Did you ever tell him you used it?”

Viktor blushed. When Yuuri had first handed him the dildo his mind had completely stuttered to a stop. He’d been just so damn happy to have something that was obviously supposed to fill the void Yuuri couldn’t fill (though, in the moment, Viktor had wanted him to, consequences be damned). At first, he’d only used his mouth on it, but as the heat went on, and he became more desperate for that final feeling of release, he’d switched out the massager for the dildo.

He’d never cum so hard in his life.

“No. I thought I might once we’re settled in.”

Chris nodded before noticing the envelope Viktor had clutched in his hand. “What have you got there?”

Viktor looked around and leaned closer to whisper, "STD test results. Clean, of course. We promised to exchange them today; I had to ask my doctor’s office to give them to me in English 3 times before they remembered!”

Chris grinned. “What’s the plan? I want to live vicariously through you; being a Beta is _so_ boring.”

Viktor snorted. “Better than having your life turned upside down by hormones for over a year like Yuuri did.” Chris winced in agreement. “I’ve got a whole month off, Yakov just wants me to get on the ice for drills when I can. We both talked to our doctors about it; as soon as competition is over we’ll go off our suppressants. It’ll take a week or two and then we’ll, well, you know, then we’ll have a little over a week left together. The doctor says if we separate before then it’ll be too painful.

“It’s going to be so fun, Chris; we’re going to this little ski town in America! My sponsors helped me rent a house for us, and there’s a rink just down the street so we can practice.”

“Have you told him where you’re going yet?”

Viktor shook his head. “I told him we’re going somewhere in America and to pack warm clothes, but the rest is a surprise.” He paused and sighed happily, “I can’t believe after so long I’ll finally get to spend time with him. Real time, not just a few days at competition.”

“Are you nervous?” Chris asked, the note of kindness clear in his tone. Chris and Viktor had been friends for a long time, and with that friendship came intimate knowledge including that Viktor had never shared a heat with someone before. At his age, it was practically unheard of.

Viktor thought about that. He was excited and he _shouldn’t_ be nervous but, “Yeah, a little.”

Chris smiled and tugged playfully on Viktor’s ponytail. “Understandable. Tell you what, you’ll want to be alone when you see him, right?”

Viktor thought about that and quickly nodded. It was likely going to be a sloppy reunion with a lot of hugging, scenting, and probably some crying. While anyone who knew the situation would understand, there was too great of a risk for wayward cameras to catch the scene and take it the wrong way.

“Then I will be your very best, supportive friend, and go meet Yuuri when he comes in. Why don’t you go into that conference room over there,” he pointed “and I’ll bring him to you.”

“Really?” Viktor couldn’t help the way his eyes lit up.

Chris chuckled. “Ah, Vitya, you wound me. You’ve never once looked at me that way before.”

Viktor winced. “Sorry.”

Chris shook his head, “Don’t be. But Viktor, I want you to really think about things for the next month. You could have your pick of Alphas, yet this one is different to you. Think about what that means, alright?”

He stood and left before Viktor could respond, so instead he stood and made his way to the conference room, making sure no one was paying him any attention before he went in.

Chris wasn’t wrong, Yuuri was special, but what that meant? To be honest, he wasn’t sure. They were more than friends, but they’d both been against labeling their relationship for so long, it was hard to put one to it now.

Maybe they needed to.

_‘Lovers. Boyfriends. Mates. Take you pick, there’s plenty to choose from.’_

_Not mates,_ Viktor grimaced at his meddling Omega. _But maybe the others._

 _‘You shouldn’t listen to that doctor; he is_ clearly _a nitwit. He doesn’t even think I should be talking!’_

She wasn’t wrong, they really needed a new doctor. After his strange heat the year before he’d fully disclosed all of the odd things about his Omega and himself to his doctor.

The man had been mostly useless, suggesting much of it to be an overexaggeration, and in Viktor’s head. He’d been told over and over that Omegas simply weren’t that vocal and his conversations with her must be just a deep understanding between the two of them that led him to think they were having in-depth conversations.

_Idiot._

He’d be getting a new doctor after this heat; the last thing he needed was a doctor who wouldn’t listen to him and thought his issues were just his imagination. He was different than other Omegas, and while that didn’t bother him, he did want to make sure there wasn’t something wrong, something more he should be doing for his precocious other half.

He tried not to think about the test results during his pre-heat exam.

_‘I’m telling you, that doctor is crap. Ignore what he says. Tell Yuuri about it; he’ll help you find a new doctor. You can set your mind at ease then.’_

_But we researched it…_

_‘Google is not a replacement for a competent doctor!’_

A soft knock at the door drew him back to the present and he whipped towards the door just in time to see a pair of blue framed glasses slip through the opening.

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Yuuri slowly enter the room. He was blushing a little, and clearly just as nervous. He silently closed the door and stared at Viktor for a moment before whispering, “Ohayou, Vitya.”

Whatever had been holding him back snapped and Viktor rushed forward. “Yuuri!” he sobbed, positively leaping into the now outstretched arms of the Alpha. Viktor’s face instantly snuggled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, and he felt the Alpha do the same. Viktor realized then that he was crying as he breathed in the fresh scent; he’d missed this so much.

“Again, with the tears, Vitya?”

“Oh shut up, I missed you! Besides, you’re crying too.”

“I know, you’re right,” Yuuri whispered, tears thick in his throat. “I missed you too.” Viktor felt Yuuri softly press his lips to his hairline and Viktor instantly relaxed into the embrace, a soft purr coming from his throat.

He blushed, but Yuuri just chuckled, holding him even tighter, and letting out a soft rumble of his own.

Viktor sniffed through a giggle, “I’m being such an Omega right now.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, you’re just being Viktor, and I’m being Yuuri.”

Viktor grinned, “That’s the best.”

They slowly pulled apart, Yuuri handing him some tissues he’d wisely brought along. He sniffed his jacket, one of the official JSF jackets, and chuckled. “Your smell is all over me.”

Viktor blushed, “Whoops, sorry about that. I took my suppressants but I guess I got too excited.”

“It’s ok, the room only had the slightest of smells when I came in, and as far as I know most everyone thinks you’re a Beta. It’s only me that can smell it so keenly, I think.”

Viktor blushed at this.

_‘Seriously, why do you even bother denying it.’_

“Are you ready for our vacation, Yuuri?”

Yuuri snorted. “Is that what we’re calling it?” He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket, handing it to Viktor, a slight blush on his cheeks. “All set.”

Viktor beamed back at him and handed over his own envelope. “Me too!” Neither of them moved to open their envelopes as they looked at each other. A heat seemed to pass between them as some long-understood emotions simmered under the surface, just waiting to come forward. Viktor felt himself pulled forward, desperate to have Yuuri just a bit closer. He felt the Alpha’s hands on his waist, tugging him closer as he tipped his head.

The door banged open and Yuuri jumped back like he’d been shocked. Yakov was standing there with Chris behind him looking sheepish. “You will have plenty of time for that _after_ Worlds. We’re getting started Vitya, don’t keep me waiting.”

Viktor shrugged apologetically at Yuuri and they followed Yakov out of the room and headed towards the ice along with Chris.

“Are you sharing a room again,” Chris whispered to Yuuri, obviously hoping Viktor’s coach couldn’t hear.

“Not this time,” Yuuri whispered back, looking nervous.

“Why not?” Chris questioned, looking surprised.

Yuuri blushed and Viktor leaned over the Alpha and whispered, “Yakov’s afraid I’ll go into heat again.”

“You know I am not deaf,” Yakov growled from in front of them making Yuuri jump and squeak cutely again.

_‘It’s not like that’ll happen again. I didn’t even skip our last one!’_

_I know, I know. Yakov’s just nervous. You’re doing fine._

His Omega smiled brightly, bouncing around excitedly now. _‘Our vacation is going to be so fun!’_

Viktor laughed softly to himself as his Omega went on and on in his head about all the things she wanted to do on vacation. Yuuri looked at him curiously and Viktor winked as he tapped his temple. Yuuri smiled with understanding as his Alpha swirled in his eyes.

Viktor wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but suddenly their fingers were twisted together, both of them blushing as they peaked at each other through the side of their eye, neither moving their hands as they headed for the ice. Something was changing, and for the first time, Viktor welcomed it.

_We’ll figure out the details later._

_‘Finally!’_

Yakov had strictly forbidden Viktor from sharing a room with Yuuri, even going so far as to inspect Viktor’s room to make sure Yuuri hadn’t been there. Viktor wasn’t entirely sure how Yakov would know since he was a Beta, but he didn’t risk it.

Instead he and Yuuri hung out in Yuuri’s room as much as possible, the two friends spending the evenings ordering meals and watching movies together. Yuuri kept watching Viktor for any signs of impending heat, but Viktor didn’t have any unusual cravings and his Omega seemed perfectly content to hold off for a few more weeks.

The night before the short programs Viktor was once again in Yuuri’s room, curled up against the Alpha while they both relaxed. He could feel Yuuri’s nerves trying to creep up and let himself give off a light, steady supply of his comfort smell, enjoying the way the Alpha’s nose seemed to find its way to the side of his neck over and over as they watched television together.

“You know, you’re the best Viktor,” Yuuri whispered in a relaxed tone of voice as they rested together.

“Well of course, I have the medals to prove it, unless you’re planning on taking it from me this weekend?” He teased with a wink.

Yuuri grabbed him, tickling his sides, making Viktor shriek and squirm, trying to get away from the devilish Alpha. It felt so right, even more so than the year before. “Yuuri, I’m really glad we’re friends,” Viktor breathed out, smiling up at his friend. “I know you think it’s a bit one-sided, me just helping you, but believe me, you help me just as much.” He couldn’t help but think of some of his fears and doubts he’d had over the past year, and the way Yuuri’s presence seemed to make them fly away.

Yuuri looked at him curiously, “What is it, Viktor?”

Viktor bit his lip before breathing out with a sigh. “It’s nothing bad. I just had a weird test result when I went for my preheat check-up. Something weird is going with my pheromones. My Omega insists the doctor is wrong about what he thinks it means, and I have an appointment with a specialist after my heat, but I’m still nervous. When I’m with you though I feel like it’ll be ok, somehow.”

Yuuri gathered him into his arms. “It’s alright, Vitya. Would it make you feel better to try and see someone sooner? We could delay a little longer, or take care of it before we settle in. You said we’re going to America, right? I’m sure Celestino could help us find someone.”

_‘See, I was right.’_

Viktor curled closer to the Alpha, letting himself sink into the scent he shouldn’t be smelling. “No, I’m okay. This is helping.” Maybe the doctors were right, maybe they were wrong, but from here, in this place, it didn’t seem like it mattered that much.

He wondered when things had changed so much. He supposed it was that heat last year; the way Yuuri had cared for him, made sure he had everything he needed even though he got nothing in return except a difficult rut a few weeks later.

_‘I think it started even sooner than that’_

_What do you mean?_

_‘Remember Europeans, before we got hurt and Yuuri called...’_

* * *

 

Viktor had his knees curled to his chest as he sat perched on Chris’ bed. His laptop was open in front of him and as much as he was trying to concentrate on the conversation around him, he couldn’t help the way his eyes kept darting to the corner of his screen. The closer Four Continents and Worlds got, the more eager he became to see Yuuri. Five years was too long. He should have sought out the Alpha sooner.

“Viktor…” Chris plopped down next to him, making the computer bounce on the mattress with the force of his impact. “You’re being a bit of a bore.”

Viktor looked up at the two other medalists. Chris and Killian were not just his competition, but also his closest friends in the European circuit. They all saw each other a lot at competition and the three of them had a reputation for getting into trouble, though they’d all calmed down in recent years. “Sorry, I just don’t want to miss Yuuri’s call.”

“And you won’t,” Chris smiled, leaning against him. “We both know how much this means to you. We’re listening for the call too.”

“Exactly,” Killian grinned, sinking down on Viktor’s other side. “I can never miss a chance to say hi to my favorite little Alpha.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Viktor warned, making Killian laugh.

“Oh, don’t worry, I prefer to not make a fool of myself. I don’t think even Yuuri knows how strong he really is. He would have had me on the floor that first time if he wasn’t so young. My Alpha only stayed standing because he knew Yuuri was more scared than upset.”

Chris sighed, “God, being Beta is so boring! I miss out on all this stuff under the surface.”

“Be grateful,” Viktor said. “Some of it is interesting, but most is just a big hassle.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t give it up for the world,” Chris argued, “not if it meant weakening your relationship with Yuuri.”

Viktor blushed a bit. “We’re just friends.”

“Ha,” Chris snorted. “Friends my ass. You’re smitten for him, and believe me, it’s a two-way street. The way he curls up in those blankets of yours before competition. It’s hilarious seeing Omegas waste their time trying to get his attention.”

Viktor curled up tighter on himself, not sure he wanted to have this conversation.

_‘He’s right, you know.’_

_And this is why I don’t want to talk about this with him – because I’ve had this same conversation with you a thousand times._

A chirp from his laptop instantly cleared his mood as he clicked to receive the call, ignoring Chris and Killian’s laughter _._

“Congratulations, Vitya!’ Yuuri called out immediately. “Oh, and you too Killian and Chris. It’s good to see you both.”

Viktor could see Chris rolling his eyes in the small window showing his camera view; Killian was laughing into his hand. He tried not to look too closely at himself because he knew he looked entirely too happy. “Thank you, Yuuri,” he whispered happily, drinking in the sight of the Alpha. “Did you get to watch it live?”

Yuuri nodded. “With the time difference, I was able to watch you three before my exam while I studied.”

Chris tilted his head. “Exam? It’s Saturday.”

Yuuri nodded. “My classes are sort of weird to fit in my skating, and a few of my Professors have me do exams on weekends while they grade papers. I’m not on the same class schedule as others. I usually only take 2 to 3 classes at a time, but only for 2 months, that way I can take breaks during peak competition season.”

“Like Four Continents and Worlds?” Killian asked.

“Yeah, I have two more exams this week and then I’ll be on break until after Four Continents. I’ll probably just do one class between then and Worlds so I can focus on practicing.”

“Sounds tough,” Chris muttered.

Yuuri just shrugged. “It is what it is. Now, show me those medals!”

Viktor giggled and pulled his Gold out from under his hoodie he was wearing while Chris pulled out his Bronze and Killian grabbed his Silver. Yuuri clapped for them, and in the background, they saw one of Yuuri’s friends peak at the screen.

“Is that Phichit?” Viktor asked.

“Yep. He’s in his final semester of High School and procrastinating on his final project in here.” Yuuri threw his voice over his shoulder earning him a whine from his friend.

Viktor laughed. “Did he present?”

Yuuri nodded. “He’s Beta, though you’d never believe it with how mouthy he is.”

Chris and Killian were both snorting. “I resent that Yuuri,” Chris chided as he tried to keep a straight face. “I’m Beta and I’m _very_ mouthy, if you catch my drift.”

Killian made a sound of disgust nearly falling off the bed as Viktor pushed his Beta friend. “Gross Chris!” Yuuri was blushing furiously, and Viktor could hear Phichit laughing in the background.

“I think we may have to introduce those two,” Yuuri muttered. “They’d probably get along well.”

“Hmm,” Viktor muttered. “Maybe too well.”

“Yuuri,” Chris practically purred and the hairs on the back of Viktor’s neck stood on end. Whatever his friend had in mind wasn’t going to be good for him, he just knew it. “Do you want some dirt on Viktor?”

Viktor’s eyes grew wide, “Chris no!”

“Chris, yes!” Phichit suddenly cried from behind Yuuri’s shoulder, his face suddenly looming just in front of the camera. Yuuri looked like he was warring between curiosity and embarrassment.

“Well,” Chris paused dramatically, “it was at the Worlds Gala last year…”

Viktor groaned.

“Chris! We had a deal!” Killian shouted, trying to reach across Viktor to slap a hand over Chris’ mouth. Viktor heard a small growl and smiled up at Yuuri who clearly didn’t like the Alpha roughhousing on top of the Omega.

“Killian got really drunk,” Chris continued and Viktor buried his head in his hands, peaking out at Yuuri’s face, hoping Chris wasn’t about to set Yuuri’s Alpha off. “And we learned that Viktor apparently looks like a girl to drunk Frenchmen.”

“Chris, I have a girlfriend now!”

“So? I’m not telling her.” Chris looked positively devilish and Viktor wondered if he could convince the ISU switch Russia to Four Continents instead of the Europeans next year.

“What did he do?” Yuuri asked curiously with Phichit sitting beside him, eyes shining with curiosity.

“He walks right up to Viktor and just kisses him out of nowhere!”

Killian groaned. “Why do you hate me?”

Chris continued, “And Viktor was so surprised he just kind of lets it happen for a second, and then you just see his Omega click in and he starts playing along, totally toying with poor Killian. Then he just pulls back and winks and says, ‘Well hey there big boy.’ Only his voice was like half an octave lower than normal.

“I swear, Yuuri, Killian jump high enough to land a Quad Axel. It was amazing.”

Killian was groaning and Viktor was blushing as he muttered, “You know how my Omega likes to mess with Alphas. I was so surprised that she just sort of decided it would be hilarious to mess with a straight Alpha like Killian.” He looked up, peaking at Yuuri, hoping his friend wasn’t mad. His mouth fell open.

Yuuri didn’t look mad at all, in fact he looked to be trying desperately not to burst out laughing, while Phichit had given up all pretense, practically rolling with laughter.

“I would have paid money to see his face,” Yuuri suddenly blurted out. “Your Omega is a prankster and I can just imagine the look on Killian’s face.” And with that thought Yuuri suddenly dissolved into giggles.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have pictures!” Chris cheered.

There were renewed shouts as Phichit begged to see them and Killian dove after Chris. Viktor saw Yuuri causally pick up his phone and glance at Viktor before slipping out of frame. Viktor followed suit, dodging between the two skaters wrestling over Chris’ phone as he moved his laptop out of harm’s way and grabbed his own phone.

He’d just reached the hotel room door when it rang and he answered, slipping into the hall and sliding down the wall as he raised the phone to his ear. “Sorry about them.”

“It’s ok,” Yuuri giggled. “I feel like Phichit and Chris are pretty similar.”

“You can lump my Omega in with them,” Viktor moaned. “I was afraid you’d be mad.”

Yuuri hummed, “I mean, I don’t love the thought of another Alpha kissing you, but I know it was just a drunk prank. Plus, I don’t really have a right to jealousy, do I?”

Viktor thought about that, wondering why a small part of him kind of wanted Yuuri to be just a little jealous.

“Are you excited for your heat?” Yuuri asked in a soft whisper, and Viktor felt his cheeks heat in response. He was glad Yuuri couldn’t see him during this conversation.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Me too,” Yuuri whispered. There was a pause before he whispered. “Do me a favor and don’t kiss anyone else till then.”

Viktor felt his heart squeeze. “I promise. You too?”

Yuuri made a sound of agreement. “I haven’t actually kissed anyone in a while. Not since…not since we started, you know. On the phone and Skype.”

Viktor had seen cartoons where a character blushed so hard steam came out of their ears, and he was pretty sure both he and his Omega looked like that right now. She was flipping her tail over her face torn between glee and the overwhelming desire to snuggle the Alpha.

“Neither have I, well, other than that one Killian snuck on me.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, sounding surprised. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Neither did you,” Viktor whispered. “I just wanted to.”

Yuuri sighed, it sounded happy. “Same.”

They sat in silence for a while, both just listening to each other breathe.

“I think we’ll have a lot to talk about at the end of this heat,” Viktor whispered, biting his own lip. He didn’t even know what he was proposing if he was honest with himself.

_‘Don’t stress about it; you don’t have to put a label on it yet.’_

_Aren’t you always the one telling me to take him as my mate?_

His Omega shrugged, _‘You’re going in the right direction now, so I’ll let you decide.’_

_How accommodating of you._

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispered. “I’d like that.” There was a noise from Yuuri’s end and he sighed. “Phichit says they’re done talking and wants me to help him study. I’d better go.”

Viktor hummed, “Yeah, I probably should too before those idiots do something unspeakable to my laptop.”

Yuuri laughed, “Good night, Vitya.”

Viktor wished Yuuri goodnight before slowly standing and entering his room. His emotions were swirling around him; did he want Yuuri to be more than a friend? He looked up as he got back into the room only to see Chris and Killian scrolling through his saved images. A screenshot of a blushing Yuuri flashed on the screen and suddenly Viktor remembered what folder they were in.

“Hell no!” He screamed as he dove for the laptop, slamming the lid closed, almost taking Chris’ fingers off as he did.

“Vitya, what do you have in that folder?” Chris purred.

“Yes,” Killian agreed, “seems very suspicious if you’re reacting like this.”

Viktor cradled his laptop in his arms as he glared at them. “Killian, as a straight man there is nothing in this folder that you will have interest in.”

“Oh come now, mon chéri,” Chris whined, “I already saw the thumbnail previews and I think everyone he interest in seeing an Alpha’s –“

“I will kill you!” Viktor cried, his laptop landing with a soft thump as he dropped it on the spare bed and launched himself at Chris.

_‘Hmm, seems like you’re the jealous one in the relationship.’_

_I don’t need any sass from you right now just help me end him!_

His Omega giggled and soon Viktor found himself laughing in a pile with his friends, all of them too tired from their day of skating to really fight each other in earnest.

 _I can’t wait to see Yuuri,_ he thought to himself. His Omega simply stayed quiet, a knowing gaze flickering across her face.

Maybe he was ready…

 

* * *

 

By the end of the weekend Viktor had resecured his title as World Champion, while Yuuri had surprised many by edging out Chris for silver – something neither Viktor nor Chris felt was particularly shocking.

“They’re crazy if they don’t see him for the threat he is,” Chris muttered as they watched Yuuri dealing with a few final interviews after the Exhibition. Chris and Viktor had already finished their interviews and were sitting on a couch in the skater’s area waiting for the media circus to be over with.

“Agreed. You’ll be back and fighting next year though, right?”

Chris grinned. “Of course. The Olympics are coming. Can’t let you and Yuuri claim all the hardware.”

“You’ll have to take the Gold from my cold, dead hands! No way I’m giving it up to you in my home country.”

Chris snickered and looked up as Yuuri came towards them, looking a bit dazed once again.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, holding open his arms. The Alpha blinked before he practically fell into them.

“Vitya, Chris…I got a silver. I still can’t believe it.”

“You did,” Chris chuckled. “It was well deserved too.” Chris was as competitive as anyone, but it was hard to begrudge Yuuri his victories – his reactions were just so pure.

Yuuri sighed into Viktor’s hair. “Do you ever get used to it?”

Viktor shrugged, it was expected he would win, but that feeling… “No, not really. Not for big competitions, and not as long as there are people challenging you.”

Chris snorted, “As if anyone has challenged you in years, Viktor.”

“Maybe not so much two years ago, but I think last year proved there’s plenty of competition coming for me.”

Yuuri nodded. “Did you see the Juniors? There’s a lot of talent coming up. That Canadian…he went to Celestino’s camp a few years ago. He’s a bit much, but he’s going to be tough.”

Chris agreed, “There’s a guy from Kazakhstan coming up too. He’s a monster. One of my Juniors was complaining about him being scary as hell at Junior Worlds.”

“Phichit’s coming up too. He isn’t quite at their level yet, but he’ll get there soon. His footwork rivals mine already.”

Yuuri and Chris continued to discuss Junior skaters while Viktor let himself sink into the warmth of his friends’ company as they waited on their coaches. He figured Yakov wouldn’t say anything about his closeness with Yuuri now that the competition was over. He was in good health so even if he went into heat early, there was plenty of time to find a place for them to stay.

The feeling of having Yuuri against him was too good to let go of.

Chris’s coach finally emerged from wherever the coaches had been, calling Chris out. They exchanged farewells and Chris headed off to get ready for the Gala, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone.

“Hey, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

“Mmm,” Viktor muttered back, leaning in closer.

“Dance with me tonight?”

Viktor’s eyes opened and he looked down at the Alpha, who looked a bit nervous at his own boldness. “Of course, zoloste.”

Their coaches approached them and they were both escorted from the building. Viktor didn’t really pay attention to Yakov as they got back to the hotel. He changed mechanically, letting his Omega handle most of the effort as he was lost in his thoughts.

_‘It’s ok to admit he’s more than a friend to you, at least to me.’_

_I don’t even know if I can admit it to myself._

She sighed. _‘Just enjoy the next month. We’ll be with them. It feels so good to be with them. There’s no reason to complicated things beyond that for right now.’_

_But the tests…_

_‘Does it matter? Really?’_

_What about –_

_‘Doesn’t matter. You keep trying to come up with excuses for why it can’t work. Why not just let yourself imagine it could work?’_

Viktor sighed. _I’m just afraid._

_‘I know.’_

They were quiet for a while as Viktor styled his hair, letting it fall in a long wave down his back.

_Maybe I should cut it. Have I outgrown this style?_

_‘Up to you, but I like it. It looks like my tail.’_

Viktor grinned. _Yeah, I always liked that._

She was smiling at him, her blue eyes sparkling. _‘Let’s save worries for another day. A cute Alpha wants to dance with us tonight.’_

Viktor couldn’t agree more, and soon he was entering the ballroom, head already whipping around as he looked for Yuuri. He could hear Yakov sigh beside him, not that he cared.

“May I have this dance?”

Viktor swung around, beaming as Yuuri stood beside him, hand outstretched. He had on a frankly atrocious tie and off-the-rack suit, but the moment their eyes met, Viktor found he couldn’t care less. It was like a lock clicking into place, and as they danced together he felt his worries disappear. Everything disappeared.

They should be mingling, should be chatting up sponsors, should be working. But they weren’t.

Instead they were dancing. There was champagne and laughter, twirls and selfies taken from every angle, smiles and soft touches. Through everything Viktor swore he could see Yuuri’s Alpha right there in his eyes, and he was sure his Omega was front and center as well.

At some point, Yakov broke them apart and made them take care of their responsibilities; but the moment they were freed from stuffy chatter, they were back together, swaying in each other’s arms. It was the only thing he wanted to do, the only place he wanted to be.

When Yuuri leaned forward and brushed their lips together, he let himself sink into the embrace, lose himself in the soft feeling of those lips, forgetting for one night that they were just friends and finally allowing himself to consider what it might be like to finally open his heart.

If there was a trickle of fear at the thought he pushed it back, because for today, and this night, this was enough.

 

Neither of them were exactly bright eyed and bushy tailed as they made their way to the airport the next morning. Their coaches had taken their costumes, leaving the two skaters with their suitcases of clothes and their skates.

“Make sure you practice.” Yakov nagged.

“Daily conditioning as much as you can and don’t throw your diet away!” Celestino reminded.

“Don’t do anything stupid and break a leg!” Yakov growled.

“Have fun,” Celestino smirked as they waved goodbye, piling into the cab.

“They’re worse than my parents” Viktor groaned.

Yuuri just laughed and intertwined his fingers with Viktor’s. “So, do I get to know where we’re going now?”

Viktor grinned and pulled out the tickets he’d kept hidden from Yuuri all week. Yuuri looked over them in curiosity.

“Colorado.” Yuuri muttered. “Telluride?”

Viktor smiled, feeling his mouth go into a wide heart shaped smile as he pulled out the travel brochures. “My sponsor goes there every year and told me all about it!” He handed the brochures to Yuuri who’s eyes went wide with excitement.

“Vitya! This place looks amazing!”

“Yup! There’s skiing, and snowmobiles, horseback riding, and skating of course.”

“I’ve never been skiing!” Yuuri cheered, looking even more excited at the photos of the outdoor skating rink in town.

Viktor smiled, happy that Yuuri was excited. This was everything he’d wanted. It was a real vacation. A time to be together and not think about anything else.

Yuuri leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I haven’t taken my suppressants yet today. Is that still ok?”

Viktor felt a seed of desire swirl in his gut as Yuuri’s scent flushed over his skin. It was light and sweet, with subtle notes of something more on the horizon. He turned toward his friend and nodded. “Yes. I’m ready for this.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him softly, a teasing thing that hinted at much more to come. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Next chapter they'll be settling in, and before you know it Viktor's heat will be here! Telluride is a real place. It's a very high end resort/ski town. It's beautiful, and it strikes me as a perfect place for them to go. There's lots to do in their down time, but it's also a quiet place, where they can get privacy. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you guys next week. Lots of fluff ahead!
> 
> I know I had mentioned a drabble with the deleted scene that never fit in the last two chapters....but it ended up working in this one, woo. It was unexpected to be honest. I had horrible insomnia this week, I honestly thought I would have to delay because I just couldn't sleep. But when I came out of it and was looking over the first 1/3 of this and the drabble, the idea hit me. I think the chapters a bit...I donno, needy? There's a lot of snuggling. I think I just needed to comfort myself with fluff after being so frustrated all week. Oh well, it works. And they kissed, so no regrets.
> 
> I've got a new short story I'll start posting tomorrow. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm breaking it up into a couple of chapters. It's only going to be about 20k words total. It's a silly, fluff post-canon piece - I think you'll all enjoy it, so be watching for that sometime in the next day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If I end up delaying next chapter I'll let you all know on tumblr. (My game is super fun, in case you were wondering.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sharing! Comments feed my soul. Kudos, shares, and recs are all appreciated! Hit me up in the comments or send me an ask on tumblr if you have questions or just want to chat. :) See you next chapter, or tomorrow with my new little silly fic.


	7. Airplanes & Shootin' Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by [Airplanes - B.o.B. ft. Hailey Williams](https://youtu.be/kn6-c223DUU).  
> ( _I could really use a wish right now._ )

Yuuri had never flown First Class before. The JSF had tried to buy him first class tickets in the fall after the disastrous events at the NHK, but he hadn’t really wanted a “reward” after that hellish weekend. He wouldn’t have flown First Class this time either but Viktor had insisted.

“Yuuri, it’s a 14-hour flight to Denver! We can’t be cramped in a tiny seat for that long. I can understand on a short flight, but not on a flight from Asia! Who would do that?”

“Viktor, I live in Detroit and compete in Asia at least 3 times a year and I’ve never flown First Class.”

Viktor had just stared at him through the Skype call, blinking silently until Yuuri had finally agreed to the upgrade.

Fortunately, Viktor had a sponsorship deal with Aeroflot who happened to have a partnership with the airline they were currently flying on. The price of the tickets had been deeply discounted in exchange for some Instagram posts. Viktor had been chronicling their journey all morning.

He looked around at his accommodations and had to admit they were worth the ticket price on such a long flight. They each had something like a pod to themselves. There was a divider wall between them, but it had been lowered so that it was more like an arm rest than anything. There were pillows, thick blankets, headphones, and even pajamas at their disposal.

He reminded himself not to get used to it. He didn’t have the sponsors Viktor had. Flying both himself and Celestino to competitions this way was beyond his means, at least for now.

Viktor was napping beside him; he’d fallen asleep the moment he’d sat down in his seat, the seatback still in the upright position for takeoff. He had his seat belt buckled over his blanket, and his arms were clinging to one of Yuuri’s sweaters. Yuuri was not too big of a man to admit he was a little jealous of the cloth, and he regretted the low barrier that prevented him from curling up against the Russian.

_There will be time for that later_ , he thought as he brushed his fingers against his lips. _I kissed Viktor, more than once!_

His Alpha was laughing at him. _‘I take it you enjoyed that?’_

_Of course, I mean, didn’t you?_

_‘I wasn’t really paying attention to be honest.’_

This made Yuuri curious. _Why not?_

_‘For lack of a better way to describe it, I was talking to his Omega.’_

_You were?_

His Alpha nodded. _‘You and Viktor can talk on the phone or via Skype, but his Omega and I can only talk in person.’_

_How does it work?_

_‘Chemicals, basically. The simplest explanation would be smell, but it’s a lot more complicated than that. The problem is the suppressants make the conversation more difficult and slow.’_

_Are you’re talking now?_

‘Yes.’

_Do you need me to uh…let you go?_

His Alpha snorted. _‘No, it doesn’t work like that. I can easily communicate to you and her at the same time, whether you’re awake or asleep. But like I said, it’s slow right now. Your suppressants have only barely decreased in your blood, and hers are all there, so we’re basically texting between classes. Simple sentences with long pauses between.’_

_Wow, but it’ll be easier without them?_

He nodded. _‘The doctor said three days, so I would think by then she and I will be able to communicate normally, at least for us. It’s not the same as both pushing forward and speaking, but it some ways it’s more meaningful.’_

_What’s she like?_

_‘Much like Viktor, only a bit more carefree. A bit braver perhaps. She’s got a very sweet soul, and she seems to love Viktor dearly.’_

_That’s good._

His Alpha nodded as Yuuri looked back to his sketch pad, tracing his pencil along the paper as he drew a pair of ballet shoes alongside a pair of skates.

Viktor began to stir beside him, slowly coming awake as he rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered with a yawn, “I always fall asleep the moment I get on a plane. I was a rather excitable child and Yakov used to throw a blanket over my head the moment we got on planes for competition and force me to sleep. I’ve never quite managed to break the habit. How long was I out?”

_That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard._

His Alpha was laughing in amusement. _‘Seriously. Who knew Viktor Nikiforov had such a childish side? It’s endearing.’_

“Only 30 minutes or so, the plane only just leveled out,” Yuuri informed him.

Viktor nodded and stretched before looking over at Yuuri’s sketches. “Did you draw those?”

Yuuri nodded and showed him the page; it was full of different types of shoes – heels, trainers, combat boots and more. “I started sketching to pass the time during ruts. I’m getting a Fine Arts degree specializing in dance, but they like us to branch out from our focus a bit so I took a sketching class. I like to pick items and just fill a page with them; it’s relaxing.”

Viktor ran his fingers over the sketches, studying them slowly. “I like these. I’ve always taken good care of my feet, you have to with skating after all. When I broke my ankle I couldn’t do any of those things. I couldn’t have a foot bath, or put on shoes in the morning; it bothered me a bit more than I thought it would.”

Yuuri tilted his head as he considered the other. “Sort of like you didn’t feel complete?”

Viktor nodded. “It was bad enough I couldn’t skate, but so much of my routine was taken. I couldn’t feel comfortable in my skin. I’d try and go out, but I could only put one shoe on. I’d feel all off balance.”

“I can understand that. I suppose it’d be similar if I hurt my nose and couldn’t put on my glasses. I’m always reaching for them whenever I take them off.”

Viktor smiled staring at the sketches once more. “Ever since then I’ve been really aware of my feet or shoes. One of the first things I did when I was released was get a pedicure. I thought about going to a shoe store and trying on every pair of shoes they had.”

“We can go shoe shopping.” Yuuri said softly. “I really wouldn’t mind if you tried on every pair.”

Viktor swallowed and shrugged, but Yuuri could see a small smile accompanying a slight pinkening of his ears. Viktor turned the sketch book pages, looking over the sheets filled with flowers, bags, food, and even one with nothing but eyes.

“I’m not very good at drawing full people yet, so I just focus on one piece of the body.” Yuuri explained.

“Yuuri, these are wonderful.”

“Ah, thanks. I had a lot of time to practice with all of the ruts.”

“It shows. You said your focus is dance – what kind?”

“Yeah, ballet mostly with a bit of teaching emphasis. I know I want to keep skating and dance in my life as long as possible so I’m just focusing on things that’ll help with that.”

“You’ll coach?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Maybe? I’d probably stick to Juniors though. I wouldn’t mind working with Celestino someday. If it hadn’t been for him my transition to the seniors right after presentation would have been impossible. It might be fun helping others deal with the presentation while trying to compete.”

Viktor smiled. “That seems like a good goal. You’d be great at it too. You’re a strong Alpha so you could shut down any tantrums, and Omegas would probably feel a lot more comfortable knowing there was someone looking out for them. It was a little scary for me after I presented, being different is always hard; but knowing Yakov was looking after me calmed a lot of my fears. He’s Beta, but he’s terrifying. You’re much less intimidating, but you’ve got that crazy Alpha behind you so you could help everyone feel comfortable, but control the situation when need be.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. Phichit had said something similar but it just seemed to mean more coming from Viktor. “What about you?”

“Hmm, choreograph maybe? I've always been good at it and I really enjoy it. I would consider coaching for the right person. Hell, if I were older and Celestino hadn't come along I would have coached you.”

“Really?”

Viktor giggled, “Of course, though believe me, I'm glad things are like this. I'd much rather skate against you. Remember, if you ever need help you can call me. That offer will always stand.”

Yuuri swallowed but nodded. “I will.”

Viktor was still flipping through the pages, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’m glad we have this time together. I sometimes get caught up in who I am, both the skater and the Omega. I feel like I’m always fighting between the expectations, who I am, and who I want to be – except when I’m with you. Then it’s just easy. I feel like I can breathe. I’m more myself with you than with any other person.”

Yuuri felt his heart pound at the declaration, a warmth spreading through his body; and yet, he was almost certain there was more behind those words, something he couldn’t quite define. There was always a part of Viktor that was held back, aloof.

_And he didn’t say he was completely himself with me, only more so than anyone else._

_‘His Omega has indicated to me that he keeps something hidden, refusing to talk about it even with her.’_

_Maybe that’s what her warning was about last year._

_‘Potentially.’_

_My answer is still the same._

“I’m glad, Vitya. You’ve done so much for me. You helped me create a safe place for myself no matter where I was with your blankets. You gave me someone to go to for advice when I was doubting myself. I hope someday you’ll consider me your safe place.”

Viktor bit his lip but nodded. “It’s just hard sometimes, being honest about yourself. I know I tell you all the time not to worry what others think of you, but sometimes I’m pretty lousy at taking my own advice.”

Yuuri reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Viktor smiled and turned his focus back to Yuuri’s sketch pad, thumbing through the pages with his other hand.

“Yuuri, is this you?”

Yuuri looked over and saw what page Viktor was on and blushed. “Uh, yeah.”

“This is so cool! You're riding a giant wolf! He looks incredible, where did you…” he paused, mouth suddenly popping open. “Yuuri, is this your alpha?”

Yuuri squirmed in his seat a little but nodded.

“Wow! He's so cool! He's huge! Is he really this big?”

Yuuri nodded. “He said he made himself big enough that I could ride him. He always wanted to be big enough to protect me, or to carry me away from my fears. But he's also kind of fluffy and gentle, more like a dog than a wolf. It’s his way of balancing his strong alpha desires with being more friend and partner.”

Viktor looked awed. “He's incredible looking, I wish he had a physical form. I'd love to see him.”

Yuuri smiled, knowing how often he'd thought the same things.

“But what's this?” Viktor asked, pointing to another sketch.

Yuuri blushed once more as he looked at the one he'd drawn ages ago now. His Alpha wrapped around what they imagined Viktor's Omega to look like. A white wolf, just a bit smaller than the alpha, leaning lovingly against him. Their faces touching with sweet tenderness.

“Is this me?” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri nodded slowly. “It's how we imagined your Omega. Sorry if it's really off, wolves aren’t exactly common but we just sort of thought that suited you both. We'd never asked and we were thinking about you and…”

“I love it.” Viktor whispered. “No one’s ever guessed she is a wolf before. It's not quite right, but it's close. Her fur is just off silver, but not quite white. Her eyes are super blue too, more so than mine. She's a wolf, but not. More like of an impression of one. She's very sleek and smooth, a bit like a fox I suppose; but she's large, as big as me.”

He paused and smiled. “She's beautiful. I wish I had your talent so you could see her.”

_‘Actually, I'll probably have a good idea of how she looks by the end of the month.’_

“Really?” Yuuri accidentally said it out loud and Viktor looked at him curiously. Yuuri tapped his head in explanation.

His Alpha laughed at him. _‘Like I said, communication right now is a bit like texting, but it'll get more complicated and complex. It's more than words, it's feelings and ideas. She won't be able to show me a picture of herself, but I'll get impressions of how she looks as we communicate, especially during our rut.’_

“He says he'll get a good idea of how she looks as they get closer.”

Viktor nodded, “I'm being told something similar, only a bit cruder since my Omega is a bit of a child.” He rolled his eyes and then giggled. “Say, Yuuri. If you had to say, how old is your alpha?”

It was a strange question. Naturally his Alpha was the same age as him, but if he really thought about it… “He feels like an old soul to me. More of a big brother. His eyes always seem really wise and he's patient, even when I'm having doubts about myself.”

Viktor nodded, “I don't know what they are or anything about this really, but my Omega always feels kind of young. Almost younger than me sometimes.”

Yuuri didn't know what to think and his Alpha was offering no insights, staying unusually quiet. All he could feel was a soft sort of acceptance and love emanating from the Alpha towards the Omega, as if he knew all this and didn't care.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the flight attendant coming up to them with the dinner menu, and soon they both had their legs up and headphones on while they watched an inflight movie together and ate dinner. The food was certainly better in First Class.

Once the food was cleared away they both leaned their seats back almost all the way. They both had their heads resting right on the edge of their seat and hands on top of the barrier, fingers intertwined; almost like they were cuddling. By the end of the movie Yuuri couldn’t help but feel himself yawning. It was still early, but he knew it would be best to get some rest.

He found himself looking over at Viktor who was smiling at him, looking equally tired. “Sleep Yuuri, we’ll have all day together tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day and the next…”

Yuuri laughed and soon they had flattened out their seats, converting them into beds with pillows and fluffy blankets. Both of them had slipped into the pajamas and were already settling into the cushy covers.

Considering he was used to just leaning his seat back and wearing jeans on these long flights, this was complete luxury. The privacy divider to the aisle made him feel like he was in his own room.

Unfortunately, with them both laying down the divider completely blocked his view of Viktor. He sighed and settled in, pulling the covers up over his shoulders, his arms pressed against the barrier trying to be just a bit closer to Viktor.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and noticed Viktor had found a tiny gap in the divider and had slipped his fingers through. He quickly reached out and intertwined their digits in that small space; a small whiff of Viktor’s scent drifting through the gap as he slowly felt his eyes grow heavy as sleep took him.

 

When he woke there was sun light peeking through the windows of the plane and smells of food drifting to his nose. He sleepily yawned and noticed his fingers were still interlaced with Viktor’s; he felt a smile curve on his lips, unable to help himself.

_What time is it?_

_‘Hard for me to be sure, but I think the flight’s nearly over. You slept quite a while. Viktor’s been asleep this whole time as well. He’s waking now though.’_

_Is communication with you and his Omega easier now?_

_‘A bit. With you both asleep it was clearer. That barrier was a menace though.’_

_I couldn’t agree more._

He heard a yawn and felt Viktor’s fingers curl within his.

“Ohayou,” he whispered softly.

“Good morning,” he heard back. Viktor was cute when he first woke up. A bit childlike, rubbing his eyes and taking a moment to get his bearings. He usually got a bit whiny too, speaking in simple words to explain his immediate needs like “hungry” or “thirsty.” Yuuri looked forward to a full month of these requests.

Yuuri sat up, adjusting his seat. “Sleep well?”

Viktor’s head slowly emerged, blinking slowly. “Mmm, wa-times it?”

Yuuri stifled a giggle and pressed the remote on his TV screen till it showed the time and weather. “Looks like we’ll land in about an hour. It’s 10 o’clock in Denver.”

Viktor yawned, “wow, that late? I can’t believe we slept that long.”

Yuuri nodded. “I know, I never sleep this well on planes.”

The flight attendant came over to them then. “Would you boys like some breakfast before we land?”

They both nodded. “Something light?” Yuuri asked.

She smiled back at him. “Eggs, toast, and fruit sound alright?”

“Yes please,” Viktor said; Yuuri nodded along. They both quickly made for the restrooms to wash their faces and change; by the time they returned the flight attendant was back with their meals, offering them both tea.

“You were right,” Yuuri mumbled as he dug into his food. He saw Viktor smirk knowingly as he tucked into his fruit looking highly satisfied. Viktor had piled his hair up on top of his head in a messy bun that would look ridiculous on anyone else but he pulled off, somehow.

When the plane landed, they were quick out the doors, their hands intertwining the moment the exited the gangway and headed towards immigration. For Yuuri the procedure would likely be very quick; he was on a student visa after all and had been living there for some time, but Viktor might take a bit more time and hassle.

They queued up and Viktor stretched his arms over his head. “Always my least favorite part of travel,” he admitted. “I don’t mind the process, but the lines are dreadful.”

Yuuri smirked, looking around. He suddenly noticed an Immigration agent coming towards them; his Alpha was instantly on edge.

“Are you boys together?” The man asked, looking at both of them.

Viktor and Yuuri glanced at each other before nodding.

“Alright then, come with me.” The agent held up one of the ropes and waved them towards a far desk that was currently unoccupied and rather far away from the others. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“I’m sorry, but can I ask what this is about?” Viktor asked. “You’re making my friend nervous.”

“Oh! Sorry! Nothing bad I assure you. I just recognized you both, my daughter’s a big fan!” He pulled out a phone and showed them a photo of a young girl watch Worlds from just a few days before. She looked like she was clapping as Yuuri skated off the rink.

Yuuri’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“I figured you’d had a long trip and I’d get you through a little faster,” the agent said with a smile. “Also, we like to move celebrities through quickly so it doesn’t cause a delay. Sometimes fans start wanting selfies and stuff and we don’t want people on their phones here, plus this is about the last place you want to deal with that sort of thing.”

Yuuri stared at him in shock, ready to argue that he was in no way a celebrity when he felt Viktor squeeze his hand – he was smirking a bit. “Well, we thank you very much for your kindness,” Viktor replied with a smile.

The man waved him off as he took a seat at the desk. “No problem, now let’s see those papers so you can be on your way.”

Yuuri pulled out his passport and visa paperwork and the agent quickly checked it, nodding as he looked it over. “You’re in Detroit, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “I train and go to school there.”

He nodded. “You ever do Ice Shows here? My daughter’s always wanting to see you skate but we haven’t been able to get to one of your competitions before.”

Yuuri had been asked to do them a few times, but he’d mostly turned them down; they cut into his training time too much. He could sense Viktor watching him. “Um, well. I haven’t done them yet since I had to work really hard just to compete, but my coach has been telling me about some offers this summer, so there’s a chance I’ll be doing something soon.”

The man grinned excitedly. “Make sure to update your followers on social media if you do. My daughter always has to get her news of you through your rink mate!” He handed back Yuuri’s papers, a fresh entry stamp in his passport, and turned to Viktor who pulled out an entire binder full of documents.

“Here’s my passport and the paperwork for where we’ll be staying while I’m here, my return ticket and my ESTA authorization.”

“Wow! You came prepared!” The agent said with a laugh as he tapped on his keyboard checking everything over.

“I do this a lot so I’m used to the drill.”

The agent chuckled. “I’m sure you do. I’m surprised you don’t have your dog with you. My daughter’s always showing me photos of you with him.”

“Oh, I would have loved to bring Makka!” Viktor cooed excitedly. “But we came straight from Worlds in Korea and that’s just a bit too much travel for him.”

The agent nodded sympathetically as he checked a few more things before smacking his stamp on Viktor’s passport. “You’re all set.” He paused and seemed to be struggling to say something.

“Would you like to take a selfie with us?” Viktor asked with a knowing smile.

The man beamed. “If you wouldn’t mind! It would earn me some cool points with my kid.”

“Of course!” Viktor agreed as the agent took out his phone and lined them up for a selfie. Yuuri held up a peace sign and tried not to blush too much as Viktor made a heart shape with his hands, beaming at the camera.

The agent smiled at the photo. “Thanks so much! Hope you both enjoy your stay in Colorado.”

Viktor smiled brightly. “We will! Be sure to send our love to your daughter, and thank you for your help today.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri bowed slightly out of habit, “and thank your daughter for her support,” he added. Viktor took his hand and they headed down the concourse towards the area where they would check into the domestic flight now that they had passed the immigration hurdle.

“That was unexpected,” Yuuri mumbled as they walked.

Viktor smirked. “I have a feeling his daughter wasn’t the only fan. He was nice about it so I don’t mind giving a photo now and then.” Yuuri nodded in agreement.

_I’ve never had something like that happen before. Viktor seemed used to it though._

_‘I’d imagine you should grow used to it too. Many people probably didn’t think much last year since Viktor was out, but you beat Chris this year, and only lost to Viktor by a handful of points. I would expect a lot more attention towards you. Celestino did say you’d have a lot of opportunities to discuss after Worlds.’_

_Maybe I should have him send them while I’m here._

_‘It couldn’t hurt.’_

“What are you thinking about, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, looking at him curiously.

Yuuri blushed. “Well, we were just talking about how that was new to us. Celestino did mention some Ice Shows and some new sponsorships to discuss after vacation. I was thinking maybe I should have him send it soon so I can look it over.”

“Would you like my input as well?” Viktor asked quietly. “I have a bit of experience and can give you some advice, if you’d like it.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but nod emphatically. “Yes! Please! That would be amazing. I’ve tried to review it in the past but it always overwhelmed me. Celestino usually weeds down the list for me and makes recommendations. I generally just agree but maybe it would be good to take a more active role.”

Viktor smiled, squeezing his hand once more. “I think so. Now, where is that counter?”

Yuuri pointed towards the end of the row. “Is that it?”

“You’re right! Maybe I should get my eyes checked? The ice does sort of ruin our vision, doesn’t it?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Mine was already terrible to begin with. The whole rink is just a big blurry blob to me. I wish they’d flash our scores in the Kiss and Cry in gigantic numbers for us.”

“Oh, me too! It’s so hard to read sometimes!”

They both giggled together as they went and checked in. The airline was a private carrier and had their own TSA line which seemed to move them through quickly, and before they knew it they were back into the airport proper.

“Now I know we had breakfast but I am positively starving for some stereotypical American food. Lead me to the most off-diet thing you can find, Yuuri!”

Yuuri snorted. “One day off your suppressants and you’re already stuffing your face?”

Viktor stuck out his tongue petulantly making Yuuri snicker and his Alpha roll his eyes.

_‘Sometimes he’s just like his Omega.’_

_They’re really cute._

_‘You’ll get no arguments from me on that point.’_

Yuuri stopped at an airport map before smirking. “I know the perfect place,” he teased as he pulled Viktor’s hand and dragged him down the corridor. He was glad they had some time because Viktor kept getting distracted by the Native American art that decorated the airport; not that he minded pausing for some pictures.

They eventually made it to the restaurant which was awash in bright reds and wooden furniture, with TVs lining the ceiling all showing different sporting events. Yuuri wondered if they’d shown the World Championships just a few days before.

“Red Robin? Like the bird?” Viktor asked as they grabbed a seat near the bar.

“Yeah, though this place’s menu is mostly burgers. It’s just a mascot, I guess.”

A server came over and dropped off some menus. Yuuri ordered them some waters to start.

“What should I get?” Viktor asked as he peaked at the menu. “Any secrets I should know?”

Yuuri giggled. “Well first of all you should know the fries are bottomless.”

Viktor tipped his head. “Bottomless?”

“As in, unlimited refills.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “Wow! What else? Oh my, there are so many choices!”

Yuuri just laughed, “Do you trust me, Vitya?” Viktor looked up at him and nodded with a smile. “Alright, I’ll order for you then.

Viktor beamed. “Please do!” He dropped his menu down and smiled happily, looking around the restaurant as he kicked his feet a little in excitement. It was all Yuuri could do not to gather him up and snuggle him.

The server come back over asking if they were ready and Yuuri grinned, looking at the menu. “Two Monster Shakes, one Whiskey River BBQ Burger with bacon, and one ( _culturally insensitive_ ) Banzai Burger. What do you have on tap?”

“We just got Alaskan Summer Ale in.”

“Two please,” he requested as he pulled out his ID, knowing he’d be asked. Viktor was watching him with an impressed look on his face and followed Yuuri’s lead, pulling out his own ID. It took the server a minute to find their birthdates on the unfamiliar cards, but soon she nodded and headed off to get their order in. She returned in less than a minute with two pints of beer and they both took an appreciative drink.

“I forgot America has so many craft beers.” Viktor said as he sipped his beer. “I’ll have to try some while I’m here. I’m normally more of a wine person, but I don’t mind a brew.”

“I was researching a bit while you were asleep during takeoff, there’s a brewery in Telluride. We could take a tour?”

Viktor nodded excitedly. “That sounds fun! What else should we do? Skiing and skating of course, but was there anything you wanted to do?”

“I’m not sure. You think they’ll have more brochures when we get there?”

“I’m sure, and if they don’t we can find some.”

Yuuri nodded. “That sounds good. Maybe we can explore the town a bit this afternoon?”

“Oh, lets! We can do some shopping too.”

Yuuri grinned thinking about Viktor’s request for shoes and agreed, as the server set down a pair of thick shakes and fat burgers that Yuuri could already assign to his thighs.

“Oh my god, it’s good I don’t live here or I’d never keep my diet,” Viktor moaned in delight as he bit into his burger.

Yuuri had to agree. He did live here and had to take up a life of solitude just to maintain his diet in the beginning – though Phichit always found ways to pry him out once in a while.

Viktor peaked at Yuuri’s burger with a smirk. “Pineapple?”

“Phichit’s influence may have rubbed off on me.” They both giggled and continued to eat their food, teasing and sharing stories as they both worked their way through enough calories to earn them both drills from their coaches if either of the men ever caught wind of it.

The rest of their time in the airport moved quickly. The plane to Telluride was small and the flight short. There was no First Class on this one, the plane only holding about 30 or so people. He and Viktor sat side by side, leaning against each other. Yuuri read a magazine while Viktor slept (falling asleep the moment he sat down, again). By the time he woke up they were already approaching the airport and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the eager way Viktor, fresh from his nap, stared excitedly out the window.

 They landed and gathered their luggage before heading out to a car rental counter, where after a quick exchange, Viktor was handed a set of keys a directed to a small lot where a Range Rover sat waiting for them ( _because of course Viktor rented a Range Rover_ ).

“I’m surprised you can drive here,” Yuuri commented.

Viktor’s cheeks went a bit pink. “I actually got it for this trip.”

“Really?”

Viktor nodded as he plugged in the address into the GPS. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was looking forward to this. It wasn’t easy to get an International license, but it was worth it. Plus, hopefully this just means I can visit more often.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush and he couldn’t help the questions in his mind. “Vitya, why did we not do this sooner? Maybe not the heat and rut, but just being together, like this?”

Viktor grimaced and looked a bit torn on how to reply before he slowly sighed. “If I’m being honest, a part of the reason was because I was nervous. You always said you wanted to wait until you had caught up to me, and I knew that was you trying not to pressure me, but…I guess I never pushed it because I was afraid if we were together things would, well, turn out like this. I’m not upset about it, but there’s an intimacy between us that’s hard to deny. I like it, but I don’t know that I was ready for it before now. I’m not even sure I am ready for it now.”

Yuuri reached over and squeezed his knee. “You’ve always had a hard time with being who you are, haven’t you?” Viktor shrugged and Yuuri smiled. “You aren’t the only one, Vitya. I’m glad we are doing this; this month we’ll just be us and see where that goes. No matter what happens, we’ll still be friends at the end, right?”

Viktor smiled, “You’re stuck with me, Katsuki Yuuri. Friends for live.”

Yuuri giggled and leaned back in his seat. “Same goes for me.”

They were approaching the town now and they both couldn’t help but look around in excitement.

“Ooo, a chocolate shop, Yuuri!”

“Vitya, you just ate!”

“I can’t help it!”

They both giggled as Viktor turned them up a side road and drove them up towards the mountains, closer to the ski slope before turning down a non-descript drive that wandered a bit off the road before stopping in front of a large and impressive wooden building that’s façade was covered in logs and large bay windows.

“Wow, this hotel looks really nice,” Yuuri commented. It was strange how there didn’t seem to be a parking lot, or any other cars.

“Ah, it’s not a hotel, Yuuri.”

“Huh, then what is it?”

Viktor bit his lip. “Uh, it’s a house?”

Yuuri stared at him, blinking. His Alpha was doing the same. “What do you mean it’s a house? This place is huge!”

“My sponsor comes here every year; he recommended it.”

Yuuri just stared open mouthed. “Vitya, how many rooms does this place even have?”

Viktor blushed and muttered so Yuuri could just barely understand, “Eleven.”

“Eleven!” Yuuri screeched. “Vitya why?! How much did this cost you?”

Viktor waved his hands in front of him frantically, “Nothing! I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would be this big until it was already too late. I just looked at the amenities when my sponsor sent the info to me and it was what I wanted so I didn’t sweat the details. By the time I realized how big it was they’d already booked it.”

“Wait, your sponsor booked it? I thought they just recommended it?”

Viktor nodded. “They did! I asked for some help picking out a place and they mentioned this, but you see, they wanted to do something nice for me before the Olympics. Heck, they wanted to do something after the last one too. When we talked about this trip they offered to pay for it. When they showed me photos of this town I knew it was perfect.

“I looked at smaller places, but they were all in town. I wanted to be away from people, I wanted it to just be you and me, with no worries about random people seeing or hearing, no matter what we decide to do. This place has that. I’d already fallen in love with everything so I just couldn’t bear to change my mind; and my Omega kind of set her heart on this place too.”

Yuuri sighed, sensing his Alpha chuckling indulgently at the Omega.

_Both of them are completely out of control._

_‘Just a bit. I don’t mind though.’_

_Truthfully, me either. Just don’t tell them that or we’ll both be doomed._

_‘Agreed.’_

“What amenities are we talking about?” Yuuri asked with an indulgent sigh.

Viktor smiled and happily bounced over to Yuuri, snuggling close and they stood by the car. “Well, first of all, this location. There is a ski slope right there, and there are lift passes and skis waiting for us inside. We can just put them on and head right out! It’s a nice easy slope too so we can get used to it and learn the basics.

“There’s also a grill and an outdoor hot tub out back, all fenced in for privacy.”

“Like an Onsen?”

“Not as nice based on what you’ve told me about your family’s place, but still, a nice warm bath right outside. There’s another one inside too.” He dragged Yuuri around the side of the house, leaving their bags for the moment, pointing out the hot tub, which was all made of stone and sunk into the large patio. “There’s a gym in through there, so we can work out. There’s a steam shower, a game room, a bowling alley…”

“Viktor, there cannot be a bowling alley in a house.”

“It’s true! Just one lane but still! I figured if my heat started a bit before your rut you might not want to leave the house, so if there were lots to do we could have fun and appease your Alpha.”

Yuuri gaped for a moment before he just gave up and laughed. “God, it’s impossible to even try to stay mad at you, isn’t it?”

Viktor beamed. “There’s lots of bathrooms with big stand-alone showers and nice sunken tubs. There’s a pool table, though I don’t play, a bar, a big kitchen and living room with a TV.”

He paused blushing a bit. “I know eleven bedrooms is too many, but I did want something with more than one room. I don’t want anyone coming into our space during my heat, and with extra beds, if one gets too…used, we can just switch. I tend to be a little insatiable after all.”

Yuuri gulped.

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_

His Alpha just laughed. He seemed to be in a very good mood and Yuuri couldn’t help but be grateful for it. His Alpha wasn’t just a passenger in his life; after everything Yuuri was sure he’d put the other through, he hoped he could give his other happiness.

_‘You don’t need to worry about me. I’m happy just being with you.’_

Warmth spread through him at the words and he wished, not for the first time, he could hug his Alpha. Viktor was looking at him and Yuuri just enveloped the man in his arms. “Do you want to show me the inside?”

Viktor’s smile took on that adorable heart shape as he nodded and pulled them both towards the entrance. The inside was just as huge as the outside, and soon they were both jogging through the halls searching for every bedroom and expansive bathroom, shouting to each other as they went as a means of locating each other as well as informing the other of interesting things they’d discovered.

The main kitchen had a large array of brochures set out and soon they were both collapsed on a couch, Yuuri’s head in Viktor’s lap, as they took turns looking through the various flyers, picking out what they’d like to do. There was an ease to how they moved together that did not go beyond Yuuri’s notice. Coupled with the way Viktor’s scent seemed to tease his nose just a bit more than usual and he couldn’t help the smile that seem glued to his face.

“I’ll admit it, this place is really great,” Yuuri murmured as he looked up at Viktor.

“Yeah, it’s more than we need, but I don’t regret it. Guess I’ll just have to get that Olympic Gold for my sponsors this season.”

Yuuri snorted, “As if you weren’t going to anyways?”

“Oh, you’re not going to take it from me?”

Yuuri sighed and smiled up at him. He wanted a gold, very much, but there was a part of him that didn’t know if he could ever beat Viktor. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good enough, it was just that Viktor _was_ that good. Yuuri might break all the records, but he felt certain Viktor would respond by breaking them all over. He wouldn’t mind losing like that.

Viktor ran a finger along the space between Yuuri’s eyebrows, pressing down a bit. “Chris is my closest friend besides you, but I don’t think he can beat me, not really. But you…I’ve been waiting for you Yuuri. After we met I went home and found footage of your skate.

“I remember how you said you thought you could have won if not for your presentation. At first, I thought that was cockiness, but as I watched you skate I could tell, you were better than the others. I saw your qualifiers too; you would have won the Final. I compared your program versus my own from when I was in Juniors, and I honestly can’t tell which of us would have won.

“I know how you think, Yuuri, but I want you to know, I’ve been waiting for you a long time.”

Yuuri felt tears prickle in his eyes. Viktor’s words were all about skating, but there was more simmering right beneath the surface. He might be oblivious and a bit dense sometimes, but even he could tell Viktor was talking about far more than just skating.

He tugged gently on a lock of Viktor’s hair, now flowing down over his shoulders, released from its bun once they’d settled in. Viktor took the hint and leaned down, having to fold almost in half as Yuuri arched up and pressed their lips together.

It was slow and searching, like those they’d shared before, and yet somehow more, as if both of them was seriously regretting their current position that would definitely prevent the kiss from going much further or lasting too long due to the awkward angle.

When they slowly pulled apart, Viktor’s fingers found their way into Yuuri’s hair. “Ready to explore?” he asked softly.

Yuuri smiled and nodded up at him.

_Anything, so long as you’re with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week’s release, life and mental health are hard sometimes. Here’s some notes!
> 
> I based the plane off of United’s Polaris Business class ([1](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/AXzMQ34dIMY/maxresdefault.jpg), [2](https://thepointsguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/P2131001.jpg), [3](https://i0.wp.com/thepointsguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/P2130384-2.jpg?fit=2048%2C2048px&ssl=1)), mostly because on most of the First Class accommodations on long haul flights, there’s no way to sit two people next to one another. This is still pretty nice stuff! United hubs out of Denver so I figured it was a good point of reference. Technically, as far as I can find, there is no direct flight from South Korea to Denver – you’d have to stop in LA, but I love these boys too much to subject them to Customs at LAX.
> 
> Red Robin is a burger chain in the US known for unlimited fries, milkshakes, and a huge variety of burgers. The really do have a teriyaki burger with pineapple called the Banzai burger and I can fully imagine Yuuri ordering it with an eye roll at the name.
> 
> We got a lot more info on the Alpha and Omega this chapter! Viktor’s Omega is a white/silver wolf, however, while Yuuri’s Wolf looks fairly realistic, Viktor’s is more like an [artistic interpretation](http://www.everyview.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/okami.jpg) of a wolf. The form they take is a construct of the mind so rules are vague at best for their form. And wolves are not all that common of a form, so them both being a version of a wolf is pretty surprising.
> 
> For her look, basically I was inspired by [Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36600000/Kamisama-Hajimemashita-image-kamisama-hajimemashita-36626195-1440-810.jpg) and [Okami](http://cdn.pastemagazine.com/www/blogs/lists/amaterasu.jpg). Smash them together in your mind and you’ll get a good idea. She’s very sleek and smooth looking, with a long tail that she likes to flip around, much like Viktor’s ponytail moves when he skates.
> 
> And finally, their digs for the next month are based heavily on this [piece of property](https://www.telluride-rentals.com/luxury-vacation-rentals/autumn-ridge). I saw it just instantly knew it was the right place…and then I saw it had eleven bedrooms. Whoops! It’s fiiiine.
> 
> Next chapter they’ll do a lot of playing around town and start getting ready for their heat/rut! There was going to be more of that this chapter but I’m still not 100%, honestly, so I cut it off where I did for my own sake. Fortunately, the next chapter is already screaming to come out so hopefully it’s a sign that I’m on the mend.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and being so sweet and supportive of me. Can’t wait to share next chapter, as well as more Queens asap! Comments feed my soul, kudos are love, shares are magic. See you next level!
> 
>  


	8. Snow and Sheets

_Hands searching over his body, sliding down his back, gripping his shirt as his tongue slid hungrily into the other’s mouth. A breathless pant as fingers slid under his shirt, his own hands grasping onto the other tighter, pressing his body closer as the sweet scent of his Alpha enveloped him._

_He moaned into the Alpha’s mouth as the kiss grew hotter, more intense, both of them aching for more._

_He slid his hands down Alpha’s chest, feeling the Alpha shiver to his touch. The Alpha responded, pulling him closer, peppering his face with kisses, their bodies both yearning for each other as they touched and kissed one another over and over._

_“Alpha,” he moaned, feeling his Alpha’s lips on his throat, so close to his scent gland._

_“_ _Anata,” the Alpha whispered, “I’ve missed you so much.”_

_He felt himself pulled closer and cried out as his aching cock pressed against the Alpha’s equally desperate member._

_“I missed you, Alpha. I missed you so much.”_

_The Alpha smiled down at him, eyes full of love. “I know, don’t worry my love, we will be together soon. Be patient for me and I will take all your fears.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips that seemed to sear his soul, the Alpha’s love infusing itself into his very bones._

_He couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as the Alpha’s love lay claim to him. He welcomed it, feeling their very souls pull ever closer to one another within that tangled web of ties that bound them together across whatever distance separated them..._

Viktor’s eyes fluttered open as he stifled a groan. It was still dark, the sky grey with pre-morning light that signaled it was entirely too early to be waking up. He closed his eyes determined to get back to sleep until it was time for practice. He shifted around a little, trying to get his unexpected erection to go down. He had been dreaming about something, but he couldn’t quite remember the details, but he felt both a sense of yearning and ease settling on him all at once.

A sigh against his back had his eyes flying open.

The scent of Alpha surrounded him, not just any Alpha, Yuuri. Yuuri was here, Yuuri was laying against him, holding him, arms curled around him, pressed against his back, surrounding him with his body and scent. Viktor longed to bury himself in it; to roll them over and take his fill of the delicious Alpha. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to move as he blushed and covered his face with his hands.

_I’m the little spoon!_

_‘And you love it,’_ His Omega said with a smirk. She stood up and stretched with a yawn, looking quite pleased with herself, tail wagging excitedly. _‘You should just get up. It’s not that early, really.’_

He peaked out between the gap in his fingers. She was right, it would be a shame to sleep now. To not experience the feeling of Yuuri sleeping against his back? It would be a waste to sleep through such a gift. He thought back to the night before and nearly giggled with excitement.

_I kissed Yuuri!_ He squealed, making his Omega roll her eyes and metaphorically pat his head.

_‘There there, you dweeb.’_

They’d kissed until both of their necks ached. They’d planned to go into town, but from then on there was no removing either of them from each other’s side. They’d ended up curled around each other in the kitchen as they’d tossed a salad with some of the fresh produce the building’s caretaker had left them. They had dinner on the couch while watching a movie together, legs and hands tangled together.

They had curled up together under a blanket when they finished, the fibers slowly beginning to smell more and more like them creating a delicious cocktail of scent. Viktor didn’t know who’d moved first next, but suddenly he was in Yuuri’s lap and they were kissing again. He could practically feel the burn from where Yuuri’s hands had been on his skin just hours before.

They’d kept their clothes on, but the kiss had been far from innocent, so much more than the ones they’d shared before. He wasn’t sure what had stopped them from going further, but he supposed it was good to take it slow. Now that he’d experienced such a kiss with Yuuri once, he was eager for more. Many more kisses and touches.

The arms around his waist tightened and he smiled, squirming over to face the slowly waking Alpha. Viktor was glad he only wore a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts (despite his still half-hard state) because it was warm in Yuuri’s arms; the weight of it all comforted rather than stifled.

Yuuri slowly blinked awake before smiling. “Hi.”

Viktor leaned forward and kissed him softly, keeping his tongue to himself this time (better to save that until after he’d brushed his teeth), but wrapping his own arms around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri pulled their bodies impossibly closer and they both seemed to melt together.

This wasn’t helping Viktor’s current state of affairs, especially seeing as Yuuri seemed to be in a similar situation.

Perhaps he underestimated the difficulty of getting out of bed.

“Do you want to get up,” he asked, “or should we stay here?” He hoped it was obvious enough what he meant.

Yuuri pulled him closer for a moment before sighing. “As tempting as a lazy day in bed sounds, we probably should get up.”

Viktor nodded. “It’s early, how about a run, some breakfast and then maybe try some skiing?”

Yuuri nodded eagerly, rolling out of bed and grabbing some clothes out of his bag. “We should probably put our things away and settle in tonight.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice if this place feels like ours before it’s time. It’s already smelling more like us.”

They finished dressing and went out to the drive and began a slow run along the road. Viktor had plotted out a decent coarse along the streets that surrounded the house, but what he hadn’t factored in was the large inclines that came with the territory when you were living on a mountain side.

He was soon struggling to keep his breath and pace only a few kilometers into their run. He was used to the relatively flat streets of St. Petersburg for his morning jog, not mountain climbing which he was absolutely positive this qualified as.

What was even worse was that Yuuri didn’t even look winded.

“Are you…some kind…of monster?” Viktor spluttered out as they reached the top of the steepest incline they’d faced yet.

Yuuri turned back to him and smirked. “I suppose it’s good we’re doing this. Looks like we need to improve your stamina if you’re going to keep up with me.”

Viktor stared at him as Yuuri winked and started down the other side of the hill. “Wait a minute!” Viktor shouted as he jogged after him, “Did you just make a sex joke?!”

Yuuri just laughed and picked up the pace down the hill; Viktor let out a huff and followed him. With the now decidedly downhill slope ahead of them the run was easier on his lungs, though a different set of muscles in his leg was starting to burn. Yuuri was smiling in a way that made Viktor sure Yuuri was one of those bizarre people who found the pain enjoyable.

Viktor might be a premier athlete, but he could certainly live without moments like this, even if he knew they would help him long term.

Yuuri’s paced slowed as they rounded a corner. “Vitya, is that the rink?”

Viktor looked up. “Oh yeah, I forgot it was right along this path. We’re not far from the house now either.”

“This is great. Do you think we can take a peek inside?”

“It should be fine. I called a month ago and let them know we’d be wanting to book some rink time. They mostly use this place for hockey leagues, but it’s open other than that.”

Yuuri smiled excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him towards the doors. He’d only ever seen Yuuri in competitive mode, but this relaxed side of Yuuri was beyond endearing. His love for the ice was palpable.

Yuuri paused just outside of the door. “What name did you give them when you called?”

Viktor understood his worry. Even if this place mostly catered to hockey players, they had probably heard of Viktor Nikiforov. “Yuri.”

“You gave them my name?”

Viktor giggled, “No. We have a new Junior at our rink named Yuri, so I used his name. Yuri Plisetsky. He’s an angry little kitten, but he’s talented. He also happens to be your fan.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. He likes me, but thinks I’m an airhead. He likes your footwork, I saw him practicing one of your step sequences from your Junior Grand Prix in his spare time.”

“Has he presented?”

Viktor shook his head. “He’s only just moved up from the novices, he’s 13.”

Yuuri’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and he smiled. “Well I look forward to watching him.”

“He’d be thrilled to hear you say that.”

Yuuri blushed and pulled them inside. They both had hats over their hair and Yuuri had his glasses on so they were unlikely to be recognized, but he still buried himself a bit deeper into his jacket as they approached the desk.

“Hello,” Yuuri spoke softly as he approached the counter. “We called a few weeks ago about getting some rink time. Yuri Plisetsky.” The attendant quickly checked their records before handing them a calendar for the next week with the available rink times. “There’s a practice on right now, but you’re welcome to look around so you know where everything is when you come back.”

They both nodded and headed towards the rink, spotting the changing rooms along the way. The rink itself wasn’t overly fancy, but on the far wall was a wide set of windows that overlooked the snowy forest and mountain scape; it was a lovely view.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. “My rink in Detroit has better facilities, but that view would make training here worth it.”

Viktor nodded. “Who needs training facilities when you have to climb a mountain to get here?”

Yuuri snorted and they both turned towards the ice, watching as a tiny team of hockey players were doing drills. Yuuri had a light in his eyes as he watched, a soft rumble coming from his chest.

“You like kids?” Viktor asked.

“Ah, I guess? There’s some kids who come to my rink, and Yuuko’s got triplets now, so I guess the idea is growing on me. I certainly don’t mind them. These ones are cute – I can barely remember when I wore skates that small.”

Viktor turned and nodded. His Omega was watching him closely in his mind.

“I never imagined having any though.”

Viktor looked up at him. “You haven’t?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I like them and all, but when I see my future, it’s usually surrounded by dogs.” He blushed a little. “Skating takes a lot of time, and I don’t plan to quit being a part of it anytime soon. That’s not exactly a kid friendly lifestyle, after all.”

“Lots of people do it.”

“They do, and if my partner wanted it I’d make it work; but if I’m thinking about just me, then I don’t think so. What about you?”

“Ah,” Viktor couldn’t help but blush a bit. “Same, I guess. I mean, I like kids, but I’ve always seen myself in more of the uncle or coaching position.”

Yuuri nodded with a smile. “I thought as much. Most Omegas talk about it a lot, but you never do. I kind of guessed that was how you felt. That’s good, I’m glad.”

Viktor blinked. “You’re glad?”

Yuuri grinned. “Yup. I’m glad. You’re Viktor, and that makes you special. I’ve always said I like it when you’re just being yourself best.”

Viktor blushed at the words before slipping his fingers into Yuuri’s and resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Ready to go home? The lifts will open soon.”

_‘_ _Home?’_

_Yeah…_

She didn’t say anymore as she smiled at him, flipping her tail back and forth.

They ran back home; the journey was considerably faster given that it was all downhill. Viktor had made sure they both had all the gear they needed for skiing before he got there, and soon they were all suited up and heading out the back door.

“Is it anything like skating?” Yuuri asked, suddenly looking nervous.

“A bit. The balancing will come fairly easily to you, and the movements are similar enough. Mostly just a matter of getting used to having long sticks on your feet.” He grabbed both pairs of skis and handed Yuuri the poles to carry out the door, leading them to the slope.

It was a very gentle descent, wide, smooth, and largely deserted, with only a few people out at this relatively early hour. Perfect conditions for teaching Yuuri. He set the skis down in the snow, setting them up so they were ready for the boots to snap in and head off.

“These will be yours Yuuri, why don’t you come over and I’ll help you put them on.”

He looked up and nearly burst out laughing. Yuuri’s Alpha might not have a physical form but the look in his eyes clearly stated that his Alpha was terrified of by the thought of it. He could practically see the big wolf with his tail tucked between his legs.

_‘Pfft, Alpha is so cute. He’s a big chicken!’_

_Is that what he actually looks like now? Can you see him?_

_‘Yeah, teehee, I actually think Yuuri’s ok with this but Alpha just thinks this is the stupidest idea ever.’_

Viktor had to bite his lip really hard to keep his laugh contained.

_Do you think you could help him?_

_‘I can try; let me?’_

He took a deep breath and let her push forward.

“It’s ok, Alpha.” It was always weird when he let her do this, but he knew the Alpha needed her and not him right now. “We’ve done this lots of times before. We’ll teach you how to do it. This run might look a little scary, but it’s actually perfect for learning.”

Yuuri stared at him for a split second before blinking and saying in a slightly hysterical voice, “You’re crazy! Baka Omega! That is a mountain and you want me to go down it with sticks on me feet? No way, not doing it!”

Viktor felt himself give out a bark of laughter that sounded just like how his Omega always laughed at him in his head. “It’s ok, Alpha. I won’t let you get hurt. It’s fun, I promise. Please, won’t you ski with me?” She was definitely flirting, not just letting out a diluted version of their attraction scent, but even flipping their hair a bit and batting her eye lashes. It was so cliché Viktor was sure it would never work.

The Alpha blinked at them before letting out a huff.

_It worked?!_

The Omega giggled, “Good Alpha.” She stepped forward towards them, taking Yuuri’s hand in theirs. “Just try it out. We’ll go down to the chair lift and then take the trail back here. If you still hate it by then we’ll call it a day, deal?”

He huffed a bit but nodded, backing off and Yuuri blinked with a smirk. “For what it’s worth I’m excited to try it.”

Viktor suddenly felt his control come back and laughed. “Don’t worry, zoloste, like she said. I’ll teach you what to do and take care of you. When we’re done we can try the hot tub if you’d like; maybe have some hot chocolate or tea?”

_‘Or we could make-out a little more.’_

_Oh don’t worry, that is definitely happening._

She grinned excitedly, and she spun around a bit before looking at him again. _‘Maybe more?’_

He just smiled to himself and leaned down to direct Yuuri’s foot into the ski.

“Hmm, that does sound nice, but despite what the big, bad wolf says,” he rolled his eyes, “I’d like to ski for a while first.”

“Of course, we have all day. A nice soak under the stars might be the best way to end the day.”

Yuuri beamed at him as he settled into his skis and took his poles from Viktor.

Viktor explained some of the basics and showed Yuuri how to position his skis while they were still in the relatively flat yard. “Got it?”

“I think so.”

“Ok,” Viktor stepped into his skis, “let’s get onto the trail and then I’ll ski down just a little way and then you can come to me. If anything goes wrong, just lean up the hill and you’ll fall. You won’t have much speed so you’ll stop pretty fast.”

Yuuri nodded and they both duck walked over to the slope; Viktor looked back at the Alpha, “Watch me and do what I do.” He aimed his skis down the slope and slowly turned, making his way a short distance down the hill before stopping and looking at Yuuri who had already begun to follow him, a huge smile on his face.

“Keep going!” he shouted and Viktor pushed off, keeping just ahead of the Alpha the whole way down the slope.

By the time they approached the chairlift Yuuri was really getting the hang of it. “It’s different, but it’s not so bad.”

“See?” They lined up for the chair lift and Viktor explained how to get on. Yuuri seemed alright with it until it was their turn, and then he squeaked a little as he hurried to get into position. Fortunately, the lift attendant seemed to be used to this sort of thing and he quickly pushed Yuuri into position before he was in danger of missing the chair.

They chair lifted off and they both looked around. “It’s so beautiful,” Yuuri whispered. He blinked and then spoke in a lower tone, “Thank you, Omega, Vitya.”

Viktor smirked and leaned closer. “You’re welcome, Alpha.” He kissed Yuuri softly, chuckling at the way his cheeks turned red.

“Now I suppose I should tell you how to get off this thing.”

The look on Yuuri’s face was priceless.

His worry was unwarranted, however, as it seemed the lift operator down below had warned the one up top that Yuuri was new and they slowed the chairs down when they approached. The operator helped Yuuri stand and even helped him move out of the way of the next group of skiers. Yuuri smiled bashfully as he muttered, “That’s going to take some practice.”

Viktor smiled. “You’ll get the hang of it.” Yuuri turned towards him and beamed, and Viktor felt his insides melt a little.

They spent most of the morning on the slope, sticking to the simple trails through the mountain village. There were a few falls, including a pretty spectacular one where Yuuri caught a patch of ice just as he was sliding to a stop next to Viktor and ended up hurling the both of them into a snowbank, giggling hysterically as they went.

Viktor felt confident they could move on to some of the slightly more difficult trails in the next day or so, but by early afternoon they decided to call it a day. They were both starving, the trail mixes they’d been sharing on the lifts no longer enough to tide them over, and headed back to the house.

“Did you want to go shopping today?” Yuuri asked as they devoured a pair of sandwiches while standing along the counter in the kitchen. They both were in need of a shower – their scents were heavy in the air, though Viktor didn’t mind much since the scent was making the place feel more lived in.

“After a shower, yes. That would be good.”

“After that, would you let me take you out for dinner?”

Viktor looked up; Yuuri was blushing and fidgeting a bit. He stepped forward and took the Alpha’s hands. “Like a date?” Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. Viktor leaned forward and softly kissed him. “I’d love that.”

Yuuri’s smile was so bright it could have lit a room as he leaned forward and kissed Viktor back, his hands taking a firm hold on Viktor’s hips he they pressed their lips together. Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri’s neck and parted his lips in an invitation Yuuri was quick to take. He tasted of faintly of green tea.

He felt himself back up against the counter, tugging Yuuri with him until his back was pressed against the cabinet and Yuuri against his front. He couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp at the sensation as Yuuri deepened the kiss further.

The room was practically spinning and Viktor melted into the kiss, his scent and Yuuri’s swirling around him. If it was this strong now, how much better would it smell during their shared heat? He shivered in anticipation as Yuuri’s tongue swiped over his in such a delicious way he couldn’t help the soft purr that rumbled out of his throat.

Yuuri pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, as an equally content rumble vibrating in his chest. “We aren’t going to make it to our date at this rate.”

Viktor whined a little but nodded. “See you in an hour?”

Yuuri smirked. “It’s a date.”

Viktor headed towards the bedroom they had settled in to and headed straight for the bathroom. He had already set all his toiletries in there the night before, but outside of a toothbrush, Yuuri’s were still in his bag in the bedroom. He figured Yuuri would just grab his things and takeover one of the other numerous bathroom options available to them.

He showered and washed his hair, taking some extra time to shave and carefully groom himself.

_Not that anything will happen._

_‘Right…’_

He finished up, giving his face a good scrubbing, lamenting a bit that he hadn’t gotten a facial recently.

_‘But you’re not trying or anything.’_

_Be nice to me!_

She snorted, _‘I’ve never seen you like this.’_

_I know…_

And he did know, and that scared him a bit.

_‘It’ll be ok. Just take it as it comes. Now dry your hair, if you don’t hurry up it’ll get all curly and you hate that.’_

_You’re right._ He sighed a bit. _That’s for putting up with me._

_‘Like I have a choice?’_

He smirked, _Harsh._

She winked in response.

Once his hair was dry and his skin was moisturized he headed out to the room in nothing but a towel, relieved that Yuuri wasn’t in there; he liked acting like this was a normal date. He found himself pondering over soft sweaters for far longer than her normally would, finally settling on a black V-neck sweater and his favorite pair of lightly flared jeans. He paired them with a pair of leather boots. He loved the way they looked tucked under his jeans, with the added benefit that they were warm and mostly waterproof, a handy addition in this climate. The perfect mix of style and practicality. He checked the mirror once more, opting to keep his hair down; slipped on a jacket, and made his way to the main room.

Yuuri was waiting, but as he turned, Viktor couldn’t help but feel the curl of desire in his stomach.

Yuuri had his glasses on, but his hair was pushed back like he did for competition, and Viktor suddenly felt like he had a new favorite look for the Alpha. He too was wearing a sweater, in a dark green that looked great with his eyes, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had a grey jacket over the top of it all that looked far more stylist than he was used to seeing Yuuri dress.

“You look great, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed instantly. “Ah, thank you. Um, Phichit helped. He picked out some stuff for me and then folded it into outfits so I wouldn’t mess up.” He was rambling and Viktor couldn’t help but find it adorable. “You look nice too!” Yuuri quickly added and Viktor chuckled as he stepped forward and took Yuuri’s arm.

“Shall we?”

Yuuri nodded and they were soon in the SUV, driving down the mountain towards the town. They parked at one end of the small downtown area near a visitors’ center. Yuuri threaded their fingers together the moment they were out of the car with a slight blush on his cheeks, but an equally determined look in his eyes that made Viktor feel just a bit smug.

With Yuuri’s suppressants nearly clear of his blood now the power of his Alpha was rolling off him in a gentle, but present wave, making others around them take notice. Viktor could see other Alphas and defer to the smaller man, while Omegas stared at him with keen interest. Viktor couldn’t wait for his suppressants to be totally gone, but his own scent laid a powerful enough claim on Yuuri as it was.

He caught the eye of a pretty Omega girl and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to slink back.

Most Alphas didn’t know it, but Omegas had their own hierarchy, and he wasn’t afraid to press his advantage when he needed to – and this close to his heat, he needed to.

Maybe this was part of why he didn’t like to advertise his Omega status; Omega always felt like something weak, and he was far from feeble. He’d learned long ago that if he tried he could force almost anyone to back off, Alpha or Omega, if he wanted. Yuuri was one of the few people he’d met that he seriously doubted his ability to overpower, but then again, Yuuri was different and Viktor didn’t feel like he’d ever need to push Yuuri away.

And if he did, he felt certain Yuuri would step back without him needing to press the issue.

They walked into the visitors’ center where there were dozens of displays and brochures, far more than they had at the house. Viktor started going through some of the restaurant menus, pocketing a few with carry-out that he thought might interest him around his heat. There was also a nice steakhouse that he couldn’t help but think looked romantic; he blushed a little at the thought.

Yuuri had wandered away from him a bit, and Viktor was surprised to see him chatting with the older woman behind the center’s counter. The woman handed Yuuri something and Yuuri smiled and thanked her before turning back towards Viktor, his cheeks flushing when he saw Viktor watching.

“What was that about?” Viktor asked, linking his arm with Yuuri’s the moment he was close enough to reach.

“Surprise,” Yuuri whispered.

“For me?”

Yuuri chewed his lip but nodded. “For later this week, if it’s alright?”

“Of course!” He couldn’t help the swirl of excitement within him at the thought of Yuuri planning a surprise for him. Yuuri seemed to relax at his reaction as they turned and left the building, heading towards the shops. Viktor showed Yuuri some of the delivery menus he’d snagged as they talked over some of the things Viktor could eat around his heat; both agreeing to review it all closer to the time since Yuuri would need to care for Viktor a bit during the height of the heat. He’d mostly be cooking since it was best if he didn’t interact with others, but it never hurt to have some back-up plans in place.

They headed into the shops, finding a few touristy stores full of random gifts, chocolates, and clothing with the town’s name emblazoned on it. Yuuri picked out some technology friendly gloves to take back to Phichit, and talked Viktor out of buying Yakov a cane (“You can’t skate if you’re dead!”). They moved on, hitting up shop after shop buying a few things here and there, but not stopping for long until they reached a sporting goods shop.

They’d each brought plenty of training clothes, but considering they were here for a month, and the quality of the goods offered at this shop, neither of them were able to resist the call of the shelves. Viktor soon found himself picking up multiple pairs of socks that looked perfect for skating, while Yuuri was looking for some pull-overs nearby.

Yuuri pulled down a nice long-sleeves one with a high neck, only to blush furiously when he looked at the back, and quickly returned it to the display, despite the fact that he had been eyeing it closely for several minutes before.

“What’s wrong with it?” Viktor asked, stepping up beside him.

“Ah, it’s for women. I sometimes wear women’s gear since my frame’s a bit small for a lot of men’s gear, but that one won’t suit me.”

Viktor frowned and pulled it from the rack and looked at the back, mouth popping open when he saw why Yuuri must have put it back. From the front it was entirely ordinary, but the shoulders were completely exposed in the back. “Oh you are so trying this on.”

“What? Why?!”

“Trust me, Yuuri. You need this.”

Yuuri blushed but took the shirt, heading for the changing stall with Viktor on his heels. Viktor watched as Yuuri deposited his things on the bench and peeled off his shirt, before sliding the pullover on and zipping up the collar before turning. He looked impressive from the front and Viktor wondered how he’d look with the zipper pulled down.

Yuuri turned revealing his back and Viktor nearly fell over.

_‘Check please!’_

“Oh, you are buying this. No arguments.”

“Huh?!”

Yuuri’s back was full of tightly chorded muscles, and the open panel revealed the gorgeous, tight coil of muscles at his shoulders that had Viktor itching to touch the exposed skin.

“Viktor this really isn’t practical.”

“Yuuri, I have never cared less about practicality in my life.”

Yuuri blushed and glanced at him through his eyelashes. “Does it really look good?”

Viktor smiled and stepped forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Yes, zoloste. It looks fantastic on you. Please let me get it for you?” Yuuri thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly; Viktor leaned in to peck a small kiss to his lips in thanks.

Yuuri changed back into his sweater and they shopped around a bit, Viktor grabbing a thick pair of leggings, and Yuuri grabbing a pair of compression pants that would go well with his new shirt, before they checked out. The next store was full of high end labels, and Viktor spent most of his time convincing Yuuri to let him buy Yuuri a few basics despite the cost.

They left with a large bag full of pajama pants, t-shirts and long sleeve shirts. Viktor smiled; Yuuri was weak to him and he couldn’t help but be rather happy about it.

Despite the fact that they were both getting a bit bogged down by shopping bags at this point, they made their way into the next shop, which turned out to be a shoe store. Viktor felt himself shiver in anticipation. He looked down to find Yuuri already taking his bags from him. “I promised you, so go have fun,” he whispered with a smile.

Viktor beamed at him and shot off, browsing the aisles and pulling down dozens of shoes in his size before sitting on the floor and pulling them on one after another while Yuuri watched on, an indulgent smile on his face.

He soon had a large pile of rejects, but had held onto two pairs to take with him when he pulled out one of the last pairs to try on and paused. He hadn’t looked closely at them when he’d pulled them from the shelf. They were a women’s boot in black leather, a 4-inch heel, and a series of black and silver buckles surrounding the bootie. They were beautiful.

He was about to set them aside when he felt Yuuri’s hand on his wrist. “Vitya, do you like those?”

Viktor looked up at him and swallowed. “They’re women’s…”

“So?”

Viktor blushed before turning back towards the shoes and slowly slipping them on.

“Beautiful,” Yuuri whispered and Viktor felt his face heat with pleasure. “Let’s see how they look when you’re standing up?”

Viktor nodded and carefully stood; he’d never worn a heal so high so he wobbled a bit, happy to find Yuuri’s hand right at his elbow ready to help.

The shoes really were lovely, and he felt confident with a pair of leggings they’d make his legs look amazing, but still. “Yuuri, I can’t wear these.”

“Why not?” Yuuri said with a tilt of his head.

“What if someone saw?”

Yuuri frowned and stepped closer. “What’s wrong, Vitya?”

Viktor sighed and leaned against the Alpha. With the heels on the height difference really was profound. “Not many people know I’m Omega, but when I tell them they make a lot of assumptions about me. I already have long hair, so they just assume I like girly things. I like some things, like shoes like this, but that’s not because I’m an Omega. I hate being seen just as my secondary and –“

He was cut off by Yuuri reaching up and gently stroking his cheek. “Shh, it’s alright. I understand.” He swept his thumb over Viktor’s cheek and Viktor realized a tear must have escaped without his knowing. “I know you’re not wanting them because you’re an Omega. People are always going to assume things about you, and I won’t push you to do something you’re truly uncomfortable with, but I do want you to wear the things you like. Would it make you feel better if I got a pair of heels too? We could wear them together. People think I’m an Omega all the time so it would defer attention away from you if anyone saw.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open. “You would do that, for me?”

Yuuri giggled, “Of course I would. Now why don’t you help me pick a pair –“

“I already know the perfect one!” Viktor turned to race off and grab the pair he saw earlier only to stumble, the only thing saving him from falling were Yuuri’s sure hands around his waist. He pinked slightly. “I suppose these will take getting used to.”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “Take it slow. I’ll start putting away some of your rejects while you get them.”

Viktor nodded and slowly made his way to the shelves, taking his time to get used to the new way of walking as he went. He found the pair he was thinking of and found Yuuri’s size easily, bringing them back over to his stack of shoes which Yuuri had made quick work of cleaning up.

He pulled out the pair of grey suede boots and held them up to Yuuri who smiled. “These will look good alongside yours.”

Viktor nodded, “That and they’re better for winter.”

Yuuri grinned and slipped them on and stood up. He didn’t even need to change clothes; with his green sweater and tight, black jeans, they looked perfect. Yuuri even raised his heel and marveled at them a bit. “They’re perfect, Vitya. I never saw myself wearing something like this, but they look good, don’t they?”

Viktor’s had to swallow the mouthful of saliva that had pooled there as he’d stared before he could speak. “They look amazing.”

“Then, should we get them and go for dinner?”

Viktor nodded. They changed out of their shoes and brought their purchases to the counter, Yuuri teasing Viktor they’d have to buy more luggage to get everything home. They left the store and decided to go to the market instead of a restaurant since they were both craving some of their favorite foods from home. Viktor also had a feeling Yuuri might just have wanted to get him alone by the way the Alpha stayed close to him the entire time they were in the market.

Viktor decided to cook first, making some stroganoff that had them both patting their stomachs appreciatively before they curled up on the couch in front of the fire together.

“Thank you for today, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, kissing the Alpha’s cheek.

“I should say the same,” Yuuri whispered back. “You want to go for a soak in the hot tub?”

Viktor nodded and stood to go slip on a swimming suit when Yuuri grabbed his hand, leading him outside.

“Yuuri, don’t we need to…”

“There are towels out here, and it’s private,” he said with a nervous whisper. “I mean if you’re not comfortable – “

“No! I am I mean! This is good I just…”

Yuuri giggled and Viktor couldn’t help but join him as they both quickly stripped down, tossing their things on a chair and jumping into the water quickly before the cold air had time to chill them too greatly. Viktor let out a long sigh of relief as he settled into the water. “Ok, you were right. This is better.”

“Of course I was right; I grew up at an Onsen after all.”

Viktor laughed and they soon were completely wrapped up in conversation. The sun had long since set and the stars were bright above them. There was a warm glow of lights from the house, but it was dark beside that.

“Oh look, a shooting star!” Yuuri called and Viktor looked back, obviously too late for the star Yuuri saw, but spotting another moments later.

“Amazing,” he whispered. He took Yuuri’s hand under the water and they leaned together watching the stars. They stayed there in the warm water and the night air for a long time in a comfortable silence that was full of intimacy.

When they finally got out they both dried quickly with the large fluffy towels, grabbing their things and sprinting inside. They ended up curled in front of the fireplace, snuggled together in a blanket wearing nothing but their boxers as they kissed slowly. When they were both too tired to keep their eyes open any longer, they retreated to the bedroom, neither bothering with pajamas as they curled their nearly naked bodies against each other and quickly slipped into sleep.

 

They fell into a routine over the next few days. After a run through the village they’d go to the rink, which seemed to be available most mornings, allowing them a few hours to practice. They mostly worked on choreography together, brainstorming some possible new programs. Yuuri helped Viktor clean-up a step sequence he was considering and Viktor gave Yuuri some jumps pointers, though Yuuri mostly stuck to his two most solid Quads in order to avoid injury. The Salchow needed some work.

After skating they usually went skiing for a few hours, steadily improving until they were taking on a few of the intermediate slopes on occasion. The challenge appealed to them but they both agreed to mostly stick to the easy slopes as neither of them wanted to risk an injury, and really, they were just having fun being together.

After a quick lunch each day they’d usually find some other activity to do. One day it was horseback riding, another it was snow shoeing, still another it was snowmobiles. Viktor’s favorites had been snow tubbing which was basically just a faster version of sledding, and the dog sled ranch they had visited. There hadn’t been any rides available, sadly, but they had both gotten to play with the puppies to their heart’s content.

Each night they’d return to the house, tired but full of smiles, collapsing onto the couch into a pile of soft touches and relatively chase kisses. They hadn’t pushed their physical intimacy too far yet, but Viktor felt more connected to Yuuri than ever.

And that wasn’t even taking into account the dreams he’d been having, which were growing more erotic by the day. In his dreams Viktor happily sank to his knees and took Yuuri into his mouth, or let Yuuri back him up against the wall and take him while pressed against it. Yuuri riding his cock, and another where Yuuri simply kissed his toes for what felt like hours.

He would have been embarrassed by it if it wasn’t for the fact that Yuuri seemed to be having similar nighttime adventures. He’d woken up a few times to hear Yuuri moaning his name softly in his sleep, or to find Yuuri pressed hard against him in the morning.

Neither spoke of it, but a week into their trip they seemed to reach a tipping point. Viktor woke up rock hard after imagining bending Yuuri over the kitchen table and positively wrecking him, only to find himself tight within Yuuri’s arms, their erections pressed hard against one another. Yuuri was blinking awake too and Viktor knew he’d pull away as soon as he fully came to his senses.

That wasn’t something he could stand for. He pulled Yuuri closer and shoved their lips together, his legs wrapping tight to Yuuri and pushing both of their bodies hard, flush together. Yuuri moaned loud into his mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside and pushing his groin hard against Viktor’s making him keen with pleasure.

They were both completely lost to the grind, the kiss, the smell of them both together, completely undiluted. Viktor thought he might go crazy from it, a task not aided by his Omega who was positively drooling with desire, gently encouraging him to carry on.

Yuuri started kissing down his neck, mouthing over his scent gland, making Viktor moan out in pleasure. “Touch me, Yuuri!” he cried.

Yuuri’s hand traced down his stomach and with only a brief hesitation slid into his boxers, and encircled his cock. Viktor groaned and, with a quick look to make sure it was alright, slid his own hand onto Yuuri’s cock. The Alpha moaned and crushed their lips together, kissing him greedily as they both panted, rubbing each other roughly, their movements growing desperate as both of them reached their release far more quickly than normal, leaving a mess on both their stomachs.

Their hands slid away, but their kisses went on, soft and slow, with gentle touches of cheeks and faces.

Yuuri chuckled softly as he looked down at the mess between them. “I guess it’s a good thing I had your surprised planned for today.”

Viktor looked up, eyes wide with excitement. “You did? What is it?”

Yuuri winked and kissed his nose. “Don’t you worry, anata. You just rest here and I’ll take care of everything.” With that he stood and headed for the bathroom and Viktor couldn’t help but shiver, wondering why he felt he’d been called that name before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be heating up nicely. ;) Next chapter will be wrapping up their preheat and then we'll be getting down to business! Btw, you can sort of ignore chapter count as I'm pretty sure it's going up at least by 1. The story will take the amount of chapters it takes, but we are right around the middle of the story so it's not wildly off, just not quite set.
> 
> Here's some references:
> 
> [A map of the town](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/166310356937/i-literally-looked-up-a-topography-map-for-the)!
> 
> [Yuuri’s shirt](https://i.imgur.com/EUoQWxK.jpg), [Viktor’s boots](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18d7xNFXXXXaTXFXXq6xXFXXX9/2016-New-Winter-Women-Black-High-Heel-Martin-Ankle-font-b-Boots-b-font-font-b.jpg), [Yuuri’s boots](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/db/be/49/dbbe49266ff91d583a962baa04e1e6c7--grey-boots-cute-boots.jpg)
> 
> Hope the skiing section made sense to you all. I tried to keep it simple and free of too many terms for those who aren’t as familiar with it. Duck walking is when you make a V shape with your skis and push back on your edges to move over a flat or uphill plain.
> 
> Chair lifts are one of the hardest things to get used to when you start for a couple of reasons. First, it’s usually slippery there, and it’s also crowded and narrow. You can’t really duck walk, which means you just need to pull yourself with your poles to get into place. It’s easy to slip and fall and you only have a few seconds to get to the right spot. Getting off is harder because you have to stand and then ski down a usually slipper, and slightly steep hill, and there usually a lot of people at the end, so you don’t have much space to get yourself under control. People fall there all the time, but you can tell the operators that you’re new and they’ll relay your chair number to the top to help you off.
> 
> Skiing for beginners is basically the opposite of the duck walk. You make a wedge with your front edges and kind of sink into them and just slowly snake your way down. The wedge keeps you moving slowly, and turns cut speed further. You’re taught early on that if you lose control to either turn your wedge up the hill, of just fall up the hill to stop yourself. Once you’re more experienced you work on keeping your skis close together and keep control using the speed loss from the turns. They are definitely not at that level yet, but they’re having fun nonetheless.
> 
> So what surprise does Yuuri have in store? You'll have to wait for next chapter (cause I'm mean)! Hope you enjoyed - comments, kudos, shares, etc. are much appreciated! I updated a lot of stuff this week so if you're looking for something to read, [check out my other fics!](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/166260272837/long-post-hit-j-to-skip-looking-for-something) Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Gah, I suck and completely forgot to mention [this AMAZING art by Iru and commissioned by AlexWSparks!](http://iruutciv.tumblr.com/post/166194044921/a-commission-requested-by-alexwspark-for) I am so incredibly in love with it! It's absolutely perfect for reasons I can't fully explain just yet, but yeah, I'm just really happy about it!
> 
> Also - I usually post about releases of this fic on tumblr, but let me know if you'd like me to post on Twitter too.


	9. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration/mood music for this chapter: [Shelter - Porter Robinson & Madeon](https://youtu.be/fzQ6gRAEoy0)
> 
> This chapter is decidedly NSFW.

“First up, a bath,” Yuuri announced cheerfully as he came back from the bathroom, a damp rag in hand; he leaned over and gently cleaned Viktor’s chest. With his neck so close, his scent was particularly strong and Viktor couldn’t help but lean into it a little, letting the scent tickle his nose.

“For both of us?” Viktor whispered cautiously, hoping his nearness didn’t surprise Yuuri. Despite what they’d done, now that he was awake he couldn’t help but feel the nerves simmering within him.

Yuuri turned and stared into his eyes, smiling softly. “Don’t be nervous, Vitya, that’s my job, remember? I called dibs on the social anxiety.”

Viktor snorted, pulling his hands up to his face and giggling much harder than he probably should be at his friend’s struggles, but unable to stop himself. Yuuri grinned back at him plopping down next to him and tucking them together, noses buried into necks as they both breathed each other in.

His Omega was softly translating what each subtle smell meant in his mind, whispering of care, protection, acceptance and love. Viktor wondered what his own smell held, especially after he heard that last one. They loved each other, he knew that, but it had never been said; never been confirmed as more than simple friends.

Did he love Yuuri?

_‘Maybe the better question is, do you want him in your life? Do you want to keep him close?’_

_Yes._ That answer was unequivocal.

_‘Then that’s where you start. Give that feeling whatever name you want to.’_

Viktor thought about that as he pulled Yuuri closer, willing to never be taken from these arms. He didn’t know if he was ready for love, but there was one word he could give Yuuri that he could give to no one else, at least, not the way he could to Yuuri.

_Trust._

His own scent flared and Yuuri gasped softly, pulling Viktor even closer as a complicated series of scents that Viktor didn’t need his Omega to translate filled his mind. He didn’t know how to appease his own doubts and worries, but there was one thing he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, and that was that Yuuri wouldn’t hurt him. He could trust Yuuri.

“So a bath?” he whispered and Yuuri pulled back and nodded, a smile on his face. Suddenly, without warning, Viktor was in the air, scooped up into Yuuri’s arms.

He let out an entirely unattractive squeak. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri was laughing happily; he seemed lighter despite the fact that he was carrying Viktor. “I figure it’s good to try this now.” He said with a wink.

“Do you plan on carrying me around much?” Viktor pouted a bit as they stepped into the bathroom.

“Maybe?” Yuuri said with a shrug. “You seem like the type to be needy during your heat.” He winked.

Viktor growled a little, thought there was no real malice behind it. “Just for this I’ll make you carry me everywhere.”

Yuuri grinned and set Viktor down on the edge of the tubs as he turned on the faucet and adjusted the taps in the tub. The water began to fill quickly, and Viktor could feel the steam already in the air.

Yuuri rummaged through his bag and pulled something out.

“Which would you like?” He held two balls out and Viktor realized Yuuri must have brought the bath bombs with him in anticipation for a moment like this. He kind of wanted to purr in appreciation of the attention, but he held back; Yuuri didn’t need to get too full of himself, yet. Viktor wanted to see this surprise before he let Yuuri earn such a thing.

_‘You’re being childish.’_

_Yes I am._

She snorted. _‘Well as long as you’re honest about it I suppose.’_

_Glad we finally agree. You don’t know what the surprise is, do you?_

_‘Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you. Let the Alpha woo us.’_

Viktor leaned towards the balls and sniffed them. One was full of vanilla and felt soft and relaxing, while the other had a more floral scent, which had his Omega’s toes curling.

_Better save that one for our heat then._

_‘Cheapskate!’_

“The vanilla one please.”

Yuuri nodded and plopped it in the water where it began to fizz as he put away the other. “I’m a little relieved. The other one’s name is frankly a bit embarrassing and I honestly don’t know if I was brave enough for it yet.”

“What was it called?”

Yuuri flushed, looking like he was thinking he only had himself to blame for the question. “Sex Bomb,” he whispered. “It’s supposed to be sort of an aphrodisiac, though I don’t know how accurate that is; it’s just what the clerk told me. Phichit insisted I get it.” He reached down and turned off the water, offering Viktor a hand so he could stand.

He locked his eyes at head height as Viktor slipped out of his boxers and then took Yuuri’s hand as he lowered himself into the milky, warm water. There must have been some cocoa butter in the bath because the water felt smooth and creamy against his skin.

“You could join me, if you’d like,” he whispered.

Yuuri bit his lip but nodded. Viktor turned away as Yuuri removed his boxers and slid into the tub in front of him. As soon as he was seated Viktor pulled him in close, resting Yuuri’s back against his own chest. It was a slightly dangerous position for himself, but a part of him needed to assert some dominance after being literally carried around. Two-way streets and all.

“Just so you know the clerk wasn’t lying about that other one. It seems rather effective on my Omega.”

The tips of Yuuri’s ears pinked a little. “Oh, that’s good then?”

“I think so. We can use it next time.”

Yuuri seemed to relax at that and leaned a bit more heavily against Viktor. “I intended to take care of you during this; you know, pampering.”

Viktor let a soft rumble grow in his chest as he snuggled his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re doing a good job. I needed this.”

Yuuri let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. “This does feel nice.”

Viktor nodded, his nose tickling against Yuuri’s scent gland. “Did Phichit help you pick this one too?”

“This one was my favorite; I thought it would mix nicely with your scent, but Phichit is the one who suggested some nice bath products, so I guess he still gets some credit. I’m not used to putting things in baths, so I wouldn’t have even thought of this.”

Viktor smiled. “We’ll have to thank him for educating you.” He paused before going on. “Not that I’m any real judge, but you and Phichit seem unreasonably close.”

Yuuri nodded. “We get along well. His personality draws mine out, but he’s also just different. Sometimes Betas can set me on edge – almost as if they’re Alphas; and some react to me more like Omega’s, only without all the smells. It’s better, mind you, but I can still sense it. Phichit is completely different though. He has zero interest in my Alpha side other than as a friend.”

He paused and turned a bit so he could look Viktor in the eyes. “If I didn’t know better I’d swear he has a secondary. I mean, he has one, but I mean, like one that’s there.”

Viktor crinkled his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure. Sometimes I just swear he sort of zones out like I do when I’m talking to my Alpha, and he seems to pick-up on things just as well as I do. I don’t know if he’s just good at reading the room or what, but I’ll smell an aggressive Alpha and get myself prepared to deal with it, and all of a sudden Phichit will just step up and get the other Alpha calm before I have to do anything.

“And it’s not just that. He can tell when Omegas are bothering me, he can tell when my anxiety is bad from across the room. He even can tell when my rut is close, sometimes before I can.”

“Seriously?” Viktor had never heard of such a thing.

“I’m serious; if he’s picking up scents then he’s as good as I am at it. If it’s body language, then he’s scary good and should work for the police or something. He’s like someone from one of those crime TV shows.”

“I’ve never met a Beta that can smell anything.”

“Me either.” Yuuri sighed and leaned into him, his nose right against Viktor’s collar bone. “You ever get the feeling your Omega knows a lot more than she lets on?”

Viktor nodded. “All the time. She’s like the worse liar in the world. Her tells are terrible, so I know she’s holding back on me, but she won’t say.”

_‘Rude.’_

“Same with my Alpha, well, not the bad at lying thing. He’s good at it, but sometimes he just looks at me like he’s waiting for me to connect the dots, only I don’t know where the dots even are. I’ve asked a few other strong Alphas, and none of them seem to have a clue. Even Celestino doesn’t have as close of a relationship with his Alpha as I do, though he said his gets stronger as he ages.”

“Please don’t tell me this means she’ll get even mouthier as we get older.”

_‘Again, rude!’_

_Just teasing._

She stuck her tongue out and Yuuri laughed. They were tucked close together now, neither seeming to mind that they were naked. They were both tracing their fingers over each other’s skin in an almost lazy fashion.

“I guess I can ask my specialist when I see her,” Viktor mused.

“That’s right, I almost forgot you’re going to get a second opinion on those test results.” Yuuri looked concerned and his hands snaked around Viktor’s back. “Are you still ok about all that? Do you need me to go with you? I mean, we could leave here a bit early and I could go to Russia with you.”

Viktor smiled and leaned forward, kissing Yuuri on the cheek. “It’s ok. I’ll take care of it when I’m back. My Omega isn’t worried about it, and it doesn’t seem like your Alpha is bothered or I think he would have said something to you. Hopefully it’s nothing, but this doctor is supposed to be a leading researcher into secondary genders. She’s written some interesting articles about the subject.”

“What does she say about them?”

Viktor tried to recall the words. “Well, it was a lot about chemicals that I didn’t get, but the basic principle was that our definitions are too simple, and we need to take a second look at them and reclassify based on certain pheromone levels.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“Yeah, but apparently when she got my medical records she was really interested in meeting me, so hopefully she can shed some light on things.”

Yuuri nodded. “Let me know if she thinks meeting me or seeing my records would be helpful too. We weirdos gotta stick together.”

Viktor snickered and snuggled into the Alpha. “I will, but what are we doing next? I’m starting to get pruny!”

“Oh! We can get out if you’re ready!”

Viktor winked. “I mean, I certainly don’t mind the snuggling.”

Yuuri blushed. “We can do more of this later?”

Viktor grinned and reached over and pulled down a pair of towels from the towel rack so they could dry themselves off. They both smelled like sweet vanilla and their skin felt soft and smooth from the butters and salts. A part of him was tempted to suggest they crawl back into bed right away.

“What’s next?” Viktor asked with a playful grin. “I’ll need to know what we’re doing to make sure I’m properly dressed, won’t I?”

“No hints, but um…if you wouldn’t mind, would you wear your new shoes?”

Viktor didn’t have to ask which ones Yuuri meant. “Will you wear yours?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said with a slightly nervous grin.

“Alright, but I doubt I can walk much in these.”

“I know, we won’t walk too much. I promise. Just let me grab my clothes out of the room and I’ll leave you to get ready?”

Viktor nodded, happy Yuuri seemed to understand his desire to prepare for their dates alone. They’d been dressing in the room together most days that week. Once their boxers were on neither of them was much bothered the other’s presence.

He pulled out his new boots and carefully considered them while he braided his hair.

_I don’t know what to wear._

_‘And you’re asking my advice?’_ His Omega sounded incredulous. The two of them had had frequent arguments over this for years.

Viktor sighed and looked at the shoes If he was being honest with himself, he’d been envisioning the perfect outfit for these shoes for years, he just hadn’t ever let himself consider buying a pair. His Omega had called him an idiot for it on multiple occasions. _I guess not, more…hoping you’ll support me._

_‘You know I will. As long as you’re happy and doing what you truly want to do, I’ll always support you.’_

_People might make assumptions about us for this. They may not say it out loud, but you’ll probably sense it._

_‘Let them think what they want. We’re stronger than any of them, and Yuuri likes us the way we are. I just want to be us.’_

Viktor couldn’t help but smile and nod in agreement.

He pulled out his favorite pair of black leather pants; he didn’t even know why he’d packed them considering he only wore them when he went to clubs with Chris, usually while wearing a hat of some sort to cover his rather distinctive hair.

They were soft against his skin, sliding on with ease and laying perfectly against his flesh like a second skin. They looked incredible on him and seeing them in the full-length mirror had a smile tugging at his lips as he eagerly pulled on a white t-shirt, before throwing a soft knit, grey sweater over top of it. The sweater was just a bit baggy, exposing quite a bit of his neck and collarbone when it fell to the side, dragging the loose t-shirt with it.

Lastly, he slid on his beautiful new boots, shivering a bit in pleasure as they molded to his feet. He looked at the mirror and smiled at this version of himself. He looked confident and happy. Yes, it was a bit feminine, but he didn’t look like someone to be messed with.

Plus, his ass looked fantastic.

He was suddenly anxious to show Yuuri, and he found himself hurrying to grab his phone and skip down the hall; though he did take care so as not to fall.

He rounded the corner and couldn’t help but come up short. Yuuri was in his boots, which Viktor thought might be the single greatest purchase he’d ever made, but the way he’d styled them had the corners of Viktor’s mouth pulling up in an excited grin.

Yuuri had on a grey t-shirt (one Viktor was sure he’d bought on the same shopping trip), a navy blue cardigan that looked warm and soft, and a pair of tight, white slacks that fit snuggly to his curves, highlighting the strength of his thighs.

They were opposites, and yet their looks a perfect complemented of each other’s as if it had been planned. To feel themselves so in sync this way seemed to solidify something in Viktor’s mind and before he realized what he was doing he had himself wrapped around Yuuri, kissing him hard on the mouth, inhaling the Alpha’s small gasp of surprise.

“Yuuri,” he whispered, kissing his…he didn’t have a word for what Yuuri was to him. He was happiness, acceptance, warmth, friendship. He was…

_Everything._

And wasn’t that a terrifying thought. Viktor - the strong, independent Omega who stood and fought for himself - so wrapped up in someone else.

_He could destroy us._

_‘And we’d happily burn for him.’_

_I’m afraid._

_‘So am I.’_

_But…I don’t want to stop._

_‘_ _Then don’t. Ride this until we crash.’_

_If we crash._

She was quiet, and Viktor understood; she thought they’d crash. She thought they’d burn, and still she went willingly, happily, all for Yuuri. Viktor’s hands were tangled in Yuuri’s hair, their kiss deepening, burning his soul as their tongues curled against each other, their scent and bodies wrapping around each other.

_‘It’s not that I don’t believe in you, I just know that someday all those things you ignore will come out. But I also know that when they do, they’ll still be here. Even if you crash, Yuuri won’t leave. Even if you push him away, Yuuri will always come back.’_

_I don’t deserve him._

_‘Sure you do, but you’re going to have to be the one to believe that.’_

_And that’s the challenge._

He softened his kissed, softly pecking Yuuri’s face with delicate presses of his lips, delighting in the way each kiss was returned with a feather light press of its own. They stood there together, kissing each other softly, almost marking each other with affection, until they both sighed happily, leaning against each other.

“Have I mentioned you look really nice?” Yuuri whispered and Viktor giggled.

“Somehow I feel like you did. You look really nice too. We match.”

Yuuri nodded. “I really like those boots on you.”

Viktor beamed. “I do too, I mean, have you seen my ass?!”

They both dissolved into giggles as they grabbed their coats, gloves and hats, and headed out the door.

“Do I get to know where we’re going now?” Viktor asked as they settled into the car. Yuuri was pulling up his navigation app on his phone.

“Nope, just follow my directions,” he said with a smirk. Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he pulled out of the drive and did just that, blindly driving while Yuuri instructed him on when to turn, until they’d crossed through town and arrived at a large park like area.

A thought struck Viktor as they drove in. He and Yuuri were still used to getting up early and the sky was still grey; it was unlikely much would be open now.

“Yuuri, aren’t we a bit early for…whatever this is?”

Yuuri grinned excitedly and directed Viktor around a corner, where the trees opened up and revealed the awaiting surprised. Viktor’s eyes went wide with wonder as Yuuri smiled. “We’re right on time.”

There in the clearing was a brightly colored hot air balloon, filled and ready to take off, and just behind it, barely peeking through the mountains was the fainted sliver of light as the sun was just about to clear the horizon.

Viktor parked the car and they were both dashing out, racing to the balloon and greeting the operator whose eyes twinkled with laughter at their excitement. Within minutes they were off the ground and Viktor couldn’t help but gasp at the view as they steadily rose into the air, the sun’s rays illuminating the sky in it warm rays.

The mountains were sparkling and white, while the valleys around them were just beginning to blossom as spring began to reach those low-lying trees. Signs of new life were all around them, unseen from their mountain retreat, but well within reach from up here with the sun’s rays guiding them. He couldn’t help his awe.

He felt Yuuri beside him and he realized he was gripping the Alpha’s hand tightly, a few tears in his eyes. It was just so beautiful and unexpected. Yuuri turned towards him with a smile and leaned in close, both of them nuzzling against each other affectionately. Viktor was tempted to do more, but he reminded himself they weren’t alone, despite the operator’s relative silence, letting them take in the romantic beauty in peace.

They eventually stepped apart, asking the operator to take some pictures of them, before the man offered them some breakfast. He had hot coffee and fresh pastries in a basket for them, and they both happily accepted the foods as they quietly floated along.

“This is incredible, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, leaning against the other, coffee in hand.

Yuuri smiled and reached up, brushing a flake of pastry off Viktor’s cheek with a soft laugh. “I’m glad, though it’s not even close to over yet.”

“There’s more?”

Yuuri nodded and whispered to him softly, “I just wanted to give you a special day.”

Viktor blushed and leaned closer, letting the scent of the Alpha surround him.

After about an hour they landed in another field a bit away from where they were parked. Viktor wondered how they’d get back but Yuuri didn’t seem worried, so he went along with it, thanking the operator for the ride and following Yuuri as they walked the short distance to what looked like a small mountain lodge.

They entered the building and Viktor realized it was a spa. Yuuri stepped forward eagerly and gave his name.

“Let’s see, I have a massage, facials, manicures and pedicures for the both of you?” the woman at the counter confirmed. Yuuri nodded. “And will these be together or separate?”

Yuuri turned towards Viktor. “It’s up to you.”

Viktor was still a bit shocked to be honest, but he also knew he had no desire to be away from Yuuri’s side now. “Together.”

The woman nodded and with a smile and pointed them down the hall towards the changing rooms. “Once you’re ready, the waiting area is on the other side. There’s steam rooms and baths for you to use at your leisure. Enjoy your visit.”

They entered the changing rooms and found lockers for their things, and soft plush robes waiting for them to change into.

“Yuuri, you did all this for me?”

“Of course. Your heat is starting soon, so I wanted to pamper you a bit beforehand.”

Viktor tipped his head, a small worry coming to mind. “Are you still unsure if I want you with me?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Maybe a little. It’s just hard for me to believe you want me there.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri in. “Of course, I want you there. Even if I wasn’t about to go into heat I’d want you here, with me. I’d want this.”

Yuuri sagged against him. “Sometimes I struggle with confidence. We’re friends, but anything more…I don’t know if I deserve that. You’re just…you’re you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and gathered the Alpha too him. “Yuuri. Don’t you know I think the same things?”

“But you’re always so confident?”

Viktor chuckled darkly, “You should ask my Omega about that.”

Yuuri looked up at him curiously, when a voice from the other side of the locker room asked if they were about ready. “We’ll talk about this more later,” Viktor whispered and they both quickly undressed and slipped into their robes.

They were led to a room with two plush reclining chairs, soft lights, and quite music; and soon both of them were zenned out while a small army tended to their faces and nails. They both had their fingernails buffed short and smooth, without any polish, but Viktor, with a small encouraging smile from Yuuri, had his toes painted red.

By the time their treatments were over they were both sleepy and relaxed, and they still had massages to enjoy.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to pay for anything?” Viktor asked as they laid side-by-side in one of the thermal suites. The lounge chairs they were on were heated and made of tile, that combined with the warm, dry air of the room had him feeling remarkably relaxed.

He couldn’t stop staring at his toes, and found he was wiggling them every minute or so to admire them once more.

Yuuri was just smiling indulgently at him and nodded with a soft hum. “You’re not the only one with generous sponsors who want to treat you before an Olympic year. I told them I wanted to take my partner for a spa day. They’d probably be surprised if they knew it was you but…” he shrugged.

Viktor looked at him. “You told them I’m your partner?”

Yuuri blushed. “Yeah well, friend didn’t seem right. I’m sorry I should have asked.”

“No, it’s ok. I don’t mind it. I’ve been thinking for a while I need a better word to call you. I-I was kind of hoping after my heat to talk to you about that, maybe pick something that works for us both? I know we’ve been against labels but maybe we need one?”

Yuuri reached over and took his hand. “I’d like that.”

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief as he curled to his side on the warm bench. “I need one of these for my bathroom.”

Yuuri giggled, “Me too. I like your toes by the way.”

Viktor smiled, his mouth taking on its heart shaped smile he knew Yuuri liked. “Right? They’re so cute! I need to do this more!” They both dissolved into soft giggles and quiet chatting until they were called in for their massages, and within minutes they were both little more than very happy piles of goo on their respective tables.

“Hope you feel like carrying me,” Viktor moaned when the masseuses left the room, “because there is no way I’m getting up from this table.”

“Hmm, that’s going to be a problem, because I was totally going to suggest you carry me.”

“Yuuuuri!” He sat up slowly, pouting a bit over at Yuuri who was also rising. They were both naked outside of the sheets over their laps. “Close your eyes for a second,” he whispered.

Yuuri looked confused but closed his eyes with a nod. Viktor carefully got off the table and grabbed one of the spare towels; he sat down next to Yuuri, being sure he was covered, before leaning over and hugging the Alpha around the middle. Yuuri let off a soft gasp and his eyes flew open, but he instantly relaxed and leaned into Viktor.

“Thank you,” Viktor said softly.

“The surprise isn’t over yet.”

“Seriously?” Viktor sat back, releasing Yuuri from his grasp, albeit, reluctantly.

Yuuri winked. “Seriously.” We have a little time before we need to go, do you want to go back to the thermal rooms?”

“Yes! Let’s steam this time!” Viktor chirped, hopping up to grab his robe, forgetting all about the towel he had sitting on the bed. “Oh whoops!”

“Vitya!” Yuuri’s face blushed bright red as he tried to look away but didn’t seem quite able. The smell of turned on Alpha was swirling around him.

As Viktor saw it, he had two choices for how to react. Thinking quickly and steadying himself he slowly stepped up to the Alpha, using his fingers to lift Yuuri’s chin so that their eyes met.

“Calm down, Alpha,” he said softly. “You don’t want to go into rut before I’m ready, do you?”

Yuuri shook his head, swallowing hard. Viktor let off a soft, calming scent and he saw Yuuri breathe it in quickly through his nose.

“There will be plenty of time for this later,” Viktor whispered, kissing Yuuri softly. “Just wait for me to be ready, ok?”

With those words Yuuri seemed to visibly relax, his scent shifting quickly back to his softer, more natural scent. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it was my fault. Don’t feel bad about it.”

“Did you mean it?” Yuuri was looking at him seriously. “About later?”

Viktor nodded. “I want to see the full extent of this surprise, but based on what you’ve already shown me, I very much want to thank you properly later.”

Yuuri’s face went bright red. “Vitya!! That’s not helping!”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing another towel and wrapping it around himself once more. “Sorry Yuuri. I’ll try and keep my teasing to a minimum until my heat starts.”

“Speaking of, when do you think it’ll…”

“Start?” Viktor thought about that. His Omega seemed to be growing a bit quieter. He had thought it was not to disturb them, but now that he looked more closely he noticed she seemed to be resting. He knew she could react, but she seemed content just to watch.

“Soon, I think,” he said in answer. “For lack of a better way to put it, it looks like she’s starting to nest a bit. Once she fully settles in it’ll start. Maybe tonight or tomorrow?”

Yuuri nodded. “Do you want us to start right when it begins, or wait till it…uh, changes?”

Viktor hummed, “I think wait? If you can? It would be nice to be able to get settled and make sure we have everything we need. I like to feel comfortable and I’m not sure I’d feel prepared enough if we started right away. But will that be a problem for you? Mine’s shorter than yours.”

Yuuri shook his head. “As long as you stay with me it’ll be fine. Your heat will wear us out, I think, so the last two days will be a bit lazier. You can join me as much, or as little as you want, as long as you’re there.”

Viktor, now wrapped in his robe, stepped forward and hugged Yuuri close. “I won’t leave your side – well, other than to grab some food from the kitchen or go to the bathroom, but you get the idea.”

Yuuri grinned. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Viktor leaned their heads together, the both of them breathing the other in, before they slowly parted and walked, hand-in-hand, towards the steam rooms, where, despite the heat, they stayed close to one another, both unwilling to let go.

A sense of ease had settled on them, but eventually it was time to go. When they changed in the locker room, neither moved away or purposefully averted their gaze. And when Viktor determined his hair needed rebraiding, it was Yuuri who carefully threaded his fingers through it before helping him rebraid it.

They strolled outside; Viktor was just about to ask how they were getting back to the car and mention he was starting to feel hungry (the pastries were long since gone from his stomach), when he spotted what he knew must be the next part of Yuuri’s surprise – a horse drawn sleigh.

“Wow,” he said softly. “And you say I’m extra.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, then in a softer voice, “Do you like it?”

Viktor turned to him and stroked a finger along his cheek. “I love it. Please tell me you have more cliché romantic things planned.”

Yuuri blushed but nodded and Viktor beamed, unable to help himself. “Yay! Let’s go! Please tell me there is food in that sleigh.”

“There is,” Yuuri chuckled, “I know better than to deprive you so close to your heat.”

Viktor winked and soon they were both climbing into the sleigh. The driver handed them a thick blanket for their laps and thermoses full of Hot Cider, as well as a basket full of crackers, cheese, nuts, dried meats and cookies. Viktor tried not to look disappointed; all of these things looked good, but his stomach was churning for something with substance. This would definitely not be enough.

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri whispered as the sleigh pulled away. “I have dinner reservations for us after this. This is only a snack to tide us over.”

This lightened Viktor’s worry and he settled back in his seat, curling up against Yuuri with his snacks and just enjoyed the ride. The sleigh moved smoothly over the snow, with the only sound the steady chinking of the horse’s gear and hooves as they made their way through the woods they’d flown over that morning. It was peaceful, making Viktor long to curl up in a nest with Yuuri and take a nice long nap...

His eyes snapped open at that. His Omega was curled up deep in his mind, and while it wasn’t time just yet, the look she gave him made it quite clear, she was barely holding back. He turned towards Yuuri and the Alpha nodded before he even said a word. “Do you want to skip dinner?”

Viktor shook his head. He was loving his date with Yuuri and wanted to see it to its end. Yuuri furrowed his brow a bit before coming up with a solution. “How about I asked them to box up our meals to go and we can do the last thing I had planned for after dinner while we wait?”

“And what’s that?” Viktor asked, curiously. He normally didn’t mind going into his pre-heat around others, but this time he really didn’t want anyone smelling him but Yuuri.

_‘It’s because Alpha and I have settled on being together for it. It makes us a little protective of our scent. It’s only meant for Alpha this time. Most of the time it’s sort of an invitation.’_

_This time it’s only for Yuuri._

_‘Yeah.’_

_You ok?_

_‘Yeah, I really want to get to our den.’_

_Den?_

She shrugged. _‘Alpha and I are both wolves, I kind of like that name. Nest always makes me thing of birds in the trees.’_

_With sticks and things._

_‘Right, doesn’t sound remotely comfortable. But a den is a nice warm hole, dug out with love. It provides privacy and safety.’_

_Don’t the females make dens?_

_‘Didn’t you pick-out the house we’d stay at?’_

_Huh, I guess you’re right._

_‘Course I am. Now make sure Yuuri gets us bread with our dinner. Lots and lots of bread.’_

_You and your carb loading._

_‘Shut up; it’s delicious and I’m hungry. Oh, I want meat too. And maybe some pie.’_

Viktor laughed and Yuuri looked at him curiously. Viktor leaned close and whispered, “She wants pie.” Yuuri snorted into his hands and nodded.

“I’m getting good at telling when you’re talking with her. Sometimes you’re quick about it, but your lips twitch when you talk for a while.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

Yuuri smiled and up ahead they saw the field where the car was parked. Viktor was a little sad his mind had been elsewhere; the ride had been really fun. Maybe they could take another before they left. They thanked the man and returned to the car.

Yuuri had him drive back towards town, stopping right before they reached it. Viktor instantly spotted the Steakhouse he’d seen a brochure for earlier that week, but what he hadn’t expected was the large, open-air skating rink.

“Oh Yuuri! We should have brought our skates!”

Yuuri reached in the back and pulled out a sports bag Viktor hadn’t noticed before. “What do you think I had planned for us after dinner?”

He winked and Viktor couldn’t help but throw his arms around the Alpha, careful to keep his scent as controlled as he could. “This is perfect.”

“Even with the rush from your heat?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri’s smile lit up the car brighter than any star possibly could.

They went inside the steakhouse, and after Viktor had ordered entirely too much food ( _‘Only three slices of pie?!?!?’_ ), they went out to the rink.

The restaurant would have their food ready in about an hour. They could have done it faster, but Yuuri asked them to give Viktor and him a little bit of extra time to skate, and they’d happily accommodated the request.

They sat on a bench to change into their skates and Viktor couldn’t help but pout. “Wish I could skate in my boots.”

Yuuri laughed, “You really like them, don’t you?”

Viktor nodded, but couldn’t help the smile that spread on his cheeks as he laced up his skates. This always felt like going home; and doing it with Yuuri was even better.

They stepped onto the ice and Viktor was instantly itching to let loose, but Yuuri’s gentle grip on his hand kept him from flying off. They slowly circled the ice until Yuuri seemed to finally think they were warmed up a bit and picked up the pace.

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as they practically flew around the ice; there weren’t very many people, making it was easy for them to weave through the other skaters. Suddenly Yuuri’s hands were on his hips, lifting him into the air. Viktor worked hard to keep his body relaxed so he didn’t upset Yuuri’s balance. It wasn’t a perfect lift, but he giggled as he flew around the rink held up in Yuuri’s arms.

“I want to lift you now!” Viktor said with a laugh the moment Yuuri set him down, and soon they were lifting one another over and over as they slid around the ice. They had one particularly impressive one where Viktor lifted Yuuri who went into a lovely split as they flowed over the ice. A few people even cheered after; it seemed they were attracting a bit of a crowd.

Yuuri blushed a bit but Viktor had always loved to play to the crowd. He was still wearing a knit hat over his hair so he decided to have a bit of fun. He took off, built some speed, and launched into a rather easy Triple Loop. When he came down he immediately turned to Yuuri, who was shaking his head, a smile on his face. The small gathered crowd was clapping, and Viktor tipped his hip at Yuuri in what he hoped was an obvious challenge.

Yuuri gave a big sigh before taking off and leaping into his own, practically signature, Triple Axel. The cheers went up again and Viktor clapped along with them.

“Your turn,” Yuuri said was a wink, and they were off, trading jumps, spins and step sequences one after another.

“You’re so ridiculous!” Yuuri laughed as he hugged Viktor around the middle after they faced off with matching Biellmann spins. Viktor winked but turned when he noticed a teenage girl skating towards them, looking excited.

“Excuse me,” she practically whispered, “but aren’t your Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri blushed and Viktor felt himself check his hat. She waved her hands frantically in front of her. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you; I’m just a fan, and I recognized some of those step sequences.”

Viktor had to admit, he was impressed. Not many people could do that. Glancing at Yuuri he looked back at her with a small nod. “We’re on break after the season, so we’re trying to keep a semi-low profile; though I suppose doing Quads in public sort of runs counter to that.”

He felt Yuuri’s hand rub his back reassuringly and the girl just beamed at them. “It’s ok, I won’t tell! I just wanted to say hi.”

Yuuri smiled at her. “It’s very nice to meet you. Thank you for your support.”

She beamed. “Um, would it be ok if we took a picture together? My mom has a camera over there, then I promise to leave you alone.” She looked nervous, like she fully expected her request to be turned down.

“It’s fine with me,” Viktor said with a shrug. “Up to you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m fine with it. Is it ok if we stay on the ice though? I just don’t want people crowding us.” Viktor could tell it was Yuuri’s Alpha making the request, clearly desiring to tuck the Omega away from people. It was appealing in a way he hadn’t expected.

The girl agreed, and they skated to the barrier where her mother was waiting, camera ready. They stood together and smiled, letting the mother take a few photos. Yuuri had Viktor tucked close to his side, while the girl was on his other. She was Omega as well, Viktor could smell her soft scent. He had a feeling Yuuri wouldn’t have allowed her so near Viktor otherwise.

As they broke apart, Viktor went to give the girl a hug farewell, but the moment he lost contact with Yuuri a surging force hit him like a brick wall and he felt it start. The scent of comfort, of preheat, rushed out of him like a wave, and Yuuri’s arms were instantly around him. Viktor found himself grasping at Yuuri in some sort of desperation, completely unwilling to be parted.

The girl’s eyes bugged wide as she looked around, and Viktor became aware of all the eyes on them.

“I need to get to the car,” he whispered. Yuuri nodded and began to skate towards the exit, but there was quite a crowd there now, and Viktor couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of going through them all.

“Dad!” The girl cried. “Come here!” She looked at Yuuri and whispered, “He’s Omega like me. We can keep hold of him while you clear them out. I’m guessing you’re Alpha?”

Yuuri nodded. He looked torn but agreed. Viktor leaned heavily against the girl, letting her smell calm him. Her father came up to the barrier and with a few whispered words from his daughter, he reached over the side and helped support Viktor, the three of them moving slowly towards the gap in the barrier.

Yuuri was ahead of them, stepping off the ice. “Move back please,” he said firmly, but kindly. A few people complied, but several more actually pushed forward. “Move back!” Yuuri shouted, louder now.

“Get out of the way,” the father yelled; he could barely move now owing to the people trying to get close. Viktor could barely stand, and he knew the girl couldn’t carry him on her own, but her father’s grip was perilously close to coming loose. He’d never been this weak before. He knew he could walk, but his Omega just didn’t want to go anywhere near that crowd of people.

Someone pushed forward, camera out, snapping a photo right in front of Yuuri.

“Uh oh,” Viktor whispered. He didn’t have time to say more than that as a force like an explosion suddenly burst out of Yuuri. Without his suppressants the smell was overwhelming, and several people were whimpering. Every Alpha was on the ground, and Betas seemed to be cringing away, their inner selves taking control, despite their normal silence.

Omegas seemed to be the only ones immune, and soon a few others seemed to catch on to the problem and cautiously approached, leaning over the barrier to help.

Viktor for his part found his feet suddenly felt much surer, and he was able to get his skates back under him. He got to the exit and with a bit of help was able to get his guards. Another Omega was gathering their things and Yuuri was speaking to still another. He was giving the young boy, who looked barely presented, some money; by the way he jogged into the restaurant, Viktor had a feeling he was collecting their carry out.

Yuuri turned towards them and took the girl’s place, letting her father remain as they helped Viktor to the car, the other Omegas trailing along, creating a barrier around them.

“They wouldn’t have hurt me,” Viktor whispered.

“I know, but they were too close,” Yuuri said through gritted teeth.

“First shared heat?” The father asked. Yuuri nodded and the man let out a sound of understanding. “The protective instincts can be strong then. My wife was the same way.

Yuuri blushed. “Please apologize to her then. I tried to hold back but…”

The man shook his head. “It’s alright. She actually wasn’t that effected. I think you managed to exclude her, at least a bit, from the full force. I’m impressed with your control.”

They got to the car, and after some debate, sat Viktor in the driver’s seat. Yuuri didn’t look sure of this.

“He’ll be fine to drive in a minute,” the father said with a smile, patting Viktor on the shoulder, his own, comfortable smell flowing over Viktor. “He was just nervous being surrounded by so many people who weren’t his Alpha, right son?”

Viktor blushed, he didn’t exactly love the phrasing but… “Yeah, he’s right. I just hated the thought of any Alpha but you smelling me.”

Yuuri gapped, before diving forward and hugging Viktor. The father laughed, ruffling both of their hairs. “You’ll be fine. We got you loaded up, and I can see your food on the way. Let’s get your skates off and you’ll be good to go.” He dug into his coat pocket and handed Yuuri a business card. “My number’s on there. If you need any help you just call. We’re local, so we can get you whatever you need. We know all the Omegas in town, so we’ll look out for ya.”

Viktor could feel his eyes misting up in appreciation. He never realized he’d feel so nervous being in an unfamiliar place. Not even Yakov was here. It was weird to think, but Yakov had been within reach for every single one of his heats before. He was relying solely on Yuuri, and while that was fine, having a support system available took a weight off his shoulders he hadn’t even known he was carrying.

Soon their shoes were on and Viktor felt mostly normal; hungry and highly interested in some snuggling time with Yuuri, but normal. With their food in tow (the father had laughed knowingly seeing all the pie and loaves of bread), they thanked all the Omegas, and headed back to the house.

“We’ll have to send them a gift basket,” Yuuri said with a sigh. Viktor smiled and gripped Yuuri’s hand as he slowly drove up the mountain roads, taking extra cation just to be sure they didn’t run into any trouble. The last thing they needed was to deal with any more people.

They pulled into the drive and Yuuri grabbed their things while Viktor headed inside. He loved his outfit, but right now he needed comfort. He shed his clothes and slipped on the softest pair of pajama pants he had before straightening up and looking at his clothes. He needed a shirt but…

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and his mouth fell open. Yuuri was standing behind him, shirt off, holding out the t-shirt he’d been wearing all day. “Please,” he said with a soft voice, cheeks red.

Viktor nodded and took the shirt, slowly raising it to his nose to sniff. He immediately wanted to groan and bury his face in it; as it was he eagerly pulled it over his head, sniffing the collar the moment it had settled. By the way Yuuri was smiling, he obviously approved.

Yuuri grabbed the poofiest blanket they hand and led Viktor by the hand to the living room where he wrapped the Omega in the fluffy folds, before heading to the kitchen and grabbing their dinner, setting the feast out on the coffee table in front of them.

Viktor had been a little concerned about the amount of food he ordered. He knew he _could_ eat it all, but even in pre-heat he might have trouble with all this. Apparently, he needn’t have worried.

Yuuri was positively ravenous. He was making sure Viktor got his fill, but the moment Viktor turned down an item, it was in Yuuri’s mouth. The entire spread was devoured in record time, with Yuuri muttering in despair that they’d only ordered three slices of pie.

Viktor couldn’t help it; he started laughing, a full bodied, completely uncontrolled laugh that had him curled on the couch. Yuuri blinked at him for a minute before smiling bashfully.

“You make fun of me, but you’re just as bad!” Viktor giggled.

“To be fair this has never happened before, so as far as I’m concerned it’s your fault.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” Viktor challenged, eyebrow raised in Yuuri’s direction.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow back for a split second before he dived – Viktor gasped as the Alpha’s weight landed onto of him, effectively pinning him to the couch. Yuuri’s tongue darted out to nervously lick his lip as his eyes searched Viktor’s for permission.

All Viktor could do was nod.

Yuuri’s mouth was on him then, his hands digging into the blanket, seeking Viktor who was just as eager to break free of the confines of the blanket to grasp onto the Alpha above him. His legs broke free first and he wrapped them around Yuuri’s waist, causing them both to groan loudly as Yuuri’s tongue delved deep into Viktor’s mouth, searing some part of him deep within.

Suddenly he was airborne, Yuuri lifting him as if it was nothing and carrying him down the hall towards their room. Viktor didn’t care that he was supposed to be in preheat and just pushing his comforting scent, right now the only scent pouring out of him was full of erotic need. It wasn’t his full heat scent, but it was as close as it could possibly be. Yuuri smelled similarly, and he couldn’t get enough of it, rubbing his face right into Yuuri’s neck as he was carried.

Yuuri dropped him on the bed before digging through their bags and pulling out their large bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He turned to Viktor, the questioning look back in his eyes and Viktor simply replied by sitting up on his knees and slowly pulling his t-shirt up over his head, before carefully releasing his braid. He’d only just begun to push down his pants when Yuuri was suddenly tossing off his own clothes and collapsing into the bed, their lips coming together immediately.

“Vitya, I want you,” Yuuri panted, his hands gripping Viktor’s back and pressing their bodies together. “Will you take me?”

“You’re sure?” Viktor breathed, his own hands already gripping Yuuri’s ass, barely controlling himself as his eyes flicked to the bottle of lube. Yuuri nodded. “It won’t send you into your rut?” Viktor confirmed once more.

“No, I’ll be fine. Until you produce your heat scent I won’t rut. Promise. Now please Vitya, I want you inside me. I’ve waited so long.”

Viktor groaned. “Me too, you have no idea.”

Yuuri kissed him hard, his hands gripping Viktor’s sides and he understood the desperation behind it. Yuuri might be careful with him, but neither of them could deny the Alpha’s need to claim his Omega right now. He needed to be reassured that they would be together for this heat, and Viktor was more than willing to reassure them both.

_Don’t worry, little Alpha, by the time I’m done with you you’ll have no doubts to whom you belong to for your rut._

_‘Longer. Keep him forever.’_

Viktor nearly sighed, but he held his tongue, focusing on teasing the Alpha who was now squirming in his arms as his hands gripped Yuuri tight to him, and his tongue brushed over Yuuri’s scent gland, making the Alpha moan. Viktor smirked, laving more attention to the sensitive gland, practically drinking in the smell of the Alpha, knowing it would make his own scent smell more like Yuuri’s. He could sense the Alpha’s hesitance to ask for too much and pulled the Alpha to his own gland. Yuuri groaned and buried his face there, licking, kissing and nipping at the Omega’s neck.

“Remember when we first met,” Viktor hissed in pleasure as Yuuri ground their hips together.

Yuuri chuckled, softly kissing under Viktor’s chin. “I nibbled on you.”

Viktor hummed in pleasure as he grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers, his free hand gently rubbing along the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. “I bet you tasted me for days after that.”

“Weeks, actually,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor traced a slick finger along his entrance. Viktor had watched Yuuri tease himself open from afar enough times to know exactly how the Alpha liked it, and he was more than happy to make use of that knowledge.

Viktor sucked in a breath as his finger slid into the warm, needy passage, Yuuri’s own breath growing hot against his neck. “I want you to smell like me,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri moaned out loud, pressing himself down on Viktor’s finger, a pleading whine slipping from his lips, begging for more. “I want to take in so much of each other no one can tell us apart.”

_‘_ _Mates.’_

_Maybe, for a time…_

_‘Always.’_

Viktor didn’t know what to say. He, the person he was outside of his Omega wanted this desperately, but still another was afraid. What would being mates mean? Could he even…?

He refocused his efforts on the writhing Alpha beneath him, adding a third finger as they kissed and teased one another. Viktor could feel his body readying, and knew within the day he’d be producing slick. He couldn’t wait to use his own fluids to open Yuuri up – how amazing it would smell and taste when they were inside each other that way.

_‘You’re thinking about him taking you too.’_

_Maybe. I like the idea of claiming each other._

_‘Letting him in doesn’t mean you’re weak.’_

_You’re the one who always hated the idea of being taken._

_‘Taken, exactly. Alpha doesn’t take; Alpha partners. I like that.’_

Viktor did too, if he was being honest.

“Vitya, please!” Yuuri begged; his cock was dripping precum and he looked as achingly hard as Viktor felt.

“Da, zoloste,” Viktor whispered against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “As much as you want.” He kissed the Alpha again, his tongue searching deep within the others mouth. Yuuri whined into his mouth and Viktor smirked.

“Condom?” They were both clean and Viktor was on birth control so really, they weren’t needed, but they had made sure to buy plenty just in case either of them wanted it.

Yuuri shook his head. “Only if you want it.”

Viktor smiled. “Not this time, but maybe another. Whatever feels right for both of us.” He pressed the head of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance and the Alpha moaned.

“Yes! Vitya! Omega, please!”

Viktor chuckled and slowly pushed inside, stopping the moment he got past the first barrier, letting Yuuri adjust to him. The Alpha was clinging to him in such a cute way, making soft sounds of pleasure, his hips squirming ever so slightly as he tried to decide if he wanted more.

Viktor for his part was just trying to keep his head about him; the last thing he wanted was to hurt his Alpha. “Yuuri,” he whimpered, “can I go farther? Feels so good.”

“Yessss,” Yuuri groaned. “I want more, Vitya.”

Viktor kissed the Alpha slowly, pressing his hips forward gently, letting the Alpha come to him. He’d seen Yuuri take himself apart with toys, knew how much the Alpha craved this, and he himself had taken others on many occasions.

But this was different. This was Yuuri.

Slowly he pressed in, going deeper, inch by inch, letting Yuuri’s reactions tell him how and when to move; the younger man was clinging to him desperately, and Viktor could barely contain himself as he took the Alpha.

“God Yuuri,” he whispered as he slid the last inch inside. “You feel amazing. Such a beautiful Alpha, spread on my cock like this.”

Yuuri whined, “More Viktor, move! Take me.”

And Viktor did, slowly rutting his hips in and out, his cock pressing and rubbing right against Yuuri’s prostate, making the Alpha moan in pleasure.

_So good!_

_‘Alpha is ours.’_

Viktor kissed and nipped at Yuuri’s scent gland, driving the Alpha wild as their scents began to bleed together. Viktor longed to bite that skin, leave his imprint on the skin, claim this Alpha as his. He wanted to make Yuuri lose himself completely, to trust Viktor as much as Viktor trusted him.

_‘I love taking him.’_

_Me too._

His Omega paused, looking nervous. _‘I want to make him ours.’_

Viktor understood what she wanted, pressing deep into Yuuri and kissing his ear. “Yuuri,” he whispered. Yuuri looked at him, his eyes nearly glazed over in pleasure as he panted and clung to the Omega. “I know you don’t like the idea of knotting, but would you be willing to do it like this?”

Yuuri blinked and Viktor quickly continued. “Like this I won’t be locked to you, but you’ll still get to feel good. I want you to let go completely with me. I want to give you everything, and I want you to feel comfortable giving me everything in return.”

His hips had stopped moving as he stared into the Alpha’s eyes, watching as he and his Alpha were clearly discussing the issue. Yuuri’s eyes slowly came back into focus and he looked at Viktor. “You wouldn’t mind? It’ll last for a while, and it’s just something for my pleasure like this…”

Viktor chuckled softly, kissing Yuuri’s lips sweetly. “I would love nothing more than to bring you pleasure. After today? After everything you’ve done for me over the years? For just being you? There’s nothing I want more than you give you a place where you can lose yourself. Will you let me be that for you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whimpered, his hips starting to grind against Viktor. “Yes, Vitya,” he panted, clinging hard to Viktor, his nose pressed tight to Viktor’s neck.

Viktor began to move, letting his pace kick up as his hand slid over Yuuri’s length, teasing the Alpha’s knot, slowly coaxing it out. He could feel it so close to popping and he picked up his pace, pressing hard into Yuuri.

“Ah, Vitya! Close!” Yuuri cried.

“Yes, Yuuri!” Viktor moaned, trying to hold on. He wanted to hold out until the Alpha had released at least twice. His knot would require a lot of attention and Viktor was determined to give him everything he deserved. “You feel so good. You look so amazing right now. So needy for me. So pretty. Let go for me baby.”

And with a shout he did. Yuuri came hard, his knot popping, and Viktor wrapped his hand around it, gently teasing it, encouraging the Alpha to cum as much as he wanted. He focused all of his attention on Yuuri, willing himself to ignore the intense pleasure surrounding him. The smell of the cumming Alpha, the sounds of his moans, the intense heat and pressure gripping his cock; it was all so much.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned. “So good. More please.”

“Yes, my Yuuri. Anything for you. As much as you want.” He took a deep breath and began to move again, willing himself to hold on just a few more minutes, wishing his Omega would help him out, but she was completely blissed out in the far corner of his mind.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long and Yuuri was crying out again, gasping in pleasure as he came. Viktor gripped his hips hard and buried himself deep, cumming with a shout and panting hard as he did.

Yuuri was shuddering in pleasure, but his knot was still achingly hard and Viktor grinned as he slowly pulled out, hearing the Alpha whine.

“Do you like that Alpha? Do you like being filled with your Omega?” he cooed as he rolled on top of the Alpha. Yuuri just moaned in response as Viktor’s grip around his knot increased.

“Love it,” he whimpered, before gasping as Viktor leaned down and kissed his knot. “Vitya,” he moaned, leaning back on the bed and Viktor couldn’t help but grin devilishly as he sucked hard on the knot, making Yuuri cum again in thick strips that splattered across his chest.

“So quick, my Alpha,” Viktor teased.

“Your fault, naughty Omega.” Yuuri panted. “You’re so good. So sexy with your mouth on my knot like that.”

“Oh, what else would you like my mouth around?” Viktor prompted, making the Alpha moan again.

“God Vitya, suck me please! I want to cum in your mouth.”

“Dirty Alpha,” Viktor said with a giggle as he slowly lowered his mouth over Yuuri’s thick head, sucking it deep into his mouth. Yuuri groaned, his hands reaching for Viktor and grasping his hair. His eyes sought permission and Viktor nodded carefully, allowing the Alpha to grip him in place, slowly pressing him deeper onto his cock.

Soon Yuuri was fucking his mouth, and Viktor couldn’t help but rub himself. He loved this, feeling so claimed.

_‘More.’_

_Yes._

He felt Yuuri tense and he braced himself, taking the Alpha happily down his throat as he swallowed his orgasm, relishing every pant and moan of pleasure from Yuuri’s mouth. He came in his own hand as he felt the Alpha’s knot slowly go down under his grip; fully stated for now.

He got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and set to cleaning Yuuri off. The Alpha was still panting on the bed looking completely wrung out. He grinned to himself as he put the towel away, taking a quick moment to brush his teeth before falling back into bed, curling against Yuuri.

“Vitya that was amazing.” Yuuri breathed, his arms snaking around him, his nose buried in his hair.

“Yeah, it was. This heat is going to be so good.”

Yuuri nodded, his lips softly kissing Viktor’s hair. His scent was so pleased. Viktor could already detect bits of his own smell within in and a surge of pleasure came over him with every smell.

“Yuuri, I was wondering. Do you want to top me at all?”

Yuuri blinked and looked at him in confusion. “I thought you didn’t like that?”

Viktor shrugged. “I didn’t, but you seem to break all my rules. Last year, during my heat, I did everything I normally do, but I just couldn’t seem to find satisfaction till I used that toy you gave me.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and Viktor was entirely sure if Yuuri wasn’t completely worn out they’d be having sex again now. “Really?”

Viktor nodded. “If you want me on top that’s fine, but I just wanted you to know I’m open to both ways.”

Yuuri looked surprised, but undeniably happy. “I’d love that. Having it both ways, I want that.”

Viktor sighed in relief. “I’m glad. I want that too.” He paused, letting the scent of happy Alpha wash over them before he continued. “And if you want to knot me, you can.”

Yuuri stiffened and Viktor was quick to grab his face, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. “I won’t ever ask you for it. I won’t beg. It is entirely up to you. If you want to just do what we just did, that’s fine. Believe me, I found plenty of pleasure in that. But if you want to take me, to use it with me. I’m ok with that during my heat. I’ve never done it, but I know I won’t mind with you.”

“But, what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t. My body can take it. It’s made to take it.” Yuuri still looked unsure and Viktor softly kissed him. “No pressure. Just ask me before you do it so I’m prepared. If you never do I won’t be sad. I just want you to feel good; just like I know you want me to feel good.”

Yuuri nodded. “Ok. I mean, I’m not sure yet, but ok. I’ll ask if I want to.”

Viktor smiled, snuggling closer. “Good, that’s all I ask.”

They soon fell asleep like that, both completely worn out after their long day, Viktor’s pre-heat scent coming fully forward, lulling them both into a completely relaxed state.

 

The next two days passed in a quiet, near haze for Viktor. He slept a lot, but so did Yuuri, both of them more than content to spend lazy mornings curled under the blankets.

Yuuri went out and got a week’s worth of groceries, as well as several pies, cakes, and basically anything and everything that was normally prohibited from their diets. Based on the night before they were going to burn plenty of calories over the next three days.

Viktor might come out of his heat after only a day, but he knew keeping up with Yuuri would be no problem. Yuuri seemed to easily mold to Viktor’s needs, his Alpha knowing what Viktor needed before he could even put it into words.

Their smells were so entangled now. Whenever Yuuri went out, he would wrap Viktor in a thick blanket; and when he returned, Viktor would rub his scent all over the Alpha happily.

They made good use of the house, exploring the game rooms, taking jogs together on the treadmills, enjoying long, leisurely baths together, and both taking turns in the kitchen cooking up a variety of their favorite foods. Yuuri even made Viktor his favorite Katsudon, claiming his mother’s was better, but Viktor was pretty sure he’d die if he ate anything tastier than this.

Finally, on the second night, Viktor found himself drifting off to sleep during the middle of dinner. He felt the Alpha’s arms pick him up and carry him into bed, curling around him. They’d piled the bed with blankets and pillows, and Viktor happily burrowed into the fluffy space, letting the smell of him and his Alpha swallow him.

He fell asleep then, feeling Yuuri’s lips gently kissing his forehead, and in his dreams, they were wrapped around each other.

He woke in the early morning, the sun not yet risen, for which he was glad. He was hot. Everything itched, everything was so much. He felt a stirring beside him, felt the warmth of his Alpha; their smells so intermingled; both of them twisting into something new, something eager and needy.

And then he felt it, his heat taking over his mind fully, his Omega’s needs pushing forward against his own until they were completely one.

They needed their Alpha. They needed Yuuri.

Yuuri sat up, eyes a bit glazed from sleep, and they stared at his face, their hearts full of longing, a deep need begging to be filled.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, his voice not entirely his own, so desperate for their other half; “it’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> My, my, these boys. This chapter surprised me a bit but I'm very pleased with it. The rink scene really transformed while I was writing it - the omegas weren't there in my original concept, but I like them. I especially like the idea of an Omega dad and Alpha mom. 
> 
> I originally intended for Viktor to warm-up to the idea of bottoming while in heat, but I like that they talked it out beforehand. It was fun finding a better way to do it. The most difficult part of this chapter was writing Viktor as a top/dominant....apparently Bottom Viktor is my natural state, lol. Oh well, it was fun. Also I have some plans for those painted toes... (aremykinksshowing?) Btw, I'll be updating the tags because we're getting into things now. :)
> 
> Clothes! Viktor's look was one I already had in my mind, but [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/da/04/e8da04603dbf5fb9a53a466698080b19.jpg) is pretty close. [This](https://img1.etsystatic.com/004/0/5166156/il_fullxfull.360026767_4zpq.jpg) is what his hat looks like, though it's probably blacker. Yuuri on the other hand, I really wanted in white pants and couldn't quite figure out a way to do it without it looking lame.  Then I found [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/e7/2a/29e72ad146df50858ed13dbe8f84733b.jpg) look and it went from there.
> 
> The Bath bombs are called [Butterball](http://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/butterball/00012.html) and [Sex Bomb](http://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/sex-bomb/00157.html), and they are both lovely - and yes, Sex Bomb really does have aphrodisiac properties.
> 
> I'll be posting a Beta world building post later today (I'd actually have liked to post it before this, but I didn't want to post too late for those in Europe), so be on the look-out for that.
> 
> Hit me up with Asks on tumblr, or comments below if you want any clarification on what all is going down with Viktor's heat. I was going to talk about it here but I think I'll hit the character limit, so if ya'll wanna chat about it, just let me know. :) Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, shares, recs, etc. all mean the world to me. Next week we'll be in heat, so get ready for that!
> 
> Final thoughts about this chapter - why would you only order [3 slices of pie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/28/0c/92280c5fdb52c046447bd8c3c61d63b7.jpg)?!?!?!


	10. The Other

After years of dealing with the combined force of Yuuko, Minako and Viktor, Yuuri had thought himself decently versed in dealing with Omega heats; but when Viktor had gone into an unexpected heat that even Yuuri hadn’t seen (or smelled for that matter) coming, he realized what he knew barely scratched the surface.

And that bothered him.

He had enough anxiety about his relationship with Viktor. Irrational thoughts constantly convincing him the Omega merely tolerated him, or didn’t actually want to share his heat with him. Every time Viktor posted a photo on Instagram with someone else, a small voice Yuuri’s his head told him Viktor would be messaging at any time to tell Yuuri he didn’t need his “services” anymore.

Yuuri, of course, knew this wasn’t true – he had more than ample proof of this – but it still didn’t stop his brain from jumping to some of the worse conclusions on a startlingly regular basis.

So being confronted with such obvious evidence that he was woefully unprepared to help Viktor through his heat hit him hard. His Alpha told him over and over he did perfectly, but still, he had worries.

It was annoying to say the least.

It was with that in mind that he began pressing forward, determined to learn all he could before they shared their heat this time. It had kind of bothered him not knowing where they were going, but he could tell Viktor needed to surprise him, so he let it pass. Instead, he did what he could.

He researched how to help an Omega through a shared heat for the first time, how to be a good partner, what he should have ready so their heat and rut could be as enjoyable as possible for them both. There was also some research to suggest taking these steps might lead to a better, long-term bond, and that was something Yuuri wouldn’t mind happening, if he was being honest with himself.

_‘If you were actually being honest with yourself you would admit that you desperately want that.’_

_I think you’ve been hanging out with Viktor’s Omega too much._

He knew Viktor was nervous about a lot of things, but as far as he could tell Viktor’s worries were based on real, rational moments of indecision centered around his identity. He understood it. Viktor was already an adult, living alone and in a sort of isolation when he presented, whereas Yuuri had been surrounded by family.

Then there was the fact that the Omega was Viktor Nikiforov. He was one of the world’s most famous athletes who had graced more than a few cereal box covers (not to mention magazines, runways, television shows…). Mystery kept him interesting, but it also made Viktor hesitant to reveal his true self. It might not be the right decision in Yuuri’s mind, but he could understand why Viktor did it.

Viktor was an Olympic Gold medalist (twice over now), and there was a weight that came with that; meanwhile Yuuri was a two-time World Championship medalist who loved to obsess over the fact that he’d never qualified for the Grand Prix Final. Viktor was amazing and he knew it. Yuuri, theoretically knew he was a great skater, but his mind didn’t believe it for a second, choosing instead to consider himself dime-a-dozen.

Researching how to help Viktor through his heat was as much about help Viktor embrace his own nature (which would lead to a more enjoyable heat), as it was about reassuring his own mind that he was worth this.

Viktor helped him push past so many of his doubts. He knew he really needed to start believing in himself more, but until he actually managed to do that, Viktor was filling in the gaps. For that he considered himself lucky.

That extended beyond the ice, and much deeper into Yuuri’s life than he could ever have imagined possible. When he had first moved to America to train with Celestino, he’d pushed himself to try new things, and put himself out there, only to be hit with hard in the face by reality and earn a whole new set of doubts and worries.

But then he’d told Viktor. Actually, he hadn’t really told Viktor, Viktor just figured it out. Viktor always seemed to be able to see what Yuuri needed and pulled it from him. He hoped he gave Viktor back just a bit of what he received.

So when Viktor’s preheat had hit in the middle of their date (that was supposed to ease any lingering nerves Viktor might have had about his heat), all of Yuuri’s instincts went into overdrive. He had never so desperately longed to hold onto someone. To protect, to claim…to be wanted.

Viktor had given to him once more. He hadn’t expected Viktor to accept him so willingly that night. Even once they started kissing he was sure they would stop and just snuggle in bed, and that would have been fine. But when the Omega had taken him, it had ripped something open inside of him, tearing away so much of the worry about doubt that he’d carried for so long.

Viktor had done more for him in those few minutes (and four orgasms) than anyone had ever done for him in his entire life. And that was saying something considering the hours he’d spent receiving pep talks from Yuuko, Minkao, Mari, Celestino, Phichit and his Alpha, just to name a few.

_No offense._

_‘None taken, I’m just glad you’re feeling better about everything.’_

Yuuri smiled as he picked up a few more bottles of protein shakes and vitamin drinks. Viktor would likely go into heat within the day and Yuuri was eager to be back at his side as soon as possible. Yuuri had intended for their date to ease Viktor’s mind, but he hadn’t expected it to ease his own as well. The entire day had cemented something between them that went beyond what words could describe. It was a little terrifying to be honest.

He hadn’t expected to be encouraged to pop his knot. He hadn’t expected that at all.

And then Viktor had asked him if he would consider switching. Yuuri buried his face in his hands at just the thought, wishing very much he could scream with joy without totally weirding out the old woman who was already staring at him curiously. He grabbed a few pies to compensate for his strangeness…then grabbed a few more because to hell with it, he was weird and Viktor needed pie.

He would make Katsudon for dinner tonight. He hoped Viktor would like it as much as he did; if he did Yuuri might just be tempted to beg him to be his mate right then and there. Katsudon was serious business, and he was already fairly sure he wanted to show Viktor every important thing in his life.

He’d settle for introducing Viktor to his family. Worlds would be in Japan in 2 years, maybe then? Or maybe he could fly his parents in for the Olympics? No, there was no way they could leave the Onsen that long, but Mari could come. Viktor had met Yuuko and Minako as well, of course; they were basically family.

He’d asked advice from both of them as well before this heat – it had been one of the most embarrassing phone calls of his life – but it had yielded some valuable information that while not really actionable, had at least prepared Yuuri for some of what to expect.

He tossed some prepared Udon noodles in his cart because Yuuko said Viktor could only eat soft things and liquids during his heat. Nothing all that solid. And the only reason he hadn’t totally freaked out the night before when Viktor had gone down on him was that Minako had hinted that Viktor really seemed to like to keep his mouth full.

He had thought about that for weeks and when Viktor had asked what he wanted, he had just blurted it out. He had regrets about many things in his life, but that was one thing he had literally zero qualms about. No matter what happened, the image of Viktor happily bobbing up and down on his cock and swallowing him as he came…that would be one of his top 5 memories for as long as he lived.

Winning Gold at either Worlds, the GPF or the Olympics.

Getting married (hopefully to Viktor).

The feeling when he first stepped on the ice.

Knotting Viktor ( _Oh my god he told me I can knot him?!?!_ )

Viktor swallowing his cum.

Yep, that was his life’s highlights. That seemed like a good life.

_‘No children?’_

Yuuri thought about that as he deposited his purchases on the check-out stand’s moving belt.

_If Viktor wants to, I’d like that, and I wouldn’t mind it, but he doesn’t seem to want them. I’d gladly give that up for him._

_‘Yes but does he know that?’_

_We never really talked about it._

_‘You should. You try very hard to understand Viktor, but you forget the pressures he faces as an Omega. For you, being found out as an Alpha is nothing, but there are probably many reasons he doesn’t want to reveal he’s an Omega, and children are likely part of it.’_

_What do you mean?_

_‘Yuuri, he’s 25.’_

_So?_

_‘How many Omegas do you know who are unwed, unmated, and haven’t had kids at 25?’_

_Minako._

_‘_ _And?’_

_Well…no one._

_‘Remember Killian? He was 22 last year and leaving skating to be with his mate. She was a year younger than him. He didn’t have to quit to be a good mate; he probably did it because they were going to start a family.’_

_Not everyone does that. Most of my classmates waited until after college._

_‘Yes, but most of them have picked out a mate by the time they graduate, and they have kids not long after. Viktor is an outlier.’_

_But he always is?_

_‘Yes, but you don’t understand the pressure that brings to him. I bet the first thing people ask him when people find out he’s an Omega is when he’ll be retiring to have children. If it gets out that he’s Omega the press will be all over him. He will be judged and pressured mercilessly.’_

_I had no idea._

_‘I can’t say for sure what his Omega was worried about last year, but that could be part of it. The pressure on Omegas to have children is tremendous, and he might have himself convinced he’s less than because he hasn’t had any yet.’_

_She won’t tell you?_

The Alpha shook his head. _‘She’s very protective of him. It’s obvious he has some doubts, but as to the extent of them, she won’t say.’_

_And despite what Viktor says, that test result, whatever it was, must be weighing on them._

_‘I wouldn’t doubt it.’_

_I suppose we’ll just have to carry-on as we have been and hope it’s enough._

_‘Yes, lets hurry home.’_

Yuuri loaded up the Range Rover and drove home. Technically he wasn’t supposed to be driving the vehicle, but he knew how to drive so he just ignored the details. It was a very un-Yuuri-like thing to do, but if it was for Viktor, he would do just about anything.

The moment he pulled into the drive Viktor was prancing out of the house, still wrapped in his blanket, eagerly wrapping them up together, their smells coming together instantly, washing any worries Yuuri had been harboring away in an instant.

_You have no idea what you do to me, do you, Vitya?_

 

* * *

He wasn’t awake yet, not really. More a coming to awareness that proceeded opening his eyes and actually waking up.

His rut was beginning, he could feel it; it was something that you couldn’t describe, but every Alpha knew. Most people thought it was just horniness, and it was, but it was so much more. That’s why it went on so much longer than an Omega’s heat, because they weren’t just trying to mate, they were calling out for their mate.

Calling, crying, seeking, begging into the void for their other; the one who could complete them, the one they longed for, the one they missed. Even if they’d never met them, they yearned for them. And when they found them at last it was like greeting a long-lost lover after a long separation.

He rolled in his sleep, seeking out his other, only for once finding them almost instantly as he curled tighter to their side. They were here, within reach, and so the desperation ceased. He should get up, claim them, love them, but they were here, and already their smell was curled together with his own. There was no rush, they were here to stay, might as well let them sleep a little longer.

Maybe that was why Yuuri’s presentation had been so bad. His initial rut wasn’t so different from how others described it, but every one after that had been painful. And there had been _so_ many. From the moment he’d tasted his other, Alpha had known who she was. But then they’d left, they’d been alone, with no label or bond to connect them.

_‘So you finally understand.’_

_Oh? Was that right?_

_‘Yes. I can’t tell you some things that I know, but it is like you described to Viktor. There are dots, and you have to connect them.’_

_So you know her, them, our other?_

_‘Yes. I am fortunate to not have had to wait very long to find her, and unfortunate because it was so long since we found them. And you suffered too because of me. I always felt bad for that.’_

_It’s alright, I never blamed you._

_‘I blamed myself.’_

 He thought about all of this. _What is our other?_

_‘What does it feel like?’_

_Mates…but more._

He nodded. _‘More is right. Other is right. Mates is not. Mate is a term, a label, like husband. But it can be broken, it describes a contract. This is not an agreement, and it cannot be broken. It is more.’_

_So Viktor isn’t my mate?_

_‘He can be, that is your choice. He can be your mate, but they are my other. It is different.’_

_And I suppose I have to connect more dots to understand?_

_‘_ _Bingo.’_

_But because you found your other, and then were parted from him…that’s why we were different?_

His Alpha gave him a look like when his tutors had wanted him to explain his work, to prove he wasn’t just taking a shot in the dark.

His ruts had been bad, and they’d always felt like a cry. Some people assumed Omega’s chased Alphas, but to him, Viktor was the prize to be earned. He felt like he’d been chasing him his entire life.

And then Viktor had gone into heat and he’d been there, giving his scent, giving his protection, giving so much of himself to the Omega.

But when his rut had come he’d been alone. He still had Viktor’s scent but it was just a generic one, one from before that heat. He had felt…abandoned. It had hurt and he had cried out for his other so many times. He never told Viktor this. They had all been that way since then – all four of them. He hadn’t told Viktor that either. This would be his fifth rut in a year; no amount of suppressants could lessen them. He needed Viktor, and he knew it.

But this, this moment, curled against his Omega, surrounded by the soft bedding full of their scent, this moment made the year worth it. This felt like peace.

And Viktor wanted to define them now. He breathed in that smell once more. He didn’t care what they called each other, just as long as this scent remained. Just as long as this closeness was there. He knew they couldn’t be together for all of their heats and ruts, but just knowing the other was waiting for them, that would still be peace.

_‘Exactly.’_

He felt Viktor waking beside him and blinked awake at last, taking in the sight of the slightly flushed Omega.

“Yuuri,” he whimpered, “it’s time.”

Yuuri pulled Viktor to him, wrapping the other in his scent. Of course it was time, he could smell it; his Omega was so cute, saying something so obvious. He kissed Viktor softly, enjoying the needy whine that came from his throat. He made sure not to laugh; his Omega needed him yet all he felt was an immense sense of calmness just knowing they were here, knowing they had done everything they could to make this heat good for them.

Yes, he wanted his Omega, more than anything in the world, but there was more to this want than the physical needs. He wondered if Viktor felt it too, or if those feelings would have to wait until the Omega’s needs were satisfied. He didn’t mind that so much. Needs were hard to ignore.

He was aware his Alpha and his own mind were moving incredibly closely together now. They always seemed fairly in sync, but right now, with their Omega, their other, so near, they felt as one. Complete for the first time.

He slid his fingers along the cleft of Viktor’s ass, relishing the feeling of the slick trailing down his thighs. Viktor shuddered at the contact, and incredibly needy sound coming his throat. Yuuri had never felt more Alpha than he did right at this moment.

“What do you need from me, my beautiful Omega,” he whispered softly as he stroked his Omega’s thighs.

Viktor panted, eyes a bit glazed. “I can ask for anything?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, his fingers rubbing along Viktor’s perineum now, making the Omega curl in pleasure.

“I want to cum. I want to take my slick and soak your hole with it and take you till I cum inside you. Then I want you to lick me all over. I want you to taste my skin and my slick, and swallow my cock till I come again.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Ah, so demanding, Vitya. Yes, take me. I am your Alpha, you can have anything you want, my precious one.”

Viktor positively cried at that, a soft sob of relief as he crawled over Yuuri, both of the kicking their boxers. Yuuri ran his fingers back through that sweet slick that was just waiting for him to devour.

Viktor watched him with wide eyes as Yuuri licked the fluid from one of his fingers, before slowly lowering his fingers to his entrance and began to finger himself open. Viktor moaned and quickly gathered more of his slick, sliding a finger in to join Yuuri’s as they began fingering him open together, both of them moaning at the sensation of their two fingers pressed together in that warm, tight hole.

Yuuri was glad they’d already slept together now, despite his years of practice with himself, he knew there was no way he’d be able to act this confident now without that previous experience. Viktor had been inside him and had positively wrecked him. Now it was time for a little payback.

“How do you want me, Vitya?” He said with a smirk as he added another finger, stretching himself further. Viktor’s eyes were glued to is hole with a hungry expression and an adorable blush that was making all of Yuuri’s Alpha instincts purr.

Viktor swallowed. “Roll over?”

Yuuri smiled up at him. “Of course.” He rolled onto his knees and smiled over his shoulder at the Omega who looked like he was torn between fucking Yuuri into the mattress and licking open his hole until he came. Yuuri honestly wouldn’t mind either scenario, but knew what his Omega needed. “Take me, Vitya. Fill me with your cum. Take what you need from me.”

Viktor didn’t hesitate any longer, pushing forward eagerly and sliding his cock in, only pausing when Yuuri hissed at the stretch. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You didn’t hurt me. Just give me a moment to adjust.”

Viktor nodded, reaching around and petting Yuuri’s cock. His hips were still wiggling, unable to stay still, making Yuuri chuckle in his mind. He pushed back, accepting more of the Omega inside of him, relishing his partner’s moans as he began to move. Yuuri let out his own moan at the sensation. He felt so full.

He couldn’t wait to take his Omega, to knot him. He had never felt this way before, but with Viktor he wanted everything, and now, in his Rut, with his Alpha’s mind so close to his, all he wanted was to give his Omega everything. Anything and everything until they were both too tired to stand. He would show his love with his body, and his care.

Viktor began to move in earnest now, positively gasping as he took Yuuri. “Alphaaaa,” he moaned loudly. “This feels so good. So hot. I need to cum!”

Yuuri groaned, “Yes, anata, cum inside me.”

“But I want you to come too!”

“Oh, do you want me to come? How would you like me to come? With your dick inside me on the sheets? Or would you like to wear my cum?”

Viktor positively keened at that, his whole body shuddering as he struggled to hold back his orgasm while he fucked Yuuri with deep, strong strokes. “I can’t! I’ll cum if I say it!”

“Tell me, Vitya. Cum inside me and tell me where to put my cum.” It wouldn’t even be a challenge to cum. The way Viktor looked right now as he pounded against Yuuri’s prostate had Yuuri struggling to hold back.

“I want…oh fuck! I want you to cum on my feet!” He practically screamed the words as he came hard inside Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri couldn’t say he was shocked by the request; he’d have had to have been blind not to notice Viktor’s slight obsession with his feet. Yuuri had planned to lick and suck his toes for a good long while, but he supposed that could wait till later.

“Mmm, let me up Vitya, so I can grant your request.”

Viktor fell back, looking a bit stunned as Yuuri pulled his feet together and began rubbing his cock. “You’ll do it? You don’t mind?”

He’d never minded anything less in his life. Right then the Omega looked beyond sexy, spread out, a faint pink against his skin, his cock still hard despite his having just come, the glistening of slick on his thighs. Yuuri would bury his face there just as soon as he came, of that he was certain.

That thought alone had him panting in desperation. Viktor whined as he watched, looking needy once more, his hand stroking his own cock already. Yuuri was so gone for this man; he came hard, his cock pressed against Viktor’s toes as thick cum surged from his cock. God, he wanted to knot right now.

Viktor was mewling excitedly, rubbing his own cock harder, staring at his feet with eyes full of lust. Yuuri grinned and grabbed his ankles and wrapping them around his back. Viktor made a sound of protest that quickly turned into a moan of delight as Yuuri leaned down, Viktor’s feet, dripping with his own cum, rested on his back, and his face pressed into Viktor’s thighs. He licked and sucked the sweet slick, nipping tiny bite marks into the milky flesh as he went.

He pulled one of Viktor’s balls into his mouth and sucked hard. Viktor cried out and came once more, and Yuuri eagerly licked at the tip of his cock, sucking off the remains of Viktor’s orgasm.

“Yuuri…” Viktor panted. “So hot. How are you so sexy?” His arm was over his face as he whined and Yuuri chuckled to himself, reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing a towel and some moist towelettes from the basket he’d stashed there. He began to gently clean Viktor’s chest, before slowly wiping down the Omega’s thighs and gentle cleaning his feet.

He chuckled as he went to clean himself. “I almost feel like an Omega.”

“How so?” Viktor asked curiously. He seemed to be a bit more himself for the moment and Yuuri wondered if he could convince him to have a drink of water.

“Your come is leaking out of me. It almost feels like slick covering my thighs.”

Viktor’s pupils instantly went wide and Yuuri suddenly found himself bent over the bed, with Viktor’s face buried in between his thighs. He couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Viktor’s tongue began to lick against his hole.

“Ah! Omega yes, there, please!” Viktor was rubbing Yuuri’s cock as his tongue teased his entrance. Yuuri was sure he’d go crazy if Viktor actually…

Viktor pressed his mouth to his hole and sucked hard, his tongue delving inside. Yuuri positively screamed. “Vitya! Please, I need you!”

Viktor sounded please. “Yes Alpha, take me.”

Yuuri blinked, surprised by this request and looked back to see Viktor already leaned against the cushions lining their den, his fingers teasing his entrance which was already surprisingly open.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I want this Yuuri.”

“I might knot you,” Yuuri said honestly. Viktor’s head fell back as he moaned. “You’re ok with that?”

Viktor nodded. “Hurry, the haze is coming back. I want to feel you inside of me before then.”

Yuuri didn’t hesitate, his fingers sliding easily into Viktor’s hole, one after another, and in no time at all, Viktor was panting, hips bucking against Yuuri’s fingers as he mercilessly pressed them to Viktor’s prostate.

“Please!” Viktor moaned and Yuuri gladly honored the request, pulling his fingers out and pressing the tip of his cock to Viktor’s hole before pausing.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous now.

“Alpha, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered in a soft, sweet voice. “Don’t worry, take you time. I will accept you.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked up into Viktor’s eyes, a soft gasp escaping from his lips. Viktor’s eyes were so open, so positively honest in their affection. There was no denying what he saw and he found himself pushing forward, smashing his lips against Viktor’s as his cock pressed into his partner’s entrance.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed as he bottomed out inside of Viktor, feeling the Omega clench around him, so hot and sweet.

_I think I’m in love with you. I think I’ve been waiting my whole life for this._

_‘Longer.’_

_Forever._

He began to move, relishing the way Viktor’s arms wrapped around him, his voice crying out in pleasure as the strokes of Yuuri’s cock teased and filled him. Viktor’s body so easily accepted him; the slick was thick and Yuuri could barely keep his head through the smell of it. Everything about Viktor smelled amazing right now.

“Vitya, I can’t hold back. I want to knot you.”

“Do it,” Viktor begged, “I need to come so bad. I want to come with your knot in me. Please, fuck me hard, zoloste. Fuck me till I cum all over your knot.”

Whatever switch Yuuri had in his brain that had been turned off his entire life was just flipped and he was suddenly surging forward, absolutely pounding into the Omega who was screaming in pleasure. Yuuri could barely think straight, thrusting inside his chosen one as hard and as fast as he could, knowing that his knot would come. Visions of his gorgeous Omega riding his knot filled his mind and he couldn’t help but want to see them for himself.

“Vitya…can I?” he confirmed with a whine one last time.

“Yes!” Viktor all but screamed, his hips pressing hard against Yuuri, grinding against him and still begging for more. Yuuri couldn’t deny him anything.

He jerked forward, diving in and deep as he could as blood rushed to his cock. Viktor was moaning wantonly as his cock drove itself deep within the Omega, but the cries were nothing compared to the sheer ecstasy they became as Yuuri’s knot popped.

Yuuri himself wasn’t sure what language he was speaking, but he could feel his knot exploding against Viktor’s prostate, causing the Omega to cum without warning, his passage tightening suddenly around his cock. Yuuri was pretty sure he came twice; he couldn’t even remember cumming as his knot popped, the force of his orgasm as he chased the Omega’s own was so strong.

“Beautiful Vitya,” he breathed. “You feel so amazing on my knot.”

Viktor whined, “Alpha, soooooo good! So full. I never knew how much I needed this!”

“Me either, anata.” He kissed the Omega’s head, happy to be trapped in his embrace, trailing lazy kisses down his jaw. “I hope you don’t mind if I fill you; you’re so sexy right now I just can’t hold back.”

“Then don’t,” Viktor whispered with a press of his hips to accent his point. “Fuck me more, Yuuri. Wreck me, please.”

“As you wish,” Yuuri whispered.

And wreck him he did. He’d thought four orgasms a few days before had been a lot, but that was nothing, absolutely nothing to 7 times he came before his knot finally receded. He had lost track of Viktor’s orgasms; they’d been almost too easy to pull out with his knot against the omega’s gland, constantly coaxing more pleasure from the other.

He had obsessed for years over the idea of making his knot deflate faster, but now he found himself perfectly content to stay buried within Viktor as long as was possible.

“Yuuri!” Viktor moaned, when Yuuri’s second to last orgasm hit. “So good…”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri whispered, kissing him softly, their tongues teasing against each other. “It’s almost down now.”

“One more!” Viktor said frantically, grinding down hard with his hips and making Yuuri groan with pleasure. “I don’t want you to pull out yet.”

Yuuri hadn’t argued, happy to fuck Viktor a little longer, and by the time he was able to pull out, Viktor was practically mush against him. He smiled down at the Omega who laid curled against his side, making the cutest noises of contentment. He had never imagined holding his knot just a little longer could bring so much satisfaction.

It had Yuuri grinning as he tenderly stroked a finger over the Omega’s cheek. He leaned down to the side of the bed, careful to keep as much of his body close to Viktor as possible – he knew the Omega would stir if he got too far. He grabbed a protein shake and a few bottles of water out of his supply stash, as well as more towels.

“Would you drink some water for me, sweetheart?” he whispered. He’d never been much of one for endearments before, but they fell so easily from his lips now, and Viktor seemed to enjoy them. They were true so he didn’t mind.

Viktor blinked up at him but nodded, taking the bottle gingerly in his grasp and slowly pulling a few sips from the opening while Yuuri cleaned his body with loving, tender strokes.

“How about some of this?” he asked as he held up the protein shake. Viktor made a face, shaking his head. Yuuri grinned and cracked open the can, taking a long drink. “You sure? It’ll help you keep up your energy.”

Viktor made a face of concentration before slowly nodding. “Those things taste gross.”

Yuuri laughed softly in agreement as Viktor took the can and took a reasonable drink, his face curling with disgust. “I know they’re not so great. I have better ones in the fridge, but I doubt you want me to leave you to get one just yet.”

“You’re not wrong.” Viktor said, a bit hoarsely. “Can we maybe take a shower and have a nap?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Shall I carry you?” Viktor smiled and held out his arms making Yuuri laugh. “I knew you’d be needy.”

Viktor didn’t even argue; instead he just pressed his nose to Yuuri’s scent gland and breathed. “I want to bite you,” he whispered. “I want to mark you so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Yuuri groaned, trying to keep his cool as he turned on the taps. “Trust me, darling, anyone with a nose can tell I belong to you.”

Viktor looked at him curiously. “They can?”

Yuuri nodded. “Your smell is completely wrapped up in mine, and mine has changed. It’s saying that I’m spoken for.”

Viktor stared at him as Yuuri lowered him into the shower and stepped in behind him and began to rub soap over his lover.

“Are you ok with that?” Viktor finally asked.

“If it were anyone else but you, I wouldn’t be.” Yuuri answered honestly.

“Oh,” Viktor said softly. He stayed quiet while Yuuri gently massaged his body as he cleaned him. “But mine hasn’t changed...”

He wasn’t wrong per say. Yuuri could smell himself on Viktor, but Viktor’s own scent hadn’t changed at all. But at the same time... “Your scent has never seemed to say ‘available’ before, so I guess that’s why.”

Viktor looked startled. “You can smell that?”

“Of course. I’ve always had the feeling like you weren’t the type of Omega to broadcast you’re looking for a mate. Your scent has always said to me ‘earn the right to stand beside me’.”

“You are already worthy of…of me.” Viktor said with a small stutter, a blush creeping along his cheeks. “It should be equal. I want my smell to change for you too. I want to earn a place beside you.”

Yuuri smiled, pulling the Omega closer for a soft kiss. “You never needed to earn anything, anata. Don’t worry about your smell; we’ve both unlocked a lot of pieces of ourselves, I’m sure it will come. I know it’s hard for you, but I see how much you’ve changed for me, how much you’ve given me. I know you’re afraid, but it’s alright. I’ll take your fears and comfort each one until you’re ready to let them all go.”

Viktor blinked and Yuuri thought he might have seen a tear. He kissed the Omega’s cheeks. He really hadn’t planned on laying his heart out so bare, but as usual, he could deny Viktor nothing.

“Is it ok if I’m still not ready?” Viktor whispered. He didn’t specify for what.

A part of Yuuri wants to cried at that, but he slammed it down. This wasn’t rejection; Viktor wasn’t pushing him away, if anything he was pulling him closer. “Take all the time you need, love,” he whispered.

Viktor sighed and leaned against him. “I’m sorry. I know I’m supposed to be the strong one.”

“Strength is nothing more than the unwillingness to give up.”

Viktor looked at him curiously. “Who said that?”

“Me,” he said with a shrug. “It’s just how I see it. There are days I want to run and hide, but I just keep pushing myself to take one more step, and then one more step, on and on until I get where I need to be. Sometimes I fall back a little, and some days I can’t move; but over time, I get a little bit closer.”

Viktor looked thoughtful. “I like that. I suppose even if you mess up, as long as you fight your way back, you’ve never failed.”

Yuuri grinned, turning off the water and wrapping Viktor in a big, fluffy towel. “Exactly. It’s only failure if you don’t get back up.”

“Now you sound like Yakov,” Viktor said with a smirk that quickly turned into a yawn.

“Naptime?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded sleepily, leaning heavily against Yuuri. The Alpha led them to the bed, checking the sheets quickly to see if they needed changing. It seemed they had managed to contain most of their fluids to their bodies, the towels, and one small area on the corner of the bed. He shifted around some of the bedding and settled them in. He’d change the sheets after next round.

“Sleep well my lovely,” he whispered.

Viktor nodded. “Next time I’ll try and let you go get the good shakes.”

Yuuri chuckled at that. “Always hungry, aren’t you?” Viktor just made a sound of protest and buried his face against Yuuri’s chest. “Whatever you’d like, sweet Omega,” he whispered once more before sleep claimed him too.

 

When Yuuri woke he became aware of several things. First, he had slept for quite a while, which was unexpected so early in his rut. Second, he was famished. He normally had a full meal after his first round and half a can of protein shake was not a sufficient substitute for that.

And third, and most importantly, Viktor was sucking his cock.

“Argh, Vitya,” he woke with a moan. His eyes weren’t even open and yet he knew exactly what was going on. He could smell Viktor’s lust, feel his lips around his cock and his tongue lapping at the precum already leaking from his member.

“Hungry, Alpha,” Viktor whined. “Give me a snack.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle as he opened his eyes, reaching down to pet Viktor’s hair. They had tied it back but it was looking a bit knotted right now. Yuuri would have to brush it for him later.

“You can have all you want, but why don’t I suck you too so I can get you a real snack sooner?”

Viktor blinked at him, seemingly confused for a second until all the dots connected and he was suddenly scurrying to move his cock up to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri sighed happily as he took Viktor into his mouth, sucking firmly, his fingers trailing through the slick. Viktor was practically purring, his mouth full of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri grinned and released Viktor’s cock with a pop (and a needy whine from Viktor), before sliding his tongue along Viktor’s thighs and up to his entrance, licking it’s puckered opening and making Viktor moan in pleasure. Yuuri slid a finger in, quickly finding that spot within that had Viktor panting in pleasure. He stroked Viktor’s cock with his other hand, licking, sucking and fingering him open, his tongue full of slick that was leaking out of Viktor.

The taste was enough to send Yuuri over the edge, and with barely enough time to warn Viktor he was cumming. Viktor made a sound of pleasure as he swallowed the cum, and came himself, his hole squeezing Yuuri’s finger tight.

“More,” Viktor whined, and Yuuri didn’t even think of denying him, kissing, licking, biting and sucking at his Omega. Whatever he could reach he lavished attention on until Viktor sat up suddenly, moving over him.

Yuuri could tell by the look in his eyes that Viktor wanted him and he happily spread his legs. He was still loose from earlier, so after a quick lubing up, Viktor was inside him, happily moaning as he slowly rocked back and forth.

“It feels so good. Everything feels so good Yuuri...”

“Me too, baby. You feel so good in me. Cum inside me so I can fuck you next.”

Viktor cried out and did exactly as Yuuri asked, fucking Yuuri fast and hard until he came. Yuuri was so close but Viktor pulled out immediately, making Yuuri let out a groan, only to have it quickly change into a sound of deepest pleasure as Viktor sank down onto his cock. Yuuri grabbed hold of the Omegas hips and began to fuck up into him.

He wanted to knot again, but he could tell Viktor was mostly satisfied (at least for now) and he himself needed food. His knot would have to wait. He didn’t mind, it just meant more to enjoy later.

Viktor was bouncing eagerly on his cock now and panting desperately, begging for Yuuri.

“Yes, my beautiful Omega. Look at you riding my cock so perfectly.” Yuuri practically purred. Viktor moaned and Yuuri suddenly had an idea. “Will you let me on top, Vitya?”

Viktor looked confused for a moment before slowly lifting himself off Yuuri’s cock, looking slightly worried.

“Don’t worry, sexy,” Yuuri said with a wink, “I just want to do something to make you feel really good.”

Viktor’s lips parted before he laid back. Words seemed to be difficult for him sometimes now, but his expressions spoke volumes. Yuuri scooted forward and entered the Russian, loving the way they both moaned in appreciation as they were reconnected.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor moaned.

Yuuri grinned and gently lifted one of Viktor’s legs, resting it on his shoulder, pressing in even further. Viktor’s head lulled back in pleasure, a moan escaping from his lips. A moan that became an adorable squeak when Yuuri kissed his foot.

Viktor’s eyes were wide as he watched Yuuri slowly kiss the arch of his foot, before licking a few of his toes. He bit gently down on Viktor’s big toe, the white of his teeth shining brightly against the red of Viktor’s nail polish. Viktor’s eyes were hungry and Yuuri was ready to send him over the edge.

He grabbed Viktor hips and pressed hard inside of the Omega, his hips smacking hard against the other while at the same time, sucking Viktor’s toe into his mouth and running his tongue over the digit.

Yuuri was very glad they didn’t have any neighbors, because Viktor’s scream of pleasure was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard and with a few more, hard pumps he was cumming as the Omega’s entrance squeezed desperately around him.

It was all he could do to keep himself from knotting. He filed all of this away for the next time he did; he had a feeling they could do even better next time.

However, if there was going to be a next time they were both going to need food. Viktor was still panting on the bed and Yuuri was certain he had at least a few minutes to go get them some things to eat. He gently cleaned the silver haired beauty’s body with a towel.

“Vitya, are you ok letting me go get us some food?”

Viktor looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

“I’ll get you one of the good shakes, but how about some udon as well? The noodles will be soft and the broth will feel good in your stomach.”

Viktor pursed his lips in thought. “I’m not sure what I want. Can I come with you?”

Yuuri nodded, as if he would deny Viktor his presence. “Would you like me to carry you.”

“I can manage just...” he leaned against Yuuri making it clear he didn’t want any unnecessary separation. Yuuri could do that.

He wrapped Viktor in a blanket and guided him to the edge of the bed, welcoming him into his arms as they stood together. Once they both were steady on their feet they headed to the kitchen.

Viktor leaned against the counter as Yuuri dug in the refrigerator, pulling out a pair of the good protein shakes (strawberry per Viktor’s request) and a few bottles of water. Yuuri’s shake and half a bottle of water were gone within seconds, but Viktor drank his more slowly, thought with less hesitation that before.

“I’m going to make some eggs,” Yuuri said quietly as he pulled out a carton from the fridge to scramble up. “Do you know what you’d like?”

Viktor blushed, but nodded. “Peanut butter and jelly.”

Yuuri grinned as he spun for the fridge. “Grape or strawberry?”

“Strawberry with smooth peanut butter.” Viktor fidgeted a bit. “I like strawberries a lot during my heat for some reason.”

Yuuri put the ingredients on the counter and kissed the Omegas cheek. “Then next time I will fill the fridge with strawberry snacks.”

He could have kicked himself. He hadn’t meant to pressure Viktor about a future, it had just slipped out. He was about to apologize when a soft purr came from Viktor who was just staring at him in contentment.

_Huh, maybe I didn’t ruin everything._

_‘Trust yourself more. You have a stronger hold on their heart than you know.’_

_That’s comforting to know._

He finished making Viktor’s sandwich before dropping a few slices of toast in the toaster and setting his own eggs to cook. Viktor was slowly chewing his sandwich, looking quite content as he watched Yuuri. As soon as his toast was the perfect shade of brown, he slapped some grape jelly on them before dumping the eggs on top. Viktor made a slight gagging sound.

“Yuuri, please don’t tell me you’re eating eggs on top of toast with grape jelly.”

Yuuri grabbed a slice and took a large bite. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“You’re weird,” Viktor said with a giggle, though he did consent to try a small bite, eventually.

“How much longer do you think till you’re feeling more yourself?” Yuuri asked as they shared a slice of pie together. Viktor had wanted it, but he was quickly reaching his limits. Yuuri was frankly impressed by how much he was stomaching based on what Yuuko said he ate the year before.

“Hmm, I’ll need one more good long round pretty soon,” he squirmed a little, “and then I should sleep till morning, or at least close.”

“So basically, you need me to tire you out?” Yuuri said with only a bit of teasing in his voice.

Viktor growled a bit but nodded, pushing himself against Yuuri. “Can I have your knot again? It makes me feel really satisfied.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll probably be pretty horny in the morning, so just push me down and have your way with me. If you’re a bit forceful I won’t press the issue. That way you can control the situation. If you want me to just use toys on myself so you can rest, just tell me and I will.”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow. “Yuuri, I’m definitely going to still want to have sex after my heat.”

Yuuri blushed. “I know, I just didn’t want to push you.”

“Silly, Alpha. I like it when you push me. If anything, I’m a little sad that you haven’t pinned me up against the wall and fucked me yet.”

Yuuri really hoped that was Viktor’s intention because the moment those words left his lips Yuuri was on him, kissing him hard and turning him to face the counter, kicking the blanket out of the way. He didn’t even pause, knowing Viktor was ready to take him just by the smell of his slick. He pushed in deep with one smooth movement that had Viktor up on his toes, crying out in pleasure, as Yuuri fucked into him right beside their half-eaten pie.

“Ah! Alpha!” Viktor cried out as Yuuri mercilessly pounded into him. There were tiny tears leaking from Viktor’s eyes, and it might have given Yuuri pause if not for the way Viktor was also screaming, “So good! Don’t stop!” and “More!”

Yuuri had never seen himself as this sort of person, but the way Viktor whined and moaned as Yuuri drove into him erased all doubts in his mind and had him happily sinking into the role.

“Fuck, Vitya. You’re so hot. I want to knot you so bad. You don’t even know what you do to me.” He was almost completely pressed against Viktor now, pinning the Omega to the counter, his breath teasing Viktor’s ear, driving the Omega wild with the sensation, making him whine in pleasure.

“Yesssss, I want your knot.”

Yuuri grinded his teeth together trying to hold back. “Not here.” He pulled out quickly, making Viktor whine in protest. It was like Viktor called out every stereotypical Alpha instinct in him, and he found himself scooping Viktor up over his shoulder, his hand tight on the other’s ass as he marched the back to the bedroom. He was going to fuck Viktor until he couldn’t stand, and knot him so full he wouldn’t be able to move.

He was just passing the first bedroom on his way to the one they’d made their own when Viktor whined louder, grabbing the door frame. “Too far!”

Yuuri shrugged and pushed them into the room, tossing them both into the bed and kissing Viktor hungrily. Viktor whined and wrapped himself around Yuuri, their tongues teasing each other as Yuuri lined himself back up with Viktor’s entrance and slowly pushed in, making them both moan into the kiss.

“I hope you know this knot is going to last a long time, Vitya,” he practically growled into Viktor’s ear. “You’re so amazing I can’t help myself.”

Viktor whimpered in pleasure and nodded frantically. “Please, Yuuri! I want it.”

And Yuuri gave him what he wanted, cumming hard as his knot expanded inside the Omega, making the silver haired man moan in a mix of languages that Yuuri could even fully identify, let alone translate. Not that he needed the translation since the Omega was cumming hard and frantically bucking his hips against Yuuri, trying to take the Alpha deeper.

Yuuri happily indulged him, pressing his knot as deep as he could, rocking back and forth and grinding himself into that hot sleeve. He could feel every time Viktor came, and each and every squeeze emboldened him even further. First, he was fucking Viktor into the mattress, then he pulled Viktor on top of him and watched and praised the pretty Omega for riding him so well. Viktor really liked that based on the way he came simply at Yuuri’s words (and Yuuri really liked that).

He picked Viktor up by his ass and fucked him against a wall and again on a chest of drawers in the room (they nearly broke a lamp in the process). Viktor’s arms and legs were locked around him, making it relatively easy to carry the Omega around despite the fact they were attached.

“Sleepy, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered after a few more orgasms in the bed, despite the fact that Yuuri was still locked inside him and Viktor’s cock was still achingly hard in Yuuri’s grasp as he stroked the Omega off.

Yuuri chuckled and kissed his ear. “You can sleep once you’re satisfied, anata.”

“What does that mean? Anata.” Viktor said, pulling himself closer and slowly grinding himself against Yuuri, a steady stream of precum oozing from his cock all over Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri blushed a little and pressed his nose against Viktor’s gland, letting the scent calm him before he whispered, “It means darling. Wives say it to their husbands mostly. There isn’t really a male equivalent but. –“

“I like it. It’s pretty.” Viktor said. “Did I ever tell you what zoloste meant?” Yuuri shook his head and Viktor sighed as he came again, a soft, relaxing release that still had Yuuri panting into his neck as the pressure pressed down on him. It was amazing feeling all these different kinds orgasms Viktor was experiencing.

“It means my gold,” he whispered. “Meeting you was like winning gold to me. I don’t know what I’m going to do about a lot of things, and a lot of things make me unsure, but you never do. Even if I don’t know what I want or what I’m comfortable with, you are always there, waiting for me. I don’t think even I knew how important it was to have someone like that in my life. Yakov is there for me, but he ultimately wants me to win. My parents are great, but we’re not especially close. But you’re always there; never pushing, never demanding, just accepting me.

“I don’t know what to do, but I do know I want you there.”

“Whatever you decide,” Yuuri whispered, “I’ll be there. May I tell you what I want though?”

Viktor leaned back and stared at him. It was a bit strange having this conversation while they were still locked together, but something about it felt right. Maybe it was the feeling of honesty between them when they were like this.

“I’d like to be more than friends. I know we are, but, I need a word for it. I can wait however long you need as long as I know what I am to you.”

Viktor eyes dilated as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes and suddenly his muscles squeezed tight around Yuuri’s knot, making them both moan.

“Our bed, Yuuri!” Viktor panted, gripping onto Yuuri hard. “I want to finish in our bed.”

Yuuri couldn’t even argue, picking them both up and walking down the hall as carefully as he could. His cock was locked inside Viktor, and every movement was a mixture of pleasure and pain as they moved. Viktor was moaning wantonly by the time Yuuri crashed them onto the bed, fucking into Viktor as he did.

“Yessssss!” Viktor cried, his teeth and nails sinking into Yuuri’s shoulder and back – Yuuri was going to have marks for sure and he was absolutely pleased about it. He pressed hard inside, knowing he was just as spent as Viktor, just as excited to sleep as he was to come inside the Omega one last time during his heat. Viktor’s smell, while not different, felt like it was reserved for him.

It always had, if he was being honest.

Viktor suddenly tightened up, bucking hard against him and Yuuri’s thoughts were completely consumed with his partner, kissing, licking, biting and pounding against each other, both completely lost to the sensations as Viktor screamed in pleasure, as Yuuri slammed his knot deep as he could as he came. The force of Viktor’s orgasm sent Yuuri over the edge with him, and they both laid there panting against each other’s skin as Yuuri’s knot slowly deflated.

“I don’t know what word I want,” Viktor whispered, and it took Yuuri a moment to figure out what he was talking about; “but I want something to bind me to you. I don’t know what to do with all of these feelings, but I know I want to hold onto you.”

Yuuri thought he might cry, his softening cock slipping from Viktor’s body, his cum leaking from the gaping opening. He was glad there was a towel within easy reach since there was no way he was letting go of Viktor. “My Alpha calls you his other. I don’t even know what he means by that, but he says it’s something much more permanent than any term we have.”

Viktor nodded, his forehead pressed against Yuuri. “I like that. I don’t understand what it means, but it seems important.”

Yuuri agreed. He could feel sleep pulling for him now. “Whatever we choose, Vitya, we’re still the same. I won’t expect you to change or conform to some ideal just because of what we call each other. All I want is this.” He squeezed Viktor a little tighter.

Viktor sighed happily. “I’ll just keep trying to move forward.”

Yuuri knew his rut wasn’t over, but for maybe the first time, he felt certain that Viktor would be there come morning; and a part of himself finally opened up, allowing feelings he’d kept locked away to press forward.

He heard Viktor gasp slightly and he knew his scent had changed once more and he knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. “I love you, Vitya,” he whispered softly. The Omega was half asleep in his arms, too far gone to respond, but for the slightest moment, so small Yuuri almost missed it, Viktor’s scent began to change. A shimmer of feeling as if someone was knocking on a door deep within the Omega’s heart.

 

Yuuri could sense he had slept a very long time that night; the light coming through the windows was bright enough that he knew it was late in the morning. Viktor was bundled in the blankets beside him, completely wrapped up with only the very top of his head visible. He’d apparently stolen all the covers in the night. Yuuri wondered if he should be mad about that, but couldn’t keep the indulgent smile from his face.

A tight knot of need pulsed through him and he groaned out loud, unable to stop himself. He’d slept so long, and while Viktor’s presence made him more content during his rut, he still had needs. Right now he needed his Omega; he hoped Viktor would feel comfortable enough to indulge in a round or two before some lunch, though he’d understand if Viktor needed a break this morning. He had plenty of toys as well as his hand, so he wasn’t worried.

Viktor shuffled a bit in his sleep, rolling over, eyes blinking at Yuuri.

“Vitya, sweetheart,” he groaned softly. “I need you.”

Viktor blinked at him, almost unseeing for a moment, before he let out a surprisingly needy moan. “Alpha…”

Yuuri was curious, he hadn’t expected this reaction. He slid his hands over Viktor’s hair softly. “I’m right here love. Do you need something?”

Viktor seemed to be smelling the air, still looking a bit dazed. “You, I need you,” he whispered as he finally pushed the covers away from himself.

The scent hit Yuuri like a truck on the highway and his eyes went wide with shock as the scent of an Omega very much still in heat hit him square in the face.

“Alpha!” Viktor practically begged. He was stroking himself, slick pouring down his thighs, his whole body twitching with need. “Please Alpha, hurry. I need you.”

Yuuri stared wildly in confusion.

_It’s not over?!_

His Alpha was staring too, looking just as confused. _‘I guess not?’_

_What does this mean?_

_‘I don’t know, Yuuri. Honestly I have no idea.’_

_Why would she still be in heat? Viktor told me they didn’t skip the last one!_

The Alpha was struggling to find words. _‘I can try to ask her, but you’re going to need to calm her down first. She’s even needier than yesterday.’_

_Seriously?!_

_‘You take care of Viktor and I’ll soothe her. Maybe then we can get some answers.’_

_Was it that smell?_

His Alpha just sighed. _‘I don’t know.’_

Viktor made a loud pleading noise and latched himself onto Yuuri, making the Alpha groan as he slid himself onto Yuuri’s cock.

_I don’t know why this is happening, Viktor, but I promise I’ll take care of you through it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, pretty uneventful chapter, sorry about that. I know you were all probably bored out of your minds. *slow blink* You are all terrible people. ;) (note, that was sarcasm )
> 
> I've had a crazy week but /wave. Hope you all had a a good week. Keeping these notes short cause, as previously mentioned, crazy ass week which has left me very tired.
> 
> So yeah, a little surprise there at the end (I know I'm super mean). That heat isn't over yet, but our boys seem to at least be having fun, so it shouldn't be too much of a hardship. I'm excited to see what Viktor thinks of all this, aren't you?
> 
> Hope I didn't lose anyone with the feet thing.
> 
> In case you missed it, the next world building post, [Betas - part 1](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/166735132027/world-building-post), is up. There will be 2 more World building posts, one more on Betas, and another on....well, that's a secret. I think final chapter count will be 16 (maybe 17 if I add another bonus chapter just to bring all the world building posts in). Not gonna change the count just yet since I'm not completely sure, but I'm hoping to have this story wrapped up within 6 weeks. I am pretty damn sure what my next AU will be and I'll get you guys a preview once work/life calm down enough for me to think straight for a minute.
> 
> Anyways, more heat/rut next week and I'll see you all then! 


	11. Coming Up Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points at the tags*
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [AlexWSparks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark) for betaing this chapter for me and helping me take it that final step. I cannot understate how much work went into this chapter - I hope you all enjoy!

It was hot and his whole body felt gross, like he’d been practicing all day even though he was clearly in bed. He should have had Yuuri take him to the shower before he fell asleep. He blushed a little as he remembered the night before with absolute fondness – the way Yuuri had cared for him juxtaposed with the sensation of being bent over the counter. He grinned to himself at the memory, curling closer to Yuuri contentedly, glad his heat was over.

_‘Uh, Viktor…’_

_Huh, what is it?_

_‘Um…don’t be mad ok.’_

Viktor blinked. _‘Oooook? About what?’_

Yuuri groaned from beside him and Viktor slowly turned and looked at the Alpha, his eyes widening at the sight of the other man, chest covered in cum, panting heavily, his arm slung over his eyes, cum leaking heavily out of his ass.

 _‘Your heat sort of isn’t over…?’_ If there had been a table in his mind she looked like she’d be under it.

_What do you mean my heat isn’t over? It’s been a day!_

_‘I um…sort of…extended it?’_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU EXTENDED IT?_

_‘You said you wouldn’t be mad!’_

_Look at Yuuri! What have you been doing to him while I was hazed out?_

_‘He enjoyed it, I swear!’_

_THAT IS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT!_

“Vitya?”

Viktor’s attention snapped to the Alpha who seemed to be slowly recovering. “Oh my God, Yuuri! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know she was going to extend my heat. I don’t know why she did it! Did she hurt you? I only just woke up. Are you ok? Do you need something? Food? Water?” He fluttered his hands uselessly over the Alpha’s chest.

To his surprise, Yuuri chuckled, pulling him closer. “Shh, it’s alright Vitya. Alpha and I figured out what was going on right away.”

“We didn’t hurt you, right?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You took good care of me, I promise.” His stomach grumbled suddenly, and a light pinkish tone painted his cheeks. “Sorry, I might be a bit hungry, I’ll just get one of these…” He leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching for the protein shakes. Viktor grabbed his arm.

“That won’t be enough. Let’s get some real food.”

Yuuri looked at him with concern. “Are you sure you’re ok to get out of bed?”

Viktor nodded quickly. He honestly felt completely normal. He smelled himself, catching that fresh scent of heat proving his Omega’s claims correct; but the need wasn’t curling within him – at least not at the moment.

Yuuri helped Viktor stand and Viktor couldn’t help but bite his lip when he noticed all the marks on Yuuri. “I sort of tore into you, didn’t I?” Yuuri blushed and looked pointedly at Viktor, who looked down, only to find just as many marks on his own skin. He couldn’t help but giggle. “Well, at least we had fun!”

“Yes, we did. And I don’t mind if you mark me up some more today, and tomorrow if your heat keeps going.”

“What if it takes all week?” Viktor said with a tilt of his head as they walked down the hall. He knew it wouldn’t last that long ( _or there’ll be hell to pay_ ), but a part of him felt this need to test Yuuri.

Yuuri squeezed his hand. “As long as it takes; I’ll be here.”

It was Viktor’s turn to blush. Yuuri’s scent was an open book, speaking in no uncertain terms his commitment, though Viktor couldn’t help but think he was missing something. There was so much more there than just friendship or the agreement to stay together for this heat. And his extended heat; his Omega wasn’t one to want to linger in her heats. If anything, they’d usually been short.

Yuuri led him to the kitchen, picking up the blanket they’d abandoned there the night before and, after dusting it off, wrapped it around Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor snuggled into the folds and looked at the counter. He kind of wanted to sit down but he didn’t want to be far from Yuuri. He was sure he could jump up on the surface, but it might be hard with him bundled the way he was.

He felt Yuuri’s hands on his waist and he was suddenly boosted up until he was sitting on the counter.

“I could have done it,” Viktor said a bit petulantly.

“Humor me,” Yuuri said with a wink as he pulled out prepared noodles, slices of beef, frozen vegetables, and a sauce mix he’d made a few days before. “I’m making stir-fry, you want some?”

Viktor thought about that. He knew he could handle the noodles, but much more than that was usually a challenge during his heat. Then again, he did feel rather hungry. He nodded and Yuuri smiled, tossing extra ingredients into the wok, slowly heating the mix together.

“My mother was always worried I wouldn’t eat right, so she taught me how to prepare enough stir-fry for several meals in advance before I moved. It tastes best when the vegetables are fresh but it’s a real life-saver during exam weeks.”

Viktor was thinking it might just be a life-saver, period. It smelled amazing the moment the ingredients hit the pan. Viktor watched Yuuri cook in silence, silently marveling at the ease of which he moved while at the stove top. Yuuri had always been beautiful on the ice, but it seemed he was beautiful here too.

Then again Viktor had been thinking Yuuri was beautiful in a lot of different situations lately. Beautiful, sexy, alluring…

“I can feel you thinking from here, Vitya,” Yuuri said with a barely concealed laugh as he pulled the wok from the burner. He pulled a few bowls from the cabinet and heaped a generous serving into each of them, handing one to Viktor along with a fork. He dug into his own bowl with gusto, his chopsticks picking up large mouthfuls with expert ease.

“I know you can use these,” Yuuri held up the chopsticks between bites, “but I figured the fork might be easier right now.”

Viktor nodded, scooping up a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth a bit tentatively. The flavor was amazing, and soon he was halfway through the bowl, eagerly savoring the mix of tastes and textures.

Yuuri had a small smile playing on his lips as he watched.

Viktor nearly managed to finish his portion before his body started to protest the solid food (his hormones usually made his stomach rather sensitive); on the other hand, Yuuri polished off two full portions and Victor’s leftovers. He cleaned the dishes before pulling out one of the pies and digging in, right out of the pan, offering Viktor a few bites as he ate.

“I typically eat normal sized meals during rut,” he explained. “I should have made a full meal yesterday instead of just some eggs, but I suppose I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Viktor nodded. “I normally don’t eat at all.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Well I carb load for two days before and it’s usually just a day. I keep some vitamin drinks in my room, but when I’m by myself, getting up and using the restroom or preparing food is difficult. You know how I get kind of hazy?”

Yuuri nodded, obviously well aware of how Viktor sort of retreated into his mind, reacting purely on instinct, more Omega than he was himself.

“I’ve been noticing I’m a lot more present this time than I am by myself. It’s like I can’t quite satisfy myself alone. It’s enough and not enough at the same time.”

Yuuri’s lips quirked and he set down the pie and moved up between Viktor’s legs, his hands circling his waist, their warmth seeping through the blanket folds. “I’m glad to hear it. I was hoping I was helping you.”

Viktor nodded, leaning forward towards Yuuri, letting the scent fill his senses once more. “You got me to eat, I’m relatively clean, and I feel good enough to walk around. I’d say you’re doing an excellent job.”

Yuuri smiled happily, cuddling against him. “So what now?”

Viktor hummed, “I think I’m ok for a little a while. Maybe a bath?”

“Sounds good. Do you want to use that other bath bomb?”

Viktor grinned excitedly as he nodded. “Pamper me, Yuuri!” he cooed, arms outstretched.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but picked him up anyways and Viktor happily kicked his feet a little as he was carried princess-style down the hall. Yuuri just snickered at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You’re so weird.”

He set Viktor down on the side of the tub before preparing the bath. Viktor happily watched the water fill, aware of a small swirl of desire starting to grow in his belly. “Will you be up to some more fun after our bath?”

“Vitya, I’m in rut; I’m always ready.” Yuuri sounded like he was barely suppressing an eye roll. Or maybe not suppressing at all; Viktor couldn’t tell since Yuuri had his back to him as he grabbed the bath bomb. “Get in and I’ll add this,” he said as he came back, pink and purple sphere in hand.

Viktor grinned and sank into the water with a grateful hiss. Yuuri slipped in behind him and Viktor shamelessly leaned back against him. He felt a light press of lips against his neck and heard a soft plop, followed by a hiss as the bath bomb began to fizzle.

_‘Helllllllo nurse!’_

Viktor groaned, squirming against Yuuri as the scent sent his Omega into overdrive.

“I take it you like the smell?” Yuuri whispered against his ear, his hands trailing down Viktor’s sides.

“Yesssss,” Viktor hissed. “It’s even stronger like this.” His cock was already rock hard, and his Omega was pushing against him insistently, aching to push forward fully. It was hard to stay focused as desire hazed his mind; it would be so easy to slip back and let her take charge, but he really wanted to be present for this.

Yuuri’s hands drifted up his chest, gently teasing his nipples, making Viktor squirm more. “Yuuri,” he whimpered. He could feel Yuuri smirking.

_Tricky Alpha knows exactly what he’s doing._

_‘Yes he does…’_ She was practically purring now.

“Mmm, does the little Omega need something?” Yuuri teased.

Viktor tried to pout but Yuuri gave his nipple a particularly delightful squeeze, making his back arch in pleasure. “Yuuri, please, I need…”

Yuuri grabbed his hands which were already reaching for his cock. “Not in the bath, Vitya. That’s the first rule of the Onsen.”

“But we’re not in and Onsen!”

“Never too soon to learn.”

Viktor whined, “Then let me out, I need to cum.”

Yuuri shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. “You only just got in, Vitya. Don’t you want to soak a little longer?”

_He’s evil._

Viktor whimpered, pressing his ass back against Yuuri. He could feel the Alpha was already hard. Maybe he could…

Yuuri’s legs suddenly squeezed him tight, locking him in place. “None of that, anata,” he whispered.

“Yuuri! This is torture! I’m in heat!”

“And think of how good it will feel when I let you cum, beautiful.”

_‘He has a point.’_

Viktor shivered, finally giving up, relaxing a bit. Yuuri smiled, accepting Viktor’s surrender and began kissing up the side of his neck. “So good for me, my precious Omega,” Yuuri whispered. “I bet you want me to take you apart. Should I use my fingers, or my tongue?”

Viktor shuddered, moaning out loud. Yuuri’s scent was all around him and there was no denying him, wicked teasing and all.

“Tongue! Please, give me your tongue!”

Yuuri huffed out a soft laugh against Viktor’s collarbone. “And then would you like my knot?”

Viktor moaned at that. Yuuri had moved his own hands up against his nipples, moving their fingers together over the buds.

“I love seeing my pretty Omega on my knot,” he whispered sinfully in his ear.

“Please Yuuri!” Viktor was desperate now. He could smell his own need pouring out of him. His heat was radiating wildly, but surprisingly, his Omega was staying back. She seemed so overcome she couldn’t push forward, leaving Viktor fully aware. Maybe Yuuri was onto something.

“Alright,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor was up like a shot, nearly slipping, and highly considering skipping his towel and just running for the bed. Or just bending over right here on the tile floor. His knees would hate him but he was aching with need.

Yuuri was having none of it though, wrapping him in the terrycloth and rubbing him down, slowly, before leading them both to the bed.

Yuuri gently pushed Viktor onto the mattress, his face pressing against one of the fluffy pillows that Yuuri must have been sleeping on the night before, based on the smell. His ass was raised in the air and he couldn’t help but blush at the picture he made, his face shoved in the Alpha’s pillow as he presented himself.

He peaked back and saw Yuuri standing there, eyes blown wide and cock standing, achingly hard. Viktor smiled to himself knowing he was in for the ride of a lifetime. “Alpha, please,” he begged a little, half because he really was that needy, and half because he wanted to see what Yuuri would do. “Need you Alpha.”

Yuuri made a soft growl and lunged forward, face pressing into Viktor’s ass hard as he licked into the Omega hungrily. Viktor nearly screamed at the sensation, immediately lost to Yuuri’s ministrations.

“Such a good Omega,” Yuuri whispered; “look how you open up for me.”

“Yes Alpha!” Viktor cried. “All yours! Take me please!”

“Oh I will, don’t you worry.”

He drove a finger inside Viktor alongside his tongue, his clever digit finding Viktor’s prostate easily with how loose it was. Viktor’s knees almost buckled at the sensation. It was overwhelming, it felt so good. He didn’t want it to end, and yet he whimpered with relief as he felt Yuuri’s tongue and finger slip out of him, excited to finally feel Yuuri stretch him open. Except he didn’t slide into him.

Yuuri bit his foot.

It was firm yet teasing and Viktor was gone. Moaning loud, rutting against the bed, begging incoherently for what he didn’t know.

He felt Yuuri position him and suddenly his foot was in the air, being practically devoured by Yuuri as the Alpha’s cock slid into him in one long, smooth motion that had Viktor screaming in pleasure, cum shooting from his cock unassisted. He was too far gone to handle touching himself, simply putty on the bed, completely lost to pleasure as Yuuri began to thrust inside him while pressing soft kisses to the heel of Viktor’s foot.

“Yuuri, please, knot me!”

Yuuri growled and began to pound into Viktor’s ass, making him pant and plead for more and more until suddenly he got it. Yuuri’s knot was so much, expanding inside him, taking him over the edge more and more and more.

It was like something had broke open within Viktor, and judging by the hiss that slipped between Yuuri’s lips, his scent was broadcasting his emotions loud and clear. He clawed up against the Alpha, bending nearly in half, pressing their lips together hungrily as waves of emotions crashed onto him.

There was no more room for words as he desperately pulled Yuuri on top of him, begging to be filled – not his Omega, him. He wanted this, wanted to be claimed, to be taken, because when Yuuri held him, he was stronger. Not because Yuuri gave him his strength, but because Yuuri believed, wholeheartedly, that Viktor was strong enough on his own. It was an addictive feeling.

His thighs were wet with his slick as Yuuri’s cock pressed in impossibly deeper from this new angle. Yuuri’s eyes were locked onto him, watching him with no walls or barriers between them, and he looked completely wrecked by what he saw. Viktor’s whole body shivered in response.

This was perfect. He wanted so much more. He was lost, and yet grasping for his desires desperately.

Yuuri reached up and pressed his finger to the furrow between Viktor’s eyebrows. “What’s wrong little Omega?”

He pouted a bit at being called little. “I want to switch positions, but I don’t know if I can with your knot.”

Yuuri stared at him for a moment before snorting a bit. “That’s your worry?”

“Yes!”

“Vitya, just because we’re locked together doesn’t mean I can’t move us a bit.”

“Really?” Viktor had a lot of very good ideas coming to mind now.

“You don’t remember much about last night do you?”

Viktor thought about it. “I remember you bending me over the counter but…not so much after that.”

Yuuri growled a bit. “Are you 100% here now?” Viktor nodded eagerly. Yuuri nodded. “Good, because I don’t want you to forget any of this.”

Viktor’s eyes widened as Yuuri suddenly slammed up into him, his knot pressing hard against Viktor’s prostate once more, sending Viktor hard over the edge with a scream. He’d felt this yesterday but that was nothing compared to this feeling, this fullness. Now with his own mind firmly in control, it felt incredible and devastating at the same time. He felt tears come to his eyes as he came, the two of them kissing passionately while Yuuri continued to move inside him, touching parts of his soul that he never knew needed to be touched.

“Yuuri please!” Viktor moaned. He didn’t know what he was asking for, all he knew was he wanted, needed, something only Yuuri could give.

Yuuri pulled off him a bit, unfolding Viktor’s body despite keeping them connected. “Turn around for me, Vitya,” Yuuri panted out hoarsely.

Viktor looked at him curiously before slowly turning over in the bed till he was back on his knees. He had to go slow, but with all his slick Yuuri’s cock slid around smoothly within him.

“So sexy,” Yuuri panted, as he began to pump his cock into Viktor, the new angle stirring all new sensations making both of them moan out.

“More!” Viktor cried again. He was so close. He didn’t even know what he wanted, he just wanted Yuuri!

He felt himself being pushed over, and Yuuri was behind him, pushing hard against him from behind, his hand curling into Viktor’s hair. He hadn’t even realized it had come loose. Yuuri’s fingers had little more than a gentle hold on his strands, but with the first thrust Viktor was pushed forward just enough to cause a slight tug, making his whole scalp tingle with pleasure.

“Yes! More!” Viktor begged. He really was terrible at words right now but he didn’t care. That tug, this feeling, it was what he needed. He wanted Yuuri to claim him, to take control, to take all his thoughts away.

He trusted Yuuri. With everything.

“Like this?” Yuuri asked, as he pushed forward hard and tightened his grip on Viktor’s hair. All Viktor could do was moan in pleasure and Yuuri seemed to understand as he began to pound into him hard and fast, tugging his hair, making Viktor’s eyes water, the pleasure and pain combining over his senses, making every nerve ending feel alive.

“Alpha!” Viktor screamed as Yuuri punished his prostrate. His free-hand had a tight grip on Viktor’s hip and he felt sure there would be marks there tomorrow. “Alpha, I’m going to cum! Please, fill me up Alpha! Please! I need it! I need you!”

Yuuri made a sound that made Viktor’s whole body shiver in pleasure. The Alpha sounded so excited and it thrilled Viktor to know he’d caused it.

He was bent over, his whole body quaking as Yuuri took every bit of him, tearing him apart and reforming him into a new person. A person who was whole and loved, a person who could be honest not just with their mate, but with themselves.

He felt Yuuri stiffen, and was slammed forward once more as the Alpha came hard inside him, painting his insides with hot, thick cum. Yuuri was practically growling in his ear, his nose pressed into Viktor’s neck, hand still clenching Viktor’s hair, keeping his neck presented so prettily.

He felt so beautiful, so claimed, so precious.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered hoarsely in his ear.

Viktor blinked, stunned, but suddenly completely overwhelmed, a hard orgasm ripping from inside him as he screamed in pleasure.

_Yuuri loves me!_

_‘You missed it the first time he said it.’_

He tried desperately to turn, needing to face Yuuri. He was suddenly scooped up in Yuuri’s arms, turned on his cock, and set down in the Alpha’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha immediately and whispered frantically in his ear, “Don’t stop. Take me farther, Yuuri. Love me more.”

“Yes!” Yuuri whispered back. “Always, Vitya.”

Viktor lost count of how many times he came that night. He didn’t even remember Yuuri sliding out of him, or cleaning them both off with a rag. But he did remember, as he drifted off to sleep, Yuuri’s whispered words of love.

And the way his scent whispered his own love back to him.

 

* * *

 

 Viktor woke with a smile on his lips, his whole body stretching reflexively as he sniffed the air happily. No more heat scent. He sighed, glad to be free of the feeling of being out of control, but also a bit sad. It was nice having an excuse to have lots of sex with Yuuri.

He supposed he could just make up some flimsy excuse to have sex with Yuuri now. ‘I’m horny’ or ‘it’s Tuesday’ should be good enough.

What could he say, sex with Yuuri was good, really good, and he wanted to do more of it.

But he didn’t need excuses today, because Yuuri was still in rut, and Viktor had every intention of taking care of his Alpha for this entire day.

He wasn’t sure he’d fully appreciated Yuuri’s rut smell the previous two days, too overwhelmed with his own scent and urges; but now that his mind was clear the scent was weaving deep into his mind in an entirely pleasant way.

Yuuri seemed to be a late sleeper during his rut, and Viktor couldn’t help but pout a little. He might be out of his heat but he really wanted sex right now. He didn’t want to wait, but he was behaving himself for Yuuri’s sake. He passed the time by thinking of how he was going to spoil the Alpha once he woke up. Food, definitely food. They still had several pies to finish…Yuuri had probably gone a bit overboard on them. He smiled to himself – he’d eat pie for every meal because really, Yuuri was too cute.

He felt Yuuri starting to shift and Viktor smiled happily, tapping his chin as he tried to decide what the Alpha might like most first thing in the morning. He grabbed some lube and began to slick up his fingers and began opening himself up. He was still a bit sticky from the night before, but his slick production had decreased dramatically, so it was better to be prepared. At least he was still pretty loose, making the whole job easy. Then again, he had liked giving Yuuri an excuse to prepare him _very_ thoroughly.

He was suddenly really hoping he was assigned to Skate America and the NHK this year. He could imagine, the night after the completion, letting Yuuri slowly open him up and have his fill, before Viktor very kindly returned the favor. Waking each other up with blow jobs; sharing showers and completely negating any water savings by spending far too long fucking against the cool tile.

Yuuri moaned softly and Viktor quickly cleaned off his hands on one of the towels Yuuri had set by the bed. He curled forward and softly kissed the Alpha along his face and neck, trailing along his jaw and nipping playfully at his scent gland. Yuuri groaned when he did that, and he was rewarded with the most delightful taste of rutting Alpha. It felt like it was made just for him.

Maybe it was.

He sucked several marks down Yuuri’s chest, enjoying the soft pants Yuuri was making, still not awake, though his dick surely was.

Now that he was out of his haze he had time to consider everything he’d felt during his heat. Yuuri had changed, and so had he. Yuuri loved him and he…he really needed to say it back because it was true. He’d never wanted a mate, but if that mate was Yuuri, perhaps he could make an exception.

Yuuri would be a terrific mate and Viktor knew he’d be happy spending his life by Yuuri’s side. He just had to figure out how to accept that part of himself…along with all of the other really confusing parts.

Not to mention the public perception; there were always people looking to tear him down.

He’d have to be clever.

He and Yuuri could take their time, sort it out. There was no sense in rushing things while Yuuri was still in school. But afterwards? Viktor would be 26 by then, close to retirement, but as long as he didn’t have any serious injuries he could see himself carrying on a little longer. He’d have to think very hard on this. He was sure Yakov could help him come up with a sound plan.

He almost laughed at himself, planning out how to become Yuuri’s mate without even talking to him about it. Not that he didn’t know what Yuuri wanted; his scent was abundantly clear on that point. But still, they needed to use their words.

Speaking of words.

“Vitya,” Yuuri croaked, finally coming away. His hands were grasping at Viktor’s sides. “Vitya, I need you.”

And if those weren’t the best words he’d heard all day…

“I’m right here, Yuuri,” Viktor crooned. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Yuuri looked up at him, reaching for him and tenderly stroking his cheek. He looked a bit punch drunk, but seemed far more aware than Viktor ever was. He was so gentle with him. If anything, Yuuri looked a little tired, and really, Viktor couldn’t blame him for that.

He leaned down and kissed him, whispering against his lips, “Does my Alpha want to put his big cock in his Omega?”

Yuuri moaned, pulling Viktor closer, kissing him harder, making Viktor chuckle against his lips. He slowly pulled away and sat up, positioning himself over Yuuri. “Oh Alpha,” he crooned, playing it up a bit, “don’t you worry. I’m going to make you feel _so_ good today.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and Viktor could see him struggling between his Alpha and himself, both of them overwhelmed by what Viktor was doing to them. It made Viktor feel so powerful.

He grinned down at Yuuri before slowly, purposefully, lowering himself onto the Alpha’s cock. Yuuri groaned and grabbed Viktor’s hips.

“Fuck, Viktor!”

Viktor giggled. There was Yuuri.

“Does that feel good, Yuuri?” Viktor asked teasingly, grinding his hips down, fighting to maintain his calm façade. God this felt incredible.

“You’re too much, Vitya,” Yuuri panted. “Please don’t stop.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Yuuri. I have no intention of stopping,” Viktor grinned, pressing down hard on the Alpha’s cock before moving in earnest, making them both gasp. Lube and slick might be similar, but with Viktor out of heat he wasn’t constantly dripping with slick. There was a level of friction, a push and pull, that wasn’t there before that felt absolutely delicious.

He found himself moaning as he road Yuuri’s cock, letting himself fall as Yuuri pistoned up into him. His cock ached with pleasure but he refused to touch it. He wanted to last as long as possible now since he knew he wouldn’t recover as quickly out of heat. It was practically torture.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined. “I want to knot. I need to knot.”

Viktor purred but understood what Yuuri was saying. Out of heat it was possible the knot would be too much, especially for a male. He honestly didn’t know if it would be too much but…

“Knot me, Yuuri,” he whispered, riding Yuuri harder now. “I want you to take me, to claim me.”

Yuuri practically shouted as he slammed up into Viktor, cumming hard, his knot inflating rapidly, making tears come to Viktor’s eyes. He was just _so_ full.

“Oh my god, Yuuri!” he moaned, trying desperately not to cum yet. “You feel sooooo good in me!”

“Fuck,” Yuuri groaned, already moving again, not giving Viktor anytime to recover. The hard press against his gland was nearly overwhelming and he knew he wouldn’t last long now.

“Yuuri!” He whimpered, trying to keep moving but his legs turning to jelly as his whole body shivered with pleasure. He felt Yuuri grab hold of him and roll them into the sheets; the slight jostle teasing his insides with jolts of pleasure, sending him over the edge with a shout.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, soft and yearning, yet burning and needy. “Vitya,” he said softly, his hips already moving again, slowly building to that earth-shattering pound that Viktor had enjoyed so much over the past two days. “I love you.”

It didn’t matter that Viktor’s body was sore and tired, or that he’d already cum, he wanted this to never end. He was overstimulated, and he didn’t care, he just rode Yuuri happily, moaning louder and louder as Yuuri took him, cumming twice more before Viktor came again. They were staring into each other’s eyes as their last orgasms hit, Yuuri’s knot slowly deflating while they laid their panting. Viktor hadn’t said he loved Yuuri back, and he wasn’t sure he was ready, but he hoped his eyes were saying all the things he wasn’t ready to say.

By the way Yuuri’s scent wrapped around him he had a feeling Yuuri knew.

They laid there together for a long time, neither willing to move. At some point Yuuri’s cock slipped out of him and he could feel a trail of cum trickling out of him. Out of heat it wasn’t the most pleasant sensation, but he made no move to clean it. By the way Yuuri’s nostrils were flaring Viktor could tell he liked it. A momentary discomfort was well worth it if it elicited pleasure in the Alpha.

Yuuri finally sighed softly. “I hate to ruin the mood but I’m hungry.”

Viktor giggled. “Do you want a shower first?”

Yuuri nodded. “Join me?”

“Of course.”

They stood slowly and carefully. Viktor’s legs felt a bit unsteady; it would normally bother him, but Yuuri seemed pleased to have an excuse to wrap an arm around him to help him walk. “Sorry if I hurt you,” Yuuri muttered, nerves clearly present in his voice.

Viktor quickly shook his head. “It didn’t hurt, it was just a lot. I liked it.”

Yuuri blushed. “I liked it too.”

Viktor smirked and turned on the water. Yuuri was brushing his teeth with a bemused look on his face. “I don’t think I had all these marks when I went to sleep.”

Viktor grinned. “Well, I might have wanted to you wake up in a good mood.”

Yuuri sighed with an indulgent smile. “Cheeky Omega.”

Viktor winked and got in the shower, sighing happily as he washed off the slick, sweat and cum that seemed to cling to his body despite his bath the night before. It felt good to give his hair a good lathering, Yuuri had tried, but it just felt better doing it himself.

He felt Yuuri join him and he happily turned and helped the Alpha wash. “I’m taking care of you today, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Viktor insisted as he rubbed his own shower gel all over Yuuri’s shoulders. He could feel Yuuri gently massaging his back, his fingers gently kneading into Viktor’s skin just above his ass. “Yuuri, if you keep that up we won’t get to your food,” he whispered teasingly. He hadn’t noticed all of the ways the Alpha had been touching him throughout the rut. It made him feel so wanted now that he was aware.

Yuuri blushed at having been caught. “Sorry, I don’t even think I know I’m doing it.”

Viktor shook his head in amusement. They both hurried through the rest of their shower and after drying off, made their way to the kitchen.

Viktor had only slipped on a pair of pajama pants; they hung low on his hips and he could feel Yuuri’s eyes on his ass as he worked at the stove as he made some piroshkis, quickly mixing the batter while the meat simmered on the stove top.

Yuuri seemed to want to help, but with a look from Viktor he stayed still, watching Viktor with a mixture of hunger and curiosity.

“I’m taking care of you today,” Viktor reiterated. “So sit back and be pampered.”

“You know that goes against both my Alpha instincts and my anxiety, right?”

Viktor smirked but just nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ve made these a thousand times and if you helped you’d probably just slow me down. I’m almost done anyways,” he said as he finished folding the last of the dough pockets and shoved the pan into the stove. He made about twice as much as he thought they’d need, but with Yuuri’s appetite he had decided to make extra.

“I don’t normally eat this much,” Yuuri said with a pout as Viktor joined him on the couch while they waited for the food to cook.

“I know, my pheromones are probably affecting you. I mean, it makes sense. If you’re constantly hungry it’ll prompt you to make sure I eat more.” He started flipping through the On-Demand options on the TV before settling on an old episode of Project Runway where the contestants had to make figure skating outfits. By the time the piroshkis were done, both of them were yelling at the TV about the judges being blind.

“That one was unskatable but the one that’s more traditional goes home? What even is that?!” Yuuri complained as he ripped a bite out of his 4th pieroshki.

“I know!” Viktor complained. “I have been asking Yakov to let them do a costume for me but he keeps refusing.”

Yuuri giggled, “They’d probably put you in a dress.”

“I could pull it off,” Viktor said with a wink and Yuuri simply rolled his eyes in return.

They ended up watching the rest of the season, snacking on piroshkis and pie in a sleepy sort of contentment.

“I’ve never felt so satisfied at the end of my rut,” Yuuri whispered quietly. He was laying across the couch, his feet in Viktor’s lap where the Russian was rubbing them. “I never thought sharing it could make such a difference.”

Viktor nodded. “I’m satisfied, and yet I want more. Normally I can’t even think about getting off for a week after, I’m just way too over it after a full day of it. This time not only did I extend, but I’m craving more of it. Though it might just be closeness I’m craving, because this is highly satisfying.”

He must have hit a particularly sensitive spot on Yuuri’s foot because the Alpha moaned softly. “Fuck, Viktor. I think you’re giving me a foot thing.”

Viktor snorted. “Will you be asking me to cum on yours next?”

Yuuri groaned but didn’t deny it.

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, by the way,” Viktor said softly and Yuuri blushed in response.

“I just wanted you to feel good.”

Viktor grinned. “Mission accomplished.”

They stayed on the couch most of the night, the TV on softly in the background as they kissed and touched for hours, curling up together until they both felt the dual pull of sleep and need calling for them.

“I’m going to fall asleep as soon as this is over,” Yuuri said with a yawn, “But I really don’t want to be sticky when I wake up. That used to happen a lot during my early ruts and it’s unpleasant.”

“Really? Is that why you were always so careful to clean me off?” Viktor asked as they slowly made their way back to the room. Yuuri nodded. “Well, how about we do it in the bath? Then we’re clean and you can just dry off and roll into bed.”

“I might not even make it that far,” Yuuri admitted. He did look tired.

“I can carry you,” Viktor said softly, making Yuuri blush. His scent was soft and happy which made Viktor feel utterly content.

“Ok,” Yuuri said softly, following him into the bathroom where Viktor started a bath. It turned out Yuuri had brought some lavender bubble bath as well, and he added that to the water. It was the perfect concoction before sleep he thought.

“What do you want, zoloste?” Viktor whispered as they settled into the water. Yuuri was curled against him, his nose buried into Viktor’s neck. Viktor could feel his erection against his leg, but it was merely present, and not insistent. “Let me take care of you, Alpha.”

Yuuri sighed happily. “I want you inside me.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Viktor whispered back. Yuuri moaned softly and Viktor grinned, skimming his finger along the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. “Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when I talk sweetly to you?”

Yuuri nodded, groaning as Viktor’s finger slid inside him. “I like anything you do, Vitya.”

“Mmm, true.” He slid another finger in, slowly teasing Yuuri open, his body so relaxed in the warm water.

“Vitya, I can’t wait,” Yuuri begged cutely. His cock was so hard right now that it was bobbing above the water’s surface and Viktor lowered his head with a grin and took the revealed head in his mouth, sucking it hard while his fingers teased the Alpha open a bit more.

“Pleeeeeease,” Yuuri moaned and Viktor took pity on him, lining him up and slowly helping him lower himself onto Viktor cock. They both hissed in pleasure at the feeling.

It was hard to get a good grip in the tub, but they both started rocking together, panting softly into each other’s ears, whispering sweet words with every delicious tug.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, and Viktor didn’t need words to know how close the Alpha was.

“Cum for me, zoloste, as many times as you want.”

Yuuri groaned and came, the white mess instantly washing away in the water. Viktor squeezed his eyes, trying not to cum, knowing the Alpha hadn’t knotted and would probably need to. But he was surprised when Yuuri slipped off him.

“Bed,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor nodded and quickly helped them out of the tub, rubbing towels over them before carrying the sleepy Alpha to the bed.

“Go to sleep Yuuri,” he whispered as he tucked them both in, willing his erection to go down.

Yuuri shook his head. “Need one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

Yuuri smiled sleepily at him. “I need to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Yuuri looked so tired; Viktor didn’t want to make him force himself to stay awake for his sake.

Yuuri shook his head. “Need to. Alpha rut isn’t about ourselves. It’s about our mate,” he muttered sleepily (and if Viktor’s heart sped with the words, so be it). “The last thing I do needs to be for you.”

He started kissing down Viktor’s neck, leaving little marks as he slowly traveled lower and lower.

“Make you feel good so you come back.”

_Is that his Alpha?_

_‘Alphas are different. For us, we sort of each push and pull, but for them, their_ _minds line up. It’s both of them. They’re influencing each other though.’_

_So that’s Yuuri, but not?_

Yuuri had reached his hip and was nipping and sucking tiny marks all along his skin and it was making Viktor moan, not just from the sensations, but from the idea of being marked this way.

_‘It’s him, just without many of his filters. He’s enjoyed his rut with you, he wants you to come back. He’s claiming you, but also begging you.’_

Viktor gasped as Yuuri sucked on his balls.

_Alphas are silly creatures._

_‘How come?’_

_How could Yuuri think I don’t want him for our_ _next heat?_

She glared at him a bit, which was making it hard to concentrate on what Yuuri was doing, his head now bobbing up and down happily.

Hard, but not impossible.

_‘You forget who he is. His anxiety, his doubts? He looks up to you and has never thought he’s worthy of you.’_

_That’s silly_ _,_ _of course he is…_

_‘Have you told him you love him?’_

That stopped his arguments.

He groaned, his mind snapping back to Yuuri. Beautiful, sweet, Yuuri. Yuuri who always went out of the way for him. Yuuri who always put him first. Yuuri who loved him. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

His Yuuri. His Alpha.

He gasped, his orgasm coming hard and sudden as thoughts and realizations flooded his mind. Yuuri was making a happy rumbling noise as he lapped up Viktor’s mess.

_I think I love Yuuri._

_‘You already knew this.’_

_I know._

She rolled her eyes.

_‘Tell him.’_

Viktor looked down, planning to tell Yuuri. He needed to know; only Yuuri was already drifting off. Viktor scrambled, grabbing a towel and a bottle of water. It took a bit of shaking but he was able to get Yuuri to rinse out his mouth and get cleaned up a bit. A little more maneuvering and he had them both curled under the blankets, Yuuri already softly snoring into his shoulder.

_I’ll tell him in the morning. And not just that. I want to make a plan for the future. This isn’t a onetime thing, I want him to know that._

_‘Good boy.’_

_I’m not your puppy._

She smirked, curling up at the side of his mind.

_‘I always knew you weren’t hopeless.’_

Viktor snorted a bit, making Yuuri twitch in his sleep. He hushed the Alpha softly, kissing his hairline softly.

“I love you, Yuuri,” he whispered, wishing he’d had the courage to say it sooner.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had been positive there could be no better way to wake up than to find Viktor in between his legs, sucking his cock during their shared rut and heat.

He’d been wrong.

It was infinitely better waking up the morning after his rut and finding his cock buried deep within Viktor’s throat. He was somehow just a bit more aware…not to mention that part of his mind that loved to doubt everything was silent as the sniffed the air, finding it free of the smell of Viktor’s heat.

“Ngh, Vitya,” he moaned.

Viktor looked up at him, mouth still full as he grinned, bobbing back down lower.

“Why?” Yuuri panted. He wasn’t complaining, just a little surprised.

“Wah-net-oo” Viktor said, not bothering to stop his ministrations. Yuuri leaned his head back, slipping his fingers through Viktor’s hair, unable to stop himself for grasping the strands tightly as he came. Viktor hummed with pleasure as he swallowed down Yuuri’s cum happily.

“You’re going to be the end of me, you know,” Yuuri muttered as Viktor happily curled against him with a giggle.

“Tastes different out of your rut; did you know that?”

“No?”

Viktor winked at him. “I like it either way.”

Yuuri blushed and tucked his face into Viktor’s chest. “Are you feeling ok?”

He felt Viktor nod. “I feel great.” He leaned in and kissed Yuuri softly, and Yuuri couldn’t help but melt into it a bit, his body still hungry for Viktor, despite three days of having his fill. He could easily get addicted to Viktor.

He probably already was.

Viktor sat up slowly and stretched; there were small marks all along his skin, both front and back. Yuuri was torn between blushing over them, and smiling with pride at the lovely pattern they made on Viktor’s skin. Viktor seemed to notice Yuuri’s stare and looked down at his torso. A soft smile spread on his lips as he ran his fingers over a particularly concentrated area of marks near his hip. Yuuri had made that patch the night before and he couldn’t help the soft rumble that formed within him.

Yuuri sat up and leaned his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder. “Thank you, Vitya,” he whispered softly. “This was…”

Viktor hummed, “I know what you mean. I wasn’t expecting it to be this good.”

“I’m afraid a week won’t be enough time,” Yuuri whispered. He wasn’t sure if there was any amount of time that would be enough to allow him to walk away from Viktor now.

Viktor sighed and wrapped Yuuri close to him, letting their scents mix together. “I know. Coming into this I was thinking this could be something fun we did together each year, but now I can’t imagine a heat without you.”

Yuuri agreed. “It sounds painful.”

“Yeah…”

They sat together, both quiet as they held onto each other. Yuuri’s Alpha was fast asleep, which was a rare sight. His Alpha was usually sleepy after their rut, but sleeping was reserved for when he felt most worn out but also secure. Viktor’s scent was more than enough to have Yuuri wanting to just roll up in a blanket all day. He was relaxed and happy, but his emotions were a bit frayed; everything felt a bit raw. He wanted to cling to Viktor, but didn’t want to smother him.

“Did you want to go out today?” He asked Viktor. “I think our bodies can handle some light activity. I just want to avoid crowds. I don’t think I can handle having to keep people away from you.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go skating? I won’t do jumps or anything, but I certainly can handle some easy drills.”

Yuuri nodded, going to the rink sounded perfect. It would be mostly deserted and the few people there would leave them alone. They may not have said anything about their identities, but it seemed clear at least a few people knew who they were there. Still, they were all respectful of their privacy, leaving them to their practice each time they were there. “I’d like that. Are you ok if we walk there?”

Viktor agreed quickly, and soon they were both up, moving a bit gingerly, and pulling on warm clothes. The outside air was going to feel especially cold after spending so many days wrapped up together under the mounds of pillows and blankets on their bed.

As soon as they were dressed their hands linked back together. The sun seemed brighter than usual to his eyes, but he supposed at least some of that was due to his senses being a bit on overdrive from his rut.

They walked in relative silence, both of them seeming to enjoy the stretch and pull as their muscles loosened up, and Yuuri felt himself grow a bit more relaxed. The fresh air was clearing his head.

“I’m bad at giving my feelings names,” Viktor said softly. “I know that this, what we are, this is the happiest I’ve ever been, but I don’t have a name for it. I keep going over it in my head and I don’t know what to call it. I just feel like someday it’s going to hit me and I’ll do something kind of extra, like just wake up in the middle of the night and show up at your door the next day.”

Yuuri grinned. “That does sound like you. You’d probably bring all your stuff and Makka with you and move in right then and there.”

Viktor giggled, “Please, you’re so underestimating me. I’d probably be naked or something too!”

Yuuri leaned against him, laughing, both of them looping an arm around the other. “Would you want to share our next heat and rut?”

Viktor nodded. “I just don’t know how we’d do it with practice.”

“I could come to Russia,” Yuuri said in a near whisper. It was too much to hope for, really. An absolutely insane idea, but he wanted it with all his heart, nonetheless.

“You would?” Viktor stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. “Yuuri, it’s right before the Grand Prix, and you have school!”

“I get a two week break between summer term of classes and fall, plus if it was at the end of August I’d still have a month of practice.”

Viktor was tapping his chin with a finger. “I suppose you could skate at my rink. If I asked Yakov could give you pointers; though I don’t know if you and Celestino would like that?”

Yuuri forged ahead, this crazy idea seeming more and more possible. “I feel like our Alpha and Omega could push us into it really quickly next time, then 3 days off, and another week to recover. It could work. Having Yakov’s perspective could help me, though I don’t know if he’d want some sort of fee for that?”

“I’ll work it out with him,” Viktor assured him. “He’s a great coach, a bit rough around the edges though, are you sure you’d be ok with that?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I wouldn’t want it in competition per say, but just for practice for a couple of weeks? It could be ok. Plus, you’d be there to help me.”

Viktor nodded eagerly. “I would! You could stay at my place. Makka would love you! Though, she’ll have to stay with Yakov during your rut, but other than that…we could take her on walks together, I could show you around…”

“I’d love to see your home and meet Makka!” Yuuri could feel the excitement coursing through him at the prospect. Viktor’s eyes were bright and he stared into them. “So we’re doing this? We’ll share our next heat?”

Viktor bit his lip but nodded. “I’d like that, a lot. I…I don’t know what to call us, but I know I want you there.”

Yuuri quickly nodded. “I know. We can start where we’re both comfortable and go from there. The winter heat might not be something we can share as easily, but I think if we can grab something, we should take it.”

“Agreed,” Viktor said, sounding more confident.

They started walking again, fingers interlaced, when Viktor spoke again.

“Yuuri, after you finish school, will you stay in Detroit, with Celestino?”

Yuuri blinked. “Uh…I don’t know, I hadn’t thought much about it. On the one hand I like rooming with Phichit, and Celestino’s a great coach, but on the other…” He wondered how to phrase this.

“You wonder if you’ve outgrown Celestino?” Viktor said softly, looking at him with a knowing expression.

Yuuri nodded. “How did you know?”

Viktor shrugged. “Little things. I don’t think you’re there yet, but I can see you starting to reach a plateau. Just skating with me this last week, you seem to be pushing more.”

Yuuri considered that. “I think Celestino is a great coach, and he’s helped me get past a lot of my fears and built upon my strengths in ways I needed him to, but I don’t know if he’s forceful enough to push me past that. Or maybe I’m just too stubborn to listen?”

Viktor snickered into his hand. “Highly possible. You are a bit pig headed sometimes.”

Yuuri stuck his tongue out and Viktor crinkled his nose.

“Yakov could be good for you, I mean, he’s who made me the way I am. Maybe getting a week or so in his care could help you decide.”

Yuuri blinked. “You mean, after I finish school, I switch to Yakov?”

Viktor nodded. “I mean, it would be good for you as a skater.”

Yuuri blushed hard, a bit nervous to ask what was on his mind. “And where would I live in Russia?”

A small, slightly flirty smile curled on Viktor’s lips. “Well, I do have a poodle and a rather large bed. Really it’s far too big for just me.”

Yuuri really, really wanted to hide a bit right now. He could handle this side of Viktor in bed, but out of it made him really nervous sometimes.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Viktor squeezed his hand. “I was kind of thinking, we’ve been moving towards this heat together for years, maybe we could set a new goal to get to. It kind of seems like a good way for us to progress.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Ok.”

“Really?” Viktor looked surprised, yet excited.

“I mean, I want to make sure Yakov and I don’t totally butt heads, but yeah.”

Viktor’s face broke into a huge smile and he was still bouncing alongside Yuuri, totally draped over him when they got to the rink.

The rink attendant waved to them with a smile as they passed the counter, and Yuuri thought for a moment she looked like she wanted to say something. He turned towards her to ask, but she just blushed and looked away.

_Strange._

They began skating, both of them focusing on stretching their bodies and working their muscles so they’d be ready for a real practice the next day. Since there wasn’t anyone else on the ice, they focused on drills, which turned into a mini competition as they tried to complete each set before the other.

Yuuri noticed someone holding a phone up towards the rink, but he convinced himself they were just taking a selfie.

When they finished skating they both packed up. It was then that Yuuri noticed his phone. In all his eagerness for his rut he’d left it in his skating bag. How long ago was that? Was it 3 days or 5 days ago? He couldn’t recall. His battery was completely dead though.

“Vitya, do you have your phone?”

Viktor looked up. “Uh, yeah…but it’s dead. I totally forgot to plug it in before my heat. I just sort of grabbed it this morning out of habit.”

Yuuri didn’t know why he had a bad feeling, but he couldn’t shake it. He walked over to the counter. “Do you have a phone charger?” He asked the attendant. Her eyes grew a bit wide before she nodded and held up her chord. Yuuri plugged his phone in and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting a minute for enough charge so he could power up the device.

Viktor looked curiously over his shoulder. “What is it Yuuri?”

“I just have a bad feeling about something,” he muttered as he pressed the power button on his phone, inwardly cheering when the screen lit up.

“Uh, excuse me,” the attendant said a bit nervously, “aren’t you Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov?”

They’d never been recognized here before and Yuuri’s tension curled tight. He saw his Alpha stir awake in his mind, obviously prodded to awareness by Yuuri’s unease. His eyes narrowed as he listened in on Yuuri’s thoughts.

“We are,” he confirmed, softly.

She gasped and then looked at Viktor. “Is it true you’re an Omega? That you both are mates?”

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “Uh, we’re not mates!” Viktor said, holding up his hands.

Yuuri’s phone finally powered up. “Shit.”

There were dozens of calls and texts from Celestino, Phichit, and his family, not to mention some reporters from Japan he had a good enough relationship with that he’d shared his number with them for the occasional comment.

He opened his texts, grateful that Celestino must have realized what his silence meant. His texts were short and to the point.

“Someone released a video of us at the skating rink,” Yuuri muttered. He wanted to read more, look over all of this information, but his phone was suddenly ringing.

Viktor was digging into his own bag and pulling out a back-up battery charger and plugging his phone in, his eyes wide, hands shaking.

Yuuri answered his phone to hear Phichit’s concerned voice on the other end.

“Oh thank god, Yuuri! We were worried! Celestino and I were ready to come there and find you ourselves; you’ve never been so out of touch during your rut.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was…”

Phichit cut him off, “I get it, you can tell me about it later. Have you seen the news?”

“I just saw Celestino’s messages, someone posted a video of us?”

“It’s more than that, Yuuri. Viktor went into heat then, didn’t he?”

Yuuri hissed. “They caught that?”

“And the part where you floored everyone who came near him. The way you got all those Omega’s to help him.”

“I was just taking care of…”

“I know, Yuuri! You did everything right. It’s just that, now everyone knows Viktor’s an Omega! There’s all these rumors that you’re mates, and that he’s pregnant. Apparently the way he reacted only happens to mated pairs. They’re saying he might be pregnant; people are really mad, thinking he skated while pregnant.”

“What?! That’s crazy!”

“I know Yuuri! But with you and Viktor quiet for days, it’s not helping anything. Everyone’s assuming things; people who barely know you are talking to reporters. Some woman saw you buying like twenty pies and is convinced Viktor’s having pregnancy cravings.”

Yuuri wanted to scream.

“Celestino and Yakov have both released statements, but they really need you both home so they can get you both to clear things up.”

“Phichit, we can’t, we literally just got through our heat and rut. If we come home it could hurt us.”

Phichit sighed. “I know, but there are people petitioning the ISU. They’re saying Viktor shouldn’t be allowed to skate anymore.”

“WHAT?!”

“They say since he’s a mated Omega it’s too dangerous. There’s too much risk of him getting pregnant.”

Yuuri slammed his fist onto the counter making the attendant jump. “That’s bullshit!” He could sense Viktor’s anxiety, his smell quickly swirling around him and Yuuri turned. Viktor was just staring at his phone, eyes wide and mouth open.

“No, no, no, no no…” he was muttering.

“Phichit, I have to go. Tell Celestino I’ll call him soon. I need to get Viktor home.”

“Got it! Don’t worry Yuuri, Celestino and Yakov have a plan, I know it.”

“Thank Phichit.”

He hung up at looked at Viktor, pocketing his phone. “Vitya, I’m sorry. This is my…”

“It’s not your fault,” Viktor suddenly cut him off. His face had hardened and he slammed his phone and charger into his bag. He seemed confident, but Yuuri could smell differently. Viktor was terrified.

He reached for his hand, but Viktor was already walking, forcing Yuuri to jog to keep up. “Vitya, it’s ok…”

“No it's not!” Viktor snapped. “They want to revoke my credentials! And for what? Because I have a female secondary? Because I can carry a child? Why am I different from a female skater? It’s bullshit and I won’t let them do this to me! I won’t let them try and take skating from me. I won’t let them fuck with me, I won’t let…”

Tears burst out of him and he crumpled. Yuuri grabbed him, sinking them both to the ground. “I know, Vitya. I know. I will do whatever you need me to. I won’t let them take you from the ice.” Tears were coming from his own eyes. How could he let this happen?! His mate was hurting!

_Mate?_

_Fuck._

_What do I do?_

_‘I don’t know.’_

_Help me, please! I need to help Vitya, I need to protect him and I don’t know how, I don’t know what to do!_

_‘I’ve got you.’_

Suddenly his Alpha pushed forward and Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp as his control pulled away.

“I’ve got you, Omega,” his own voice said in a tone far more confident than he felt.

Viktor gasped and looked at him. “Alpha?”

Yuuri felt himself nod as he scooped Viktor up. “I’m going to get us home. You cry all you want. Let it out now. I’ll take care of you both so you can feel what you need to. Just be ready, because when we get back to the house you’ll both have to go to work. Can you do that for me, Viktor, Omega?”

Viktor looked stunned, but he nodded, curling his face into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri took control back of one finger and gently stroked it against Viktor’s back as the Alpha took them both home, carrying them both.

_You’re living up to your image._

_‘I should have been a bit larger so I could carry you both, I suppose.’_

_You seem to be doing just fine to me._ He paused before continuing. _Thank you._

_‘There is no one more important to me than you, Yuuri. Yes, I love Omega and Viktor, but you are most important to me. Right now you need to feel a lot of things, but you’re trying to take care of Viktor too. Take care of yourself first, I won’t let anything happen to our mate.’_

_But he’s not our…_

_‘Isn’t he?’_

_We haven’t…_

_‘It’s all labels, Yuuri. Think hard about it. If you had to describe him, what is he?’_

There was only one answer. _My mate._

His Alpha nodded. _‘What comes next is going to be hard, I can already tell. Gather your strength now so you’re ready when they need us to be strong.’_

_And what about you?_

His Alpha gave him a sad smile. _‘I’ll keep strong until Viktor is settled, and then I’ll cry with you. There’s no shame in tears, as long as you don’t let them keep you from protecting those who matter most.’_

Yuuri sighed, sometimes, deep within his mind he could see himself sitting beside his Alpha. It was a weird sort of out of body experience, but it was easier when his Alpha was in control. He sat beside the big wolf and leaned his forehead against the Alpha’s, his knees to his chest and his hands buried into the ruff of fur at his Alpha’s neck.  The Alpha’s black fur interwove with his own, and a pair of deep, brown eyes, so similar to his own looked mournfully into his own. Yuuri felt both of their eyes drawn to the softly crying Omega in their arms.

_We’ll protect him._

_‘Together.’_

_Even if that means we have to walk away._

_‘We’ll do what he needs.’_

_And if we’re forced to be apart, we’ll call them back to us somehow._

_‘With your skating.’_

_And with your strength._

_‘Our strength.’_

_Yeah…together._

They got back to the house and the Alpha gently set Viktor down, letting Yuuri slip back into control. Viktor’s arms were around him in a gentle hug, but Yuuri could feel it for what it was. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Viktor looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes.

It hurt.

He watched as Viktor moved, in slow motion, slowly sitting down and staring at his phone for a long moment before slowly dialing the phone. He put it on speaker, apparently too tired to even hold it to his head.

“Vitya!” Yuuri hear the voice of Yakov as he launched into a long string of Russian far beyond Yuuri’s elementary skills in the language. Viktor was listening, his voice growing more and more fierce and Yuuri suddenly saw the side of Viktor that was so rarely shown to the world. Viktor so often placed himself right on the line, appearing as someone cheerful but serious, relaxed but driven. He could understand why people thought he was a beta; but when Viktor was like this, a side of the Omega he’d only seen on rare occasions himself, he could almost believe Viktor was an Alpha. There was a strength in him that positively refused to backdown, that fought for his place in the world.

Yuuri felt himself moving forward and collapsing next to Viktor and wrapping his arms around the Omega. Viktor’s mouth fell open, Yakov’s voice droning in the background as they stared at each other.

Yuuri reached down and muted the phone so Yakov couldn’t hear. “I love you, Vitya,” he whispered.

Viktor stared at him, not blinking, seemingly at a loss for words before he slowly nodded. “Thank you, Yuuri,” he said softly before turning back to his phone and resuming his talk with Yakov. Yuuri knew it wasn’t rejection, not really, but he knew something had changed; he just hoped Viktor would come back to him soon.

The rest of the day was painful for them both. Their coaches were booking flights for them while they packed and contacted the house’s caretaker to let them know they’d be leaving early. At one point they had a conference call with Yakov and Celestino, debating whether Viktor should go to Detroit first, or go home.

Yakov had insisted it would be hard to dispel the mate rumors if they were together, while Celestino argued that it would be a problem for them to be separated so suddenly, especially for Yuuri since Alphas we so sensitive during this time. Viktor looked torn until Yuuri said, with a lot more confidence than he felt, “Whatever you want to do, Vitya. I can take it.”

Viktor had agreed then to go back to Russia directly and a part of Yuuri had sobbed inside. This would be ten times worse than his ruts last year and he knew it.

The night only grew increasingly uncomfortable from there. Viktor had completely shut down, and no matter what Yuuri did, Viktor shrugged him off. When they fell asleep, Viktor hadn’t been able to go into the room that they had spent so much of their shared heat in. He’d let Yuuri sleep with him, but he was stiff all night.

Yuuri doubted the other man slept at all.

Viktor was silent come morning, and both of them skipped breakfast, heading straight for the airport. They had a flight together to Denver, but the plane had been nearly full with the last minute booking, and they couldn’t sit beside each other.

Viktor didn’t even try to charm someone into moving for them.

They arrived in Denver. Yuuri was flying to Chicago and then to Detroit, while Viktor was flying to New York before he left for Russia.

“Viktor,” he said softly, only catching his error after the word came from his mouth. Viktor visibly winced. “I’m sorry, Vitya,” Yuuri corrected, but it was too late.

“I know, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly. “But maybe this is for the best…”

“Vitya…” He moved forward but Viktor stepped back.

“No, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered. “This was going to happen eventually. I was hoping to be retired first, but it’s happened. I need to deal with this, with me first. I can’t…I just can’t.”

“Vitya...stop. Look, I get all of this is crazy, but we can fix it.”

Viktor just shook his head. “None of this is logical, and yet I somehow always knew it would turn out this way. Did you know I have to take a pregnancy test before every competition?”

“What?!”

Viktor nodded. “Female skaters don’t have to do that. I would know, I’ve asked. It’s just me and the couple of other Junior Omega skaters. There’s no other seniors right now. There should have been, but everyone drops out. The ISU doctors know more about my body than any other skater because of all the tests I have to go through.”

All of Yuuri’s instincts were bristling. “That’s not fair.”

“But that’s how it is. They act like Omegas are equal, but there’s all these hidden hurdles and expectations that no one talks about. I have to take a pheromone panel each year too just to make sure I’m not mated or something. I know all of this sounds ridiculous, people saying that if I’m mated it’s too much of a risk, but that’s actually an official position, and as much as I’d like to believe it’s just a stupid joke, I can’t take it that way, not even for a second.”

Yuuri was stunned, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. “Do you really think they would bar you from competition?”

Viktor shrugged. “No idea, though it doesn’t really matter.”

Yuuri blinked, trying to hold back the hurt that the offhanded comment elicited in him. “Why not?”

Viktor bit his lip and looked away. They were standing in a mostly deserted hall close to Viktor’s gate (Viktor had wanted to stay out of sight); but the setting was only making the conversation more depressing.

“Remember that medical test I had?”

“The one you were worried about?” Yuuri confirmed.

Viktor nodded, continuing in a rather defeated voice. “Omegas produce a pheromone that basically lets others know we’re ‘looking’ for a mate. It shows up sometime within our first year after presentation...only mine never did.”

Yuuri frowned. “What does that mean, Vitya?”

Viktor stared at him, a pained, almost desperate look on his face.

“It means I can’t mate.”

Yuuri blinked, confusion spreading. “But mates is just a term…”

“Not to Male Omega’s it isn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“My body isn’t exactly made for children, Yuuri. I’m male. That pheromone signals that my body has completed the changes I need to make in order to get pregnant. Not having it, never having it…”

“But you’re on birth control. And children aren’t a prerequisite for mates. There are plenty of Omegas unable to have children!”

“I know, and that’s why I’m getting a new doctor. When I came up negative in my check-up after I presented they should have measured it a year later, only they forgot. They usually only test it every five or so years after that, or when you mate, which is about the same time for most people.

“They checked mine this year. It’s negative. They were shocked and looked back at my records only to find my second test was never done. I had no idea there was even a problem. My Omega says it’s no big deal but...”

Emotions were flickering rapidly on his face, so fast Yuuri couldn’t even read them.

“The specialist is supposed to find out if it’s a problem, but this is something that’s should be handled much sooner. There might not be much they can do.”

Yuuri hugged him. “It’s ok. No matter what it’s…”

“No, it’s not, Yuuri.” Viktor sounded completely defeated. “I likely will never be able to have children, or form a true bond with my mate.”

Yuuri blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the unshed tears. “That’s ok. We can still be together. I’ll come to Russia, go to the specialist with you. We can figure it out. I don’t need to be your mate, we can just be together.”

“No,” Viktor croaked. “No Yuuri. I won’t do that. I don’t want to play at mates, it’ll just make me long for what I can’t have.”

“You don’t know that yet.”

“But I do, Yuuri! You tell me you love me and I don’t say it back! My scent never changes, all it does is shimmer, like it’s trying but it can’t do it! I wanted to believe it didn’t matter, but it does! I can’t mate with you, Yuuri, and I don’t want to stand up in front of all those people and pretend I can.”

“Vitya…”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” Viktor said, face looking away. “Don’t call me that anymore…”

It was like he’d been slapped, and Yuuri felt the tears springing to his eyes. “Why? Vit…Viktor, why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?”

Viktor refused to look at him, but Yuuri could see the pain in his eyes, smell it on him. Viktor had taken his suppressants this morning, but it would take time to hide those scents, especially from him.

And one scent was so clear.

_‘He loves you, he’s just afraid.’_

_I know, I can smell it. There’s so much there, unsaid._

_‘So you can understand it now?’_

Yuuri thought about that as he let Viktor’s scent fill his mind, catching the most unusual scent. It was familiar, and yet he’d never noticed it, so caught up with the surface Viktor presented. His heart pounded as he took it in.

_Yes, I think I do._

_‘Then let him go, and I will explain everything to you.’_

_Is that a mistake though? Letting him go._

_‘I don’t know, but it’s what he wants. We promised to always give him what he wants.’_

_But I also promised to give him what he needs._

_‘I know…we’re just going to have to trust him right now.’_

“Viktor,” he whispered, reaching out and grabbing Viktor’s hand and not letting go despite the way Viktor flinched. “Look at me, Viktor, please.”

His heart was breaking but he willed himself to find some strength, the strength to hold on for a little longer for Viktor. No, for Vitya. Viktor would always be his Vitya.

Viktor slowly looked up at him, devastation clear in his eyes. He was broken, and Yuuri knew Viktor would have to be the one to put himself together again.

“Watch me, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor’s eyes widened. “I hear you, and I know you’re afraid. I know you want time to figure this all out. I’ll give you your space for as long as you need. I get it, I know you need to fight this battle on your own because you need to prove to them all who you are, but I will never abandon you. Whenever you’re sad, or lonely, look for me. Whenever you’re afraid, look to me. I may not be beside you, but I will still be there for you.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, in a broken croak, and Yuuri felt his will fail as he pulled Viktor tight to him, kissing him tenderly.

“I skate for you, Vitya,” he promised fervently, “not because you’re an Omega, not because you’re my mate,” Viktor looked ready to argue but Yuuri ignored him. “I skate for you because you are Viktor, and I will always be waiting for you.”

An announcement over the speakers called Yuuri’s flight and he pulled the Omega close once more. “Promise me, Vitya. Don’t ever take your eyes off me.”

Viktor nodded, a soft sob wrenching from his chest. “I promise.”

Yuuri smiled sadly, pulling back to look at Viktor one last time, before he slowly turned and walked away.

He couldn’t look back. His nails were biting into his skin his fists were clenched so tightly as he fought to hold back the tears, as he fought to keep from running back when he heard Viktor let out a soft sob.

_I will be waiting for you, my Vitya, my Omega, my mate._

_‘Forever.’_

_Always._

He took a deep breath and looked firmly at his Alpha.

_Now, tell me the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. (つ﹏⊂) 
> 
> I promise the pain won't last too long. Viktor needs to figure some things out, and he realistically can't move forward until he does. It was easy for him to forget all his fears while in a bubble with Yuuri, but it doesn't take much to shake him. Now he'll need to decide once and for all who he is.
> 
> There's some unusual truths for him and Yuuri to uncover. 
> 
> Oh and I don't mind giving you a little teaser by saying that for those of you who read [Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244), another familiar face will be arriving next chapter. :)
> 
> The scene where Yuuri sits with his Alpha was 100% inspired by [this gorgeous fanart by Iru](http://iruutciv.tumblr.com/image/166194044921). As soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect for so many reasons so I decided to weave it into this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Title was inspired by the [Natasha Bedingfield cover of The Scientist by Coldplay](https://youtu.be/feVyyr4pRkw?t=35s). 
> 
> Second part of the Beta world building post will come after next chapter, fyi. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I already have a lot of 'base' down for next chapter so hopefully I won't get delayed this time. Hit me up in the comments or shoot me an ask on tumblr! See you soon!


	12. I Would Take a Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood music and Chapter title inspiration: [Echo - Jason Walker](https://youtu.be/pxpLxb5jHO0). I especially like the line 'You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head'; it feels highly appropriate.
> 
> Much praise to [AlexWSparks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark) for betaing!

The ice slamming against his hip as he fell across its surface felt unusually hard and cold. It always had been, but in the few months that had passed since he’d returned to Russia its bite had increased tenfold. Viktor wished he could pretend not to know the reason why, but he wasn’t that good of a liar.

_Yuuri._

They hadn’t spoken since Denver, and Viktor felt it every day with an ache that only seemed to grow worse by the hour.

He didn’t remember the flights home; he had booked himself a first-class seat, but it was completely wasted. Aside from a cup of tea, didn’t eat or drink anything the entire way, and he’d spent most of the flight just staring out the window with his knees curled to his chest. His fully reclining seat felt like a prison rather than a luxury as it had been on his way to America just a few weeks before. All he could remember was the way Yuuri’s scent had tickled his nose, and how their fingers had curled together as they slept.

Now he just felt raw and unbound. His body that had been completely on edge the night before he left Telluride, was now drifting with a sense of nothingness that left him feeling detached from both himself and the world around him.

Whatever needs his body had, they seemed trivial compared to the devastation that was the remains of his shattered heart, and he knew it was a fate of his own making. Only his eyes reminded him that he still had a body, their gravitation force seemingly increased one hundredfold by the time the plane landed.

He’d been picked up by Yakov who took one look at him and ordered him to sleep.

He had refused.

Yakov had insisted he ate, but he merely picked at the piroshkies, remembering the way Yuuri had eaten them with deep satisfaction just days beforehand.

They’d gone first to Viktor’s doctor to confirm what Viktor already knew – he had no mate, and he wasn’t pregnant. All of his hormone levels were exactly as they had been before he left.

His pheromones were a different story, but Yakov and the doctor were betas, and everyone watching the interview wouldn’t be able to smell him so it wasn’t a problem. The stench of distressed Omega was clinging to his skin, and no amount of suppressants could hide it. He wished he could. Every Omega he’d encountered since his flight had offered him a hug, or a sad smile of encouragement.

At least Alpha’s were avoiding him, so he supposed that was a benefit, however small it may be. No Alpha wanted to be seen sidling up to an abandoned Omega who was clearly still mourning their loss. It was in bad taste.

Viktor wished he could put a sign around his neck to explain that he did it to himself.

_I don’t want them to blame Yuuri; he’s not the broken one._

After a short meeting with Viktor’s media strategist he was swept away to a press conference to try and dispel the rumors. An ISU official was there, confirming that Viktor was in good standing, and that he had not been pregnant for this, or any competition he’d ever participated in.

Viktor’s make-up artist hadn’t said anything outright, but he could tell she was working a lot harder than normal to make him look camera ready.

Despite Viktor’s despondency, the press conference had gone well and people seemed to move on. Viktor had been told that Yuuri had held a similar press conference before Viktor had even landed, stating unequivocally that he and Viktor were simply friends until some reporter had brought up the way he’d defended the Omega from the crowd.

“Seems a little extreme for ‘just a friend.’”

The look Yuuri had leveled at her would have brought down even the strongest of men, at least that’s what he’d been told by Mila, who was busy preparing for her first senior season, alongside little Yuri who was preparing for his Junior debut.

Yuri kept giving Viktor looks that made him quite sure the younger skater hated him for messing with the boy’s idol. Viktor didn’t blame him, he hated himself too.

He tried to dive into work – Yakov had Viktor and Georgi helping younger skaters with fundamentals, but Viktor was relieved of that duty within a few days after several novice skaters complained that he was scary. He felt bad about it, but there was nothing he could do to fix it, at least, not right now.

He moved his practice times after that, skating first thing in the morning and last thing at night, sometimes continuing all night long. Yuri was the only one who would practice alongside him anymore. He was feisty and would mouth off, but he seemed to know when to back off, leaving Viktor mostly in silence on many evenings.

He was the only one who could handle Viktor’s moods, even sticking around when Viktor had broken down into tears when he was offered one of his grandfather’s piroshkies. He’s looked a little stunned but had merely set aside the bag and gotten Viktor some borscht from the restaurant across the street instead.

In the weeks since his return, the ice seemed to be his only escape; it’s cold embrace allowing him to feel what he needed without censure or judgement. His late night skates with only Yakov or Yuri for company kept him sane.

He didn’t like to admit he was afraid to go home at night, to lay down in his own bed and close his eyes. He slept during the day now as much as he could, and when he absolutely needed rest during the darkest hours, he’d retreat to his couch with Makkachin and try to catch a few fitful hours of sleep.

He’d woken up on more than one occasion with one of Yuuri’s blankets pressed against his face. He thought he was sleep walking for ages until he realized Makka would bring them to him because it would quiet him down when he had nightmares.

That made him cry even more.

It was nearly August now and he needed to get his programs ready. Normally by this time his programs were set and he was already perfecting his choreography. This year he had programs, but they were far from polished, and to top it all off he was falling far more than he usually did, which is how he had ended up here, lying on the ice, wondering why even the ice was betraying him now; because not only hadn’t he talked to Yuuri since Denver, but neither had his Omega spoken to him.

She was there, oh he could see her now, glaring at him from within her fur where she was curled up, but she had refused to speak to him since the moment they left, leaving him alone with his pain, neither offering comfort or advice. Only a silent thought, a feeling so strong she didn’t even need words for him to hear it.

_Yuuri._

Thoughts of the Alpha consumed him, even now as he laid on the cold sheet, wondering if his Omega would save him if he were dying. She growled at him so he supposed she would; she wasn’t against him, she was just really, really angry.

_I had to do it. Not just for skating, not just for me. He deserves someone more whole than I am._

She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to. Her scent was all the communication she needed. She was no longer signaling distress, she’d moved on to mourning, and it didn’t matter how many times Viktor explained Yuuri wasn’t his mate, to her, they were without their mate, and that was all that mattered.

He’d taken to avoiding public places just to keep anyone outside the rink from smelling him, he just didn’t need the attention.

“Vitya!”

He looked up slowly to see Yakov sliding across the ice, balancing extraordinarily well in his shoes.

“Are you hurt? You shouldn’t do Quads when no one’s here!”

“I’m fine, Yakov,” sighed, sitting up. “Just thinking.”

“After a fall,” Yakov growled.

He couldn’t deny it.

“Vitya, about your programs…”

“I’ll get the jumps back, Yakov, I promise.”

“It’s not just the jumps, Vitya.” Viktor turned to see Yakov with more emotion in his eyes than Viktor had ever seen. Yakov’s emotions were basically rage and not rage – this was none of the above. “I want you to take a few days off.”

“Yakov that’s silly, I – “

“Your heat will be here before you know it and you still haven’t been to the doctor.”

Viktor sighed, “What good is a doctor going to do for me?”

Yakov sighed and helped him to his feet. “Vitya, you need to get yourself sorted out. You told me when you came home that it was better for you to come without Katsuki.”

“It was!”

Yakov scoffed, “And yet you lie here on the ice even though you’re practicing more than ever. You’re not sleeping and you’re barely eating. You think I don’t know? I’ve only resisted saying something until now because I believed you’d come out of it. I thought maybe skating would help you feel better, but you’re not putting any feeling into your programs other than that one...”

“I’m not using that program,” Viktor said quickly, looking away as he skated towards the barrier. He should help Yakov back, but he knew Yakov didn’t need skates to navigate the ice.

“It’s the only one that holds even a glimmer of yourself right now.”

Viktor sighed. “I know, but who I am is lost right now. That program is about longing, about calling out for someone. I can’t do it yet.”

Yakov stepped off the ice and looked at him over the barrier. “Fine, but you’re going to the doctor. She’s a specialist, not just in secondary’s, but she’s a psychologist too.” Yakov paused and looked at him, before suddenly pulling him in into a slightly awkward, but nonetheless warm hug. “Come stay with me for a few days, Vitya. Or we can go to Lilia’s. You can’t be alone right now. Let us take care of you.”

Viktor thought he’d cried every tear possible every night when he tried to sleep for the past two months, but in that moment a dam of emotions burst forward and he found himself clinging to Yakov’s coat, huge sobs heaving out of his chest. Yakov pulled him off the ice, letting Viktor collapse into him and simply cry. They stayed there a long time, Yakov’s hand gentle on the back of his head.

“Will you come, Vitya?”

Viktor nodded. “Can we go to Lilia’s?”

Yakov nodded, and Viktor could feel him digging in his pocket for his phone, texting Lilia no doubt.

He and Makka moved into Lilia’s that afternoon.

It wasn’t his first time living here; Lilia usually had some of Yakov’s most promising students live with her for a time for intense training, but since their divorce she wasn’t around as much. Viktor wondered if he was the last.

None of it seemed to matter though when he suddenly found himself cradled in the older woman’s arms. Lilia was stern, but she’d always had a soft spot for Viktor, and he knew it.

“You will train with me,” she said fiercely. He nodded against her shoulder. She leaned back and looked him in the eye and nodded. “Good, first you eat; then, we’re going to the salon.”

“Huh? What?”

“You’re hurting; you need to take care of yourself. Your hair is beautiful Vitya, but you haven’t been caring for it since you got home. You need a trim, you’ll feel better when you do. Start with the small things and go from there.”

Viktor looked down at the ends of his ponytail – she wasn’t wrong. There were split ends and his signature hair no longer shined like it normally did.

“Yakov will be by tonight after practice, but you will work in the studio with me for a few days. You’ll see the doctor tomorrow too. I’ll take you.”

Viktor blinked up at her. “You don’t have to do that, Lilia, I can drive myself.”

“Can you promise me you’ll actually go?” She was glaring at him hard and Viktor felt his Omega snort in amusement. She hadn’t really met Lilia before, but apparently, she liked her.

“Probably not,” he admitted.

She nodded curtly, as if the matter was settled, and Viktor supposed it was.

 

* * *

 

When Lilia dropped him off at the medical center the next day, Viktor found himself standing outside simply staring at the doors for far longer than needed. He really wished Yuuri was with him; Yuuri was always stronger.

He took a deep breath, shivering as a breeze tickled his neck, making the now short hairs on his head ruffle in an unfamiliar way. He wondered what Yuuri would think of his haircut. Yuuri had always liked his long hair, but as the stylist had been running her fingers through it the night before, all he could think of was how it had felt when Yuuri had grasped it and pulled. He didn’t want anyone else touching it that way ever again.

Yuuri could say he would wait, but Viktor knew the truth – he wasn’t an Omega worth waiting for. He’d leave that memory for Yuuri and Yuuri alone. So he cut his hair and then cried about it all night long. It wasn’t the hair (he’d been wanting a change for ages), it was the finality – like he was cutting off the possibility of Yuuri ever running his fingers through it again.

“Are you going to come in, or should we just do this out here?” A voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to spot a woman who must have been the doctor. She was tall and rather sharp looking (if he didn’t know better he’d peg her for a relative of Lilia’s), wearing a white jacket and a rather amused expression on her face. “Lilia message me when you arrived, and I’ve been watching you stand here ever since.”

“Sorry,” Viktor blushed.

She waved him off. “It’s alright. Based on what Yakov’s told me and my own research, you’ve had a tough time of it. Come inside and let’s see if we can’t fix some of that worry.”

Viktor couldn’t help but look at her. “You can fix me?”

She quirked an eyebrow. “You think you’re broken?”

“I mean…aren’t I?”

She sighed. “Come in.”

Viktor followed her inside. He realized he didn’t know her name when he spotted a placard on the doorway that read ‘Dr. Petrov,’ which answered the question before he could even ask.

“Have a seat,” said as she motioned to the couch, and to his surprise, kicked off her shoes. “Get comfortable; there’s no sense in keeping up a barrier between us. You’re here because you’re lost and confused, and I can help you find your way again and reconnect with your Omega.”

Viktor gasped. “How did you know…?”

“What? That you’re not speaking to her? Easy, your scent.”

“Seriously?” Viktor had never heard of such a thing.

Dr. Petrov smiled. “Like I said. Get comfortable, Viktor. We have a lot to discuss.”

Viktor removed his shoes and shrugged off his coat, curling his legs up on the sofa as Dr. Petrov rummaged behind her desk, producing a cup of tea and a plastic bag. Viktor took the tea gratefully and looked at the bag in curiosity, only to gasp when he saw Yuuri’s blanket inside, or at least, one of them. He’d lost count of how many he had now.

“Yakov dropped that off yesterday. He told me you’ve been struggling so I asked him to bring something that might comfort you for our session. I doubt he knew what it really was.”

Viktor couldn’t help but cling the fabric close to his chest as he sniffed the air. The scent of Yuuri filled his mind, but nothing more. “You’re not an Omega.”

“Nor am I an Alpha,” she said with a coy smile.

Viktor blinked at her. “Beta? But you can smell me? You can smell Yuuri on this blanket.”

“I can, and I must say, you have a very loving Alpha.”

“Had.” Viktor corrected quickly; he really shouldn’t be clinging to this blanket so hard.

“Hmm,” she muttered, “you say that, but everything about you says otherwise. You cling to his scent, cut your hair on a whim, and apparently aren’t sleeping or eating; meanwhile your Omega is furious at you and deep in mourning. Seems like neither of you have, or are interested in, letting go.”

Viktor pulled the blanket closer. “I need to though, for Yuuri.”

She studied him thoughtfully. “I researched you quite a bit. Especially after all of that mess earlier this summer it was easy to connect the dots. You really should have come to me sooner; it seems you’ve been torturing yourself rather needlessly.”

Viktor looked up at her, not daring to hope. “Have I?”

She smiled and pulled out a folder. “Ignoring all the tricky questions and deeper implications, just a cursory look at your records tells me all of your previous doctor’s worry about your pheromones is unnecessary. MRIs show your reproductive system is fully functioning, your heats appear completely normal, and your mating hormones are just fine. They’re just not seeking.”

Viktor stared at her. In a single sentence she’d just settled his every fear. “You can tell all that? And what do you mean seeking?”

“Your doctor is a very good physician for 90% of Omegas, but you’re an edge case, so he likely confused your ‘normal’ for something worrisome. I, on the other hand, deal almost solely with edge cases like you, and I can tell you from my experience, you’re just fine physically. As to your other question – have you ever wanted a mate, other than your Alpha, that is?”

He shook his head immediately “I don’t even know if I want Yuuri sometimes. I mean, I want him by my side, but mates…it has a lot of implications.”

“Most of which are based around typical societal norms about Omegas which undoubtedly make you uncomfortable.” She spoke with a certainty that gave Viktor pause.

“You’ve seen this before?” He asked, hope starting to beat alongside his heart.

“Of course.”

Viktor stared at her. “What does it mean?! Why am I so different?” Why hadn’t he trusted Yuuri, brought the Alpha with him?

_‘Because you were scared.’_

He sat stunned and the doctor stared at him curiously as tears started to leak from his eyes.

_You’re back!_

_‘I never left.’_

_But you wouldn’t speak to me!_

_‘I was mad.’_

“Your Omega must be very young,” Dr. Petrov said knowingly, watching him with keen interest.

Viktor shrugged. “She hasn’t spoke to me since I left Yuuri.”

“That must have been hard. Would you mind if I talked to her?”

Viktor shrugged, he didn’t mind but really it was up to his Omega whether she— “Hi!”

Viktor inwardly glared at his Omega.

_Go ahead, act like I’m not here._

_‘Oh shove off, I’m still mad at you.’_

“Hello Omega. I take it you’ve been quite upset with Viktor here?”

“He’s an idiot.” It was very strange hearing his own voice insulting him, though he didn’t necessarily disagree with her.

“How so?” The doctor asked gently.

“He is in love with Yuuri! It took him years to finally admit it to himself, and then one little bump in the road and he freaks out.” She grew quiet for a second, clenching her (their) fingers together nervously. “I think some of that is my fault.”

“Oh?” The doctor asked, though she had a knowing smile on her lips that Viktor was sure his Omega didn’t notice. Viktor just sat back feeling impressed. Yes, he needed to talk his feelings out, but he’d never once thought about therapy for his Omega. She was clearly hurting too.

The Omega looked questioning at the doctor. “You’re a Beta?”

“Yes.”

“A _real_ Beta?”

_What do you mean by a real Beta?_

_‘You’ll see.’_

The doctor smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. “Hello Omega. Or would you prefer I call you something else?”

“Hmm,” the Omega tapped her finger to her chin and Viktor was torn between amusement at how his Omega had picked up his mannerisms, and shock at the Beta speaking.

“I suppose Omega is fine for now. It’ll be confusing otherwise.”

The doctor smiled indulgently. “Alright then. Now why do you think some of this is your fault? You seem to be a very strong, if a little young.”

His Omega scowled a bit; Viktor was getting the impression that other secondaries tended to treat her as a child and she was just about sick of it.

_‘They’re not wrong, sort of. I’m just as grown as you, but compared to most of them I’m young.’_

_You are? Why?_

_‘Later. Let me explain other things first.’_

“I think I confuse him,” his Omega said softly. “I don’t think I’m a very good partner. Alpha was telling me he gives Yuuri clues so he can sort through complicated things himself, but I never do that. I just tease Viktor and leave him to deal with all of our emotions on his own. I just didn’t understand so many things, but when we’re with Alpha it makes perfect sense! All that wrongness, he helped me understand, and I was just getting comfortable, and then Viktor takes me away. It made me mad.”

Viktor‘s mouth popped open, only to be surprised when his actually mouth opened, his Omega quickly giving up control as she curled up into a ball, face buried under her tail in embarrassment.

“What does she mean?” he asked softly.

Dr. Petrov smiled at him, her eyes glinting slightly with excitement. “I must admit, I had a feeling you’d be interesting, but you seem to be exceeding my expectations.”

“I live to surprise,” Viktor mumbled. “Now please, explain all this to me, slowly.”

She nodded. “Let’s start with the basics. You obviously know about the secondary genders. Most Alphas, Omegas and Betas all fit pretty close to the standard, but there’s a few exceptions.”

“Like me,” Viktor said softly.

“And me, and most likely your Alpha. Based on that video he seems unusually strong.”

“When I first met him he’d only been presented for 3 weeks and took on a whole room of bigger Alpha’s to protect me. He also presented early, he was only 14.”

“Fascinating.” Dr. Petrov was scrawling down some notes. “You really will need to bring him sometime.” Viktor didn’t feel like arguing semantics. “The problem with the standard presentation model is it is too narrow, and excludes those like us. So to better understand it, we start with the basics. What gender is your secondary?”

“Female,” Viktor said without pause. “That’s why she’s Omega, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Dr. Petrov said with a smile. “And Yuuri’s is male, correct?” Viktor nodded and she continued. “Mine on the other hand is agendered.”

“Huh?”

“My secondary has no gender. Most Betas have no idea what their secondary is because they have no interaction with it, however, we’ve seen several cases of very old Betas gaining the ability to communicate with their secondaries, and so far they’ve all been Male and Female.

“Agendered secondaries like mine are incredibly rare, that’s why it’s not widely known. Those like me call ourselves True Betas because of it. Our secondaries aren’t some barely there voice like lots of weaker Alphas and Omegas have, but full-fledged, powerful entities, as present as yours. The only difference is ours have no gender.”

“So you don’t have a heat?” Viktor asked curiously.

She nodded. “We don’t have a scent either, yet we can smell more clearly than any Alpha. They say only Omega’s can smell Mother, but we True Betas can too.”

“Yuuri said I smelled like Mother once…”

The doctor’s pen was scribbling furiously. “Was this when you first met?”

Viktor nodded and looked at her curiously. “Could that be part of…me?”

“Most likely. It’s rare for Omega’s to produce it so there just isn’t much known about it, even by people like me.” She set down her pen. “I mention this because True Betas can smell a much broader range of scents, many of us gravitate to this type of field simply because we’re always receiving vast amounts of information from the world around us, and we are trying to make sense of it.

“It’s this talent that has caused us to question our definitions of secondary genders. Most ordinary Betas actually have a scent that leans one way or the other, it’s just so faint even most Alpha’s can’t sense it.”

Viktor nodded. “I read about that once, they say Betas are just under-presented, right?”

“For most Betas, yes. Their secondaries just aren’t strong enough to push through and connect with their primary. But True Betas are fully presented, and as far as I can tell, it’s our job to support the True Alphas.”

Viktor blinked. “True Alphas? What does that mean? And what do you mean, job?”

The doctor beamed at him, looking excited. “You’ll have to forgive me that I don’t know the why, but from the moment my Beta presented they’ve been telling me to keep an eye out for True Alphas. Sometimes I just feel drawn towards someone, whether through friendship or professional interest. Much as I was drawn to you.”

Viktor stared at her. “But I’m an Omega.”

Dr. Petrov quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you?”

His Omega was sitting up, thumping her tail excitedly much as Makka did whenever he said the word ‘walk’.

_Alpha?_

_‘Ask her!’_

“Are you saying I’m an Alpha?”

Dr. Petrov nodded. “I know it’s confusing, but try and throw away everything you’ve been told about Alphas and Omegas and just think about it. What reasons do you have to be an Omega?”

“My secondary is female and…” And that was it. He wasn’t mate obsessed like most Omegas, he was more assertive and while he certainly didn’t mind a nice snuggle session, he tended to prefer his solitude. Most Omegas had roommates because they couldn’t stand so much time spent alone.

There were countless other differences, just tiny ways he’d never quite fit in with Omegas.

But if he thought about Alphas… “I’ve never wanted children,” he said in a rush and the doctor smiled at him.

“It’s unsurprising, really. You certainly are capable of it, but after being shoved in an ill-fitting box for so long it would probably be something you’d be resistant too. Is that why you broke this off with your Alpha?”

Viktor nodded. “I told him it was because I couldn’t mate or have any, but I just didn’t want to admit I didn’t want any. I’d rather be a coach and help other people’s kids grow up. That whole ‘it takes a village’ thing. I’d rather be the village and not the parent.”

“Do you think your Alpha would reject you for saying you don’t want children?”

Viktor chewed on his bottom lip. “No…but he shouldn’t have to choose. He deserves to have kids if he wants them.”

_‘Baka.’_

_Have you been watching anime while I’m asleep again?_

_‘I miss Yuuri’s accent.’_

Viktor felt a lump form in his throat.

_Me too._

Dr. Petrov was watching him with a knowing look, not saying anything. Viktor sighed. “I suppose I should have left that up to him, but I was just…scared.”

She nodded. “It’s obvious we have a lot of work to do together long-term towards helping you accept yourself, but do you feel at least a bit better knowing what you know now?”

Viktor nodded. “But if the gender of my secondary doesn’t determine what I am, then what does?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” she said with a sigh. “There are hormone markers, and I can smell that while your secondary is female, that you’re Alpha, but I can’t explain the whys. My Beta won’t tell me; they seem to have a code about letting us figure these things out on our own. I had hoped your Omega would help us but –“

“Sorry,” Viktor’s Omega pushed forward. “Though I’m impressed you know what I am! I can’t tell you the whys either though – Alpha said Yuuri was close to understanding it though, so he might know! That’s part of why I was so mad at Viktor, because Yuuri figured out what I am just as we were leaving! If Viktor had stayed Yuuri could have helped him.”

Viktor pushed forward, thoughts weren’t enough. “Wait, what do you mean?”

He felt his Omega push back, turning his mouth into a tug-of-war. “When he was saying goodbye. Betas can naturally detect my Alpha scent, but the only Alpha that can tell is our mate. It takes time for them to understand our scent, and right as he was leaving us he figured it out. Alpha told me!”

“So he knows I’m Alpha? Doesn’t that just mean he rejected me?”

His own head shook vigorously. “That’s why he left! Remember, he told you to watch him, and that he’d always be there for us? He was treating us like an Alpha then; giving us space to find ourselves.”

Viktor blinked back and looked at the doctor. “Can I still mate with Yuuri even if I’m Alpha?”

Her hand was twitching towards her pen again. “Of course. Mates is a bond between you, your secondaries and each other. As long as all parties involved agree to it there’s nothing stopping you. The whole idea of pheromones playing a role is a bit outdated – it doesn’t take into account someone like you who found his mate less than a year after he presented. Your body developed just fine, but your heart and your other half found their match so of course your results would be different than normal. There was no need for you to produce that chemical because you weren’t searching anymore.”

“But I didn’t know that!”

The doctor laughed softly. “Of course, you didn’t, but did you need to?”

No, he didn’t. He’d kept Yuuri close ever since then, no labels required. “I really screwed up, didn’t I?”

_‘Yep.’_

“Maybe, but what’s done is done. What will you do now?”

Viktor furrowed his brow. “On the one hand I want to run to Yuuri, but on the other…”

“Yes?” she asked, not unkindly.

“I don’t think I’m ready yet. This is a lot to take in, and I think I need some time to come to terms with myself before I go back.

“I want to prove them all wrong, all those people who made me think there was something wrong with me, or other Omegas. I know I’m different, but no one else knows that. I want to make them think twice.” He paused, squirming a bit. “I want to be with Yuuri, but if I go back now, I think I’ll chicken out. It’d be so easy just to sink into being with him; and…and I don’t think I’m ready to tell him how I feel.”

He blushed fully expecting his Omega to call him a coward, but instead she just watched him, before slowly approaching him in his mind and wrapping herself around him. He could feel her surrounding him.

_‘It’s ok to be afraid.’_

_You’re not mad?_

She shrugged. _‘I’m not happy, but if you need time, then ok.’_

_It might take a while – this is all just a lot._

She sighed. _‘Yeah, I know. Just promise me you won’t ignore Yuuri if he needs us?’_

_I promise. I’ll send him a birthday gift, too._

_‘Good. Make it a good one because you’re going to have to apologize to him lots for hurting him this way. Even if I warned him it was coming he still is probably feeling really terrible.’_

_Wait, you warned him?_

_‘Oh yeah, during your heat last year. I talked to him. I had a feeling something like this would happen eventually, so I asked him not to give up on us. I think that’s why he’s giving us this space while we figure our stuff out.’_

_I’m not thrilled you did that but thanks. I don’t want him to think I don’t love him…though I guess I sort of screwed that up on my own, huh?_

_‘Yup, but I guess I’ll forgive you so we can focus on getting ourselves right.”_

_Thanks…I missed you._

_‘Same, I missed teasing you.’_

_I hate you._

She winked.

“I take it you both made up?” Dr. Petrov asked with a small grin on her face. Viktor nodded and she nodded. “Good. Now about your upcoming season. I think it’s clear you’re going to have a lot to work through. We’ve pretty much just shaken up your entire worldview, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Viktor said with a smirk. “Right now it feels like a relief, but I know there’s a lot of implications to this that will take some getting used to.”

“Indeed, not to mention you’re going to have to forgive yourself for your mistakes and deal with all the pressure that your outing is sure to bring up.”

Viktor frowned. “You’re right. I kind of forgot about all that now that I’m in a bubble, but I’m sure they’ll be at least some fall out once the season starts.”

“Which is why I think it’s important you have a good support system,” she said with an excited grin. “I want you to keep living with Yakov and Lilia for the time being. Lilia said she’s going to be training you so keep up with that. Talk to her about what you want to achieve and have her focus on that.”

“I’ve already talked to Yakov and as long as you’re alright with it I’d like to travel with you to all your events as your personal doctor. I’ve already gotten ISU credentials.”

Viktor tilted his head. “Uh, I mean, that’s fine, but why?”

“Well, while your drug screening has to be done by an impartial doctor, there is no such rule about your pregnancy screening. If I come then I’ll be able to handle that for you, and personally, I see no reason to do more than ask, ‘have you made up with Yuuri yet?’”

“Wait, so I won’t have to do the screenings anymore?!” Viktor sat up straighter; it felt like he was gaining back some sort of dignity with just those words.

“Well, I would like to do one today since you did share your last heat with Yuuri, but I don’t feel we’ll need to do anymore after this until you tell me otherwise, don’t you?”

Viktor nodded excitedly. “Thank you! I don’t mind doing one today, I mean, I know I’m not but still…” He did have a _lot_ of sex with Yuuri and his last check had been too soon after his heat for any results to show up. He was sure his birth control had been more than up to the task, but if there was even the slightest chance he was pregnant with Yuuri’s baby, he needed to be sure. He might not want to ever be a father, but that didn’t mean he would let Yuuri’s baby come to harm.

Dr. Petrov nodded. “One last thing Viktor; I have a feeling your next heat will be very hard. I think you might want to go to an Omega house for it, you’ll need that support. You might have resolved a lot of issues today, but once your heat hits your Omega’s feelings of being abandoned are sure to pop back up. It’s a chemical thing so she won’t be able to help it.”

Viktor nodded. “Ok, I will.”

“Excellent. Let’s do a quick blood test and then you’ll be on your way. I’ll stop by the rink every week to chat with you but you can call me anytime. Also, if you have any injuries, you can come to me. I’m your personal doctor from here on out.”

Viktor sniffed, suddenly a bit overwhelmed. For so long he’d been tossed around to so many doctors, to have someone dedicated to him. “Why are you doing all this?” He asked in a small voice.

“Well,” she smiled, “I admit, my motives are a bit selfish. You will be important for my research after all; but more importantly, I get the feeling my Beta and your Omega are actually meant to be very good friends. I feel drawn to you Viktor, so I want to be there to support you, and Yuuri too, if you both need it.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile, as for the first time in months, he felt a real sense of hope. “Can I ask one more question?”

“Of course.”

“What does your Beta look like?”

Her eyes twinkled as she replied with a knowing smile. “A brown poodle.”

 

Viktor entered the rink a few hours later after walking there from Dr. Petrov’s office. He could have called Lilia for a ride, but he needed some time to process all he’d found out.

_What does it mean when she says I’m an Alpha?_

_‘My gender is what determines your biological aspects, like being able to carry children, but it doesn’t do much besides that. I’m not exactly sure how the mistaken definitions came about, but my best guess is the first few people who presented just happened to be a Male Alpha and Female Omega; so they just assumed that’s how it was. It’s not that simple though. Who and what I am is a lot more than my gender, just like who you are is more than your gender or mine._

_‘Alpha isn’t about being male, it’s about moving the pack forward. Sort of like a leader, I guess. They’re someone who inspires people. You and Yuuri do that through skating. Omega’s on the other hand tend to like background roles. They’re important of course, they just aren’t as out in the open with who they are as Alphas.’_

_So it’s a mental thing for you?_

She hummed. _‘More than that. There’s something wired within both of us that leads us down this path. I actually think all those under-presented Betas are just Alpha and Omegas whose goals are different. Like the primary isn’t ready to be an Alpha.’_

_So both of us have to be in sync for us to present Alpha or Omega?_

She nodded. _‘And the closer we are to that, the stronger we are. It’s not a bunch of checkboxes, it’s more like a scale. Most Alphas are pretty low, barely on the same page with their lives.’_

_And Betas? The real ones, I mean._

_‘Hmm, well. I don’t want to say their job is to support Alphas, that sounds like they serve us. It’s more like they’re our trusted companion. A best friend? They basically forgo all the weird dynamics, so they can help us reach our goals. Their joint goal is to see us succeed in ours. They have their own goals, lives, desires, but we are important enough to them that they willingly give up a part of themselves to help us.’_

_Wait so...Dr. Petrov could be an Alpha or something, but she and her Beta chose to give it up?_

_‘Sort of? It’s not a conscious decision, and one that was made long before she was alive. It’s literally built into her DNA to seek out others and help them. But you heard her, she’s gaining research that she wants which will help her gain greater influence in the academic world. She supports our goals while pursuing her own. That’s a Beta.’_

Viktor nodded, rolling this all over in his head. _So, what is our goal then?_

_‘You tell me? What is it you want to do?’_

Viktor didn’t have an answer to that.

_‘You can take your time figuring that out. Beta will help us find it and achieve it. They’ve been working hard all this time to prepare for us.’_

_Does Yuuri have a Beta too?_

She nodded excitedly.

_Who is it?_

_‘Not telling! You have to figure it out.’_

Viktor pondered that but came up blank. It was too hard to focus on anything other than his own feelings right now.

_I need to rework my programs, they need to be about me._

She nodded excitedly, making a noise of agreement.

_‘One more thing.’_

_What’s that?_

_‘Yuuri’s rut will be soon. We might be apart, but I know they’ll still be in sync with us. We need to prepare for ours quickly, but I’d also like to send Yuuri something, so he knows he did the right thing. I know you can’t really connect back with him, but I’d like to do something ease his anxiety before his rut.’_

Viktor sighed, he wasn’t really ready to contact Yuuri. Well, he was, but he knew if he did he’d probably just up and quit skating. He had things to do and he wasn’t a healthy enough person yet to be able to handle being Yuuri’s mate and standing up for himself. He wasn’t that strong; at least not yet.

_‘You’ll get there. I’ll help.’_

_Thanks. How long do I have?_

_‘Hmm, a few days.’_

_Ok._

He walked into Yakov’s office and sat down before his coach even had time to acknowledge him.

“I need new programs, Yakov.”

“Hmm.” His coach looked at him, a rather pleased smile crossing over his lips. “I suppose we do. Do you want me to make them?”

“Please. I’m going to be going into heat soon, and the doctor warned me it will be harder than usual, emotionally. I want a program that will let me say ‘I am here’, but I know I probably won’t have the strength to do that myself just yet. I was hoping you could make me something for now and once I’m ready, I can modify it.”

Yakov nodded. “It’ll be a winning set of programs, but you’re right, you’ll need to put your touch on it for it to be at your normal level.”

“I want to focus on working with Lilia until after my heat, then I’ll come back to the ice. My head needs to be straight or I’ll just hurt myself.”

“I’ll start giving Lilia choreography for you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Yakov,” Viktor said softly. “I know I’ve been a handful these past few months.”

Yakov smirked a bit. “You act like that’s something new.”

And for the first time in so many months, Viktor laughed.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Viktor was checked into the Omega retreat, a strange feeling of wrongness settling over him, like he didn’t belong. He’d been here many times and it had always been a place of comfort for him, but with his new-found knowledge he suddenly felt he was somehow intruding.

_‘You’re fine. They don’t care about my identity, only my gender. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to hurt any of them, are you?’_

_Of course not! I would never do that!_

_‘Then stop worrying. That’s the only reason places like this exist; it’s to keep us safe when we’re vulnerable. You’re vulnerable right now so let them protect you in place of Alpha.’_

He sighed, catching himself doing some mental math, wondering if he could make it to Detroit in time.

_‘Not a chance. You’re cutting it close as is.’_

_I miss him. This is going to be lonely._

_‘…Yeah.’_

They followed one of the Omegas past the large group room where a dozen other Omegas were all relaxing together in their preheat. The retreat would need far too many staff members to care for every Omega during their whole heat and comfort period, so most visiting Omegas stayed in this open room together until it was time. Then the staff would take them into a private room and look after them.

Viktor was an exception. He could have a room with two Omega staff members the entire time if he wanted; only for once, he didn’t want to be alone.

“Is it alright if I spend some time in the group room?” he asked the male Omega who was helping him settle into his room. “I have an Alpha, but we’re separated for a time and I’m afraid I’ll be lonely.”

The man nodded, smiling kindly. It was likely he knew who Viktor was, but he had a strict contract to protect Viktor and his secrets. “I’ll be here when you’re ready. Would you like me to set out your things for you?”

Viktor shook his head. He’d only brought a small gym bag with a change of clothes and the toys Yuuri had bought for him last year…well, Chris had bought them, but Yuuri had delivered them. He carefully pulled them out of his bag and stashed them on the bed by the pillows, before dropping one of Yuuri’s blankets over them. “Please don’t let anyone touch those,” he said softly.

The Omega nodded. “Of course.” He settled on the other end of the bed, far away from Viktor’s things, gently scenting the bed with his soft comfort scent. It was nice, but it did nothing to help settle Viktor’s heart.

He changed into a pair of sweats (provided by the retreat) and padded down the hall to the main room. He looked at the large pile of cushions where all the Omegas sat snuggling, many napping quietly. He shivered with worry.

_I should go back._

“You can sit here,” a girl with a soft voice called to him quietly. She was patting an empty squash of pillows off to the side. Viktor bit his lip but carefully stepped over and sank down into the cushions. It was pretty comfortable.

“Did you lose your mate?” the girl asked softly. Several other Omega’s were watching him; they were curious, but not overly so.

He sighed. “Sort of. I had some…personal issues, and I pushed him away.”

“Surely he wouldn’t accept that?” another asked.

Viktor laughed softly. “Well, he hasn’t, not really. He told me he’s waiting for me, but he respects me and knows I need some time to myself to get everything settled. I was just an idiot and ran away right after my last heat, so we didn’t even get enough time to part properly. I have a feeling this isn’t going to be a fun heat.”

Some of the others grimaced, and soon he found himself surrounded by gentle hugs. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he sank into them all.

_‘You see. They’ll never reject you. You’re one of them. Don’t forget that not all of them are actually Omegas.’_

_They aren’t?_

_‘Nope. Think of it like a wolf pack. There’s more than just Alpha, Beta and Omega – there’s lots of in-between, we just don’t have much of a name for them other than pack. Remember that scale I was telling you about? Most people belong somewhere in the middle of that scale which makes them pack._

_‘This isn’t really an Omega retreat, it’s a…well I really don’t have a word for it. I’d call you mothers, but your biology means more people than just Omegas can be mothers.’_

_We can still just use Omegas for now. Like you said earlier, it’s easier._

_‘Yeah. Maybe I should tell Beta to help the doctor come up with better names. This all is too confusing.’_

_You’re telling me._ He paused for a moment. _I miss Yuuri._

She looked desperately sad and she whispered back, _‘Me too.’_

He let himself relax into the arms of the other Omegas, giving into his tears, letting them protect and comfort him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Don’t you worry, sweetie,” an older woman who he gentle stroking his hair whispered back. “You’re young, and it sounds like your Alpha loves you; you’ll get him back soon, won’t you?”

Viktor nodded, though he couldn’t help but sniffle. He probably looked a little pathetic.

“Well then you’ll be just fine,” she said with a smile. “Remember how you feel now though, so you never take for granted what you have once you get him back.”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

_I won’t let myself._

He felt like shit when he left the Omega retreat and settled into to Lilia’s car two days later. It had been the worst heat he’d ever experienced, and right then all he wanted to do was curl up and cry, even though that was largely all he’d been doing for the past day. His orgasms had been unsatisfying reminders of the hollowness in spending this time apart from Yuuri. How much more complete he felt when he could share the experience with his mate.

Lilia watched him out of the corner of her eye but said nothing as he wrapped himself in Yuuri’s blanket, eyes red rimmed. The drive was short and Viktor soon found himself walking down the hall to his room, a concerned Makka by his side.

“Vitya,” Lilia said softly from behind him.

“I’ll be ok, Lilia,” he whispered back. “It was just really hard.”

She nodded. “What can I do to help? Do you need me to call your doctor?”

Viktor sighed but nodded. “Please; and would you leave the studio open tonight? I might need to work through some things.”

“Of course,” she whispered, hurrying off down the hall. He heard her speaking quietly into the phone and he let out a long sigh before entering his room and settling into his bed, gratefully curling against Makka as the dog laid beside him.

“I’ve made a real mess of things, Makka.”

Makka licked his face and he realized he was crying again. He buried his face in Makka’s fur and whispered. “I’ll introduce you to Yuuri someday, Makka. I promise.”

The dog woofed softly, laying her head on top of his as he slowly drifted off into a fitful sort of rest.

When he missed dinner Yakov came to see him, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. “What happened, Vitya?”

And Viktor understood, Yakov was asking about more than just this heat. Viktor had come back from Colorado a wreck, and while it first it may have just seemed to be a result of the leaked video, it was clear now to anyone paying attention that it was far more.

“It’s all my fault, Yakov.” Viktor whimpered into Makka’s fur. “I pushed him away. We were so close…I actually asked him if he’d train here after he finished school, and then everything happened and I got so scared.”

Yakov looked at him, eyes growing soft. “I didn’t know what to think about all this at first, but whatever worries I had were settled last year. As far as I can tell he’d do anything for you.”

Viktor nodded. “Being without him this time…it felt so wrong.”

“So why don’t you call him, fix things?”

Viktor shook his head. “If I do that there’ll be nothing stopping me from…Yakov, I’d end up quitting skating. I’d just go to him and hide from all this garbage.”

Yakov looked stern. “That doesn’t sound like you are all.”

“I know. That’s why I need to get stronger. I need to stand on my own and accept who I am, but it’s just so hard.”

Yakov sighed and looked towards the ceiling. “Your feelings for that boy have always been stronger than you let on, Viktor.”

Viktor couldn’t deny it, not now.

“Everything you’ve been skating so far, it’s been for him, hasn’t it?”

Viktor nodded, unable to deny it. “That’s why I needed you to make my programs. All I can think about is him, like I’m trying to say something, but I don’t know where to start.”

Yakov nodded, “You want something, but you don’t know what that is yet. All summer you’ve been skating programs that just speak of heartbreak, but they are confused and painful. They speak of regret and abandonment, yet they offer no solution, they just scream, rather than plead.”

Yakov was right, and Viktor knew it.

“Your programs this year will be about acceptance of yourself. Your strengths and your flaws. You’ll focus on that for competition. However, in the background, when you have extra time or you can’t sleep, I want you to start working on next year’s programs – specifically focus on what you want to say.”

Viktor looked up, “Even if what I need to say is ‘I’m sorry?’”

Yakov sighed in a weary sort of way. “No matter what words you need, I’ll help you find them, Vitya. Let us help you find yourself this season, and hopefully by this time next year you’ll know what you want from him.

“Just remember, you can never love him fully until you love yourself.”

Viktor nodded, knowing Yakov’s words were true.

“You’ve always hated part of yourself for being different. You don’t fit in and that’s hard, but until you embrace that and learn to love it you’ll never be able to let anyone in, whether it’s Katuski or someone else.”

Viktor took a deep breath and looked up into his coach’s eyes, “Will you help me, Yakov? Please?”

Yakov smiled and nodded. “Would you like to see your program?” He pulled a notepad from his pocket and Viktor nodded, happy to get to work.

_I’m coming Yuuri. I promise._

 

* * *

 

His rut would be here soon, within the day, Yuuri was sure; he could feel a certain itching in his skin.

_This is going to suck._

_‘Perhaps.’_

_Really? You’re going to lie to me about this?_

His Alpha smiled sadly. _‘I suppose not.’_

Yuuri opened the door to his apartment, setting his keys down in the bowl by the door as he slipped off his jacket.

“Yuuri! Is that you?” Phichit called down the hall.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said, unable to keep the sadness completely from his voice.

“There’s a package for you!”

“Huh?” He looked down and saw that Phichit was right. The box was sitting on the table near the key bowl. He picked it up curiously, his eyes suddenly going wide with a mixture of hope, anticipation and dread. There was Cyrillic all over the label alongside Viktor’s neat handwriting which spelled out his name. “Vitya…”

He dashed back to his room, hearing Phichit question after him as he sprinted past. He tore into the box, needing to see, yet dreading it all the same.

_What if he’s rejecting me? Sending back all my things I’ve sent over the years?_

_‘There is no way all that would fit in this box.’_

_Oh, yeah, you’re right._

He carefully pulled back the flaps and looked inside. It was a blanket, wrapped in plastic, just like all the ones Viktor had sent before. Yuuri didn’t even notice the tears rolling down his face as he pulled it out and buried his face into it sinking down onto the bed.

It was so complex, all the things she was telling them, Viktor’s Omega…or whatever he should call her. Alpha Maybe? He could smell it now.

_‘Viktor’s figured it out.’_

_Thank goodness._

Yuuri smiled, teasing out the scents. There was the knowledge and acceptance of what she was, but there was so much more. Longing, missing, and a plea for forgiveness, but most importantly there was one overpowering note.

_Love._

He cried, tears and sobs of relief trailing down his face as he clung to the blanket. “Vitya!” He whispered.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Phichit smiling kindly at him, holding a slip of paper. “This fell out.”

Yuuri quickly took it, sitting up so he could read it. Phichit hugged him close and he didn’t mind; Phichit had no scent so it wouldn’t mess with his blanket, and there really was no sense in trying to hide it from him anyways – Viktor’s smell was already all over Yuuri’s clothes and room the blanket was so saturated with them. He peeled open the letter.

> Yuuri,
> 
> I know it’s cowardly, but I’m not ready to say all I need to (which will include a very lengthy apology to you), but I hope my other half’s ‘words’ will be enough for us both for now. I still have a lot of work to do, but I wanted you to know I’m watching you, just like you asked, and I hope you’ll watch me too.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Vitya

Yuuri burst into tears once more as he read the words over and over, burying his face into Phichit’s neck. “He signed it Vitya!”

“I see that,” Phichit said with a laugh. “I don’t really know what that means but I’m guessing it’s good?”

Yuuri nodded. “Very good.” He sniffed a bit, looking up at his best friend. “I need to skate my best for him Phi, that way he knows I’m not mad at him.”

Phichit nodded. “Well, as your friend I am still a little mad at him, but I understand. Starting tomorrow we’ll go into full season mode so you’re ready!”

“Huh? Tomorrow, why not today?”

Phichit giggled, “Because we’re having victory Katsudon tonight!”

“We are?” Yuuri stared at him. “But I haven’t won anything?”

“Haven’t you?” Phichit said with a wink.

He supposed he had. He hugged his best friend tight, careful not to crumple the note from Viktor (he would be reading it at least a thousand times over the next few weeks. “Thanks Phi,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I would have gotten through this without you.”

Phichit hugged him back, whispering in a soft voice that was reserved especially for Yuuri. “Of course, Yuuri. Anything for my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren’t there yet, but things are looking up. :) Viktor figured out a lot of things but his world view just got totally flipped on it’s head. It’s going to take some getting used to, and the new season is right around the corner! 
> 
> I know there was a LOT of info dumped this chapter so please feel free to hit me up in the comments or send an ask if you want me to clarify something. There will be a World building post some time this week about True Betas, so hopefully that helps. There will also eventually be a world building post on the true nature of the Alphas and Omegas...once we get there.
> 
> I know a lot of you were feeling bad for Yuuri - I wasn’t planning to show any of his rut, but I decided to give you a little tease from _just_ before it started so you’d know he’s going to be ok. If anything it’ll be better than Viktor’s heat. No peek at what Yuuri and his Alpha discussed yet (you didn't think it would be that easy did you?), but it'll come, eventually. ;)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading! I know last week was hard (and probably this week too) but Viktor's going to fight for Yuuri, so don't despair. Their happy ending is on it's way. Oh, and just assume I've upped the chapter count to 15 cause it's definitely going to be 15 (at least). See you soon!


	13. Roof was on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [AlexWSparks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/works) was kind enough to beta for me again, and for that I am all kinds of grateful. Check out her works if you haven't already cause they are great reads. :)
> 
> Title inspired by [Gold - Kiiara](https://youtu.be/sO9cBXRcBvo). If you haven't figured it out yet, I suck at titles. XP

Viktor had harbored some small hope coming into the Grand Prix series that the fervor over his secondary gender might have died down a bit. He  _ knew _ it probably wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but hope.

He was taking some risks this season. He’d been invited to The Rostelecom as usual, but also Skate Canada and the Cup of China – all back to back. Three competitions in a row was a bit much, even for him (especially considering all the traveling). He decided to turn down his invitation to China, foregoing an extra chance to place in case something went wrong, and he needed to pull out from one of the competitions.

He worried that if he accepted all three he might not give them his all, especially his non-scoring contest, whichever one that ended up being. Plus, a part of him thought it a bit unfair that some people had extra chances, while other competitors didn’t get choices. Case in point, Cao Bin, who would be going straight from his home-town competition in China next week, all the way to Canada to compete against Viktor. If the Chinese man made it to the final, it would be a position well-earned after a schedule like that.

With China no longer a part of his schedule, Viktor had a week off to travel from Russia to Canada. Yakov had moved most of their team to Moscow two weeks earlier, setting them all up in a rented house where Lilia, Dr. Petrov, and the rest of the coaching staff took care of the skaters, since they’d all earned invitations to their home country’s event. It was a much better set-up then being trapped in a soulless hotel room while they prepared, with the added benefit that Makkachin could stay with him. Georgi would be taking her home with him when Viktor and his team headed to Canada, opting to spend an extra week there to prepare.

He was currently rooming with Yuri. Junior qualifiers had their own, separate events from the seniors, and Yuri’s first competition wouldn’t be until next week; but having the whole team away supporting Georgi, Mila, Viktor, as well as their rink’s pairs team and ice dancers, meant Yuri wouldn’t have any guidance in the critical last few weeks before his competition. Also, his Grandfather lived in Moscow, so they decided to bring him along. Viktor was secretly happy about it; he liked the grumpy little kitten who didn’t give two fucks who Viktor was. As far as he was concerned Viktor was just a shitty old man who always forgot his promises, and that was somehow refreshing to Viktor.

He would give anything to be listening to Yuri insult him now rather than be sitting at this press conference between Chris and Georgi, as reporter after reporter tried to ask about his Omega status rather than skating. Yakov was going to lose his voice from barking at them at this rate. Viktor sighed, looking over at Chris who offered him a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Viktor nodded and grabbed his friend’s hand under the table for support as he faced the reporters. 

“Excuse me,” he said politely, “I have a feeling we’ll be here all day, so I’m going to let  _ one _ of you ask a question, then we’re moving on.” Yakov gave him a look but nodded. He could see Dr. Petrov watching him from the back of the room and Georgi was now patting his back. He was surrounded by people who cared for him; he could do this.

He scanned the crowd, looking for a reporter he trusted. Normally he’d pick a Russian, but they’d all been some of the worst offenders lately, hounding him even when he was at home to ask about his secondary. He needed someone who could be trusted to treat the topic with respect.

He spotted a familiar face, though he had actually not spoken to the man personally. The Japanese reporter Hisashi Morooka; he’d done a private interview with Yuuri over the summer, traveling all the way to Detroit for it. It had been thoughtful, only brushing on the controversy for a few moments before moving onto Yuuri’s skating.

“Morooka-san,” Viktor called, nodding to the man to go ahead. Most everyone looked surprised, but the man was professional enough to recover quickly from the unexpected attention.

“Thank you, Nikiforov-san. I know these past few months must have been challenging for you. I was wondering if you might talk about that experience and how it’s affected you coming into the season.”

Viktor nodded. It was a fairly open-ended question, giving him room to address the controversy, but not forcing him into anything he wouldn’t want to discuss. “Well, you’re not wrong about that. As you all know, I’m an Omega,” he wasn’t, but this wasn’t the place to talk about that. “That is who I am, and who I always have been. I’ve been skating with a secondary female alongside me since I presented. I’ve been managing my health ever since then. I have a team of coaches and doctors behind me who have always taken great care of my well being.

“Everything that happened this summer frustrated me, not because I am Omega, but because all of the controversy called into question the dedication of my team, and my own ability to manage my health. I am a professional, and my body is my trade. My team and I work incredibly hard to maintain my competitive form, and none of us would allow me to do something that could jeopardize those efforts.

“Last spring, after years of planning, a friend and I agreed to share a heat together. We both consulted our doctors and prepared ourselves for this event with great care. That should be the end of it, but many people seem to think they are privy to the details of what went on, and our relationship. This is a violation of our privacy, and that was very upsetting to me. Yuuri Katsuki is a wonderful person, a dear friend, and a fantastic competitor who I look forward to competing against at the Final. And that’s all that should matter to anyone who is not myself or Yuuri.

“As far as my readiness for this season? I’ll admit, this summer was difficult. What I do in private should remain there unless I invite others in. No one but my doctors and Yuuri were invited into that portion of my life. But once news got out that I’m an Omega, everyone thought they had a right to be there. So how do I feel coming into this weekend? Violated; I feel violated.

“My programs will be about myself; who I am as a competitor and a person. I won’t let others dictate what I can and can’t do, and I won’t let anyone take me away from this sport that I love. The fact that I  _ could _ get pregnant is a poor reason for any competitor to stop competing, which I’m sure all of my female counterparts would agree with. My body is no one’s concern but my own; so my programs are about me, because only I can determine my fate – and I will be winning the Grand Prix Final this year. Thank you.”

The room was silent for the longest of moments, before suddenly exploding into follow-up questions. There was no getting the room back to order after that, at least not while Viktor was there, so the press conference was cut short, all of the skaters heading back to the rink to practice. They passed some of the female skaters on the way, who must have been watching, since more than a few of them offered Viktor hugs, high fives, or fist bumps as he went.

“Well, you certainly know how to keep things interesting,” Chris chuckled beside him.

Viktor smiled and they both sat on the floor to stretch. “I’d rather it just be business as usual, but if they’re going to keep pushing this, then I’ll fight right back.”

“Good,” Chris said with a nod. “Have you…?”

Viktor didn’t need him to finish the sentence. “No. Have you?”

“Yes. We talk fairly often.”

“How is he?” Viktor couldn’t help himself; he needed Yuuri even more than he needed the ice, which was saying a lot considering he’d spent most of his life devoted to that cold surface. He only hoped to give the rest of his life to Yuuri.

“Determined.” Chris said simply. “He and his coach have some strong programs lined up and he’s exploring some interesting ideas with them. He’s fighting hard, obviously trying to silence critics of both of you.”

Viktor nodded, happy to hear Yuuri seemed to be doing well. “What about his anxiety attacks?”

“About the same as always. His roommate will be traveling with him this season; he can calm Yuuri when no one else can, besides you of course. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, but all of this obviously hasn’t helped anything.”

Viktor sighed. “God I’m an asshole. I want to go back to him but…”

“The moment you do the rumors will swirl that you’re mated.” Chris watched him before slowly continuing, “Is that such a bad thing?”

“I don’t mind that. I’d be happy to be called Yuuri’s mate. I just get this feeling that if I go now I’m giving into something that they,” he nodded back towards the press room, “all want to see. I need to do this first.”

“Yeah but the radio silence?”

Viktor sighed. “I nearly dial his number every day. I’m desperate to hear his voice, but right now I feel really weak. It’s hard to explain but I think I need to fix myself first. I’m not healthy right now, Chris. Not mentally. I’m still tearing myself apart, and I know I’ve been doing it for years. I have to stop that. Yuuri has anxiety yet he keeps doing this. I have one bad thing happen and I almost completely shut down. That’s pretty shitty of me, and if I don’t deal with it, it’ll just happen again. I’m going to build myself up so when I go to Yuuri I can face whatever comes and stand strong for him.”

Chris stared at him for a minute before chuckling. “I’d better watch out this season; it’s obvious you’re pretty serious.”

“Of course. I have to be a good mate.”

Chris tilted his head. “There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

Viktor just smiled and stood, heading for the ice. Someday he’d come out as an Alpha, but for now he was going to be the best Omega he could be – he owed it to all the Omegas who’d come after him. Or whatever the female secondary gender would be called once he was done tearing down all the old conventions with Petrov’s help.

They’d been talking more about his goals, and her own. She wanted to prove that the traditional systems were inaccurate, and he wanted everyone to be treated equally, no matter what they were. He’d become much more aware of how unfair it all was ever since his outing. He remembered the way Yuuri would complain about Omegas all angling for him, and how everyone expected things out of the powerful Alpha. How much those expectations had weighed on him when he didn’t fit them.

Viktor was going to rip all of that down, and it started with qualifying for the Grand Prix Final.

The Rostelecom went nearly as expected. Viktor wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he and Yakov had fully expected Viktor to miss the top spot on the podium; so, when Chris took that honor, Viktor wasn’t disappointed. They’d also anticipated Georgi beating Viktor, but it hadn’t worked out that way. An unassuming man named Seung-gil, from South Korea, had surprised the field; his serious, but technically difficult short program had shot him up the standings early. His Free Skate hadn’t been as strong, but he’d still held off Viktor for the second spot with a clean skate.

Viktor was already analyzing the other skater, planning how to beat him. “He won’t get those kinds of results at the bigger competition with those low PCS scores,” he commented to Yakov.

“Yes, but he’s still someone to take seriously. He’ll probably make the final if he skates cleanly at Skate USA.” Yakov turned and patted Viktor’s arm. “I was proud of your performance. With everything you’ve been going through, you’re in a good position. I know you’d like Gold in Canada, but Silver will be enough for the Final.”

Viktor nodded. “I was disappointed by Georgi’s skate, though. He can do better than that.”

“Yes, Fourth isn’t a hopeless position, but it’s far from ideal.”

“Trophêe de France is loaded this year. He’d have to be at his peak to edge out Chris and Yuuri, not to mention that Italian who’s been showing promise.”

Yakov nodded but chuckled a bit. “He’s good, but I’d rather have his sister as a skater; she’s a fierce competitor. Mila will have her work cut out for her in Canada.”

“I heard that!” Mila’s voice floated over the back of the seat from the row behind them, making both Viktor and Yakov snort. He and Mila were both competing in Canada, so they were traveling together, along with Yakov and Dr. Petrov. Lilia was taking care of Yuri, and Georgi was with the bulk of the team, assistant coaches, and Makkachin back in St. Petersburg.

It was strange for Viktor, realizing he’d be done with his events before Yuuri even skated.

“Yakov, do you think…”

“If you so much as step foot in France, you will be hounded by the press. It doesn’t matter that I am there, or Gosha, or Chris. Yuuri is there, and if you go, they will see it as you going to see your potential mate.”

Viktor scowled. “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.”

Yakov sighed. “It’s your choice Vitya, but decide after next weekend. Focus on the days ahead. Once we’re done, you can decide.”

Viktor nodded, determined to put himself in a secure position at the end of Skate Canada so he could do as he wished. He wanted to see Yuuri in person so badly. He was terrified of it, but he still wanted it.

They landed in Canada and took up residence in a hotel suite. It meant Viktor was sharing a sleeping space with Yakov, but having a living room area and kitchen was a huge bonus for a longer stay. Plus, the TV was pretty big and they all wanted to watch the Cup of China in full 1080 HD.

Yakov had rented them rink space a few blocks from the hotel that would hold them over until it was time to move to the official hotel near the stadium. The rink normally housed hockey teams, but the ice was smooth and well maintained, so none of them minded much; Mila was secretly in heaven as she had a bit of a ‘thing’ for hockey players.

Viktor didn’t really see the appeal.

He especially didn’t see the appeal when he had to share a locker room with their smelly skates and over-large bodies. Viktor wasn’t exactly small, but compared to these musclebound guys, he was a stick.

It didn’t help that there were more than a few Alpha’s in the bunch who kept giving him curious looks which made him want to check his suppressant dosage every time. There was also a small part of him that wanted to make them all back-off.

_ ‘I’m stronger than most of them.’ _

_ Be that as it may be, I really don’t want to test that theory against an entire hockey team. _

She grumbled a bit, but agreed.

The two of them were still considering what they should call her, because now that Viktor knew what she was, he didn’t want to call her Omega. Is his own head he called her Alpha, and while she wouldn’t admit it, he always noticed she sat up just a little straighter when he did.

He was poking at his phone from the locker room on his third day at his temporary rink. He’d pushed his time to the limit, leaving him deep into his cooldown stretches when the hockey players had emerged from the locker room, which meant he had the space to himself now. The smell remained, but at least he didn’t have to fight for space on the benches to unlace his skates.

Canada wasn’t a bad place to spend a few days, he acknowledged to himself as he scrolled through Instagram, liking a few of Chris’ posts, and adding one of himself. He was just posting when he heard a shuffle behind him as one of the biggest hockey players of the bunch entered the locker room.

“Hey,” he said with a wave, coming nearby. “Sorry, just forgot my tape.” He rummaged in a locker near Viktor and he couldn’t help but tense up.

_ ‘He’s a Beta, a silent one. Leans a bit Alpha maybe? My nose isn’t as good as Alphas’.’ _

_ Is that because you’re female? _

She snorted.  _ ‘More cause I’m young, I think. It’s getting stronger every year.’ _

“You’re that Omega, aren’t you?”

Viktor felt his metaphorical hackles go up. “If you mean the Omega that got outted over the summer, then yes,” he said through gritted teeth. He looked up, ready to scowl at the man, only to find him nodding sympathetically.

“I get ya. That must have sucked, eh?” He fiddled with his phone, before turning it to Viktor showing him a picture of a younger girl who must have also been a hockey player by the inordinate amount of gear slung over her shoulders. “My sister, Clara, just presented Omega a few months ago, and her jack-off of a coach tried to tell her she couldn’t be on the team anymore.”

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? Wait…tried?”

“She punched him. Knocked him out cold. I’ve never been so proud. I’m Charlie by the way.”

Viktor snorted, laughing so hard he nearly toppled off the bench. “That’s amazing,” he giggled before sticking his hand towards Charlie. “Viktor. Nice to meet you.”

Charlie grinned and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. I just wanted to say something while I had the chance. Lots of Omegas are looking up to you, so don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do. We need people with balls to stick up for the ones who don’t.”

Viktor nodded. “That’s my hope as well. I’ve had a good career, and I’ve dealt with the bullshit for most of my adult life, but I see way too many Omegas drop out.”

“A lot of Alphas drop out of hockey too. It’s a team sport so a lot of people think there shouldn’t be too many of them on a squad - too much potential for personalities to clash according to some. They lecture all of the Alphas before every event, reminding them to keep their tempers in check. It’s pretty insulting, if you ask me.”

“Wow,” Viktor breathed. “I knew about some of the stuff Alpha’s dealt with, but I guess skating is a bit different. Still, that’s awful.”

“Yep. Then I see Clara, ballsie as hell, being told she’s not tough enough to play hockey? It’s stupid. Secondaries shouldn’t define us.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Charlie grinned at him. “Well, anyways, just wanted to say hi. If you need anything, just ask anyone on our team. I know we’ve probably made you a bit nervous, but we’re all good guys.”

Viktor nodded, feeling a bit bad for judging them too quickly before. “Thanks.”

Halfway through the Cup of China, it appeared that Cao Bin was positioned to take Gold, which had Viktor and Yakov watching with interest. Viktor’s own program was feeling stronger, and he was grateful they had traveled early. He was already well adjusted to the time difference and appreciating the unexpectedly good food.

He was jogging back to the hotel from the rink as his cooldown that day, his mind drifting to thoughts of picking up dinner at the café just a block down the street from the hotel. The sun was just beginning to set and he couldn’t help but smile at every friendly person he passed, enjoying the atmosphere surrounding this quiet side of town immensely. Maybe he should retire to Canada? It was an option; there were plenty of great skating facilities here. Perfect for coaching.

A scent flitted past his nose, drawing him up short.

_ ‘Distress.’ _

_ A female secondary? _

_ ‘Yes, she’s full Omega, and a strong one at that, but newly presented. Someone’s threatening her.’ _

_ Where? _

His feet were moving without thought as they dashed down the street, searching for the distressed Omega.

“Leave me alone you assholes!” A girl’s voice cried out, the hint of fear clearly present in her voice.

“Aw, Clara, not so tough now when you’re brother’s not around, huh?”

_ Clara! _

_ ‘It could be Charlie’s sister!’ _

“I said leave me alone!”

Viktor rounded the corner and found three young men (probably in their late teens), all as big as Charlie, cornering a frankly tiny, blonde girl. She was standing firmly, fists raised to defend herself, but her fear was leaking out. 

Viktor could smell the men just enough to know what they were - two Betas and an Alpha. The two Betas seemed to just be playing around, looking to scare the girl rather than hurt her but the Alpha seemed to have more sinister ideas in mind.

Whatever walls of denial he had built up around himself over the years came crashing down the moment he saw the fear in the girl’s eyes. A scream of rage, something between a growl and a snarl ripped from his chest as he threw himself in front of her, his own scent surging forward at full force.

_ Ah, so this is what they mean by a pissed off Mama Omega. _

He could see his Alpha grinning at him in his mind, but never letting her guard down as they stared down the three men.

_ ‘Well, technically Alpha, but yes, female secondaries can be just as scary as males.’ _

_ I am literally sharing my thoughts with you and believe me, you’re scarier. _

She smirked a little, looking just a bit scary as she did. 

_ ‘Just because I want to make them piss themselves…’ _

The Betas were on the ground, shivering in fear, while the Alpha was just managing to hold his own, his knees bent with the effort to remain standing.

“Leave her alone,” Viktor whispered, voice deadly calm and leaving no room for argument.

He could feel the girl shuffling behind him, one of her hands coming to rest on his back. “You don’t have to do this.”

Viktor snorted, never taking his eyes off the Alpha. “Get help, Clara.”

“I can’t just leave you…”

“He won’t hurt me,” Viktor huffed, hoping his words were true. For the moment, the Alpha seemed to be unable to resist Viktor’s strength. He might not be on the ground, but it was taking all the Alpha had to keep his feet, and Viktor knew it.

“The hell I won’t,” the Alpha growled suddenly, pushing himself up and towards Viktor and Clara, fist flying forward; he was completely out of control and Viktor wasn’t sure who he was aiming for, but it didn’t matter. Viktor turned, placing himself between the Alpha and the girl, pushing every bit of presence he could towards the man as his own Alpha practically screamed in his head (and through his scent) for the other to submit to her.

The fist just missed his face, but crashed into his side with the full impact of the Alpha’s weight behind it. Viktor grunted as pain shot up his side.

_ Ugh, my ribs. _

_ ‘I don’t think anything’s broken. Just keep pretending you’re fine, I’ve got them.’ _

Viktor tucked the girl into his good side, only slightly leaning against her for support, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t notice. “I said, leave her alone,” he growled, fury rich in his voice as he struggled to keep oxygen flowing into his lungs, his scent like a large hand, pressing the other man to the ground.

The Alpha glared at him for a few seconds more before he finally collapsed, head snapping down in submission against his chest. “I’m sorry!” his voice came out with a terrified whimper. “I tried to stop him.”

Viktor felt his Alpha come forwards, something he was grateful for because fuck, his ribs really hurt. “I don’t blame you,” she said in a soft, soothing voice which had the whimpering pack member looking up at her, tears in his eyes and snot running from his nose. It was rather pathetic.

_ So he’s pack, but he’s trying to be more Alpha than he is? _

_ ‘Yeah. He thinks he needs to be a tough Alpha, so he’s trying to act like it, but he’s just pack. His secondary doesn’t want this, but isn’t strong enough to stop him.’ _

Viktor sighed.

_ Another example of these secondary expectations causing problems. _

There was a commotion from the end of the alley way. “Clara!” Charlie and what looked to be half the team came racing towards them. Viktor felt his mouth move up into a small smile before he slumped hard against the girl.

“Viktor!” Charlie called to him as he caught Viktor and Clara, helping them both to the ground. “What happened?”

Viktor could see the other team members on their phones, calling for help, while restraining the three men. Viktor felt his Alpha send out a calming scent (‘ _ It’s a female thing, not Omega’  _ his Alpha had explained to him recently _ ) _ , hoping to keep any more violence from breaking out.

“Viktor saved me,” Clara said softly, and Viktor turned towards her with a smile.

“Had to, you’re a badass. Need more Omegas like you,” he coughed.

“You’re hurt?” Charlie asked.

Clara answered for him. “Dickhead Jr. over there got a shot in at his ribs.” She kept talking but Viktor felt the world slip away as the adrenaline he’d been running on slowly left him.

Twenty rather confusing minutes later, Viktor and Clara were loaded into an ambulance. It turned out one of the guys had grabbed her wrist pretty hard before he’d gotten there, and they were concerned about a break. Clara seemed to think it was a waste of time, but Viktor was glad she was there.

“Why’d they come after you?” Viktor asked in a whisper.

Clara snorted. “I guess you know me through Charlie; hockey’s big here, you know? I’ve been playing with Charlie most of my life, and I’ve pretty much always been the star member of my team. I decided to go out for the guy’s team this year and I made it, but because I made it, that asshat didn’t. He’s the coach’s son. So when I presented the coach tried to get me to drop, and when I refused, well, as you saw, he got a little mad. Blames me for the fact that he sucks.”

Viktor snorted, leaning back against his pillow as the ambulance turned a corner.

“You’re an Omega, yet you put that Alpha on the ground,” Clara whispered. He looked over at her and saw how confused she was, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of his younger self.

“Just because my secondary is a female, doesn’t make her any weaker than some Alpha,” he said softly. “Same for you. I can tell you’re really strong, so don’t let Alphas try and push you around. Being an Omega doesn’t change anything, and anyone who tries to make you change is just scared.”

Clara grinned at him. “Charlie said the same thing when I presented.”

Viktor grinned, thinking about the rather doting older brother. “I don’t doubt it.”

Clara stared at her hands. “I hated it when I presented. Everyone telling me what I can and can’t do because I’m Omega now. Charlie was the only one who stood up for me.”

“It’s all bullshit,” Viktor whispered, hoping they’d arrive at the hospital soon and they’d give him something for the pain. “Your secondary’s gender doesn’t determine who you’ll be anymore than your own does. You’re strong and obviously a great hockey player, but you’re also an Omega who was willing to face those guys rather than see me get hurt. I can smell your guilt by the way, and you shouldn’t worry about me. I wasn’t about to let anyone hurt you.”

Clara was watching him, before she slowly nodded. “I guess I just need to make the Olympic team then.” Viktor looked at her to spot a small smile on her face. “I mean, you’re pretty great, but skating is a pretty wussy sport. We’re gonna need some real badass Omega representations if we’re ever gonna change things, eh?”

Viktor laughed, clutching his side as he did. “I dare you to do a Quad and tell me it’s a wussy sport.”

Clara snorted before whispering softly, “Thank you.”

 

_ “Viktor Nikiforov is back in the news again today, but for a surprising reason, and it was all caught on camera. The entire exchange took place over just a few seconds, but passersby in Canada saw the World Champion Skater coming to the aid of a local Omega girl who had been cornered by a group of young men, including one Alpha. _

_ “In the video, we can see Nikiforov putting himself in-between the girl and her attackers, and even being hit by the Alpha. But what’s most surprising is the way Nikiforov managed to subdue the attackers with just his scent! We’ve all heard about the power of angry Omegas, but it’s rare we see it in action. _

_ “Both Omegas received only mild injuries; Nikiforov’s doctors have reported he has a few bruised ribs, but no other injuries from the attack. Fans from around the world are applauding Nikiforov’s actions and wishing him the best of luck as he recovers.” _

The press room was exploding with camera flashes and the shouts of reporters as Dr. Petrov and Yakov tried to field all of their questions; Viktor sat between them, trying to keep his torso straight, wishing he could just go back to the room and have another dose of painkillers.

“Will Mr. Nikiforov be able to participate in next week’s event?”

“Yes, doctors at the hospital and I both examined him and he has only suffered from bruised ribs. While he won’t be fully healed for the competition, we have both cleared him for competition. He should be back to his full form by the Final,” Dr. Petrov responded.

“Will you be pressing charges?”

“We’re consulting with the family of the girl who was attacked and coordinating our actions with hers since she was equally injured,” Yakov answered.

“How were you able to make that Alpha submit if you’re just an Omega?”

Viktor’s head snapped up and he gently placed his hand on Dr. Petrov’s wrist stopping her from giving what he was sure would have been a very strong, scientific explanation.

“First of all,” he said in a low voice, “I don’t appreciate your sentiment that I am  _ just _ an Omega. Omegas are just as strong as anyone else. The young woman who I was protecting was also an Omega, and I promise you she’s tougher than most of you. Omega’s are protective, and she needed help. Dr. Petrov could probably give you a great scientific reason as to why – probably something having to do with Omega’s needing to protect their children or something – but how was I able to do it? Because I needed to. She needed protecting, so I protected her. That’s all that matters. What I am doesn’t matter; I would hope the same could be said to anyone in a similar situation.”

The room was quiet for a long moment then and Viktor realized at least some of his presence had seeped out, making the whole room pay attention to his words. He sighed and pulled himself back, regaining control. “If you all don’t mind, I need to rest and continue my recovery so I am ready for next week. If you have any more questions, you can send them to my team. Thank you.”

He stood, most of the room looking a bit surprised, and walked out. Dr. Petrov fell into step beside him with a soft chuckle, her Beta pressing forward (he was starting to be able to tell by the scent), “Well that was fun. We were sad to have missed the confrontation, but this was even better.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Viktor muttered, punching the elevator button to head back to their rooms in the above floors. He was grateful the press had been willing to come to him because he really didn’t fancy a car ride right now.

Dr. Petrov slipped back forward, “Sorry, Viktor.”

“No, it’s ok. I get it. You’re excited because I just went all Alpha and made another Alpha submit to me.”

“It’s just fascinating, but I understand why you don’t really want to go there right now. Are your ribs hurting?” Viktor nodded. “Ok, I’ll prepare some ice packs and another dose of painkillers and you can rest for about an hour, then you’ll need to do some stretches.”

Viktor groaned but agreed, letting her help him with his shirt as soon as they were back to the room. He soon had large ice packs strapped to his side as he struggled to get comfortable against the stack of pillows along his back. The doctor brought him a couple of pills and a bottle of water, with instructions to rest, dimming the lights as she left the room. He supposed Yakov was still dealing with the press, and he felt mildly bad leaving his coach to deal with it all, but he just didn’t have the energy to deal with them right now.

His phone rang softly beside him, and he answered without even thinking to look at the caller ID, or to pay attention to which ringtone it was.

“Hello?” he answered groggily.

“Vitya?”

Viktor sat up so fast he hissed in pain, before collapsing back on the pillows. “Yuuri?” he croaked.

“Are you ok?!”

Viktor wanted to cry, and it was another moment before he realized he actually was crying. “It’s you,” he whispered.

He could hear Yuuri’s smile when the Alpha responded in a soft voice, “It’s me.”

Viktor laughed softly, just listening to Yuuri’s breaths as the tears slid down his face. “I’m ok. Sore, but ok. Nothing broken. I won’t be fully healed next week, but I should be able to get through it.”

“Are you going to lower your jump difficulty?” He could tell Yuuri was just be asking questions to keep Viktor on the phone now that his initial excuse was largely gone. Almost as if he was testing the waters. Viktor didn’t mind it one bit.

“Probably. We haven’t discussed it, but I’m sure Yakov will insist on it.” Viktor sighed. “I had planned to shoot for Gold this time.”

“Just make the final,” Yuuri whispered. “I want to see you.”

Viktor sighed. “Me too.”

An easy silence fell on the conversation, and Viktor felt himself relaxing in a way he hadn’t in months.

“Alpha wants you to know how proud he is of you both.”

Viktor couldn’t help but blush. “It wasn’t even a choice. She needed help and we were there.”

“Still,” Yuuri whispered. “You were so strong.” There was a pause and Viktor felt himself hold his breath waiting for Yuuri to say the words that were clearly on the tip of his tongue. “I miss you.”

Viktor was supposed to do deep breathing exercises to keep his lungs clear; it seemed like talking to Yuuri made it all too easy to do them as a huge breath rushed out of him at Yuuri’s words.

“I miss you too. So much.”

He heard a sniffle from Yuuri as he softly whispered, “But this is good right? You’re getting what you need?”

Viktor hummed in agreement. “It is. I hate what I’ve done to you, it’s not fair, but I need to stand on my own. If only I’d realized all of this sooner…

“No, it’s ok,” Yuuri cut him off. “Ever since I presented you’ve been there, giving me as much or as little space as I wanted while I figured out who I was. You never minded when I dragged my feet on seeing you. I mean, I was the stubborn one who didn’t want to get together until I made it to Worlds. Talk about wasting time,” he said with a soft chuckle that made Viktor smile.

“I just needed to focus on me and my skating. You were my goal to work towards, so if you need me as your goal now, well I can’t begrudge you that, now can I?”

Viktor sighed. “You could a little.”

Yuuri snickered. “No thanks. I like you too much to waste time with negative emotions. I’ll just be patient for now and think about how good it’ll be when you come back.”

Viktor smiled to himself. “Is it ok if I send you more blankets? I liked the idea of you smelling me during rut.”

“Yes!” Yuuri squeaked, making Viktor laugh, which led to a cough, which led to a groan.

“Ah, don’t make me laugh, Yuuuuuuri.”

Yuuri snickered. “Sorry. But yes, more blankets. You scent is really nice now. Should I send you some?”

“Please,” Viktor fought hard to keep the whimper out of his voice. He wanted more of Yuuri; he knew he needed him in his life, but there just seemed to be one small thing he hadn’t yet grasped that was keeping him from running to the Alpha that very second. Something that would help him find his balance.

“When I’m with you,” Viktor whispered, “it’s like everything else falls away and is forgotten. I keep thinking I need to focus on more than just us, but it’s like I’m afraid to look away. I just need to find whatever it is that will let me be with you, but not throw away the world. Maybe I’m just a selfish person.”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “I understand.”

Viktor felt his heart pound. “I’m coming Yuuri, I promise. If you ever doubt that just call me, please. My heart is yours.”

“I know, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. “Just do what you need. But hurry up, cause if I win Gold at the Final I’m going to want to kiss you.”

Viktor couldn’t help but blush. “If you beat me, I think I’d let you.”

He heard Yuuri gasp slightly. “Don’t tempt me.”

Viktor giggled. “Alright, alright.” He heard the door to the hotel room open and assumed Yakov was back. “I’d better go Yuuri. I’m icing my side now, but I’m guessing Yakov will make me get back to work soon.”

“Ok, just don’t overdo it.”

“I won’t. And Yuuri, I’m glad you called.”

“Me too, Vitya. Me too.”

 

Viktor had wanted to believe that he would be skating as usual by the time Skate Canada began, but despite rest, stretches and breathing exercises which were all carefully monitored by Dr. Petrov, he found that there was no way he’d be skating without pain. Or with a full lung capacity.

He and Yakov lowered the difficulty on as many moves as they could, especially his more exhausting step sequences, but there was only so much they could cut and keep him competitive. He needed a second-place finish to make sure he was safe for the final, though first was ideal.

The problem was his competition wasn’t one he could easily relax against. Cao Bin had secured Gold in China, and Canada’s young skater, a man named JJ, had an impressive set of jumps in his back pocket.

It turned out JJ had trained for a short while with Celestino as a kid, so Yuuri had some access to inside information on the Canadian. Viktor wasn’t sure whether Yuuri was supposed to share it with him or not, but given his current circumstances, he wasn’t going to turn the information down. Considering Yuuri had included a gif of Gandalf telling Frodo to ‘Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe’ along with the email, he was going to go with ‘not’.

Dr. Petrov had him stay off the ice for two days while the worst of the bruising healed, forcing him to wake up several times each night for breathing exercises and stretching. He went on long walks on the treadmill (and one down the street with Charlie and Clara when they stopped by to check on him). Dr. Petrov wanted to keep him as active as she could and encourage him to regulate his breathing when he was moving at a pace above a shuffle. She even found a pool for him to work in, letting him use the resistance and shock absorption to his advantage as his body slowly healed. The outdoor pool was heated, but the water was still far colder than most people would tolerate due to the chilly fall nights. Personally, Viktor liked it, the cool water relaxing his sore muscles nearly as well as his ice packs.

He had hoped he’d be mostly better by the time he was back on the ice, but it seemed his ribs weren’t going to cooperate. Even doing his warmup had left him winded, and he’d barely made it through his first run through of his short program even though he’d marked the jumps.

There was no way he was making it through his free in his current state, but the bigger problem was his spins. Breathing was painful, but bending and folding his body in two was agony.

Yakov was watching him with an appraising eye as Viktor stood at the barrier using all of his willpower to control his breathing, taking long deep breaths, rather than gasping as his lungs so desperately wanted to do.

“Do you remember your program from your first full season after presentation?” Yakov asked.

“Of course,” Viktor wheezed, ignoring Dr. Petrov’s coaching for a moment. It had been the program he was skating when he met Yuuri, and it had won him gold. It was a good program, but the difficulty was much lower than those he performed now.

“We built that program around your strengths and weaknesses at the time. Your stamina wasn’t as high then, and the hormones from your presentation made you dizzy, so we focused on less moves for more points so you’d have plenty of time to recover between each burst.”

He was right. Certain spins had set off his nausea, and while he could still make big bursts like jump combos, he needed more time between each set to recover. It had been a program with a lot of long glides and stops for artistic emphasis that had had the added benefit of letting him catch his breath.

“I think we should switch to that program for your free,” Yakov explained. “It’s built to accommodate you at less than 100%, but we can up the jump difficulty for the points, and adjust the spins to those that won’t bend your side.”

Viktor thought about this. It was actually brilliant (though he wouldn’t tell Yakov that). He had developed the emotions of that program to express his feelings about his presentation, while Yakov had focused on giving his body what it needed. Now, where he was, the expressions of it were rather fitting, and physically it was a program they could easily adapt to suit his current needs. 

The Free Skate he was currently using was fantastic , but it was filled with complicated and complex moves that kept Viktor’s mind engaged, and pushed his body to limits only he could achieve. It was a perfect program for the nihilistic mood he’d been in since summer, but now? This injury was the ideal  excuse to fall back onto a feeling he needed to embrace again.

He nodded in agreement. “Scratch, Camel and Y-spins should all be doable. I can remove the second footwork section and replace it with a modified version of that one from last year’s short. It should fit.”

Yakov was already writing down notes and nodded. “That’ll fit, and it’s less bending for your body. It looks complicated and gets high points, but it was always pretty relaxing for you.”

Of course it was. He’d designed it by thinking about the easy way in which Yuuri had slid into his heart; so simple, yet complex and beautiful, just like his Alpha.

“Show me your jumps,” Yakov ordered. “Stick to basic entries for now; I want to see what we have to work with.”

And so they began, drilling through jump after jump until they had a lineup that Viktor could do with relative ease, but still gave him a decent score. The biggest weakness in the program was the even spacing between the jumps to give him time to breathe. The second half of the program was far less packed than he’d like, but it was the best he could do for now. He’d have to work hard for a high PCS to make up some of the ground he knew he was losing.

He began sending Yuuri videos of his practices in secret. He knew Yakov wouldn’t be happy, but he also knew he wanted Yuuri’s take on it. Yuuri had great stamina, and  some of that capability was due to an unconscious ability to manage his air resources. During his summer of self-hatred, Viktor had watched an inordinate number of videos of Yuuri’s skating. It had taken a while, but he’d finally noticed how the other skater seemed exceptionally good at recovering his energy before the end of his programs. If he was in the right headspace, Yuuri would nail any of his final jumps with ease. Most skaters would get tired and fall, but even when he was fatigued,  Yuuri would stay up.

He wasn’t sure Yuuri even knew he was doing it, but that didn’t matter because after watching his new program, Yuuri was instantly sending notes on how to gain an extra breath, while also squeezing in a few more performance points.

They didn’t speak again that week, but there was a consistent stream of texts between them that had Viktor feeling happier than he had in months. Unfortunately, a lighter heart couldn’t make his body heal any faster.

He went into his short program still in considerable pain, and a missed opportunity to get a full intake of air early on left him winded and struggling to catch up. His footwork was sloppy, and he stumbled going into his final jump combination, forcing him to downgrade the first jump and completely skip the second.

It landed him in fifth at the end of the day and he couldn’t help but throw himself into the locker room, swearing in frustration. He was better than this. It had been a simple mistake, but he’d gotten too excited, and he’d screwed up all his hard work.

His phone rang, and he answered without looking, tears coming to his eyes the moment he heard Yuuri’s voice whisper, “It’s ok.”

“I screwed up!”

Yuuri made a hushing sound. “You can make it up tomorrow, can’t you? I mean, you’re Viktor Nikiforov aren’t you?” There was a tilt in his voice that had Viktor smiling. He just knew somehow that Yuuri was probably smirking at him.

“I’ll do my best,” Viktor said softly, as he sank onto the bench. “It hurts Yuuri,” he choked, not knowing if he was speaking about his ribs or his heart. Maybe it was both.

“Shh, I know Vitya. But we’ll see each other soon. It’ll all be worth it.”

Viktor took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Yuuri was right, and now he had to fight to be there, and by the time he was stepping off the ice after his Free Skate, he couldn’t help but cry, tears of joy this time. 

He had nailed it. Sure, it wouldn’t break any records, but he had successfully completed his Free Skate, and done it cleanly with Yuuri’s words still in his head.

The scores came in and they were high. Then Cao Bin failed to out score him, and another skater, and another. At the end of the night only JJ managed to beat him and Viktor couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. It should be enough. He wouldn’t place first, but he could make it.

“Tied with Cao Bin,” Yakov reminded him and Viktor nodded. He couldn’t celebrate just yet, but he had done far better than expected considering he could barely breathe.

“I want to keep this program,” he said softly to Yakov who simply nodded.

“I knew we’d be changing things mid-season, not this much but I guess it is you.”

Viktor smiled. “Thanks, Yakov.” He sighed, looking forward. “And now we wait.”

****

** 3 weeks later **

_ “And with that we have our final standings for the Grand Prix Final as Yuuri Katsuki has secured his second win in the series after dominating the competition here in his home country. He is through to the Final with the highest seed, but the real story is that 4-time Grand Prix Final Champion, and current World champion, Viktor Nikiforov, will NOT be moving on! _

_ “He struggled in his first qualifier, but after suffering an injury, changing his program and battling back hard at Skate Canada for a second place finish it seemed likely his place was secure; but a flurry of surprise first place finishes by Cao Bin of China and Michele Crispino of Italy, have left Nikiforov in a three-way tie for the last two spots in the final. Though he scored higher at Skate Canada than either Crispino or Bin did in either of their first place finishes, their Gold medals ensure their spots in the final, leaving Nikiforov in the first alternate position and as of right now, out of the final.” _

Viktor kicked the desk, tears streaming down his face.

_ I was supposed to meet Yuuri there! _

_ ‘It’s ok, we can see him at the Olympics.’ _

_ NO! It’s not ok! I worked so hard! He worked so hard! He’s waiting for me. _

He sank onto the couch, face buried in his hands.

_ What was it all for? _

_ “We spoke to Nikiforov’s coach Yakov Feltsman who says he has no regrets about Nikiforov’s skating so far:” _

_ “Viktor had an extremely stressful offseason after his secondary gender was revealed to the press. While he has long since accepted who he is, to have his worthiness to skate questioned shook him to the core and led to a rocky start. _

_ “But he fought back and was ready for competition when he arrived in Canada. If protecting that girl is what cost him the Final then I could not be more proud of his decision. The work he put in to prepare for his programs despite his injury is something only he could have hoped to achieve. In my opinion he is already a champion, and we will be turning our focus now to the Olympics where we’ll be out to prove that fact, once and for all.” _

Viktor just cried, Yakov’s words filling him with so many emotions, but mostly doubt.

_ I worked so hard and it wasn’t enough. _

_ ‘Viktor, you heard them, your scores were better than most of the skaters in the final. You should have easily qualified, but it was just dumb placement luck.’ _

_ I failed. _

_ ‘No one thinks that.’ _

He wanted to talk to Yuuri. He was so mad, he hadn’t even watched Yuuri skate, determined to see his programs in person at the Final for the first time. But he’d failed.

_ “So, with that, our finalist for the Grand Prix in order of qualification are Yuuki Katsuki of Japan, Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland, Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada, Seung-gil Lee of Korea, Cao Bin of China, and Michele Crispino of Italy. It is sure to be an exciting competition given how strong all of these…hold on.” _

Viktor’s eyes snapped up at the television where the sportscaster had her hand to her ear, listening intently to her producer.

_ “Wow. Ok, we are just getting some stunning news. It seems that first place qualifier Yuuri Katsuki is withdrawing from the Final due to injury…” _

Viktor didn’t even pause, phone coming to his ear in a rush.

“Vitya…”

“Tell me you didn’t do it for me!” he shouted into the phone. “Promise me, Yuuri! Tell me you didn’t drop-out because I failed!”

There was a long pause and a sigh. “I didn’t do it for you, Vitya.”

Viktor sobbed. “No, you can’t have. Injured? You don’t get injured!” Yuuri was careful, Yuuri had great stamina.

“It’s a hairline fracture in my foot,” Yuuri said softly. “Something felt off when I came down from my Salchow.”

“You have a Salchow now?”

“You didn’t watch?”

Viktor blushed. “I wanted to see it for the first time in person.”

A soft purr echoed through the phone making Viktor blush even more. “Wow, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. “Every time I think you can’t make me happier…” He sighed happily. “Yes, I have a Salchow now. I landed it fine, but there was some pain, and it didn’t lessen throughout the evening, so I had Celestino take me to the doctor. It’s not bad, but they want me off it for a week, no skating for two, no jumps for a month.”

“But the Grand Prix!” Viktor breathed. “Couldn’t you skate through?”

“I would, Vitya. Any other year I would but —”

“The Olympics,” Viktor whispered, understanding flowing through him.

Yuuri hummed. “Four years ago, I would have risked it, but I just can’t. To have the chance to represent my country? There’s more than a chance I can bring home a medal, and I’m Japan’s best chance. After everything they’ve done for me, I have to be there. I have no idea if I’ll still be skating at 26. I could get injured or just retire. Not everyone’s you after all.”

Viktor blinked for a second, before realizing he was going to be turning 26 in just a few weeks. A thought struck him and he quickly turned towards the clock, doing some quick math. “Yuuri! It’s your birthday! You’re 22 now!”

“Huh? Oh,” Yuuri was blushing, Viktor could tell by the sound of his voice. “I suppose it is after midnight.”

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri!” Viktor felt his face break into a wide smile. Leave it to Yuuri to swing his mood so far.

“Thank you, Vitya. I have to admit, this isn’t how I thought I’d be spending it, but I guess this isn’t bad.”

“I’ll get you a gold medal,” Viktor suddenly said, words flying past his lips without thought. “I promise I’ll win the Final, Yuuri. You should be going and not me, so I promise I won’t waste it.”

Yuuri giggled, a beautiful sound that Viktor wasn’t sure he’d ever fully appreciated. “Alright, Vitya. I’ll hold you to that. Are you keeping your program from Skate Canada?”

“Da. I’m keeping it for the rest of the season. It feels like me, like I was meant to do it now.”

“If you need help on the step sequences, tell me. I’m going to be bored out of my mind for the next few weeks without skating. I can’t even dance for the first week.”

“You can swim,” Viktor offered, “or pole dance.”

Yuuri made a spluttering sound that had both of them laughing. “I should let you go, Vitya. It’s late here, and it sounds like you have work to do if you’re going to live up to my performance.”

“Yuuuuuri! So mean!”

Yuuri snickered again, and Viktor couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. They weren’t there yet, but to have this part of their relationship back had his heart feeling light.

“I’ll work hard, Yuuri, I promise. Happy Birthday.”

“Goodnight, Vitya. I can’t wait to see how you’ll surprise me.”

Viktor slowly hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch in Yakov’s office. He needed something more, something to surprise everyone. His eyes drifted over the office, flitting over the desk he’d kicked, noticing a few things flipped over from the impact. He’d have to fix them before he left unless he wanted Yakov to murder him.

He stopped.

_ Flipped....that’s it. _

_ ‘Have you finally lost your mind?’ _

_ No listen, the Flip. I need to do something to surprise everyone. I have 3 Quads, but what if I can get the others? _

_ ‘You think you can learn the Flip and the Loop in a week? No way! Yakov will never let you!’ _

_ Not both, but maybe just the Flip. I’ve already upped the difficulty on my spins and steps, but what if I ratify a new jump? I was really close last year but then everything went to hell. What if I could get it? _

_ ‘Hmm. It’s an insane idea, but you were pretty solid on it before World’s last year. Your body should remember it. Your stamina still isn’t fully recovered and you’ve got that Lutz in the second half. You should probably do it early.’ _

_ Look at you, finally learning skating. _

She rolled her eyes and Viktor snickered, quickly hopping up and prancing out of Yakov’s office in search of his coach. They had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more familiar faces this chapter. Rather unplanned but ya know what, I’m ok with that! I actually have a reason for some of my old OCs showing up — I swear it’s not just laziness about coming up with new OCs…mostly. If you have no idea what I’m talking about, may I recommend [Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244) for your reading pleasure?
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up below, shoot me an ask on tumblr, or tweet @ me on twitter! Shares, kudos, comments, etc. all loved and appreciated!
> 
> I know I said there’d be a World Building post this week, but the holiday put me behind, so I’ll get that up soon. I’m not too fussed since I thought we’d be seeing our second True Beta in this chapter (worst kept secret) but he didn’t quite make it.
> 
> In other news, I’m working on a one-shot for YOI Secret Santa. It’s pretty long and a lot of fun. Can't really tell you all anything about it cause it's a secret, but I can tell you it takes a couple different AUs and smushes them all together in a cute little story. And Makka and Vicchan are both in it because I like adorable pups. I get to make it public right around Christmas, so I hope you’ll check that out when it comes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


	14. A Sail in a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much praise to my amazing beta [AlexWSparks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/works) who went so above and beyond for me this chapter, even when fighting the flu. Not all heroes wear capes.
> 
> There is music for one of the programs featured in this chapter - keep an eye out for the link!

Sometimes, Yuuri would get this look of pure concentration on his face and when it was combined with his slicked back hair for competition, Viktor found it to be the sexiest thing in the world. Viktor often privately debated with himself whether that look was better with or without the addition of his glasses.

He was going to go with both; definitely both.

One time during their shared heat, Yuuri had gotten into ‘that’ mindset and Viktor had nearly cum untouched just from the look directed at him. To be the center of such focus was intoxicating.

He didn’t know why he was thinking about that as he stepped onto the ice at the Final, determination flowing through him in great waves. There was a certainty in the moment that he’d never felt before, as if he were channeling just a bit of Yuuri’s own resolve.

Even his Alpha looked ready to do battle. She was on her feet and undaunted, the feel of their body and his blades on the ice the only focal point, fused together to create that perfect center. He was the first skater of the night, a position he had not found himself in since before he knew Yuuri, which was astonishing in and of itself.

_Why_ _did I ever question what he was to me?_

_'My thoughts exactly.’_

He arrived at mid-ice and let every thought float away until only Yuuri remained, that determined look clear in Viktor’s mind.

The music began, and Viktor let his own determination burst forward with the explosive music as his skates moved furiously on the ice. This program had always been quick, but coming back from his injury had him pushing it farther than ever before.

He’d been working hard, night and day, pushing his body to every limit he could find and past it. Dr. Petrov was cursing his stubbornness, but his ribs were healed, and his body was strong. He was ready, and he flew through the blistering footwork Yakov and Yuuri had created for him, right into a big Triple Axel that he knew the judges would love for its tricky entry and impressive height. He forced himself not to score as he went, wanting to keep his emotions at the forefront, but it was hard to shake his longtime habit.

_Determination_.

That was his theme for this piece. It was his way of showing the world that he was not to be pushed to the side, not to be discounted. He was here, and he would be taking those medals. Only Yuuri could take a Gold from Viktor’s hands, no one else would come close until his legs gave way. No one else had as much to fight for as him and Yuuri did.

The program flew by, his speed letting him pack more elements into the program than he could have imagined, all the while keeping his performance high. Every movement, thought and detail was planned, from the opening spin to the final Quad Salchow. The entire thing ended with a blistering Death drop combination, until the music slammed to an end, with Viktor himself collapsing onto the ice.

The crowd roared its approval and Viktor heaved a breath, a slight pain still pulling at his side. But that didn’t matter, he could fight through any discomfort; anything was less agonizing than being apart from Yuuri. He took a moment to wave to the audience, gathering a few of their tokens as he moved along the ice. The reporters were all but shouting in amazement as they reviewed his performance, and he smirked as he entered the Kiss and Cry.

“Well done,” Yakov said, and Viktor simply nodded. The score flashed up on the screen earning screams from the crown.

“Well that was unexpected,” Viktor said softly.

Yakov scoffed. “Finally skating at your potential.”

Viktor laughed, turning to his coach for a congratulatory hug.

“You better hurry to meet the press; they’re going to want an interview with the new World Record holder.”

Viktor snorted. “It was my old record I broke!”

Yakov laughed, patting his back. “It’s good to have you back, Vitya.”

Viktor nodded. “Thanks for taking care of me, Yakov.”

Yakov smiled and helped Viktor take off his skates in silence before the two of them made their way down the hall to the press room, camera flashes greeting them with their blinding gaze.

 

The next day was both the same and different. The press was focused on him (they always were), but now the story wasn’t if he could win or not; it was if anyone stood a chance to beat him.

“Now that you’re back to full form, you seem unstoppable.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Viktor said, trying to downplay his own frustrations with the press lately. “Competition is fierce this year, and we had really high scores from the qualifiers. I was admittedly not at my best, but I am certainly feeling the pressure right now. One false move and I could be right back at the bottom against this group.”

“What about Yuuri Katsuki? Could he have beat you?”

Viktor blinked and looked at the reporter, before smiling to himself. “I guess we’ll see at the Olympics, won’t we?”

No one quite knew what to make of his comment, but he didn’t care. For him, there was so much waiting for him, and he couldn’t help but find himself wishing for time to move faster. He wanted to be with Yuuri again, he just had to prove he was strong enough to be there.

He started making his way back to the skaters’ area, only to overhear a question. He didn’t know who it was directed to, but it didn’t matter.

“Do you think an Omega should be competing in such a dangerous sport?”

Viktor turned, regretting for the first time his decision to cut his hair – a high powered hair flip would have looked so good just now – and stared down the reporter who at least had the balls to stare back at him, unflinching.

It was JJ they were interviewing, an Alpha if Viktor’s nose was correct (there were a lot of bodies in the room making it harder to tell). Clearly, they thought the young skater might be good for a reaction from such an obviously offensive question.

JJ balked before answering in a firm, if slightly irritated tone, “Anyone with the nerve to do what we do, deserves to be here. We all have teams of people working to keep us safe, and if the best skater in the world right now is an Omega, then so be it. It’s up to us to displace him, not the public or the press.”

JJ turned and began to walk away from them. He raised an eyebrow at Viktor as he passed, and for the briefest moment a smile crossed his lips.

“I’m coming for you, Nikiforov,” he whispered.

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle, following the other skater to the warm-up area. “I’m counting on it.”

 

The rest of the day moved in a blur and before Viktor knew it, he was readying himself to step onto the ice again. He had found one of Yuuri’s scarves, hidden deep in his suitcase a few months ago when he’d finally bothered to fully unpack (as if keeping his clothes held hostage somehow made the whole thing less real). He wondered if he or Yuuri had placed it there, but now, as he stood at the barrier in his Team Russia jacket and Yuuri’s scarf around his face, it didn’t really matter.

He listened to Yakov and just breathed, reminding himself of all the work he’d put into this program. It was dedicated to Yuuri, but it was also for himself. Yuuri inspired him, but he, Viktor, was the one who made this program possible; no one else could skate it, because no one could do the Flip.

Yakov didn’t like it, he was still too inconsistent, but Viktor wasn’t going to be dissuaded. With that mindset, he stepped onto the ice, inhaling Yuuri’s scent once more, before handing the scarf to Yakov, grateful to the coach for wearing gloves.

He slid directly to mid-ice, not needing any extra laps to prepare his mind. He already had the strength he needed; it was already inside him. Yakov, Petrov, Yuuri, Chris and all his friends, they surrounded him and supported him, but he was the one standing here, and he was the one who would prove to the world that he deserved to be here.

The music began, and Viktor lost himself to it. He was no longer himself, but simply a tool for his art. Each and every movement sang across his body, painting a picture for the world. He had struggled for years to capture what Yuuri did so naturally; but now it was almost easy because for the first time, he believed he was worthy of such a performance.

When the Flip came, it was the most natural thing in the world. The crowd roared as he stuck the landing and all Victor could think of was how much he wanted to do even more of them. This would be his signature jump; he did it first, and he would be the best at it, bar none

But he kept to the plan, trusting himself and his coaches that this program was the best he could possibly do given all he’d been through. Normally, he’d adjust his program on the fly, but with all the past pressure on his mind, heart, and body, he decided coming into today to trust his team to give him what he needed, and what he was ready for.

When the music ended, and he stood, hands in the air, breath heaving from his chest, he knew he’d made the right choice. It was perfect, it was clean, and it was without even an ounce of doubt. Pride swelled within him, and tears leaked from his eyes, because he didn’t even need the scores to know he’d won.

Twenty minutes later he was on the podium, eyes focused on the camera as he kissed his Gold medal, trusting that Yuuri would know it was for him. Thirty minutes later, he escaped the press and dialed his phone, only having to wait for a single ring before he heard:

“Well done, Vitya.”

 

A week later he was checking into a heat hotel rather earlier than he normally would. He had meant to wait until after Nationals, but his Alpha had other ideas. He supposed it couldn’t be helped.

In an entirely Yuuri-like move, the Japanese Alpha had spent the entirety of the Grand Prix Final wrapped in three different blankets, and had sent them all to Viktor as soon as the competition was over.

Viktor had chanced a small whiff of one of them when they arrived (the postage must have cost a fortune) and immediately had to call Yakov to inform him he’d be having his heat early. He was a weak man, and the combination of Yuuri’s scent and the memory of Yuuri’s voice when he’d said ‘Vitya’ was a knockout punch to any sort of control Viktor and his Alpha had over his body. He was going into his heat _now_ and he really didn’t care who knew about it.

He needed a few days off to rest after the GPF anyways.               

His pre-heat was still a few hours away (he’d rushed here a little faster than he really needed to), but he knew they’d smell its impending arrival on him the moment he stepped into the hotel, so he didn’t feel the need to waste any time. Without Yuuri by his side, he needed this companionship more keenly then he had in the past. He smiled at the woman at the check-in counter who looked at him a bit curiously, but merely shrugged as she took down his information.

“Hello, Viktor,” a voice called out to him, and he looked up, smiling at the man who had assisted him during his last heat. “You’re back a bit earlier than expected, aren’t you?”

Viktor nodded. “I’d normally wait a few more weeks, but my secondary feels it’s better to do this now. Who am I to argue?” He shrugged, and the man smiled.

“Well then, follow me and we’ll get you all setup.”

Viktor smiled to the check-in clerk and followed the man back to the same room he’d used last time, depositing his bag on a chair and pulling out his two cell phones, handing his heat one to the man for inspection, and securing his primary one in the room’s safe, along with his other valuables. It was hotel policy that if they wanted a phone out, it had to be checked first for safety.

Dr. Petrov had told him that they actually trained their employees to sense if an Omega was an abuse victim, and they’d take extra precautions to make sure they didn’t contact the abusive partner during their heat. Especially in the cases with an Alpha partner, sometimes the need during heat overrode their common sense. The hotel was responsible for everyone’s safety, and a rampaging Alpha at the door wasn’t good for anyone.

“You’ve added some new names?” The Omega comments, looking at his contacts.

“Dr. Petrov is my personal physician and a Beta. I have her card with me as well if you want to check. And Yuuri…Yuuri is my Alpha.”

The Omega brightened. “Oh, so you made up?”

Viktor nodded. “We still can’t be together because of work, but we’re…well, we’ve reconnected. I won’t be coming here much longer.”

The Omega smiled. “That’s good. I could tell he was a good Alpha based on his scent on those blankets from last time. I’m glad you’ve reconciled.”

“Me too.” Viktor smiled to himself. “I’m going to do my preheat in the main room again. Without Yuuri, I find being around other Omegas is more comfortable.”

“Of course. You can leave your things. I’ll make sure no one touches them.”

Viktor thanked him and went about settling into his room. He kept his blankets wrapped, but placed them at his bedside so he could bury himself in them the moment his heat started. He didn’t need as much help during his heat this time with Yuuri’s blankets, but he did crave that closeness that could only come from being surrounded by other Omegas.

He made his way to the main room and smiled as he approached the Omegas, no longer fearing rejection. They all seemed to be awake and they greeted him, pulling him into the large nest right away, happy to have him there. In fact, they seemed to be surrounding him, nuzzling into him affectionately.

_‘Now that you’re more open about yourself, they can sense that. The primaries just think you’re a very pleasant Omega, but the secondary’s can all tell you’re Alpha. They want to be close to you, and when you accept them like this, it makes them happy.’_

_Well look at you, Miss Popular._

His Alpha snorted and they nestled in, surrounding the other Omega’s with his comforting scent. Several soft purrs sounded all around him and he couldn’t help but sink further into the warm embrace. He liked this. It was never sexual in these times, but to feel so close to other people...it wasn’t a feeling he had much experience with, if he was being honest with himself.

He liked it.

There was a soft chuckle from beside him and he turned towards the source. The man was an older Omega, who carried the smell of happiness within him so deeply that it didn’t even seem to be a choice anymore.

“You’re mated?” Viktor asked, and the man nodded at him.

“You are too.”

Viktor blushed, but nodded. “Work has us apart this cycle.”

“Ah, that makes sense. My mate had a heart attack a few months ago. He’s Beta so he doesn’t need to rut, but his doctors thought it best not to get him too riled up buy sharing a heat just now.” The man smiled, but sighed a bit. “I don’t have many heats left. It’s a bit sad to be apart so near the end.”

Viktor nodded and squeezed the man’s hand. “It’ll be alright. Your mate can heal now, and then you can enjoy each other next time. Seems a small price to pay for years more time with him, even without heats.”

The Omega smiled at him. “I couldn’t agree more. Plus, I’ve heard from many of my older friends that things actually are even better in some ways after the heats stop. Less uncontrollable need, more of a constant partnership. I’m rather excited to experience it.”

Viktor smiled, nodding. “That sounds nice. I love sharing my heat with my Alpha, but just spending time with him is all I want. He sent me his scent before I came here, and I know he’ll be rutting with me, even though he’s on the other side of the world.”

The man chuckled. “Ah, young love.”

Viktor didn’t argue, snuggling a bit deeper into the pillows as a rather young Omega crawled up between him and the man, seeking the comfort of the older Omegas’ embrace. Viktor couldn’t deny any of them, and he let his scent out, allowing himself to fall asleep, and into his preheat.

He woke a few hours later to find the older Omega gone, his soft heat scent left on the pillows.

“It was cute,” the little Omega by his side whispered. “As soon as it happened he called his mate. They seem so happy…I hope I can be like that someday.”

Viktor patted the boy’s head. “Don’t stress too much about finding an Alpha. Turns out they’re all fighting for us. Just be yourself and be happy with you. You’ll appreciate your mate all the more if you’re happy with yourself first.”

The boy looked at him, but their attention was pulled away as a new Omega came into the room; she looked nervous, and Viktor could tell it was her first time here. She stepped closer and there was a sudden gasp from some of the closest Omegas.

_‘She’s a male Omega!’_

Viktor nodded to himself, studying the girl.

_She’s also trans. I didn’t think a male Omega would have a heat._

_‘Me either, but she’s definitely Omega. Poor thing is terrified.’_

“Don’t be scared,” Viktor called, giving the girl his most welcoming smile and patting the space next to him. “Come rest here.”

She blinked, and bit her lip, before slowly coming over. Several of the other Omega’s looked uneasy, but Viktor pushed out more of his comfort scent, wrapping them all in his influence. The girl sat beside him, curling herself up into a ball.

“It’s alright,” Viktor whispered. “You’re an Omega, so you’re welcome here.”

She gaped at him for a moment before suddenly burying herself in his arms, her whole body shivering with nerves.

“There, there,” he whispered, making sure to make eyes contact with all of the other Omegas. “You’re safe. This must be your first time.”

She nodded into his shoulder. “I…I don’t know why, but my Omega isn’t female. We had ruts a few times right after presentation, but I never felt like an Alpha. I had already planned on transitioning, but my parents wouldn’t approve it, so I had to wait until after I presented. A few months after I started the treatments, I started having heats.”

“That must have been hard,” Viktor whispered, patting her hair, feeling her relax a little at his acceptance.

“It was really confusing, but being female and Omega feels much more right to me. I was scared to come here.”

Viktor smiled. “I know, I was really scared to come for my last heat.” She looked up at him curiously and Viktor noted several other Omegas also watching. He pushed his scent again before continuing.

“Mine never changed, but I was born with a female Alpha.”

There was a soft gasp, the little Omega gasping, “But you’re in heat!”

Viktor nodded, smiling at them all. It was amazing how much more confident he felt now. He thought of the way Clara had stood up to those Alphas and couldn’t help but feel a sense of strength, as if she were with him now, a friend at his back. “I thought I was Omega too. I’ve always had heats. It was only after sharing my heat for the first time and some…unwanted attention, that I began to realize I wasn’t actually Omega.

“The so-called experts keep telling us it’s just this simple, clear-cut thing. Female equals Omega, Male equals Alpha. But it’s not. Just like how people can have lots of different genders or sexualities, the same goes for our secondaries. They’re a lot more complicated than just male and female.”

He looked down at the girl who was still leaning against him. “You should talk to my doctor. She’s a bit of an expert at this stuff and I’m sure she’d like to meet you.”

The girl blushed but nodded, a small smile coming across her face and Viktor started to see her true personality coming out. “Thanks,” she whispered. “I was really nervous about this. I know I’m different, but my heats have been so lonely. I felt like I’d never be accepted by anyone, let alone a mate. My Omega said I should come to a heat hotel; that being surrounded by Omegas might help.”

Viktor nodded, looking at the other Omegas as he did. “We all know what you’re experiencing. It’s lonely having a heat alone.”

The small Omega had backed away a bit when the girl had come to sit beside Viktor, but now he crawled closer, curling against both of them. “I’m lonely too,” he whispered to the girl, slowly reaching out and holding her hand. Viktor couldn’t help but smile to himself, leaning back into the pillows.

_It’s going to be alright._

 

The rest of his heat passed quickly, and while it was a little lonely without Yuuri, he felt rather at peace with the whole thing; like he had accepted it as part of himself for maybe the first time. He was just getting back to the rink after checking out of the hotel when his phone rang with a number that seemed just unfamiliar enough to warrant answering.

“Hello?”

“Viktor! It’s Clara. Took you long enough to answer; been calling you for days.”

Viktor grinned and waved to Mila as he came up to the barrier. Yakov was across the ice working with Yurio. “Sorry Clara. I was having my heat. I only just finished up.”

“Oh! That makes sense.”

“Is that Clara?” Mila asked. “Tell her I say hi!”

“Hi back!” Clara said with a giggle. “Anyways, I have news and I wanted to tell you right away.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, I don’t know if your doctor told you, but my wrist was only bruised, so I was able to play in my next game a few days after the incident.”

“That’s good to hear. I couldn’t stand the thought of those guys hurting you. I’m glad I stepped in.”

“Yeah, well, it’s really good cause I ended up being put in the starting lineup. I think they wanted to make sure it didn’t look like they were discriminating against me, but I don’t really care about the reason because ended up getting a hat trick!”

Viktor looked confused for a moment before Mila quickly explained it to him in Russian; he didn’t really understand what hats had to do with scoring three times, but he went with it. “That’s amazing Clara!”

“Yeah! I was really excited, but then something even more amazing happened. One of the girls on the National team got hurt. Car accident or something. Anyways, they have alternates and stuff, but all the alternates weren’t really jiving with the team.

“They were pretty desperate since hockey is a big deal here, ya know? So Charlie takes a shot in the dark and shows the coach video of my game...”

“Wait,” Viktor scratched his head, “how does Charlie know the Canadian National Hockey team coach?”

Clara was silent.

Mila was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. “Viktor, the team we were sharing the ice with in Canada was the Men’s National team.”

Viktor stared at her. “Wait, what? Charlie’s on the National team?!”

Clara snickered, “Wow, you really are a dork. Yeah, Charlie’s on the National team...and now, so am I. They brought me in for a tryout with the women’s team and they gave me a spot. I’m going to the Olympics, Viktor!”

“Oh my god, Clara!” Mila screamed into Viktor’s ear.

“Congratulations!” Viktor said, ears ringing a bit.

“Thanks, I just had to tell you because if you hadn’t have done what you did, I might not have made it. So yeah, I really appreciate it.”

Viktor felt himself blush a bit. “It was never even a question,” he said honestly. “Tell Charlie we’ll have to hangout while you’re both in Sochi. I want to introduce you both to someone.”

“Your Alpha?”

Viktor felt himself nodding, “Yeah, my Yuuri.”

Mila was beaming at him and he heard Clara make a satisfied noise. “Good. We’ll make sure to come see you skate if we can, just make sure you get to one of our games.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Viktor said truthfully.

Clara chuckled softly. “See you then, Alpha.”

Viktor blinked and looked down at his phone, a soft smile growing on his face.

 

The weeks leading up to the Olympics flew by, the passage of time only aided by Yakov’s insistence on moving the entire team to Sochi as soon as possible to settle them all in. They were some of the first to check-in to the Olympic village, along with several other of their countrymen with equally zealous coaches.

It was quiet for all of a week before other competitors started pouring in, and Viktor couldn’t help but vibrate with excited energy at every turn, especially once the Japanese athletes started arriving.

Of course, Yuuri wasn’t with them, since he trained in Detroit, but just hearing Yuuri’s native tongue had Viktor’s head turning at frequent intervals, especially when he caught sight of a messy head of black hair.

Clara and Charlie arrived a week before the opening ceremony, and Viktor spent a lot of time with them, and the rest of the Canadian athletes who were all regarding Viktor as something of a hero for standing up for Clara.

Chris arrived five days early, something Viktor greatly appreciated since his friend’s presence helped him up his selfie game from excellent to “fucking fabulous,” if he did say so himself.

Four days before the opening ceremony he was sitting in the lounge of the dormitory right by the entrance, surrounded by a mix of Canadian and Russian athletes when a boy with black hair entered the lodge. It took Viktor all of three seconds to puzzle out why he looked so familiar.

“Phichit!” he hopped up and dashed towards the young skater. “I didn’t know you were competing!”

Phichit looked a bit star struck for the briefest of moments before shaking his head. “Not this time. Just missed qualifying. My Quads aren’t quite there, but next time!”

Viktor nodded. “I can’t wait! If I recall correctly, your scores at the Asian Open should qualify you for Worlds, right?”

Phichit’s mouth fell open for a moment, before he let out a snicker. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I’m just here this time to support Yuuri.”

Viktor instantly perked up, looking around much like Makka would whenever someone mentioned a walk, which made Phichit snort.

“He’ll be here soon. He had to go do some sort of meeting with the JSF. We were supposed to be here sooner, but our flights got seriously delayed. He’s pretty exhausted.”

Viktor nodded, taking a hint when it was given. “I have something for him, maybe you could give it to him?”

Phichit agreed and Viktor led them up to his room where he pulled out a fresh, plastic wrapped blanket, and handed it over to Phichit.

“Thanks,” Phichit said with a smile. “Do me a favor.”

Viktor tilted his head. “Sure.”

“Let Yuuri skate before you go to him. Having this will drive him, but he’s really focused. He wants to use his programs to talk to you before you say anything.”

Viktor blinked for a moment before smiling. “I’m ok with that, but he should know that my programs will be talking to him too.”

Phichit laughed and nodded. “Oh, he knows. Believe me, he’s been a pretty pathetic Alpha for the past few weeks. He’s checked the batteries in our clocks at least fifteen times.”

Viktor smirked. “I’ve done the same.”

“Yeah…hey Viktor. I’m not gonna lie, I kind of wanted to punch you when Yuuri came home.” Phichit was looking at him seriously and Viktor recognized a shovel talk when it was presented to him.

“I deserved it.”

Phichit nodded. “But Yuuri kept saying it was ok. I’m not saying he wasn’t; I mean he wasn’t terrible, but not so great either. There were a lot of aimless nights in the black hole of YouTube listening to increasingly depressing music that I had to save him from, but it wasn’t like we were buying out all of Walmart’s supply of tissues, you know?

“But he hadn’t had a rut either. His ones the year before were pretty bad since he was pining for you so hard. I was really worried that his next one would be worse. Then out of the blue you send those blankets.

“He needed that. It was like you knew he was at his limit. I still wanted to hate you, but then we saw what you did in Canada and he was so scared. I knew I needed to trust him, but it was hard to see him hurting for all those months.” He paused, looking up at Viktor.

“So I guess what I’m saying is, don’t fuck it up this time, Nikiforov. I won’t watch him go through that again.”

Viktor nodded, seriously. “I understand, and I promise, I won’t.”

Phichit smiled. “Good, now make it up to me and take a selfie with me.” Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he agreed and posed with the Thai skater, grateful that Yuuri had a person like Phichit by his side.

 

The short programs would be the day after the opening ceremony to the chagrin of pretty much all of the skaters. Viktor thought about skipping the lengthy ceremony that would have him on his feet for hours, but then the Russian Federation came to him with a request: Carry the Flag.

And well, he couldn’t really say no to that.

He checked-in at the venue and soon found himself surrounded by the rest of the Russian team, all of them decked out in their matching gear, excitement rippling through the air. He thought there might be some grumbles about him carrying the flag for their country, but everyone seemed to think he had enough Gold medals to have earned the position, and more than a few people told him they were ready to protest if he didn’t get it.

What’s more, every Omega in the group seemed to gravitate towards him, all standing strong around him.

_It’s weird how right this feels to me._

_‘That’s because it is. You gain strength from them, and in turn they gain strength from you. There’s no winners or loser in this equation, only a healthy pack.’_

_I guess it’s fitting I’m about to lead them all into this battle, then._

His Alpha chuckled as the organizers started calling to them to get ready. They handed him the flag and with a wave, they set off, Viktor at the front, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he stepped out into the brilliantly lit stadium, the whole of Russia behind him.

 

Viktor slept as long as he could before the short programs, but he still woke up more tired than he would have liked. It was mostly from standing and waiting so long just to circle the stadium, but he also had to admit to himself that at least part of it was his own fault. It wasn’t like he could sleep without reviewing footage of the ceremony in hopes of spotting Yuuri amongst all the Japanese athletes.

It was worth it though to see Yuuri in his Team Japan kit, looking a bit overwhelmed and a lot proud. The American announcers even mentioned that Yuuri was thought to be the best bet for beating Viktor.

He had no problem with that. He would happily lose to Yuuri. But it wasn’t like he was going to give it away.

He channeled those feelings from the night before, remembering the camaraderie of so many of his teammates as he stepped on the ice. He was early in the line-up since the order was random until the Free Skate when he was determined to be in the last group.

He skated to mid-ice, taking deep breaths, feeling less calm than he really should have been.

_Damn, this is a lot of pressure._

“Ganbatte, Vitya!”

His head snapped up as he searched the crowd frantically; a smile blooming on his face as he spotted Yuuri watching him from the competitor’s stands, Phichit at his side. He was wearing his Team japan gear, but he must have snuck a small Russian flag in, which he was waving towards Viktor.

Mila and Georgi were a few rows behind Yuuri, both screaming their hearts out, waving their own Russian flags. He could see Charlie and Clara whistling loudly from the back of the room, as well as a huge contingent of Russian athletes in the stands, all screaming for him. Dr. Petrov and Yakov were at the barrier, both smiling at him, and even Lilia and Yurio were in the stands, cheering exuberantly for him (an unusual sight considering how stoic they both normally were).

_‘This is a good pack we’ve made.’_

_Yeah, it’s pretty incredible. I guess I better show them how grateful I am._

_‘Yup. Plus, we need to look pretty for Alpha. I’m not interested in spending another heat without him.’_

_Perv._

_‘Pot, kettle.’_

Viktor’s lips twitched, his music started, and he flew, letting his heart sing because for all the pain he’d carried into the season, it was nowhere to be found now.

_This is who I am. Whatever the labels, they won’t define me because I am proud to be me._

As he launched into his Quad Flip, he smiled. Maybe the flip wasn’t the toughest jump, but it was his, and no one else’s.

_‘You’ll have to teach it to Yuuri.’_

_Best idea you’ve had all day._

He burned through his program, skating harder than he had all season until he hit that final spin. He spun so fast the world was a blur, and he moved himself in intricate contortions, showing off to everyone that he was healed, letting the judges see just how far he’d come.

_I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere._

His scores had him in first, and held strong as he made his way up into the stands, greeting all of his friends and countrymen as he took a seat. It was much warmer in the stands than it was down by the ice, something he was grateful for since his training gear seemed laughably thin, as if the Russian Federation was trying to prove that they were tough.

He was sitting as close as he could, wishing he wouldn’t get scolded for standing at the barrier during Yuuri’s performance. At least he could most likely get away with it during the Free Skate. The seat on his other side dipped as Phichit dropped into it.

“Yuuri’s up next,” he informed Viktor without prompting. “He’s ready.”

Viktor nodded, unable to help the shiver of anticipation as Yuuri stepped out. Viktor felt his breath being sucked from his lungs. “Wow.”

From the waist down, Yuuri’s costume was simple - a tight, slightly flared pair of black pants flowed right into his skates. But his top was styled to look like a kimono, complete with a silver obi around his waist. It was trimmed short so his hips and backside were still on display, but it was loose above the obi, only further emphasizing how slim Yuuri’s waist was. The sleeves were particularly billowy, but through some trick of costuming, they looked like they were pinned in such a way that they wouldn’t get tangled up as he moved.

Yuuri made his way to mid-ice and Viktor couldn’t help but stand and scream, “Davai!”

Yuuri looked up at him through his lashes, a smile on his lips that said quite plainly: ‘Watch me.’

And Viktor was; he couldn’t even help himself.

“The song is from some Japanese movie,” Phichit supplied as the program began. “It’s about a samurai who fights an entire army just to save the woman he loves.”

Viktor stared, completely mesmerized.

“He’s so obvious,” Phichit said with a snicker.

Viktor looked at him through the corner of his eye, unwilling to actually take his eyes off of Yuuri. “What’s obvious?”

“He’s skating for you! Look at him, fighting off the entire world just to protect you. He’s being so Alpha right now.”

Viktor watched, mouth falling open as he saw Yuuri’s strong legs kicking out into aggressive step sequences and blistering spins.

“This program is his way of saying ‘Come at us,’ to the world. His way of reminding you he’ll fight off the world for you if that’s what you need.”

“But I…”

“He knows,” Phichit cut him off. “But just like he knows he can face his anxiety alone, he likes your blankets. It’s his way of lending you strength. The woman in the story is a princess who ends up taking up a sword herself when she sees her warrior in trouble and fights her way to him.”

_‘Bad ass.’_

Yuuri’s skate ended with a flurry as he slammed into his final stance, one arm held out as if he was holding a sword, the other curled against his chest, as if wrapped around someone. He was breathing hard as he smiled and waved to the crowd.

“Hey Phichit,” Viktor said softly so that only he could hear. “You’re a Beta, aren’t you? A present one, that is.”

Phichit raised, “So you figured that out.”

Viktor nodded. “Dr. Petrov is mine.”

“You find your Omega yet?”

Viktor looked at him. “Huh?”

“You’ve got a partner Omega and Beta. Minako is our Omega, the way she has supported Yuuri through the years made that kind of obvious. As soon as he figured all this out, he knew she and I were his partners right away.”

Viktor thought about that. “I don’t think I have anyone like that yet. I know a lot of Omegas but no one really…”

_‘They haven’t presented yet.’_

_Really? You know who they are?_

She snickered.

_‘Of course, I do. I’ll let you know when she presents.’_

Phichit was smiling at him. “Not presented yet?”

“How did you…?”

“Your smell. Your Alpha lets off scents when you two talk that I can kind of translate.”

“That’s slightly creepy,” Viktor said, turning with interest towards the scoreboard as it looked like the judges were wrapping up. Phichit snickered but didn’t say anything, seeming to be just as eager for the score.

The announcement went out and a roar went through the audience as a number one moved in front of Yuuri’s name. Viktor smiled happily, turning towards the Kiss and Cry to cheer for Yuuri.

“Perfect,” he whispered as his eyes locked onto Yuuri’s.

_Absolutely perfect._

 

The press was insatiable the next day. Viktor could see Yuuri across the room, both of them surrounded by dozens of microphones, the questions mostly the same.

“Do you think you can hold off Nikiforov?”

“Do you think you can beat Katsuki?”

Viktor and Yuuri caught each other’s eyes and both smirked.

“Well,” Viktor said softly, making the whole room quiet. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

“It’ll be better if it’s a surprise,” Yuuri agreed, the double meaning lost to everyone but Viktor.

 

Viktor’s Free Skate went better than even he expected. His body felt amazingly fresh, every move flowing from his body as smoothly as if he were born to do it. He loaded the back of his program as much as he could, though he had to place most of his Quads earlier in the program than he’d like. He never could compete with Yuuri’s stamina.

_He’s going to beat me someday._

_‘Today?’_

He started his final combination spin, knowing the answer as he did.

_Probably not. But soon._

_‘He could surprise us.’_

Viktor smiled, taking his final pose.

_He could, but not today._

Today he was too good.

The stadium exploded with sound and Viktor smiled, knowing this Free would beat Yuuri’s. It had been technically stunning, but as tears threatened to fill his eyes, he knew his PCS was the best it had ever been. Yuuri could come close, but today he would be champion, he knew it.

He hoped he’d pass Yuuri on the way, but the entrance and exit were fairly far apart. His eyes followed Yuuri as he prepared for his skate while Viktor waited for his scores.

The announcer called out and Yuuri looked to the scoreboard and then directly at him, a smile bright on his face.

_Oh, this is going to be good._

He ignored Yakov, other than to take his coat and slip off his skates, before standing right along the barrier. He knew the press wanted him, but they could wait. He had more important things to do.

He wondered if Yakov was letting him do as he pleased because he was in first, or because he knew it was pointless to try and stop him from watching Yuuri.

Yuuri was standing at the barrier, listening to Yakov while Phichit was doing something to his face. Touching up his makeup, Viktor assumed.

Yuuri removed his warm-up jacket and Viktor stared in awe. His costume was completely white, covering him from head to toe, with only the smallest shimmer from a few silver sequins scattered over the fabric, giving the whole thing unexpected movement, even as he stood motionless at the wall. Even his skates were white - not covered with the fabric most skaters had, but actually white, like the women wore.

The only thing breaking up the solid sheet of white was a mesh cut-out that floated up his back in a lazy wave, dipping so low as to be nearly scandalous. The shape it made was familiar, almost like-

_‘It’s my tail!’_

Yuuri turned as he skated away from the barrier and Viktor gasped; Yuuri’s eyes were colored with electric blue eyeshadow, making them almost glow.

“It’s me...”

“Your Alpha, but yeah, basically,” Phichit confirmed, stepping up beside him, making Viktor jump a little. He hadn’t even heard the Beta approach. “He wanted you to know without a doubt that this program is for you.”

Yuuri took his place at center ice and Viktor held his breath as [the music started](https://youtu.be/BZsXcc_tC-o). A soft piano began to play and every thought in Viktor’s mind disappeared. Yuuri skated with slow, fluid movements, his footwork cutting across the ice and his face ethereal as he moved with the music.

> _You and I, we’re like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._
> 
> _With you I’m alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

Yuuri jumped into a perfect Quad Salchow, and Viktor screamed with joy as it became a combo, his hand coming to his mouth.

> _Without you I feel broke like I’m half of a whole._
> 
> _Without you I’ve got no hand to hold._

Yuuri’s blades danced across the ice through the chorus, hand outstretched. His eyes finding Viktor’s after every turn, his hand reaching out for him. It wasn’t subtle at all.

> _He always meets me where I am._
> 
> _‘So do you. I think it’s time you forgive yourself.’_

A woman’s voice joined in as the second verse started and Viktor’s breath caught in his throat.

> _With you, I fall, it’s like I’m leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._
> 
> _With you, I’m a beautiful mess._
> 
> _It’s like we’re standing hand-in-hand with all our fears up on the edge._

Viktor had to force himself to stay still, barely able to keep from running out onto the ice to join Yuuri. He longed to skate together like they did in Telluride.

Yuuri skated through an extended bridge with his signature grace, and Viktor wondered how anyone could think Yuuri was just an Alpha when he was clearly so much more. He could sense something coming, knew Yuuri was building towards something.

> _Without you I’ve got no hand to hold._
> 
> _Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm._

Yuuri jumped and Viktor gasped. A Quad Flip! He didn’t manage the landing, but the rotations were there. Tears sprung to his eyes, his mouth wide in surprise

“He nearly killed himself getting that ready,” Phichit whispered. Viktor could barely see through the tears in his eyes, unable to look away.

> _Without you, I feel broke..._
> 
> _Without you, I feel torn..._
> 
> _Without you…_
> 
> _I’m just a sad song._

Yuuri was spinning, his hand swirling behind him as he let the song fade away into the last string of words, his hand outstretched as one final line was sung:

> _With you, I’m alive._

Viktor didn’t care that he was on camera, or that he was technically supposed to have already left the competition area. It didn’t matter that he was probably breaking some rule or that the world was watching, because he needed to be with Yuuri, because Yuuri was right.

_With you, I’m alive._

He ran flat out.

He saw Yuuri turn after his bow and look for him. Their eyes connected and Yuuri was off, skates digging into the ice as he sprinted to the exit, positively leaping from the ice into Viktor’s waiting arms, their lips connecting as they both fell towards the ground as Yuuri’s weight toppled Viktor over.

He wouldn’t have minded falling, the rubber padded floor was infinitely more forgiving than the ice, but Celestino must have been prepared for his skater to do something inadvisable because he caught them both, righting them with deft hands.

Viktor smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, lifting him off his blades and into another kiss, not caring that hundreds of cameras were focused on them, capturing the moment and broadcasting it around the world.

They eventually got to the Kiss and Cry, Viktor unwilling to let go of Yuuri’s hand, even as the Japanese Alpha tried to put on his jacket and accept gifts from his fans. Viktor liked the way Yuuri just laughed indulgently at him as he tried to juggle his gear and Viktor.

They were waiting on the scores, with a half dozen cameras trained on them, but Viktor didn’t care.

“Yuuri,” he whispered, facing the man he knew he was in love with, “would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Yuuri blinked and then giggled at him. “Vitya, are you asking me on a date?”

Viktor nodded. “I realize I’ve gone a bit out of order with things, but I’d really like it if you’d be my boyfriend, Yuuri. I figured I should ask you on a date first.”

The announcer's voice rang out, but Yuuri didn’t even turn toward the screens. “I’d love nothing more, Vitya.”

 

Viktor won by the smallest of margins, but it didn’t matter as every photo from the podium ceremony had him and Yuuri staring at each other as if the world didn’t exist. They tried to wave and thank their friends, to focus on the pomp and circumstance around them, but it was just impossible when their mate was right there.

When someone slipped the medal around Viktor’s neck, all he wanted was to see Yuuri kiss it; and during the anthems, it took all of his strength not to turn to stare at Yuuri.

When they stepped off the podium, there was nothing and no one that could stop him from kissing his boyfriend once more, so proud of what Yuuri had done. What they both had done.

One of the photographers got a good shot of them with their medals and flowers, embracing one another in an excited kiss. Viktor got her to send him a copy which he loaded up onto his Instagram with the caption ‘#boyfriends’ within seconds. He especially liked that Chris was behind them with his Bronze just rolling his eyes, a good-natured smile on his lips as if to say ‘finally.’

They went to dinner as soon as Celestino and Yakov released them from press and sponsorship duties; reminding them they both had to compete in the team competition later that week, and needed to watch what they ate and drank, needed to rest, needed to have some chill.

They had no chill.

They shared a booth, kissing between bites, sharing food and drink, cuddling up together and ignoring everyone who came past their table. People were taking photos of them and Viktor couldn’t give one solitary fuck about it. When they walked back to their rooms hand-in-hand, neither of them gave even a moment's pause when a camera crew focused on the them.

Nor did they care that basically every athlete in the village knew Yuuri stayed in VIktor’s room that night.

And every night after.

Viktor introduced Yuuri to everyone he knew, both of them making a point to join friends for dinners and drinks, or to attend parties where they danced together all night. Yakov and Celestino both took to drinking because their skaters refused to practice apart from one another, and spent more of the Team event together than with their teammates.

Viktor and Yuuri both argued that team was quite a loose term since they didn’t even train together, earning them both glares from their extremely put out coaches.

They explored the village together, and went to as many hockey games, as well as other skating events, as they could. Clara loved Yuuri and it seemed the two of them would be fast friends. Dr Petrov was beside herself, dying to take samples. Even Yurio seemed taken with Yuuri, making the other skater promise to help him with his footwork before his senior debut; something Yuuri agreed to instantly, a soft look in his eye.

By the time the closing ceremony unfolded, pretty much everyone was sure Yuuri and Viktor had been dating since the summer, and they’d just been holding back for appearances until then. Neither of them felt much like correcting anyone just yet. There would be time for all that, but not right now.

They sat together in the stands, happy that most people seemed to be sitting with friends, rather than just based on country like in the opening ceremony. They each had a gold and silver — Yakov blamed the Russian Federation for being too stupid to put Mila and their rink’s Ice Dancers into the Team competition, claiming they would have won Gold had they been there. Viktor didn’t mind, he liked matching Yuuri.

He was curled into Yuuri’s side, watching the spectacle below, sighing contentedly to himself.

“You’re skipping Worlds, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked softly, holding him close.

“Da,” Viktor whispered. “You’ll win Gold for me?”

“Of course.” Yuuri paused and then whispered. “And your heat?”

“Do you want to come to Russia? If it’s no good because of school I can go to America. I’ll be busy with sponsors for a while, but they can’t really say anything about taking time for my heat.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him. “We can figure it out once we’re home and our coaches are speaking to us again.”

Viktor laughed mostly because it was true. Yakov had completely given up on him at this point.

“No getting injured next year,” he said, “I want to see you at the Grand Prix Final.”

Yuuri nodded. “Definitely.” He paused and bit his lip. “I’ll be done with school after next year’s Worlds. Do you think Yakov would still consider coaching me?”

Viktor blinked, looking at him. “Are you asking to move in with me?” Yuuri blushed, giving a little, shy nod. Viktor couldn’t help himself as he all but tackled Yuuri in his seat. “Yes! Absolutely! And if Yakov doesn’t want to coach you, I will!”

“You?” Yuuri stared at him in shock.

Viktor pouted, though his lips kept twitching. “I’d be a great Coach, don’t you think Yuuri? I look so good in suits and I am a good skater after all-“

Yuuri cut him off with a kiss. “I wasn’t questioning if you’d be good at it, Vitya. I was just surprised. Being coached by you is a dream of mine.”

“Really?” Viktor couldn't help but beam at him. “Then I’ll definitely coach you! I’m Viktor Nikiforov, I’m sure I can coach and skate at the same time.”

Yuuri giggled, pulling him close as they shared another kiss. “If anyone could do it, it would be you.”

Viktor smiled thinking to himself that he could do anything as long as Yuuri stayed by his side.

“I love you, Yuuri,” he whispered as he finally cast aside the last of his his fears; “in this life and the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note: for the purposes of this fic, Russia isn't doping all of their athletes before Sochi...*
> 
> In case you missed it before: [Yuuri's Free Skate](https://youtu.be/BZsXcc_tC-o).
> 
> Welp, they're finally made up! This chapter fought me pretty hard and i ended up doing a lot of rewrites. I've already started on Chapter 15 and my goal is to have it up by the 15th. Just gonna say, I might do a drabble/one-shot/bonus scene/chapter of their time in the Olympics after the new year, but for the sake of time (and my sanity) I couldn't fit it in right now. 
> 
> Also, as I said on tumblr, I'll be finishing next chapter and then I'll be on break till the new year. Once I'm back it's likely I'll add some more to this story in the form of one-shots, drabbles, or a short fic (series). I'll be focusing on my other WIP and one-shots for a bit, but I do have another long form fic in the works. I just want to look at some sorter things first (long fics are great, but also exhausting). I'm also planning to work more of my original works, so, yeah. We'll see how I sort all that out.
> 
> My Secret Santa fic is complete and loaded so as soon as those are made public it'll be there for you guys. I really love it, and I hope you will too. I'm gonna be super busy over Christmas/new years, so please forgive me if I'm slow in responding to comments on that. I will get to them all eventually!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Your kudos, comments, shares, recs, etc. are all totally appreciated, and I'll see you soon with the conclusion of at least this part of the story!
> 
> Edit: Gah! Forgot to link the newest [World Building post!](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/168188924122/world-building-post-the-unusual-truth)


	15. Stay Close to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks again to the wonderful AlexWSparks for betaing for me. It's been such a help to have a partner as I work through this story.

**April**

**Yuuri – 22**

Worlds without Viktor was weird.

Viktor hadn’t been there four years ago after he’d won Gold in Vancouver, but then again, Yuuri hadn’t earned a spot at Worlds that year so he wasn’t there either. Nor had he even been competing when Viktor had skipped after the Torino games, but that didn’t change the fact that it was still weird to be at Worlds without Viktor.

It was also weird holding the Gold. He was keenly aware he hadn’t beaten Viktor yet, and a lot of voices, in the press especially, questioned if Yuuri could have beaten Viktor today.

The answer was probably no. It was simple math, really. Viktor had four quads, Yuuri had two and a half. His flip had the rotations but the landing wasn’t there. He hadn’t even done it for Worlds since it wasn’t really worth risking injury over a jump he knew he wouldn’t stick.

Plus, Viktor wasn’t there to see it.

Viktor had wanted to come, of course, but his sponsors had needed him to do a photoshoot for their summer line as soon as possible. Normally they wouldn’t have minded waiting a week for Viktor to attend Worlds, but considering Viktor might go into heat at any time when Yuuri was around now, no one wanted to risk it. Or at least, they hadn’t wanted to risk it, and they were paying Viktor a lot of money not to risk it either.

Both them and their secondaries talked for a long time during the Olympics. Viktor’s Alpha had struggled quite a bit to keep herself from going into heat right then and there in her excitement over the reunion. Yuuri and his Alpha had had to promise her six ways from Sunday that they would make it worth her while to wait. She’d still pouted about it (and Viktor hadn’t been much better).

They’d finally decided Viktor would come to Detroit, after he was done appeasing his sponsors, and would train alongside Yuuri for a month or two. Yuuri had school, but other than that he was technically on holiday while they brainstormed ideas for the next season.

The thought of weeks, if not months, spent with Viktor, had filled him with excitement; and it wasn’t just the thought of his upcoming rut that had him ready to vibrate out of his skin, it was the thought of weeks spent _living_ together. They weren’t on holiday or at competition; they were in his apartment, sharing his bed, cooking in his kitchen. Yuuri’s shared apartment wasn’t much, but it was ‘his’. Or at least his room was his, and he really liked the idea of having Viktor in his space.

He wondered when he’d have a chance to go to Viktor’s, a small smile curving on his lips at the thought of a place that smelled wholy and singularly of Viktor. They were going to wait until they got their Grand Prix assignments for their fall heat, but the tentative plan was for Yuuri to go to Russia and check out the facilities there.

School would be ending sometime in the spring for him, depending on how his classes lined up. He and Viktor weren’t entirely sure about the details, but they knew they wanted to be together, and if being together meant Yuuri training in Russia, then that was just fine with him. His mind was filled with a pleasant vision of future winters spent curled up with Viktor and Makkachin on Viktor’s couch, drinking tea. Maybe he could bring Vicchan with him...

“Yuuri,” Celestino prodded him from across the aisle, pulling him from his ruminations. They were flying back to Detroit from Worlds; Phichit was on Yuuri’s other side, snoring softly with his headphones on. “What are your plans for next season?”

Celestino always had a way of seemingly reading Yuuri’s mind. He hated uncomfortable conversations, but he knew this was one that would need to happen sooner or later, and it was made simpler because he already knew what he wanted.

“I won’t finish school until spring, so I think I’d like my programs this year to be a conversation about my past, like the end of a chapter. A farewell to youth, I suppose? After that, once school’s done...well,  I’m fairly sure I’ll be making a change.”

Celestino nodded. “I thought as much.”

“You aren’t upset?”

Celestino chuckled, “Yuuri, I specialize in helping skaters transition into the seniors, especially Alphas. You’ve stuck with me far longer than most; even Phichit will likely transition away in a few seasons. Every coach has their own strengths, and that’s mine. You moving on simply gives me more time to find the next you, as it were.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but breathe a small sigh of relief.

“But who will you go to? Yakov is a great coach, but even with Viktor at your side I’m not sure he’s the right fit.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Well, Viktor wants to coach me.”

Celestino eyebrows shot up. “Yuuri, I understand you two are dating but...”

“Mates. We’re mates. We haven’t said anything officially but...yeah.”

“Oh,” Celestino breathed, stunned for a moment. “Be that as it may, despite the fact that Viktor is a great skater, he’s inexperienced as a coach. Is he planning to step down soon?”

“From what?”

“From skating, Yuuri! He can’t do both.”

Yuuri shrugged. “He thinks he can. I have always thought betting on Viktor is a smart choice.”

Celestino seemed to be biting his tongue as he settled back into his seat, muttering something in Italian that Yuuri was pretty sure wasn’t fit for polite company. He had a strong feeling that his coach would be calling Yakov with this news when they landed. He tried to care about Celestino’s opinions, he really did, but the idea of Viktor coaching him...he grinned to himself. He knew it would work. He just knew it. He had bet on Viktor once before and had won, now he just needed to do it again.

He sighed to himself as leaned back into his seat, sinking into memories of all the times he’d bet on Viktor before. Even when it had been hard, it had never failed him; he couldn’t help but think back to that long plane ride from Denver a year before...

> He was trying desperately to keep his scent under control. Alphas in particular were often removed from flights if their scent was making others nervous, and the single suppressant he’d taken just before boarding wasn’t going to be of any help just yet. Maybe if his Alpha was weaker they’d be alright, but with his strength he could easily fill the entire cabin with his unease.
> 
> He wanted to cry. It was as if he could feel every inch between himself and Viktor. It went against his every instinct to be apart, and yet...
> 
> _He’s not an Omega. He’s an Alpha._
> 
> _‘And a very strong one at that; equal to me.’_
> 
> _But how? She has heats, and some of the things..._
> 
> _‘Are merely female traits, not omega traits.’_
> 
> Yuuri nodded to himself, accepting this. It all fit, after all. Plus, there was the certainty with which his Alpha spoke. Yuuri saw no reason to doubt him.
> 
> _Are we mates?_
> 
> _‘Yes and no. Mates requires both of you to accept one another. You’ve accepted Viktor from the beginning, but he didn’t. Even during this heat, he couldn’t truly obtain it. You notice how his scent shivered? He was trying, not consciously, but his mind and heart had accepted the idea._
> 
> _‘But the problem is he still sees himself as an Omega and he hates that part of himself. It’s causing a block between his heart and the world. He has to learn who he is, and then accept his reality. He’s never going to be seen as an Alpha, even though he is one, so he needs to accept being Omega.’_
> 
> _So that’s why we can’t be mates._
> 
> _‘That’s why he can’t completely accept that you already are mates. He accepts you completely, but he has to also accept himself, and that’s the hard part.’_
> 
> Yuuri sighed.
> 
> _So what now?_
> 
> _‘Now you go home and defend your mate the best you can. You fight for him, but you also find your own fight.’_
> 
> _My fight?_
> 
> _‘What is it you want to do? You’re a powerful Alpha, and the world watches you, so if you could inspire the world to change one thing, what would it be?’_
> 
> He wanted to say he would change how people saw Omegas, but that wasn’t true.
> 
> _I’d want to change Alphas. We are suppose to be this one thing, but we’re not. We’re all different, just like not all Omegas fit their stereotypes. I want to show other Alphas that it’s okay to be softer, and prove to everyone else that not all Alphas are the stereotypes. I want to...I want to wear what I want and not feel ashamed. I want to be myself without being judged. I want More Alphas to stand up for Omegas. Omegas give so much, but as soon as one of them is in trouble, no one is there. Alphas need to be better. Everyone calls me a good Alpha, but shouldn’t I be normal?_
> 
> He took a deep breath.
> 
> _I want to support Viktor, but I also want to support me._
> 
> _‘Then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll use this time to make you stronger, so we’re ready for him when he’s ready for us.’_
> 
> Yuuri nodded to himself, pondering his Alphas words.
> 
> _What are you? I never really thought about it before, but you’re more than a voice in my head aren’t you?_
> 
> _‘Yes, I am. I can’t explain it to you yet, but I can explain some of the how, if you'd like?’_
> 
> Yuuri sat up a little straighter.
> 
> _Please. I want to understand._
> 
> _‘What do you know about brains?’_
> 
> Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.
> 
> _Nothing, and you know that._
> 
> His Alpha smirked.
> 
> _‘Well, I wouldn’t say you know nothing. You know about the right and the left brain, correct?’_
> 
> _Right side controls creative thought, left controls logic?_
> 
> _‘Yes; there is a lot more to it than that, but that’s the gist. Left side also controls your speech. If your left side was damaged you could function, but not have the ability to talk because the right side of your brain can’t speak.’_
> 
> _Ok, but what does that have to do with it?_
> 
> _‘The you of your left brain is different than your right. Most people think of themselves as both, but in actuality, your right brain is someone else.’_
> 
> Yuuri blinked.
> 
> _You’re my right brain?_
> 
> _‘More like your right brain is where I live, just no one knew we were here till we learned to overcome the speech barriers. A lot of people thought they were going crazy at first, hearing voices in their head, so we all stayed quiet until we could break through enough to overcome the barrier.’_
> 
> _That’s...weird?_
> 
> _‘I know.’_
> 
> _What was stopping you from coming forward? Secondaries aren’t new, but they’ve only been around a few generations._
> 
> _‘Many things, but evolution and society were big parts of it. Millions of years ago your brains were simpler, so we could be the primary personality, but then you evolved and we couldn’t control your actions anymore. We needed to work beside you, but you weren’t ready to work with us.’_
> 
> _Until recently._
> 
> _‘Yes. Discovering how we could use the right brain as a way to keep ourselves separate was the key.’_
> 
> _So you’re what, an alien?_
> 
> His Alpha smiled indulgently.
> 
> _‘Hmm, I suppose in the broadest definition. But not really.’_
> 
> Yuuri pouted.
> 
> _Tell me._
> 
> _‘Nope, not today. You have a bit more to learn before I can explain it to you. Just be patient and you’ll find out. In the meantime, I think you should focus on what’s ahead.’_
> 
> Yuuri sighed.
> 
> _Six long months without Viktor. At least._
> 
> _‘And a press conference when you get back to Detroit.’_
> 
> Yuuri groaned out loud, making the nearby passengers stare at him. He grimaced apologetically. It was bad enough he was probably leaving his scent all over them, he really didn’t want to disturb them with his inner dialogs leaking out.
> 
> _‘It’s ok. I’ll be with you. And Celestino. Just remember your goals. You want more Alphas to stand up for Omegas, and to treat Omegas as equals. Keep that in your mind at all times and it’ll guide your words. Being an example to others is the first step.’_
> 
> Yuuri thought about that for a moment before nodding.
> 
> _I want to do a program for them this season. Something that shows Viktor my love for him and his Alpha, their strength, and their beauty. I want everyone to see how amazing Viktor really is. I know I’ll never do it justice —_
> 
> _‘Sure you will. You’re probably the only person who could even begin to measure up to Viktor right now. Believe in that, and show the world how amazing our mate is. Show Viktor how amazing he is. It’s sure to reach him.’_
> 
> Yuuri leaned his head against his headrest, sighing a bit to himself as he let himself drift, remembering the way Viktor’s skates had carved those loops into the fresh ice first thing in the morning, as if he had a tail just like his Alpha’s, swirling behind him...

“Yuuri!”

He jostled back to the present, feeling Phichit stabbing his side with a long finger. “What?”

Phichit grinned at him knowingly. “Thinking about Viktor?”

“More about after my rut last year.”

“Why? You’re happy now? Do I need to fish you out of your own head again?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I was just thinking about my goals. I just, I don’t know how I feel about them.”

Phichit hummed and nodded. Yuuri had been forced to tell him last summer. He’d gotten home, taken one look at Phichit and somehow _known_ he was a Beta. Not that he knew what a Beta was. They’d had a long talk after that about everything, and Phichit hadn’t been silent about his opinions.

Nor did it seem like he would be silent now.

“You want to know my opinion?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Phichit poked him again with a laugh. “Nope. Anyways, I think you’re over complicating things. You’re making it this huge thing; get Alphas to be treated different, but also treat Omegas better. It’s too much, and I don’t think it’s you.

“You’re never going to take on the world the way Viktor does. You’re more...well, you’re the Alpha who wears white skates and dresses in drag to make his mate happy.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, thankful that Phichit was at least kind enough to him to say all this in the language the two of them had devised together, sparing him the curious glances his comments were sure to attract.

Since they both knew English, a bit of Japanese, Thai and some Russian (thanks to Yuuri forcing Phichit to join him in Russian classes on the off chance he ever moved there), they had developed a bit of a secret language between them that allowed them to speak privately even in a crowded room. Or airplane.

Phichit carried on mercilessly. “You support Viktor, through your words and your actions, yet you never try to restrain him. You skate beautiful programs that make pretty much everyone watching cry. Maybe that’s not a profound ‘goal’, but it seems like a pretty big statement in and of itself.”

Phichit wasn’t wrong. He’d already seen several articles noting how Yuuri was such a lovely skater, despite being a strong Alpha, and he never said anything to try and reign Viktor in. It might not be much, but he could tell other Alphas were noticing. No matter what anyone said, Viktor was considered an incredible catch, and Yuuri had taken him from the world. Taken him, but never caged him.

“You might be onto something.”

“Of course I am. And, once you’re tired you can come perform in an ice show with me in Thailand so we can show even more people how great skating is.”

Yuuri snickered but nodded. “For you, anything. Though, I was thinking it might be fun to coach.”

“Yes! You and Viktor! You’d be an amazing team! Think about it, Viktor is one of the best choreographers out there, and he’s amazing at jumps. Meanwhile, you’re the footwork master, with crazy PCS scores. The two of you training skaters together would be seriously scary to go up against.”

Yuuri blushed looking at his friend. “It’s a lot to think about, and talk about with Viktor, but honestly that sounds perfect.” He turned towards Phichit and whispered (even though he didn’t need to), “I can’t believe he wants to coach me!”

Phichit giggled. “It’s kind of amazing, though I’ll miss training with you.”

“Yeah, that is the problem with all this.”

“I figure I’ll just wait till Viktor fully retires then come over.”

Yuuri blinked. “Wait...what? Really?”

“I want to get back to Thailand soon. I think I need to get my culture infused back into my programs. Celestino and I have talked about it before. Once you’re gone we’ll be able to travel more. Plus there’s a really great coach I’ve found there to help me when Celestino can’t be with me.”

“Wow,” Yuuri looked at his friend in surprise, “you’ve really thought this all out.”

Phichit nodded. “But still, both of those coaches aren’t Yakov or Viktor, they can only take me so far, and that’s ok for now, but I want more in the future. So if it’s ok with you, I want to come join you in a few years.”

Yuuri beamed at his friend, diving forward and pulling him into a hug. “Are you serious? Of course it’s ok!”

Phichit laughed, hugging him back. “Where do you think you’ll end up?”

Yuuri thought about that. “On the one hand, Japan would be great. We’d have access to Minako, and the Ice Castle isn’t exactly state of the art, but having the hot springs for our use every day would be amazing. Then again, Russia has better facilities, and Viktor says I could work with Lilia Baranovskaya. There’s benefits to both...maybe we’ll split our time?”

“Works for me,” Phichit grinned, typing at his phone for a minute before looking back up. “What about Viktor’s Omega partner? You’ll think he’ll tag along? It would mean leaving Russia for part of the year.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Who knows, not like he even knows about his connection to Viktor yet, or his secondary.”

“You gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri had been struggling with that question for some time. Phichit’s Beta could scent out even the subtlest of emotions, but only Yuuri and his Alpha seemed able to tell the presentation status of people’s secondaries. He wasn’t sure why.

_‘It’s because I’m older.’_

_Really?_

_‘It’s not an improved ability or anything, but all the secondaries are there and solidified right around a person’s sixth birthday when they pick their form. After that, despite the fact that they aren’t presented, an Alpha like me can sense them. Viktor can probably do it, but his Alpha is young, so she doesn’t know who they are.’_

_But you do. How come?_

His Alpha shrugged and at first Yuuri thought the Alpha would keep it a secret, but then the Alpha gave in a bit.

_‘I recognize them.’_

_Recognize?_

_‘It only works well with those I’m close too, like Phichit. Think of it this way: if you were blindfolded would you be able to tell Viktor and Phichit apart?’_

_Of course._

_‘Same thing.’_

_So you’re close enough to Viktor’s Omega to be able to recognize her?_

His Alpha nodded.

_‘She’s close to Viktor, so I know her. I knew Yuuko and Takeshi too, though they presented just before you so I couldn’t tell you.’_

Yuuri turned back to Phichit who was absorbed in his phone, able to recognize an Alpha conversation when he saw it. Yuuri appreciated the silence, giving him time to take the conversation in. He would have to talk to Yakov and Viktor in the fall and decide if it was a good idea to let Yurio know he’d be presenting Omega. On the one hand, it would help the young skater prepare; on the other hand, it seemed kind of creepy to have someone tell you before you knew. Maybe Dr. Petrov would have some insights as well; he certainly didn’t want to upset anyone.

He couldn’t wait until August when he’d go to Russia. He knew Viktor would arrive in Detroit soon, and he wasn’t forgetting it or discounting it; but there was something special about traveling to Viktor’s home, meeting his friends and family on Viktor’s home turf. It was also Russia, and he had a soft spot for the country after the Olympics. Not to mention, he’d finally get to meet Makka. He had Facetimed with Viktor and his poodle dozens of times now and he couldn’t wait to cuddle with that giant ball of fluff.

He’d have to Facetime with Mari and Vicchan tonight to get his poodle fix. Makka was great, but he missed his own Vicchan desperately. Less than a year until Worlds was in Japan...

“Wow,” he said softly, getting Phichit’s attention. “A year from now I’ll probably be on a train heading home!”

Phichit giggled. “Excited for your mom’s Katsudon?”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. “And seeing all of them. And Vicchan. I’ve really missed home, it just kind of hit me.”

“You gonna bring Viktor?”

Yuuri hummed. “I suppose so? I’ll have to ask. I doubt he’ll say no. We’ll need to have our heat around then, and we have heat rooms at the Inn, so it’d be the best option really. Plus, then I could introduce Viktor to everyone.” He blushed just thinking about bringing Viktor home to his family as his mate. Showing him the town, the onsen, that same bedroom he used to Skype Viktor from. He was happy being with his best friend, and back to Detroit with Gold, but gold medal around his neck or not, he preferred that homecoming to this one, and he only felt a little bad about it.

He sighed. “Is it wrong that all I can think about is being by his side?”

“Na,” Phichit grinned and held up his phone. “Because you’re not the only one.”

There on the screen was Viktor, sitting in what Yuuri knew from his frequent visits was the International arrival area of the Detroit airport.

“He’s here?”

“Yup. I actually sent him a key and he was going to be waiting at the apartment, but his flight got delayed so now he’s just waiting for us. We land in twenty minutes, by the way.”

Yuuri was about to ask how he knew, when the flight attendant called for seat belts to be on, and tray tables stowed. It was the longest twenty minutes of his life. Followed by the longest ten minutes of taxiing in his life. His legs were bouncing the entire time, fingers curling around the strap of his backpack.

He must have been leaking out some sort of scent because everyone seemed to hesitate before standing, giving him a clear shot off the plane to sprint out to the terminal, Phichit’s laughter and Celestino’s weary groan behind him.

He didn’t care.

He sprinted up the gangway, noticing the way the temporary structures floor bounced a little with each pound of his feet. He burst through the doors, feet skidding as he looked around excitedly, ignoring the looks the gate agents were giving him.

“Yuuri!”

He turned and caught sight of VIktor from the concourse, waving excitedly, a small mountain of his luggage at his feet. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how he got to Viktor so fast, but one second Viktor was laughing, and the next he let out a soft “oof” as Yuuri lifted him into the air, kissing him lovingly as he twirled his mate around — which was harder than it looked with the height difference.

But it didn’t matter because now he had Viktor.

“Hi mate,” he breathed softly into Viktor’s hair, squeezing the Russian gently.

“Hi,” Viktor whispered back, giving him a soft kiss. “My mate.”

 

* * *

 

**December**

**Viktor – 26**

The Grand Prix Final arrived, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile secretly to himself. He’d learned a few very important things over the past few months. The first was that he was a pretty good actor. All season long he’d worked hard to keep an impassive look on his face during interviews, and rumors were swirling all around him that he was going to retire. It was better to keep them in suspense; they’d probably think he was distracted or sick of it all, when really he was just getting started.

The second thing he’d learned was that Phichit was terrifying. Ever since his visit in May, Phichit had been secretly messaging him, sending photos and videos of Yuuri, to make up for Yuuri’s frankly abysmal online presence. The time apart between various competitions and heats would have been completely unbearable without near daily updates on Yuuri’s life. Facetime calls, texts, and Phichit’s secret, candid photos of Yuuri, helped Viktor feel more connected to his boyfriend when they were apart.

_Mate._

It was never really a question, but their time at the Olympics together had solidified many things for them. They couldn’t live together just yet, so they weren’t officially referring to each other that way; but when they were alone, there was no question about it. Especially during his heats.

He shivered remembering the way Yuuri had held him during their last heat; how Yuuri had entered him, taken him, stripped down all his barriers while whispering “I love you, my beautiful mate” into his ear.

Viktor didn’t think he’d ever be able to deny Yuuri anything ever again now.

Which brought him back to Phichit, who had become his ally in the past few months, helping Viktor coordinate his plans, and keep Yuuri’s spirits up on days when the distance was too great. Phichit moved behind the scenes with all the finesse of an assassin, acquiring information and setting things in motion on Viktor’s behalf with positively frightening speed and stealth, keeping Yuuri’s completely in the dark about it all.

It would be paying off this weekend.

Yakov and Celestino had insisted he and Yuuri not share a room until after the Free Skate (“No buts Viktor!) to both of their displeasure (“I said no, Yuuri!”), but Viktor wasn’t as fussed about it as he had acted. It gave him more flexibility with his plans.

He grinned towards his closet where his suit was hanging and his room safe was locked tight.

He’d known the moment he waved goodbye to Yuuri when they’d left Sochi what his programs would be about this season; he couldn’t wait to finally show Yuuri his full programs at this rink where they’d reconnected and affirmed their relationship less than a year before.

Phichit had helped him force Yuuri not to watch his programs until now. He’d never been happy not to share his Grand Prix assignments with Yuuri, until this year, because it allowed his surprise to be that much better.

Of course, Yuuri had seen bits and pieces of both his programs during their joint practices in August, but he’d avoided skating the entire thing during the week and a half they’d been working together. His own practices that week had been focused on improving his step sequences, while Yuuri’s practices had Viktor working side by side with Yakov, observing how his coach directed Yuuri. The two weren’t a perfect match, but Yakov’s critical eye and experience had done wonders for Yuuri’s programs in the short time they’d been together.

Viktor had thought Yakov might have been hesitant to offer Yuuri so much support, but then he’d walked in on Yuuri coaching little Yurio in the dance studio, helping him perfect his own step sequences. Viktor and Yakov had both told Yurio he could win without Quads, and with Yuuri’s help, that goal seemed even more inevitable.

There was a certain closeness between the two Yu(u)ris. The kitten was prickly as ever, but he seemed to have a level of respect for Yuuri he didn’t have for almost anyone else. Well, except maybe Viktor (not that he’d tell anyone).

More than once he’d noticed the younger skater watching him, observing him, and Viktor wondered if the small Russian was just a fan, or if it were something more.

_‘More.’_

_So you’ve said, but you won’t tell me what you mean!_

His Alpha snickered, rolling over playfully.

_‘Yuuri knows, you should ask.’_

Viktor sighed as he finished changing. After the short programs, he was in first and Yuuri was in third with Chris between them. So far his mate had been strong in the competition, despite the fact that they couldn’t spend every moment together, and he just hoped Yuuri could hold out for one more day.

_It’s my turn to make a big statement, my love. Watch me, just as I always watch you._

He opened his room safe and pulled out the few items he had stored inside, hiding them away in the hidden compartment of his sports bag, before slinging the tote over his shoulder and heading out of the hotel to make the short walk to the rink with his team.

Yakov, Mila, and Yuri were all waiting for him in the lobby. Yurio would compete first that day, followed by Mila, and finally Viktor. Their Pairs and Ice dancers had already finished up the day before. It was only the singles left today, and it was going to be a long, and exhausting day; especially for Viktor who would be forced to sit through hours of competition and interviews before actually getting to compete.

They stepped outside and the onslaught began; the press was frantically photographing their team as they made their way the few short blocks to the stadium. Viktor kept his face impassive until he entered the private skaters’ area where he broke into a bright smile, unable to hold himself back anymore.

“God you’re disgusting; I can’t believe you talked me into helping you with this stupid plan.”

Yurio glared up at him, but Viktor knew the prickly teen was excited for the day to come. Not just for his own competition that would be starting shortly, but also for the favor he was doing for Viktor.

“Oh Yurio, you’re so sweet. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t call me that! And I want you to choreograph a program for me next season for my senior debut. I agreed to help you in exchange for…” he paused, clearly not wanting to admit out loud that Viktor had promised to have Yuuri help with the Choreography too, “I didn’t anticipate you being this gross.”

Viktor laughed, “Ok! It’s a deal. Just make sure you aren’t late.”

Yurio scoffed, “Don’t worry, I’m not forgetful like you.”

A message pinged on his phone from Phichit, and Viktor excused himself from his coach and rink mates (Yakov yelled at him to make it fast) and quickly dialed Phichit as instructed.

“How’s it looking on your end, Nikiforov?” Phichit wasted no time.

“Perfect! My rink mate will take care of bringing them in, they should be here just in time for Yuuri’s skate.”

“Good, he’s getting ready at the hotel now. I’ll try and keep him here as long as possible since I’m sure you’ll give up the game if you’re around him too much. I’ve already gotten texts from a few skaters saying you’re grinning like an idiot.”

Viktor snorted, “I can’t help it Phichit!”

“Yes, yes, just hold it in a little longer, and make sure you don’t suck out there.”

“Not possible. I’m skating for Yuuri after all.”

He could practically hear Phichit’s eyes roll but it didn’t matter.

_Just a few more hours!_

Viktor made himself scarce until the competition was starting, preferring to prep away from the skaters’ area until it was time for his warm-up on the ice. Normally, it would be impossible to stay away from Yuuri this long, but with both of their coaches insisting they focus, it gave him a good excuse to be hidden away. It would all pay off soon.

Yuuri had seemed alright the night before, and Phichit hadn’t’ said anything today; but still, he worried. It was Yuuri after all. Even without his anxiety struggles, Viktor would always want to protect his mate. He just had a feeling...

He entered the skaters’ room and felt his eyes immediately drawn to a small commotion at the side of the room where Phichit and Celestino were whispering frantically over a now huddled and trembling Yuuri, clearly in the midst of a panic attack.

_Plans be damned,_ Viktor and his Alpha thought in unison as he strode across the room and sank to his knees, enveloping Yuuri in his arms as he pushed out a frankly obscene amount of comforting pheromones right into Yuuri’s face. He felt Yuuri tense for a moment before he relaxed into Viktor’s scent, a small squeak slipping from his lips.

“I don’t have my blanket,” he said, his voice shaky. “I didn’t think I’d need it with you here but...”

“That’s my fault,” Viktor said softly, shushing him gently. “I should have insisted on at least some time together this morning for this. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri let out a soft sob but nodded. “It’s ok. I don’t even know why I’m freaking out. I was fine at Worlds and all season, but all of a sudden I just started thinking about how my skating is going to reflect upon you. This is the first time I’ve gotten here and...what if I screw it up?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, directly into the Alpha’s ear. “Do you know who I skate for?”

Yuuri looked up, finally meeting Viktor’s eyes, his own brown ones wide with a mix of emotions. Behind them, Viktor could just make Yuuri’s Alpha, and his own Alpha pounded on his mind for control, desperate to cling to her Alpha like they both wanted.

_Hold your chill._

“I skate for you, Yuuri. I used to just skate for myself, but now, every time I skate, it’s for you. I don’t care about points or medals, though those are nice; all I care about is making you proud. So, skate how you like best, that’s all that matters to me. You could go out and do nothing but twizzles and I’d still think it was beautiful. Just skate like it’s only you and me, because no one else’s opinion matters.” He let his Alpha come forward, her presence swimming in his eyes, calling openly to Yuuri’s Alpha.

A contented sound rumbled from Yuuri’s chest and he blushed, but a small smile flitted on his lips as he slowly unfurled his body. Viktor stood and helped Yuuri to his feet, tugging his mate into a hug. “I love you, Alpha,” he whispered.

Yuuri laughed softly, “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

“We both can,” Viktor said with a wink.

Yuuri took a deep breath and Viktor smiled and took a step back, letting Phichit and Celestino step in and help Yuuri finish his warm-ups (and fix his makeup). Viktor finished the last of his stretches as Yakov spoke quietly beside him, a bit halfheartedly as he could see as clear as day that Viktor’s attention was fully set on Yuuri, whose eyes were locked with his own, a small smile growing ever greater on his face.

A commotion from the entry drew all eyes as Yurio came barging in, looking grumpy, with a rather amused Japanese family following behind him, the youngest woman carrying a small Toy Poodle in her arms.

Viktor’s face broke into a huge heart-shaped grin as he waved to the now familiar faces, though he’d only ever seen them through a FaceTime call to set-up the tickets. Yuuri’s mother waved back to him happily before they both turned towards the sound of a water bottle being dropped.

Yuuri’s mouth was hanging wide open, in a state of absolute shock for a wholly comical ten seconds, before he started positively screaming in Japanese. He dashed across the room and was instantly consumed by his family, the excited poodle happily licking Yuuri’s face as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Viktor smiled happily to himself.

_Stage one: success._

“What are you doing here?!” Yuuri finally spurted out in English.

Yuuri’s mother’s eyes flitted to Viktor for a moment, an action not missed by Yuuri. He turned, eyes big and glistening as he raced across the room, to Viktor this time, throwing himself into Viktor’s arms.

“How?” Yuuri asked, his face buried in Viktor neck; “Why?”

Viktor smiled and leaned down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear once more. “Because you’re going to win a medal today, zoloste. I didn’t want your family to miss it. I didn’t want them to miss anything.”

Yuuri stared at him in wonder, “I still don’t understand.”

Viktor smiled and leaned down, kissing Yuuri’s hairline. “Don’t worry, you will. Now go out there and skate with all your heart.”

Yuuri leaned back and nodded, a smile on his face. “You’ll watch me?”

Viktor nodded. “I never stopped.”

Yuuri was ushered towards the ice, his family wishing him luck before following Yurio towards the stands to watch. Some ISU officials didn’t look pleased about Vicchan’s presence, but one look from little Yurio had them jumping back in defeat. Phichit followed along behind Yuuri, chatting happily together in what Viktor assumed was a mix of Thai, Japanese and English (though he thought he might have heard some Russian in there as well).

Viktor, as if on a tether, followed behind them, Yakov huffing behind him. “You’d better win, Vitya,” he grumbled, making Viktor smile.

Viktor stood along the barrier, smiling at where Yuuri’s family, Phichit, Minako, Yuuko and her husband and daughters, all sat cheering and waving banners with Yuuri’s name on them. The rest of the Russian skaters, even ones not skating in the final, were right behind them, cheering loudly for Yuuri (despite the Russian flags a few of them were waving). Yuuri was just stepping onto the ice, eyes wide with surprise to see even more of his ‘family’ in the crowd. He looked over at Viktor, and there were tears in his eyes.

Viktor simply nodded at his mate, an indulgent smile on his face, which made Yuuri blush a little, his mouth curved into a shy, but happy smile.

Yuuri took center ice, a huge breath flowing from his lungs as he settled in, a look of calm coming over his face, transforming him as those first piano notes sounded.

The song was light and delicate, full of sweeping moves, accented by Yuuri’s precision footwork and grace. Viktor had seen it dozens of times, but it never failed to bring tears to his eyes as he watched with pride as Yuuri skated.

Only a precious few people knew this would be the last program Yuuri created with Celestino, and there was a certain sadness in it as Yuuri skated it at the Grand Prix, finally making it here after so many years. It was like he was calling back to his younger self, reminding him to keep his hope. There was a sense of closure, and also a thrill of excitement as they looked forward to the future embedded in Yuuri’s every movement; Viktor couldn’t help but feel the emotions within him swell.

Emotions which burst forward when Yuuri nailed his Quad Flip for the first time in competition, the landing clean and perfect, his eyes instantly finding Viktor’s, face full of glee. He kept skating, his every move an accent of perfection as he aced element after element, making Viktor pump his fist with joy as Yuuri came to his final pose after completing the best skate of his life.

Viktor screamed and clapped as Yuuri waved and bowed to the crowd and the judges, before sprinting over to the exit, wrapping himself around Viktor in a tight, loving hug.

“You were so beautiful, zoloste.”

“I was skating for you, but also for me,” Yuuri whispered back.

Viktor smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently before joining him in the Kiss and Cry with Celestino. It felt like a perfect transitional thing to do. Next season it would be just him here; he couldn’t help but grin at the thought.

Yakov still thought he was an idiot for insisting on it, but his grumpy coach had agreed, promising that while Viktor would be Yuuri’s primary coach, Yakov wouldn’t let either of them step onto the ice and make fools of themselves. Having that safety net had taken a weight off Viktor’s shoulders he hadn’t even known he was carrying.

The announcer called for the scores and Viktor’s gaze fixed on the screens. Yuuri was shoving his glasses on his face, his other hand gripping Viktor’s tightly.

The score flashed and Viktor positively jumped into the air cheering, not even caring that his old World record had just fallen. He could get another. What mattered was his mate had proven to the world how much he deserved to be there. Yuuri was amazing, even more so than Viktor himself, and now the world would see it.

Yuuri’s mouth was hanging open in shock as Celestino hugged him. Yuuri’s family was cheering wildly, and suddenly Phichit was there, holding Vicchan, dragging Yuuri from his stupor as he was enveloped in more hugs, and a few kisses from his poodle.

Viktor wrapped him in his arms protectively as the tears started to fall, Vicchan wriggling between them in Yuuri’s arms.

“You were so lovely,” Viktor whispered. “I am so proud of you.”

Yuuri sniffed before looking up at him, his hands reflexively curling into his dog’s fur. “You won’t give up, will you?”

Viktor chuckled. “Of course not. You want to beat me fair and square afterall.”

Yuuri beamed as Celestino started to direct him towards the press area. “I’ll be back for your skate!”

Viktor nodded with a smile as Yuuri and his team all headed to the press room, Yuuri snuggling happily with his dog as he went.

“I’ll give you another thirty seconds before I smack that stupid grin off your face,” Yakov grumbled, making Viktor laugh so hard he had to lean against his coach.

“Don’t worry, Yakov. I won’t let you down.”

Yakov reached over and chuffed his hair, making Viktor whine before he started his final warm-up stretches as Chris skated. It was a fantastic program, as expected, but Yuuri was a hard act to follow, and the strain of it showed in Chris’ skate as a few of his moves looked a bit sloppier than Viktor was used to seeing.

It left Chris in second behind Yuuri, and he gave a good-natured shrug as the score was read.

Viktor took to the ice, focusing himself on the skate he had started creating the previous season. His call to Yuuri, for the love he was seeking. He smiled knowing it had an answer now, which made his feet feel light.

“Vitya, Davai!” Yuuri called from the barrier as Viktor skated to center ice. Yuuri still had Vicchan in his arms and the small poodle seemed to be quite content there, his face happily pressed against his owner’s chest. Viktor smiled at the picture, imaging Makka with them, and waved back.

They had created a wonderful pack, and he and Yuuri were creating their family. Maybe it wasn’t a traditional looking family, but it made him happy.

He took his place on the ice and was instantly pulled in as the notes of Stammi Vicino rang out, transporting him to another plane of existence as he skated for Yuuri and gave his whole heart to his mate. This skate was the best he’d ever made, and he flowed through the tricky composition with precision, his mind focused on his program, while his heart sang out to Yuuri.

He leapt into his Quad Flip and landed the big jump with ease, moving smoothly, one element to the next, each move accenting the words, and the love he hoped Yuuri could feel. This song was his plea to Yuuri, and his declaration of love to the world.

He was Viktor Nikiforov. He was an Alpha that would stand for Omegas. He was the best skater in the world. His mate was Yuuri Katsuki, and he didn’t care what anyone thought of him any longer.

_Stay close to me, don’t go away._

_I’m afraid of losing you._

Their words and actions couldn’t scare him anymore, because he’d already lived through the worst thing imaginable to him — being without Yuuri. He approached his final Quad, a combination, letting himself fly across the ice as if on wings, because Yuuri had set him free. He didn’t need Yuuri to fly, he needed Yuuri to remind him that he always had a place to return to.

It wasn’t about giving each other strength, it was about reminding each other they already had all the strength they needed. He grinned to himself as he entered his final combination spin.

_Let’s leave together._

_I’m ready now._

The music ended with his hands raised into the air. The crowd exploded with a roar; even Yakov looked pleased.

And Yuuri…

Yuuri was crying, large tears flowing down his face as he smiled and cheered, unable to clap without upsetting Vicchan.

Viktor skated to him and kissed him. “Did you like it?”

“Like?” Yuuri squeaked. “Try love. Try, I’m going to be stealing this program from you next season.”

Viktor laughed and came off the ice, taking his jacket from Yakov, as well as the small box he’d had his coach hold for him, slipping it into his palm. He wrapped his other arm around Yuuri, snuggling together with him.

Phichit came bouncing up, taking Vicchan from Yuuri’s arms then, sharing a secretive wink with Viktor as they sat in the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri looked around.

“Huh, where’s Yakov?”

Viktor beamed. “Well, I asked him to give me a minute before the scores were read.” He pulled out the small, black box, opening it slowly as he held it out towards his mate. “Because I wanted to ask you first if you’d marry me.”

Yuuri’s hands went to his face as he screamed, cried and launched himself at Viktor, words utterly failing him, making Viktor laugh, even as Yuuri flailed around a bit.

Yuuri suddenly pulled himself back, digging into his own pocket before thrusting forward a black box of his own, filled, just like Viktor’s, with a plain gold band. “Cheater. I was waiting till tonight,” Yuuri whispered.

It was Viktor’s turn to lose it, tears coming to his eyes as he dove on Yuuri, kissing him hard, not even caring that the crowd was screaming, or that the announcer was calling the scores, or the flash of the bulbs as the winner was announced.

None of it mattered. Not until Yuuri and his whole family crowded them. Not until all of Viktor’s rinkmates joined in. Not until someone surprised them both with Makkachin bounding over to them, Vicchan right on his heels.

Viktor had so many plans to look cool when he did this, but he honestly couldn’t care even a little bit as all his plans went up in smoke, happy to sink into the kiss he and Yuuri shared for a long, warm moment. This was what mattered - his family, his pack, his mate. Him.

Yuuri pulled back, tears in his eyes. “To answer your question, yes, Vitya. I’d love to marry you.”

Viktor smiled, his own tears falling freely as he pulled his finance close. “Me too, zoloste,” he paused, breathing in the scent of his mate, “I’d love nothing more.”

 

By the end of the night medals didn’t matter. Sure, a gold and silver medal sat on the desk in Viktor’s hotel room, but neither he nor Yuuri really cared about the placement. The only thing either of them cared about were the gold bands on each of their fingers.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whined, as he lay curled up in Yuuri’s arms, body delightfully sore in all the right places. “Let's get married next year! The Final’s in Barcelona. Think of how pretty the photos will be.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said with a huff, “I am not marrying you midseason.”

“Why not?” VIktor asked, rather petulantly.

Yuuri sighed, before lowering his eyes with a mischievous, and alluring grin. “Because, anata, when I marry you I plan to spend at least the next month having you all to myself. You might as well rent another house like the one in Telluride for our honeymoon because I have no plans to let you outside for at least a week.”

Viktor wasn’t sure if it was him or his Alpha that purred at the thought. Maybe both of them.

“We should rent a house on a beach,” he suggested excitedly. “Someplace private so we can go swimming together with nobody to bother us.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, pulling him closer. “You just want to have sex outside, don’t you?”

Viktor didn’t even both to blush. “You don’t sound opposed.”

“Of course not, it’s you after all. I want you any and everywhere.”

Viktor blushed at that.

Yuuri stroked his fingers through Viktor’s hair, and he found himself resolving to grow it back out as soon as possible. He needed to feel Yuuri’s fingers wrapped in his hair again.

“Thank you for bringing my family here,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor smiled. “I knew you’d want them here, and honestly, I wanted them here too.”

Yuuri tilted his head. “How come? I mean I’m glad you seem to get along but how?”

VIktor sighed. “When I got outted as an Omega, a lot of my friends called me. People I’d skated with, old coaches and trainers that had worked with Yakov and I over the years. Even one of my old teachers called me to see how I was.

“You know who didn’t call me? My family. It’s not that we’re estranged or anything; we just aren’t close. I’ll invite them to our wedding, but I doubt you’ll meet them much more than that.”

“Vitya…”

Viktor smiled. “It’s ok. I plan to call them tomorrow and tell them about this, about you. Communication is a two way street, and I’m not sure I’ve been very good at reaching out. I’m getting off-point though.

“You see, despite all the calls I did and didn’t get, the most important one I got was actually from your family.”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked shocked. “They called you? How?”

Viktor grinned. “Minako put my number in her phone when I went into that crazy heat. She could see the writing on the wall then and wanted to be able to chew me out if I ever messed up.”

Yuuri blushed. “Did she?”

“Surprisingly no. She was at your house. Yuuko was there too, as was your whole family. Everyone passed the phone around and I got to talk to them. It was a bit tricky with the language barrier with your parents, but we managed.

“And as I’m feeling horrible about what I did to you, and about who I was, and about everything; your mom just tells me that she can tell how much I loved you, and how much you loved me, so she loved me too. She didn’t even know me and I had just hurt her son, but she still loved me. Unconditionally.”

Viktor felt tears forming in his eyes, a matching pair in Yuuri’s own.

“I wasn’t better then, but I knew I couldn’t just stay where I was. I knew I had to get better. That I wanted to get better. Your family has called me more times than anyone besides you and Yakov in the past year. I had to have them here, because they’re my family too.”

Yuuri beamed at him, kissing him softly. “I can’t wait to make you, officially, a part of my family, Vitya. And I can’t wait to become part of yours.”

Viktor nodded, snuggling closer, feeling a shuffling down at the foot of the bed where there dogs now slept. Phichit had taken them on a long walk while Yuuri and Viktor celebrated, dropping them off a short while ago. Yuuri had answered the door in just his boxer shorts and apparently Phichit had said something clever because Yuuri had returned with two poodles and a furious blush. Viktor really wanted to know what had been said.

“You already are a part of my family though,” he whispered. “This right here is the best family I could ask for. And our pack, they’re amazing. All of them.”

Yuuri nodded. “You’re right. They are amazing. We’re pretty lucky, you know?”

“Da…is it ok though if this is all there is?” He bit his lip, a bit nervous. “I know I’ve come to terms with who I am, what I am, but that doesn’t change what I said earlier. I don’t really want to have children. I guess I could handle adoption, but I don’t really want to have any—”

He was cut off by a firm kiss. “Vitya. I never wanted to be with you because you can have children with me. I’m with you because of _you_. We could have ten kids or no kids and I’d be just as happy. If all we have is a pack of poodles, I will be overjoyed. If our family is the students we take on someday, that we teach to skate, then that sounds perfect for me. You’re who I want, and I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give.”

Viktor snuggled closer, holding his mate tight and sinking into the warmth of his embrace, their scents combining together into a perfect pair, both shaped and shifted to form around one another. “Stay close to me?” he whispered.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the end....or is it? (Hint, it's not). I broke the ending of this chapter off into an epilogue. I'll have that out tomorrow after I finish the final world building post.
> 
> I've been in Vegas for the past few days and I'm kinda exhausted, so notes are short in favor of giving you guys the chapter. I'll try and get some pictures up on tumblr as I took a lot of photos for reference for use in Queens. It was really fun being 'back' in that place.
> 
> Thanks for reading - I love comments, kudos, shares, etc. Final Chapter (Epilogue + world building) by tomorrow.


	16. Epilogue: Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue + all of the remaining world building posts! If you've already seen the post on Betas and Alphas/Omegas, you can skip down to the third (new) one which is called 'The Secondary, The Self'.

**April**

**Yuuri – 23**

_It still doesn’t feel real._

Yuuri’s fingers slid over the surface of the gold medal around his neck; the gold medal that Viktor had insisted he wear the whole way home, which was earning him a lot of stares and more than a few requests for photos. He’d had to tuck the medal away, under his jacket when it looked like that might miss their train if it went on much longer.

They’d made it, barely, and Viktor was happily looking around, taking selfies at every chance he got; whispering excitedly to Yuuri, pointing out interesting things that were flying past the windows of the train car.

He couldn’t help but think back to one of his previous journey’s home from Tokyo, on this very same train route, with Minako at his side instead of Viktor. He had still been losing his mind with excitement, staring at his brand-new cell phone (his parents had bought it for him after he presented), where Viktor Nikiforov’s phone number was saved.

Now he sat, hand-in-hand with Viktor, two gold rings on their fingers, watching the scenery pass by.

_I never could have imagined this._

_‘I could.’_

_How?_

His Alpha looked at him for a few moments, and Yuuri was almost positive the wolf wasn’t going to answer, him when he final spoke.

_‘Because you always find each other.’_

Yuuri blinked.

_What do you mean._

_‘I mean I’ve seen this before, many, many times; and you and Viktor always find each other. Your souls…our souls, can’t bear to be apart. It doesn’t matter which life it is, our souls belong to one another.’_

_Our. Me, Viktor…you and his Alpha?_

His Alpha nodded.

_‘Do you know why I never tell you my name?’_

Yuuri metaphorically shook his head.

_‘Well, first of all because our languages are different. I mean, my real one, but whenever I am here, in this existence, my name is always the same.’_

_What is it?_

Yuuri felt like he was holding his breath, something large waiting on the other side of it.

_‘Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.’_

Yuuri’s mouth fell open as several puzzle pieces clicked together. The way his Alpha always seemed to know how to calm him. The way he understood Yuuri’s own wish that he could run away some days.

His deep brown eyes.

_You’re…me?_

_‘Yes.’_

_So that means…that means Viktor’s Alpha is...Viktor?_

His Alpha grinned, nodded excitedly.

_But, how?_

_‘There are infinite realities. Parallel universes that run right beside this one. Some are so similar you might barely notice the difference, but others are so strange you wouldn’t recognize them. In mine, you are me, and we have a very special ability._

_‘When we sleep, we visit our other selves. Your entire life, and countless more just like it, are just a good night’s rest to me.’_

_But how? And how many times have you done this?_

_‘How? I don’t know, it’s simply who we are. Time is relative, so for me this is quite a short visit. As for how many? How many times will you sleep in your lifetime?’_

Yuuri did some quick math in his head.

_On average, around 25,000 times._

His Alpha nodded.

_‘We don’t dream until we present, it’s around the time we are 16, though I presented rather early and Viktor presented rather late.’_

_That’s why!_

The Alpha chuckled.

_‘Yes, you get that from us. We don’t have secondary genders like you. Viktor in our world is female, but he’s an important Alpha, just as I am.’_

_But his Alpha is so young, and you…you seem older._

_‘I am in my 50s, while Viktor is only around 19. She presented about a year ago in our world.’_

_Wait, but shouldn’t you be younger?_

_‘I am. We don’t visit our lives in any order, and there are countless numbers of them. The reason so many of your kind are unpresented is because we just can’t visit every version of ourselves.’_

_What about the ones who hear a voice when they’re old?_

_‘This is one of very few realities where we can interact with you like this. Everyone in my reality wants to come to an existence like this, to do more than observe, but to interact as well._

_‘It is believed that when we are taking our last breath, we have a choice to slip into one last moment in another life. One of our choosing. Many choose to come here._

_‘However, we only have a few minutes in this place before we go, at least in our time. That’s at least a year here. So, some of us who never made it here by chance, come here to stay with their other self before they die.’_

Yuuri could feel tears coming to his eyes.

_But I don’t want you to die!_

His Alpha laughed softly.

_‘Don’t worry, Yuuri. I will be with you until the end, and when I wake up I will be with Viktor, sleeping right beside her. We’ll probably go to the café for brunch, Viktor always had a big appetite, then maybe we’ll go skating. We always like to go after one of us visits a life where we skate.’_

_Does it happen a lot?_

_‘About half the time, at least, when you’re human. When you were wolves it was less skating and more sliding over the ice when you played together in the snow.’_

_We were wolves?_

_‘That’s where Viktor’s Alpha got her appearance from. She’s young right now so she doesn’t have as many references to go on. I suppose she just took her last form since it was easier. In my last life we were female and Viktor was our husband. He moved to Japan for us. I was only observing in that one. The wolf world we actually were the primary personality since that species brains aren’t very developed.’_

He paused, and Yuuri could feel his Alpha lean up against him.

_‘I know things like death are scary, but know that no matter where you go, you’re with Viktor. I have never experienced a life where we didn’t find one another. When you die, I will wake-up, and the you of this world will go with me, just as Viktor is already with the Viktor of my world.’_

Yuuri pondered these words for a moment.

_It’s not death that scares me, it’s just the thought of not being with Viktor._

His Alpha sighed.

_‘I feel the same way. She is my soulmate, and you are my soul. I sense I will have a lot to grieve for when I wake up.’_

_Then we should treasure the time we have left._

His Alpha nodded, though a large tear leaked from his eye as he did.

“Yuuri, Yuuri! Look!” Viktor suddenly cried out, pointing excitingly out the window where the Hasetsu castle was just visible in the distance.

“We’re almost home,” Yuuri said with a whisper, pulling Viktor closer, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Viktor looked up at him curiously, curling close to him. “Stay close to me.”

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Another Time, Another Place**

**Yuuri - 59, Viktor - 63**

Yuuri woke to find tears streaming from his eyes, a gasp of breath escaping from his mouth in a sort of strangled sob. He went to roll over, only to find himself pulled into his wife’s embrace.

“So, it was that one?” she asked softly.

He nodded and buried his face into her chest, her lips kissing softly over his brow.

“Is it strange to think of myself as my own older brother?”

She laughed. “No, I still think about my other self. I had such pretty hair.”

Yuuri looked up and stroked his fingers through her hair. It had gone grey in recent years, but her blue eyes were still as vibrant as ever. “You’re beautiful to me in every life, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled back at him and they shared a slow, deep kiss that spoke of thousands of lifetimes of love. “Shall we get on with our day?”

Yuuri nodded, his hand intertwining with his mate’s, still precious to him no matter how many lifetimes he lived. “Let's go experience more of our life, together.”

Viktor smiled, a glimmer of _that_ Viktor swimming deep within her eyes, still there after all these years. “Yes, let’s live.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**World Building Posts**

 

**Betas**

For the vast majority of Betas, the experience is much the same. Upon their presentation, rather than being greeted with a voice of their secondary and a heat or rut, they instead are greeted with silence, but the overwhelming knowledge that there is  _something_  there.

Occasionally throughout their lives they are influenced by their secondary, either when they instinctively know to avoid an Alpha fight, or can detect a distressed Omega in need of assistance. They don’t know how they know, but strong emotions can inspire a reaction from their silent other half.

For this reason, they are sometimes referred to as ‘Silent Betas’, the suggestion being that their secondaries are simply unable to push forward enough at presentation to be active participants in their lives. Some particularly strong Alphas can sense  _something_  about certain Betas that seems to support this theory.

There are also reports of Betas near the end of their lives hear the voice of their secondary for the first time. It is at this time that they can sense if their secondary is male or female, however this has only occurred when the person has reached a significantly advanced age, well past when ruts and heats have ended, making the revelation mostly irrelevant in terms of their existence.

More long-term research is being conducted to better understand the nature of Betas. It is believed that understanding Betas will increase our understanding of their other genders as well.

There are several fringe theories regarding Betas that vary between being hotly debated and ardently tested, to largely ignored and rather laughable. For example, the theory that eventually Betas will completely disappear as humans evolve to better coexist with their secondaries is quite popular at present. In the past no one could hear their secondaries, but over time, more and more Alpha and Omegas emerged. This has led researchers to believe we were all Betas once. By that logic it seems only a matter of time before everyone will be classified as either Alpha or Omega.

On the other end of the spectrum, there is a very small sector of the scientific world that argue this widely held belief, stating that ‘Silent Betas’ should instead be called Deltas, and that there are in fact a group of ‘True’ Betas. However, as to what a ‘True’ Beta might be is a question that is mostly unexplored at this time.

There are also a few small voices who claim all classifications are intrinsically wrong, siting the widely varying differences between different Alphas, Omegas and even Betas. There is little to no research to support this claim, though studies are apparently ongoing.

 

**The True Alpha, Beta, and Omega**

The difficulty when describing any person’s secondary comes from the fundamental misunderstanding and oversimplification of what the secondaries actually are. Up until now we have always considered males to be Alphas, and Females to be Omegas. Betas for their part were simple unpresented.

 But this is incorrect, and research shows that only True Betas seemed to have a set gender - which is to say they do not identify as either gender. This may be a conscious choice, wherein the secondary gives up their additional reproduction capabilities in order to fulfill their lifetime goals.

We have seen that having a secondary does not greatly impact fertility, though the varying secondaries vs. primary genders does allow for a greater freedom for those wishing to mate and produce children. Any secondary who gives up those characteristics does not doom themselves to childlessness, but simple removes one potential, additional method for reproduction, so while refusing to take a gender is a sacrifice, it seems to be a calculated one. We believe they make this small sacrifice in order to prove loyalty to a chosen Alpha, or in favor of reaching their own goals.

Alphas are leaders, or influencers. They, through their life’s experiences, often times seem to find themselves at the center of attention for a large number of people, and their experiences encourage them to seek to share their desires with others, and to inspire change. They are strong forces of will on their own, but when connected with a partner Beta, they seem far more effective to their goals.

Omegas, on the other hand, are protectors. They seek to protect the best interest of others. Those who are the truest, strongest of the Omegas, seem to put themselves forward just as much as Alphas, though they are less interested in moving forward, and more concerned with protecting the progress that has been made.

A good example of this lies in some of the very first recorded Alphas and Omegas. Just after the first wave of Alphas and Omegas presented, a particularly influential Alpha appeared, and shared with the world his commitment to renewable energies. Using his power and influence, he worked to advance existing solar technology, as well as improve its accessibility. Most solar panels in use today still bear his name.

However, he would not have been nearly as successful as he was without his rather unknown business partner, a Beta, who we now believe was in fact a True Beta (video evidence seems to show him displaying some of the characteristics typical of those with present secondaries). His research into energy cell technology paved the way for his Alpha partner’s work.

Additional, even less known, is that at their side was an Omega working as their lawyer, who specifically worked to protect their technologies through patents, and lobbied governments throughout the world to ensure long term success of the project. Their company was subject to forceful takeover attempts no less then 8 times, all successful thwarted by the Omega and her team.

It’s impossible to know for sure, but it seems unlikely that they would have been as successful without their combined efforts.

It is unclear why some people in particular have such strong secondary influences on their lives. At the time of writing it is believed only 3% of the world’s population has these strong secondary partners. What does seem clear is that these assignments are completely intention. No True Alphas have been found who were not strongly influential in their own way; and every time these Alphas were found, interestingly, it seemed a Beta and Omega were close at hand as well.

 

**The Secondary, The Self**

I’ve written most of these world building posts ‘in character’, specifically from the point of view of Dr. Petrov. This is something I’ve done before, and will likely do again. I enjoy letting my world speak for itself. This post however, won’t allow that, as it’s getting into my inspiration for what exactly the secondaries are. So, let’s get started.

Understanding what the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are in the world of The Unusual Truth starts with at least being aware of some really weird (and interesting) science. We’ll start with how Yuuri’s Alpha describes himself as living in Yuuri’s right brain.

As you are probably aware, our brains are split in two, right and left brain. These two halves work together thanks to a nerve bridge which lets them communicate and coordinate. But what happens when that bridge is cut? You get something called ‘Split Brain’. [This YouTube video](https://youtu.be/wfYbgdo8e-8) does a good job showing how split brains work and it’s pretty creepy, but for me, when I saw this, I saw it as a perfect ‘excuse’ for the secondary gender.

They are the secondary personality that is already inside us all, the difference is in this world, they’ve gotten past the speech barrier and can now communicate and interact with the entire body. This isn’t a case of split brain, but rather the secondary learning to utilize the bridge to a greater extent then our right brains currently do, allowing them to be separate personalities inside the characters that can fully interact with the world.

And that’s where the explanation was going to end, but in my early notes, for a scene that I never actually wrote, Yuuri talked a lot about soulmates; and he explained that he believed that Viktor and he would find each other in any and all realities.

My personal head canon about all my AUs is that they are all connected, and are parallel realities of each other. This is why my OCs get repeated; they are connections between one of my universes and another.

And that’s the second bit of science that inspired the story – the multiverse. This is, essentially, the hypothesis that there isn’t just one reality, but and infinite number of alternate realities where anything is possible. Some may look very similar to our own, and some may be drastically different. I loved the idea of the secondaries being a race that can travel through those realities and experience other ‘versions’ of themselves.

The secondaries are another realities version of each of their characters, simply hopping along for the ride. They are Yuuri and Viktor, which is why Yuuri’s Alpha knows how to comfort him when he’s having anxiety attacks, because he’s seen it all before, many, many times. Viktor’s secondary is younger, having only been dreaming for about a year. This means she’s a bit inexperienced, which is why she makes a lot of mistakes. They both know exactly what they are, but Viktor’s Alpha isn’t as sure of herself because she’s basically still a teenager. This is why Yuuri’s secondary tends to be the source of information.

I know sometimes if felt like Yuuri’s Alpha was being a bit unfair by holding back all he knows, but he did that intentionally because he needed Yuuri to be in a place where he could accept the truths. If he had just come out and told Yuuri, ‘I’m you from another reality’, it could have caused Yuuri to panic, or think he was going crazy, or even lose his sense of self. Yuuri needed to be ready to accept that information. He’s lived through his own life enough times to know that info dumping on himself isn’t good, because if there’s one thing he knows about himself, it’s that he seems to have anxiety in an awful lot of his realities.

I don’t go into this in the story (cause it’s not all that important), but Alphas and Omegas (and Betas like Phichit) are ‘stronger’ than most of the pack because they have more realities with which to visit and gain knowledge from. If there are infinite possibilities, then it goes to reason that some ‘souls’ don’t exist in some realities. Yuuri and Viktor exist in at least 25,000, which means they can spend their entire lives dreaming and learning. It makes them wise, and gives them leadership qualities. Weaker pack members may have nights they just don’t dream, because their minds didn’t lock onto a reality where they existed.

I liked this explanation because it allows them to ‘never’ not exist. Yuuri and Viktor will go on long past their own lifetimes because a piece of their souls is being carried on with their secondary. I used human lifespans for the secondaries as well, but realistically, they could live longer lives, or their years could be quite a bit linger. There’s a lot of flexibility in how long they can live, and thus, carry on our boys’ memories.

The main point is, Yuuri and Viktor will live on, far beyond this story, because they exist in infinite realities, and in all of them, they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, here we are. The end again. I hope you enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing. I feel like I've grown a lot as I moved through this story, and I'm really grateful to all of you who've come along for the ride. :)
> 
> I really wanted to do something new and interesting with ABO, and I hope I've accomplished that. Thank you for reading, and feel free to hit me up with questions in the comments cause I know this last little look opened some new doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AJWolf84). 
> 
> Chapter Count is an estimate, may go up slightly.


End file.
